Blood and Magic
by littlerichellemead
Summary: "It was time to stop hiding. It was time to let our enemies know the Mazurs wouldn't back down and our reign would continue. Adrian may have been right and we weren't meant to be free. Freedom wasn't in our blood but duty ran deep in mine." Blood and magic. Love and duty. Two people. One soul. Rated M for violent themes, sexual content, and language. AU. Romitri.
1. In the Dark of the Night

**Chapter One: In the Dark of the Night**

Dimitri

 _195X_

The incessant knocking startled me awake from the nightmare. I sat up grateful for the interruption. I had been having these dreams of endless running never reaching my destination. It was always the same running up a hill with an epic battle raging on behind me. I was never one to run away from a fight. As a general in the Russian military, I couldn't run away from battle. I ran straight into it. But in my nightmare, there was something far more important than winning a war. That always struck me as odd and even terrifying. My purpose was to win wars in the name of my country, for my czar and the people. What could be more important than duty and honor? I never found out. I was always running up that damn hill. The sun rose over the hill illuminating and blinding me, so I was unable to see what was at the top. I heard the sound of waves nearby, so I assumed I was near the ocean.

There was no time to find out if I was right or not. The knocking came again, and this time, I sprang into action. I reached for the knife resting on my bedside table and in a couple strides I was at the door pulling it open abruptly. Christian Ozera, my most skilled and trusted soldier, stood with his dark hair disheveled and his blue eyes wide as he regarded the nasty knife in my hand. He was dressed appropriately making it look like he hadn't just been yanked out of bed like me, but I knew better. We were used to being pulled from our beds in the middle of the night, so we were always prepared. I motioned him inside and rushed to a nearby chair where I had laid out my clothing for the next day. It was a strategy I imparted on Christian to prepare him for situations like this when we needed to be clothed and ready for, well, anything. As I dressed, Christian began to fill me in.

"Arthur came by a few minutes ago to my room," he said a little out of breath. Even though we were in top shape, he must have sprinted all the way here. My quarters were in the palace near the czar as one of his most trusted advisors. I also acted as a backup ready to execute anyone who dared attempt to assassinate our ruler or his family. Christian stayed in the building near the entrance to the palace. The building housed many soldiers who would be the first to fend off an attack if one came. I assumed since Christian was summoned first, Arthur was coming in from a mission.

Arthur Schoenberg was my mentor and sort of a savior. I was on a dark path after beating up my father. To be fair, the man had it coming, for he abused my mother constantly. I couldn't put up with it any longer, so I did what I did out of love for my family. I was only thirteen. My father left and never looked back, but I was full of anger after that. Those emotions I kept locked up for my mother's sake came rushing out when I was punching the living daylights out of my father. Soon after, I was quick to resort to that anger, and I wondered if I was just like my father filled with hatred and fury. I got into many fights at school and on the streets until one day, I was taken to jail to spend one night and see if that would straighten me out. That's when Arthur found me and convinced me he could use my 'passion' for good. He told me _I_ could save lives, and my purpose would be larger than life if I followed him. He enlisted me in the army and trained me to be deadly. He showed me how to use the rage and violence inside me against our true enemies. I owed Arthur and the czar a great deal. So sacrificing a couple of hours of sleep was nothing compared to the bigger picture. I made a vow to serve Russia and give my life up if necessary.

"Arthur didn't say much," Christian continued as I grabbed my gun and holstered it on my hip. "He told me to grab you on my way to the czar's private quarters. I assumed it was an emergency."

"They certainly don't want to discuss the weather in the dark of the night," I mumbled sheathing the knife on my belt opposite from my gun. I hardly believed we were being called to battle. So far, only Christian and I had been woken up abruptly, but I had to be prepared for anything just as Arthur had taught me. Glancing to Christian, I caught sight of his own gun at his side. He also wore the same the same type of clothing as I. Black pants, black short sleeved shirt, and combat boots. The only difference between us was the duster I threw over me. Fully clothed and armed, we moved out.

The palace was desolate with the exception of guards patrolling the halls for anyone suspicious. No one questioned us, for they knew if we were up this late, or early depending on one's perspective, we were on official business. At the door to the czar's sleeping quarters, the guards standing on each side armed to the teeth, saluted me and waved us through shutting the double doors behind us. I had never been in the czar's room before. Most of the time we met in his office, but I assumed there must not have been time to get there. Whatever this meeting was about, I was beginning to tense and found myself reaching for my gun expecting assassins to pop out of the four poster bed or jump through windows.

Immediately, I began to search for escape routes just in case. Bay windows allowed the moonlight to stream in the spacious room. The walls were a soft cream color and the curtains on the four poster bed were red velvet. Several leather couches were arranged in front of the fireplace and next to the bay windows. The only way out would be the way we came or through the windows which would cause us to drop five floors. I pushed away thoughts of escape. There was no physical threat because if there was Arthur wouldn't be so calm.

The czar paced in front of his fireplace. He wore a dark, suede purple robe and his feet were bare. In his hands, he held a letter which he read intently with his brows furrowed. He didn't look up at our entrance, but Arthur did. My mentor nodded in approval at our quick arrival, attire and weapons on us. I stood next to Arthur with my hands behind my back and bowed to the czar respectfully. Behind me, Christian did the same.

"Thank you for joining us," the czar finally looked up. He was a man in his late sixties with silver hair and beard. He looked every bit like a grandfather. At first glance, one would think he was as harmless as Santa Claus, but I knew better. He could be fair but firm when needed especially when his laws were broken. The czar had no patience for disobedience; I had the scars to prove it. "Sorry for robbing you of sleep, General Belikov."

"I'm here to serve, Your Imperial Majesty," I bowed once more.

"I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important," Arthur added turning to me. "We have received news from our spy in Turkey."

I tensed. Relations between Turkey and Russia had been strained before. At one point, we had been at war over control of the Black Sea until our czar and the king of Turkey met in Romania to discuss a treaty. The war had been brutal led by Turkey's crown prince, Ibrahim Mazur. Ibrahim quickly earned the reputation of bloodthirsty and ruthless. Those who lived to tell the tale spoke with fear and admiration seeing Ibrahim in action. That had been before my time. All I had to go on was tales from older, retired generals who bore the scars of their encounters against Prince Ibrahim. Suddenly the urgency of the meeting became clear. Despite the many years of peace between Russia and Turkey, there was always the tension. We both had powerful armies, so war between us meant possible obliteration of each other. Besides, other countries would be caught in the cross fire. We could be on the verge of another world war in which more innocent people would die.

"King Idris Mazur has passed," the czar said extending the letter out to me. "He died two days ago." He rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed.

"Two days?" I looked up from the letter astonished. "Why are we hearing of it just now? Why isn't this public news?"

"Precisely," Arthur pursed his lips as his eyes followed the czar with concern in them. "Our spy informed us a few weeks ago King Idris had been ill, but the severity of his illness was unknown. Hell, even the fact that he was ill was kept secret. No media coverage. No public notices. Our spy kept a close eye on the situation but even he seemed to hear the news of his death late."

"Perhaps the family wanted to mourn," Christian said optimistically. "They said nothing about his illness hoping he would get better. And when he didn't, they were devastated."

"I thought so too," the czar sat down on a nearby couch and chuckled humorlessly. "Finish reading the letter, General."

I did as commanded and read out loud the last part. " _Idris' son, Prince Ibrahim, has taken the throne hours after his father's passing in a secret ceremony where a priest, his closest advisor, wife, and daughter were present. News of his ascension to the throne is also being kept secret not only from the public but the council as well._ "

"I have no objections to a new king," the czar sighed. "We knew it would happen eventually. However, the new king is already showing signs of aggression. His father's council was not alerted of the coronation."

"Why would he need to consult with the council?" Christian frowned. "Ibrahim is the only son of Idris, correct?"

"Correct," I responded. Christian knew much of war but diplomacy wasn't in his skill set. Unlike me. I wasn't just groomed by Arthur to be a warrior. The czar took it upon himself to teach me diplomacy and act on his behalf in some missions that didn't require plunging my knife into the enemies' throats. I knew politics a little more than other generals or soldiers. "However, members of the council are given the chance to present their own candidate for the monarchy if they feel the crown prince is unfit. The nominees are put through a set of trials that test their patience, strength, and wisdom. It's the only way they keep a madman from the throne."

"Which we believe Ibrahim is," Arthur finished for me. "Most of the time, the council doesn't protest. Being the crown prince would have given Ibrahim full support of the council, but our spy informed us long ago there was some resistance to Ibrahim. It seems the council is growing tired of the Mazur line. We're unsure why but now that he's king, Mazur needs to be watched closely."

"We need to form an alliance with him immediately," the czar stood back up and moved to stand before me. "General, I need you to go to Turkey and show him our good intentions. We must try to keep the peace. War between us could mean total annihilation of our countries. I fear this time, Ibrahim won't be keen to sit down and forge peace like his father."

"Why don't we just help his people overthrow him?" Christian asked.

"Better the devil you know than the devil you don't," I sighed. "Ibrahim may have gone against his council, but hopefully, we can reason with him. Perhaps the friendship we had with his father will be in our favor."

"Yes," the czar placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed appreciatively. "Ibrahim can't keep the news of Idris' passing a secret forever. I have sent a letter offering condolences and congratulations to the new king and his family. I expect a response soon. In the meantime, let's discuss our strategy."

We spent the rest of the night and well into the morning discussing our approach to the precarious situation in Turkey. Once the details were worked out and Christian and I had our orders, it was a matter of waiting a response from Ibrahim. Our plans depended on his actions. If he acted peacefully, Christian and I would hopefully receive an invitation to the late king's memorial, or we would talk ourselves into one. If Ibrahim acted aggressively, we would look into aiding a coup d'état, which was the last thing the czar wanted to meddle in other countries.

The czar and Arthur gave us the rest of the day off to get our things in order to pack in case we had to depart immediately. I always kept several suitcases ready under my bed with clothing and weapons. If we were to go on a diplomatic visit, I wouldn't bring my weapons. The czar made it clear we couldn't show signs of aggression. If, while on our stay in Turkey, we needed to defend ourselves, our spy would aid us. He had infiltrated the king's castle and had been given a high ranking position in the royal guard. With nothing else to do but wait, I decided to visit my family to say goodbye. I had every intention to return to Russia in one piece, but I had to see them before departing. I didn't know how long I would stay out of the country this time. Diplomacy took longer than brutal war sometimes. I had to earn the new king's trust by any means necessary.

The car took me through familiar roads. We left behind the grandeur of the czar's palace and the busy city surrounding it until we were in the country. Baia, my hometown, was located a couple of hours away from the czar's palace. The town was small and close knitted. My family had lived here for years enjoying the serenity of the countryside where everyone knew each other and cared for one another. I knew one day, upon my retirement, I would permanently move to Baia perhaps with a family of my own. For now, my mother, three sisters, and grandmother were enough. The car came to a stop outside a familiar two story house made of grey veneer and slanted roofs. It wasn't much, but it was home, and a very welcomed sight. I had spent too long in the city among tall buildings and exquisite intricate architecture. I enjoyed the city but there was a peaceful and comforting feel to the simplicity of Baia. Perhaps it was the warmth of home and love radiating from the house, but I found myself saddened about the path I had taken, a path that gave me purpose but tore me away from my loved ones.

As if conjuring them with my thoughts, though I knew they had simply seen me step out of the car, my family rushed outside to greet me. Paul, Karolina's son and my nephew, was the first one to leap into my arms. I hugged him tightly as he gleefully called my name over and over.

"Dimitri!" Karolina, my older sister, smiled brightly. In her arms, she carried my niece, Zoya. "It's good to see you, _little_ brother."

She teased though I towered over all my family. I rolled my eyes instead of indulging in a battle of wits and extended my free arm to the baby in her arms. Paul and Zoya played with my hair while the rest of my family came out to greet me. All three of them smiled widely and enveloped me in warm hugs. They all stepped aside as my mother approached me though.

"Dimka!" She kissed my cheeks and looked me up and down in that motherly way that told me she was judging how well fed I was, and if I still possessed all my limbs. "You look a little thin, darling. Are they feeding you in that palace?"

"Leave the boy alone, Olena," my grandmother, Yeva, was the last one to come out of the house. She held onto a cane, but I knew better. She didn't really need it. Babushka was a lot sturdier than she let on. "He's busy saving the world."

"Hardly," I chuckled as I moved closer to Babushka to embrace her. "I'm only doing my duty."

"One day, you'll have to choose between duty and your heart," she said whispering in my ear as I leaned down to wrap my arms around her. "Sometimes those aren't the same thing."

I frowned but said nothing otherwise. I learned not to indulge Babushka or she'd read my palm all day. I didn't like knowing the future. Part of life was being surprised and somehow I felt like if I knew what was happening, my choices would be influenced by that knowledge. I didn't like feeling dominated by something like fate or destiny. All thoughts of destiny and honor were soon forgotten when Viktoria, my younger sister, and Paul squealed happily. They soon forgot all about me rushing towards my driver and began harassing him with questions about the car. Electricity and cars were common in the big cities, but in small towns like Baia, electricity wasn't available to all. One of the perks of being in the Russian military, I was able to provide for my family some comforts. They had electricity in our home now but a car wasn't something I could yet afford. I wanted to fix the house first and expand it so the kids would have more room. I could have brought them all with me to the city, but I didn't want to risk my enemies coming after them. They were safer in a small town like this were a stranger would stick out like a sore thumb, and I would be alerted immediately. Besides, Karolina was more than capable of taking care of the family.

The novelty of the Rolls Royce was nothing compared to my presence, so I asked my driver to give the kids a ride around town. I had to speak to the women in my life about matters that children shouldn't listen to. Besides, I think they would appreciate riding in the Phantom more than listening to me talk. With approval from mama and Karolina, my driver took the kids while the adults went inside to converse.

Mama offered me a glass of vodka which I refused. I didn't know how long until we received news of King Mazur, so I couldn't be inebriated. Instead, I accepted a mug of black coffee. Sitting at the table hearing the latest news of the town and the family brought me memories of the good old days. Of course that also reminded me that the good old days were sometimes clouded by the darkness my father brought with him. But it felt good to be surrounded by warmth from the fireplace and the love of my family. I enjoyed the familiar smells of bread baking, Sonya's garden in the back, and Babushka's famous concoctions. It was all part of home, part of who I had once been.

"What brings you here?" Mama asked claiming my attention. She could tell I was no longer listening to the gossip of our neighbors buying yet another cow. "Not that we don't miss you, but I thought you couldn't get away from the czar?"

"About that," I shifted and finished the rest of my coffee. "I'll be going away for… I don't know how long. My newest mission is taking me to Turkey."

"Is this about the death of King Idris?" Babushka raised her eyebrow at me as if daring me to deny it.

"How did you know?" It was a dumb question. My grandmother was skilled at knowing things.

"We heard it on the radio," Karolina answered. "Just a few minutes before you arrived. There is a memorial happening right now. It's a shock for the citizens of Turkey as well to the world. No one knew the king was ill."

"That's the problem," I began cautiously. My line of work didn't allow sharing information freely with my family or anyone who didn't have clearance. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, but I didn't want to put them in danger in case they were questioned about my missions. "The new king is nothing like Idris, may he rest in peace. I must go reinforce the peace between our countries. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so I wanted to come by and say goodbye."

"Oh, Dimka," mama got up from her seat and embraced me. "I wish you didn't have to go. I haven't seen much of you since… Since you left with Arthur seven years ago. You're always somewhere dangerous."

"He's fine," Babushka waved her hand in the air dismissing mama's worries. In Babushka's eyes though, I saw something. Or I thought I did. There it was a second, a flicker of worry like I may be fine now but she wasn't sure about tomorrow. I tried not to dwell on it too much instead worked on reassuring my family I would be fine.

"I will come see you as soon as I return," I promised getting to my feet and embracing each of my sisters, who fought back tears. "I must go now. If the memorial is happening now, I have to be at the palace for more updates."

"Please, be careful!" Mama begged as she hugged me tightly. "And you need a haircut." She chuckled running her hands through my shoulder length hair. "Oh and give Christian my love."

I nodded and turned to Babushka.

"Can I talk to you, Dimitri?"

"What is it, Babushka?" We stepped to the side as the car pulled around and the kids hopped out with Viktoria, my youngest sibling, holding Zoya.

"Remember what I said," she whispered putting her hand on my shoulder and looking deeply into my eyes. "Your duty and what's in your heart isn't always the same thing. At some point, you'll have to start listening to what your heart tells you."

"I do," I frowned. How could my duty and what's in my heart not be the same thing? I believed in my heart on always doing the right thing. If I didn't, I'd be like my father.

Babushka shook her head. "I saw it on the cards. You'll be tested, and I just want you to know that as long as you follow your heart, you'll be just fine. And don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"I know," is all I said even though I kept thinking of her words as the car pulled away and the figures of my family faded in the distance until I could no longer see them. What did Babushka mean I'll be tested? My loyalty and duty? My heart? How? Were Christian and I in danger? There was no point in mulling over my grandmother's words. I knew she was wise and had insight, and if I had asked, she might have elaborated a bit more on her cryptic words. But I also didn't want to go on my mission second guessing my choices. I had to stay sharp.

When I arrived back at the palace, there was still no news from Turkey. I didn't think much of it. If the memorial was ongoing, King Ibrahim wouldn't have time to respond. I was concerned that we missed the memorial of King Idris. This was our chance to show our good faith. Surely, there would be other ways to prove to Turkey that Russia was a friend. In the television, we watched the memorial. We saw King Ibrahim standing tall showing no grief while by his side was his wife with her hand interlaced through his arm and a tissue wiping away her tears in her other. A woman wearing a black veil stood a few steps behind the royal couple. I could only guess that was Ibrahim's daughter.

Several days later, just as we were losing hope that we could resolve this peacefully, a letter came from the king. Though we had missed the memorial, King Abe, as he insisted we call him, invited us to the eighteenth birthday celebration of his only daughter, Princess Rosemarie.

Her name rolled off my tongue pleasantly, and our spy informed us the princess was gorgeous though a force to be reckoned with that we just had to see for ourselves. I was now more than ever looking forward to our trip to Turkey. So we left as soon as we received the letter.

"Princess Rosemarie will be in need of a husband soon. If I didn't have all daughters," the czar said as he accompanied us to the car the day of our departure. "I would suggest a proposal. Nothing brings two countries together like marriage."

"Perhaps you should propose, Your Imperial Highness," Arthur said next to us. "You have been alone for far too long."

The czar scoffed. "Offering to marry an eighteen year old princess will surely lead us to war, my friend." He turned to me slapping my back in good faith. "Perhaps our general will take one for the country. A high ranking general is a good catch."

"Not good enough for a princess," I said dryly. "She would be better off marrying nobility."

"Spoken like a true diplomat," the czar nodded. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll succeed one way or another. Do us proud, General." He turned to Christian waiting by the car. "Lieutenant General Ozera, stick to General Belikov and be sure to learn as much as possible. I expect great things from you both."

"Thank you, Your Imperial Highness," Christian and I said in unison bowing before getting in the car and setting out on our mission.

The car swayed in the rocky road. Pebbles ricochet from the wheels and a cloud of dust was left behind in our wake. Thick and giant trees lined the road on both sides letting sunlight stream in through the branches casting random shadows on our path. A gentle breeze through the open windows brought in the scent of plums, tulips, and mint. I stopped writing on my journal to admire the scenery and take in what Istanbul had to offer. We had been traveling for days and finally were getting closer to the end of this tiresome journey. Next to me, Christian sat up abruptly woken by the bumpy road. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his muscles in the cramped space.

"Are we there yet?" Christian asked for the hundredth time.

I sighed. Though Christian was my top soldier and the only person I trusted to accompany me in this mission, sometimes I forgot his young age. He was eighteen with a body count higher than other youths his age but still very immature in some ways. As soon as he realized how annoyed his question got after the first five times, he made it his mission to ask it often. I couldn't blame him; I supposed he had to find a way to entertain himself. I had my journals and novels to keep me busy while he had, well, nothing. He was used to constant action and movement. Sitting for long periods of time, waiting, wasn't his strongest suit. Again, it was something that he couldn't help with his young age but hoped he would learn during our trip.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I put away my journal. "While you were sleeping the driver informed us we'd be there in the next hour."

"I just wish these roads weren't so bumpy," Christian complained when we hit another nasty hole and he hit his head on the roof. "If the country is so rich, how come his roads are so terrible?"

"We're not on a main road," I said.

"Why not?"

"The king thought it would be best if we didn't announce we have been invited to the princess celebration. Apparently, he hasn't invited politicians from other countries." I pursed my lips.

"Is he trying to piss of the rest of the world? He's going to make it look like we're conspiring."

"I know," I sighed. "He claims he wants to deal with each country separately. It makes some sense not to deal with everything at once. Besides, it is the princess' birthday. I assume he doesn't want to turn her celebration into work."

"Why do you think no one has really seen the princess? Our spy says she's very beautiful. Why would he hide her then?" Christian looked out the window probably daydreaming about princesses.

"I don't know. Our spy also said she's a force to be reckoned with. She might be the one who doesn't want to be flaunted like a piece of meat. I can't say I know what princesses think. I've only met the czar's daughters a few times, and that was when I was part of the royal guard."

"Well, I just hope we get to see her or at least meet other beautiful ladies," Christian smiled gleefully and turned to look out the window to continue his daydreaming.

I couldn't allow myself the luxury of dreaming of love. I was by no means a virgin or prude; I just didn't have the time. My duty was to my country and its ruler. To the people I fought for. I wasn't here to fall in love. I was here on a mission which I planned on completing successfully. I just hoped Christian felt the same. We couldn't have any distractions.

I pointed ahead at the bridge we were about to cross, and the castle's towers peeking through the tall trees. The Mazur castle sat on the coast of the Golden Horn. From here, I couldn't tell how far the grounds extended, but if the grandeur of the castle was any indication of the Mazur's wealth, I assumed they were huge. We came to a stop in front of large gates with towers on each side. Two men stood guard on each tower. One of the men approached our window. The man was slim with blond hair. They all wore red clothing with a golden insignia, the king's mark, on the left side near the heart.

"Identification," the man said simply extending his hand out to me.

I pulled out the letter we received from King Abe with his insignia, a snake with its mouth open exposing its fangs and coiled around a sword, out of my duster and handed it to the guard. While that should have been enough, the guard didn't look convinced and turned to his colleagues nodding. I tensed at what would come next.

"Step out," the guard commanded as his colleagues surrounded us.

I nodded to Christian, and we exited the car. The guards worked in silence as they searched the car for any weapons or anything they deemed dangerous for the king and his family. Christian turned to spare a look of annoyance half expecting me to say or do something. I refrained though I definitely felt like a criminal. But it was all politics. If I was in the guards' place, I'd probably do the same to ensure the safety of my monarch.

"We must search you now," the guard who had approached our car said. He had remained motionless while his companions did the dirty work. I assumed he was the commander of this group. His eyes never wavered from me almost daring me to step out of line as he searched my duster. I didn't flinch or move a muscle as he did his job.

Once satisfied that they weren't going to find anything dangerous, the guards waved us through. The gates slowly opened inwards exposing a winding paved road lined by more thick and tall trees.

Eventually, the thick trees were left behind giving us a full view of the castle with its white façade and silver towers against the backdrop of clear skies and sinking Sun in the horizon. In the distance, I heard the waves crashing giving me a sense of déjà vu which I quickly shook away. The car came to a stop in front of a fountain in the shape of an angel and a staircase leading up the wooden double doors of the castle. A group of guards lined up against the building and surrounded a lovely young lady. She stood with her hands gracefully intertwined in front of her. Her pale blonde hair cascaded softly down to her chest, and she wore a pale pink gown with flowers sown into the skirt. Next to me, I heard Christian catch his breath. Before I had a chance to say anything, Christian was out of the car and standing awkwardly in front of the young lady. In his inexperience, he had no idea how to address her. I shook my head and joined him. I would need to have a talk with him later.

"Greetings, I'm Dimitri Belikov," I bowed my head respectfully. I knew this wasn't the princess; there was no way the king would send his daughter to meet us. Besides, this young girl bore no resemblance to the king. However, I knew she was important by the expensive fabric of her dress. "This is my companion, Christian Ozera."

"Pleased to meet you," the young girl curtsied to both of us. "I'm Lady Lissa Dragomir. You may call me Lissa though. I'm not royalty. I'm the princess' companion and now, I'll be your guide and liaison to the king and royal family. His Majesty apologizes he can't welcome you to Turkey in person. He's currently in a meeting and will introduce himself and his family at dinner tonight. In the meantime, I would be happy to show you around or lead you to your chambers, so you may rest."

Throughout her speech, Christian remained mesmerized. He must have forgotten all about his anxiousness to meet the princess. I forced back a chuckle. It was comical really. I half expected him to start drooling. Regardless if he was acting amusing, I had to have a talk with Christian. But for now, the thought of going up to our rooms and be locked up until dinner was unbearable. I was able to stand the long journey better than Christian but another second cooped up, and I would have lost my mind too. Besides, a tour might provide more Intel on the Mazur monarchy.

"We would love a tour of the majestic grounds. Besides, I think we could use the walk to stretch." I offered her a small smile.

"I thought you might say that," Lissa grinned and turned to the nearest guard. "Take their luggage to their chambers, please." She turned back to us. "Shall we begin?"

We followed her up the steps and through the double doors and into a massive foyer where a giant chandelier hung from the high ceiling shinning like droplets of water. On the walls were exquisite paintings of sceneries, angelic faces, and important Mazur figures. A double stairwell lead up to the living quarters while past the stairs was a glass window leading to the back gardens. Lissa showed us a couple of rooms, at least ones she was allowed to show us, like the dining hall, where servants were hard at work setting up for dinner, a ball room, also being set up for the princess' party in a few days, and the throne room. Each room was more exquisite than the last with loveseats made out of velvet, fine Italian leather couches, grand pianos, and furniture crafted skillfully from shiny African black wood or agar wood.

By the time we reached the gardens, I didn't expect anything would blow my mind quite like the castle. Clearly the Mazurs were wealthy and powerful but that was no surprise. Despite the treaty that ended the war over the Black Sea, the czar surrendered most of the control to it just to end the war. The Mazurs got the best of the deal and thus controlled most of the trade.

The castle's garden was exquisite in its own way. A ring of tulips of every color surrounded yet another fountain which was a contrast to the delicate flowers surrounding it. The fountain was a woman naked with snakes covering her exposed private parts.

"Tulips are our most popular flower," Lissa explained to Christian, who managed to charm her into forgetting all about me. I didn't really mind. I had more time to observe without having to strike conversation. In a way, it was helpful for Christian to begin learning what I did. The czar had mentioned that upon Arthur's retirement, I would be up for position of Army General, the highest position and above mine. That was only if I didn't screw up this mission. If I became Army General, then perhaps Christian could jump up and take over mine.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear my companions when they disappeared. Last I heard was Lissa telling Christian the rose gardens were hers and the princess' personal favorites. I assumed our next destination was the rose gardens, so I continued walking searching for roses. That's when I heard it: the familiar sound of something cutting through the air like an arrow or a sword. I followed the sound since I had no idea where I was going anyway. Besides, the scent of roses intensified telling me I was hopefully getting closer to my group. Voices also became louder as I stepped under a tunnel surrounded by roses. I followed the path until I stepped out into a gazebo also covered in roses of all colors. But all those flowers faded. I didn't see the pond shinning under the last rays of sunlight or the pink, white, red, orange or yellow roses growing around it. All I saw as _her._

I recalled how amusing Christian had been as he became mesmerized by Lissa. Now, it was happening to me. I was enraptured by the beauty with the crossbow. Behind her was a pillar covered in roses adding softness to her fierce expression as she focused on the target ahead. Her hair was dark under the sinking Sun and pulled back in a low bun. She wore a black, floor length dress that hugged her curves. I could have stood there and watched her all day for the rest of my life and never grow tired. I could have watched the way she licked her lips, her eyebrows creasing meeting in the middle, and her eyes were filled with fire. I hadn't realized I had moved closer, and it was such a surprise she hadn't seen me yet. I almost kept going until I saw a man standing behind the dummy that served for her practice.

He had short red hair, and he smiled at her like she was the reason he drew breath. Unconsciously, I fisted my hands at my side when he stood behind her touching her shoulder gently with one hand while the other adjusted her aim.

"A little higher," he said close to her ear. "Relax. You're too tense."

"I am relaxed," the woman said through her teeth and rolling her eyes. "Tell me again, and I will shot this arrow through your leg, Mason."

Mason, who wore a red uniform, chuckled and stepped back. "With your aim, you would end up hitting my shoulder."

"Do you want to find out?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Not at all," Mason said amusement fading from his features. "Now, breathe and release."

She did as told and released the arrow. Her lips parted in a brilliant satisfied smile which reassured me that she had hit her mark. I didn't get to find out before a body slammed into me. There was no harm as I hardly budged despite my distraction. My attacker tumbled to the ground while another came at me. This time I was prepared, so I grabbed hold of his fist with one hand while the other gripped his forearm, and I flipped him over where he joined his partner on the ground. My first assailant was on his feet soon enough, and he charged valiantly only to be met by my knee on his stomach. Neither one of them stayed down for long and I had to admire their dedication and belief that they could bring me down. They were in for a rude awakening.

"Enough!" The woman shouted stopping a couple of feet away from us with her bow still in her hand. The men quickly dropped to their knees with their fisted right hand over their hearts and heads bowed low. Upon closer inspection, I saw the red uniform on the men and connected the dots. However, I was too late. These men were members of the royal guard as was Mason, who stood protectively near the woman. He had a knife in each hand and looked ready to leap the remaining distance and slit my throat which at this point might have been well deserved as I had just been caught spying on…

"Your Highness!" Lissa exclaimed descending the stairs of the gazebo where I just came from. "I am so sorry. I told them the rose gardens were out of limits for now."

So that's what she had said about the gardens. Now, I had no moral ground to have a chat with Christian about etiquette considering I just shattered it. In an attempt to amend my indiscretion, I bowed down to the princess.

"My deepest apologies, Your Highness. I got lost in your beautiful gardens and sought assistance." I straightened up.

"Who are you?" The princess asked.

"That's…" Lissa intervened probably hoping to also salvage this unorthodox introduction.

"I asked him, Lissa," her voice softened when she spoke to Lissa. But when the princess turned to me her brown eyes were hard and piercing as if she could look into my very soul. I couldn't help trembling not of fear but awe that her eyes had this effect on me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dimitri Belikov," I said recovering from the trance I found myself in watching her lips form words. "Your Highness." I added hastily. There really was no way I could chastise Christian after this debacle. "And this is my companion, Christian Ozera. We're here on behalf of the czar of Russia. Your father, King Abe, has been gracious enough to invite us into your palace. Am I safe to assume you're Princess Rosemarie?"

"Your assumption is correct," she handed the bow to Mason and closed the distance between us more. Her hips swayed delicately like a lioness ready to pounce on her victim. "What on earth possessed you to attack my guards?"

"To be fair, Your Highness, they attacked me first," I replied straightening up and quickly regretted the action. I could tell she was small even from a distance, but standing so close to me, I towered over her by a whole foot. I didn't think looking down on a princess would help my mission to bring peace to our countries.

"You were spying on the princess," Mason, who followed the princess like a shadow, narrowed his eyes on me. He had put one of his knives away but kept one out just in case. "They had every right to apprehend you. You shouldn't even be addressing the princess without a proper introduction from the King."

"I know," I said through gritted teeth wishing I could snap this boy's neck. "As I said, I got lost, so I simply walked and stumbled upon you, Your Highness. My apologies."

Her eyes, deep brown though in the light I could see flecks of gold, looked over me, assessing me. She nodded as if coming to her own conclusion about me before turning around and walking back to where she was practicing shooting.

"Dismissed," she commanded as she took back the bow from Mason.

For a second, I thought she was talking to me, but the guards, who remained on their knees throughout the conversation, quickly stood up and bowed before returning to their posts under the gazebo. It's then I realized how foolish I had behaved. I had allowed the beauty of a princess to blind me. The guards must have moved stealthily behind me, much good it did them. Nonetheless I had put myself in danger. Unsure of what to do, Christian turned to me, but I was at a loss. Clearly, I learned nothing from Alberta on etiquette. It was a surprise I hadn't managed to completely screw this up and our heads were no longer attached to our shoulders. Just as I was about to walk away, considering the princess returned to shooting arrows at the dummy, she began to speak.

"So tell me, Dimitri Belikov," she turned to spare me a look arching one eyebrow and a seductive smile parting her full, red lips. "How was your trip?"

* * *

 **AN: Hello, everyone. I think I am back? I hope this time I can stick with this story if not, I'm giving up. For now, this is the remake of Breath of Life. As I said when I published BOL, I imagined this story would be inspired by Anastasia (were you able to spot the Easter egg from the movie? It might be too obvious to be an Easter egg. But I enjoyed it.) Do let me know your thoughts, I will try to update as often as possible. Thank you for your patience and I do hope I don't disappoint this time.**


	2. In My Blood

**Chapter Two: In My Blood**

Rose

I pulled back my arm and aimed for the red mark on the dummy's chest. I inhaled deeply and held my breath willing myself to focus, but I couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the reason for my inability to concentrate. Dimitri Belikov was handsome and even that word lacked in describing him. He was tall and muscular, I could tell by his broad shoulders hidden under his duster and by the way he easily decimated my guards a few minutes ago. A few strands of hair had come undone from his ponytail and framed his defined jaw line. His gentle brown eyes followed my every movement, and I felt as if I was naked in front of him. The thought made me blush and release my arrow. I missed my mark sending my arrow flying over the dummy's head by a long shot. Knowing it would be hard to get back on task, I sighed and after one last glare at my nemesis the dummy, I turned to Mason handing him the bow.

"I think that's enough for today, Mason." I had wanted to be good and show off for my audience, but my mind couldn't focus with Dimitri's commanding presence. "Besides, our guests require my attention. You haven't told me, how was your trip?"

Dimitri cleared his throat. "It was long, Your Highness, but very pleasant. Christian and I enjoyed lush scenery, and I have never met more friendly and kind people."

"Yes, yes," I moved closer to Dimitri until he was within arm length. "I'm sure you two enjoyed taking hidden roads and watching cows and goats feeding. You don't have to stroke my ego. Save your diplomat talk for my father."

"Not at all, Your Highness," I thought I saw his lips twitch with a smile or perhaps exasperation at my bold words. Regardless, I liked seeing him shift his weight as if uncomfortable. "Your country is very beautiful, but I am enjoying its people the most." His eyes met mine at the last part, but he quickly looked away when Lissa addressed him. As for me? I tried not to burst into flames.

"More beautiful than Russia?" Lissa asked finally tearing her attention away from Christian. I had noticed that as well. I had never seen Lissa more interested in a man before, and I knew she would speak in depth about Christian later on.

"I'm afraid my answer would be biased, Lady Lissa." Dimitri gave her a gentle smile. "You would have to see Russia for yourself."

"Spoken like a true diplomat," I chuckled. "Perhaps once our countries are friendly again, my father will allow us to visit. I've never been outside of Turkey and obviously neither has Lissa. It would be refreshing to see the world through my eyes instead of television or photos."

"I understand. Parents are always overprotective hoping to shield us from the world," Dimitri spoke slowly as if choosing his words which made sense. After the unorthodox introduction, he must be terrified of insulting my family and me further. I identified with that. I always had to be in control of my tongue, for I was quick to say the wrong thing even when I've been trained all my life on how to converse with people.

"It's not my father," I looked down at my interlaced hands nervously. "It's more my choice. I wanted to grow up away from the spotlight. I have been able to put off royal duties for far too long. After my eighteenth celebration, I won't be able to hide any longer."

"Hide? Why do you hide?" Dimitri frowned, and I saw his jaw clench and unclench.

"I… I don't like the way some people look at me. They see the crown and the power that comes with it. I feel like a pawn… Besides, many people including my parents will tell you I always put my foot in my mouth. I haven't felt ready to represent my family or my country in public."

"You will do well," Dimitri offered a smile that made me catch my breath. He looked so carefree with that smile. But just as the smile came, it disappeared. We looked away from each other, and I fought back a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Thank you though I wish…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we should head back to the palace, Your Highness," Mason said making me jump, for I had almost forgotten he was there. In fact, I'd forgotten the world around me like the whole world _was_ just Dimitri and me talking. I could never completely forget who I was, but at least I felt more normal. "Dinner will be soon, and you must get ready."

"Of course," I turned to Dimitri and extended my hand out to him. "Walk with me, Mr. Belikov."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mason interfered moving closer. "Your father will be very upset if he…"

" _If_ ," I interrupted as I interlaced my hand through Dimitri's arm. Just as I predicted, there was raw muscle under his clothing. He tensed at my touch but did nothing to step away. I wasn't sure if it was because he liked having me near or he was worried he would insult me if he acted as if I was the black plague incarnate. "His Majesty is busy at the moment, and he doesn't need to know about this."

"Etiquette dictates a proper announcement before you can be alone with a foreigner especially a commoner," Mason said through his teeth. I loved Mason. He had been my friend way before he became my guard. We used to play together as children throwing mud at each other much to my mother's dismay. But once he began training to be a member of the royal guard, he became too uptight. His duty came before anything else. There was no doubt in my mind he would give his life for me, which was concerning, but he was no longer the carefree rule breaker of our childhood.

"I'm not alone, Mase," I rolled my eyes and began walking pulling along the Russian foreigner. "You're with me as well as the other guards. Dimitri isn't going to sweep me off my feet and ask me to run away to Mother Russia. Are you?"

"Of course not," Dimitri responded too quickly almost appalled by the suggestion. I ignored my wounded ego and opted to laugh it off.

"If my father does find out, I'm sure he will be happy I entertained our guest while he spoke with the council."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Dimitri said. "I'd hate to intrude if there are duties to take care of."

"Not at all," I shrugged. "My father has been dealing with the council for a long time. Since my grandfather fell ill, he hardly had the energy to meet with those ugly vultures."

"Speaking of your grandfather," he said as we began to make our way to the castle at a slow pace. A procession followed us with Mason walking at a short distance from us, Lissa and Christian came next continuing their conversation in hushed tones, and bringing up the rear was Eddie and Grant. "I wish to convey my deep condolences for the loss of your grandfather."

"Thank you," I looked down as I felt the stinging of treacherous tears in my eyes.

"Were you two close?" He said in a whisper I wasn't sure I heard him at first.

"Yes," I said after a moment of silence. Why did I feel safe in his presence? Why did I feel like I could talk to him? If my father had allowed him into our country, then Dimitri was safe, right?

When I saw Dimitri swiftly and effortlessly disposing of my guards, who were trained to be most deadly, I knew he was no simple ambassador. The ambassadors I've met were much older with thinning gray hair and bulging bellies that easily dismissed me. Despite being a princess and future ruler, I was too young and of no importance to them yet. Dimitri was much different in looks and demeanor. He was young perhaps a few years older than me. And he didn't dismiss me easily. He waited patiently for me to elaborate, and he listened intently. He addressed me by my title and showed the respect it warranted, but I could tell he saw me. He saw I was a person with feelings. I felt in the way his arm relaxed as we continued to walk, and I saw it in his eyes as he looked not with pity but sadness at my loss. I shouldn't have bared my soul to him. I shouldn't have shared my grief with a stranger. But I felt at ease, and I decided that maybe we could be friends if nothing more. Our countries counted on us getting along amicably. Besides, I figured if I shared some of my story he might let me in as well. I decided I was going to find out everything about Dimitri Belikov to satisfy my curiosity and to be sure my family and I were safe around him. Or so I kept saying to myself.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," he said after my silence prolonged. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"No, they aren't painful," I smiled sadly and looked up at the castle glowing with lights as night time approached. "That tower right over there," I pointed to the tallest tower on the far right side. "That's where my grandfather slept. I remember evenings of hot chocolate, the smell of his pipe in the air, sitting by the fireplace as he read me a fairytale." I turned to Dimitri and smiled sadly. "They're happy memories. I spent most of my time with my grandfather. My parents were always busy. My grandfather was too busy ruling to parade around the cameras, and I, at a young age, decided I'd rather stay home than be dangled like a piece of meat over a den of hungry lions. Fortunately my grandfather was my greatest ally. He kept me at his side to 'teach' me how to one day be queen. We used to walk in the afternoons through these gardens. Sometimes we would sit in that bench, and he would tell me stories of his youth. He was very loving and understanding to how different I was or rather still am. He was very kind to the people around him and taught me a great deal of things. If anything else, I may not be a memorable queen one day, but I'm sure I'll be adequate having seen him in action leading with compassion as much as he could."

"He sounds like a great person," Dimitri said.

"Some would disagree," I blurted out without realizing. Behind me, Mason coughed, and I tried so hard not to turn around and roll my eyes at him. "But yes. He was an extraordinary grandfather and a great ruler. But as you said, my opinion is probably biased."

Dimitri chuckled a little at that but didn't press the matter. He must have sensed my hesitation to speak more on my grandfather. Besides, we reached the steps to the castle, and all too soon, it was time for us to part ways. We couldn't walk in together because we weren't supposed to know each other yet.

"I hope it's not too much to ask," he chose his words carefully. "If Your Highness could keep my indiscretion to herself? I would hate to offend His Majesty."

I laughed and began to climb the steps before turning around to respond. "I think it's a little late for that, Dimitri. But considering I have my own secret to keep, you and I must be allies. I'll keep your 'indiscretion' to myself if you keep my activities in the rose garden a secret. I don't know if you realized, but princesses don't usually play with weapons."

"My lips are sealed, Your Highness," Dimitri bowed low. "And thank you."

"No need to thank me. I have more to lose than you, believe me."

"I don't just mean for being understanding," he climbed the steps to stand by my side. "Thank you for the company. I hope once we've been properly introduced we'll be allowed to speak more."

"I hope so too," I whispered before walking away with my entourage following me closely. "Nice to _not_ meet you, Dimitri and Christian." I called over my shoulder.

"Was that wise?" Mason commented as we took the stairs to my room.

"Have you ever known me for doing the wise thing?" I whispered so he would be the only one to hear. "I'm known to be reckless, but yes, I think that was very wise. He's no simple ambassador."

"I know," Mason bit his lower lip and frowned. "Did you see how easily he incapacitated Grant and Eddie? He shouldn't have."

"I guess the rumors are true, and the Russians are skilled fighters," I said recalling the way Dimitri moved. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks wondering if he was just as graceful and precise in bed as he was in a fight but quickly dismissed that thought hearing Mason's next words.

"Do you think they're also capable of assassination?"

"Of course. All men are capable of murder. I don't think it was Dimitri himself, but I do doubt Russia is here on good faith. Everyone is currently guilty to me until I prove otherwise. Being friendly to Dimitri and his companion might help us differentiate between foe and ally."

"You two better be whispering about our hot guests," Lissa said breathlessly as she rushed up the steps to catch up to me. "Tell me Christian is not the dreamiest man alive!"

"He sure is, Liss," Mason rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of asking him to be my partner during Rose's birthday party."

"I know you're joking, Mason Ashford," Lissa narrowed her eyes on him and interlaced her hand through my arm. "But in case you aren't, I call dibs. I saw him first. Also, I claim Dimitri for Rose."

I laughed. "Don't drag me into your squabble. I want no part in this."

"Are you really going to tell me you don't want a piece of that Russian's ass?" Lissa looked almost offended.

"Language," Mason chastised.

"No, Liss," I sighed as I opened the doors to my room and saw the crowd gathered there to help me dress. Everyone in the room turned at my arrival and stopped everything to bow and curtsy to me. "I don't want Dimitri Belikov."

"Yes, you do," Lissa pestered me. "I saw how you looked at him. You were practically drooling."

"I'm not sure what you saw, Liss. You were engrossed in your conversation with Christian."

"I am offended you don't think I can multitask." Lissa gasped mockingly. "I still saw you. I think you like him. I'll find out everything there is to know about Dimitri from Christian tonight."

Before I could reply, Lissa left to her own room to get ready for dinner. I would be lying if I didn't admit that some of what Lissa said was true. Dimitri had left quite the impression on our first meeting, and I couldn't wait to see him again. As I showered, I kept thinking of Dimitri Belikov. As the maids helped me dress, I kept recalling his exotic and enthralling accent. As my hair was pulled and pinned intricately, I felt his strong arm under my hand tense at first then relaxed as we talked. It didn't help when Lissa came back in the room and all she could talk about was Christian therefore forcing me relive the afternoon.

"Christian is so funny and interesting," Lissa sighed dreamily. "I could talk to him all night. In fact, I hope I can sit next to him and continue where we left off."

"Don't forget you're not supposed to know him," I said as the help slowly left the room. I wasn't too concerned about them babbling to my father. They knew Lissa and I were always caught up in something. "You shouldn't be too friendly, Lissa."

"You said just last night we should be," Lissa pouted as she sat next to me on the love seat.

"I just mean you have to be cautious how much you tell him," I adjusted the rubies around my neck and turned to my best friend. "They're strangers and for all we know could be here to finish what they started. Yes, we should be friendly and find out everything we can, but we can't forget to be cautious. Don't wander off alone with him, and if you do, I'll instruct Grant to follow you."

"A chaperone!" Lissa exclaimed indignant getting up and pacing about the room. Her lavender dress flailing about her. "Fine. Only because I can't say no to you, Your Highness."

"Oh, don't be like that," I rolled my eyes and stood up to place my hands on her shoulders. "It'll be just for a little while until we decide if they're on our side."

"What if they're not?" Lissa said sadly. "What if it was the Russians?"

I paused as I considered her words. What if it had been the Russians? What if Dimitri was here to finish what the other assassin couldn't? The answer shouldn't have been so hard to come to me. If Dimitri and his government were responsible for the death of my grandfather, I should be hungry for their blood. But I found myself wishing fervently with all my heart that Dimitri wasn't involved in the death of my most beloved grandfather.

"I don't think it was them," I tried to reassure Lissa, and myself. "But just to be safe, be careful. Mind your words and thread cautiously."

"You two couldn't be spies even if your lives depended on it," Mason grunted as he knocked softly on the door frame.

"Why not?" Lissa clutched her chest clearly startled by Mason's sudden appearance. She could never get used to him appearing out of thin air. "No one would suspect us."

"Spying is about stealth. You two are too loud and easily distracted. You would be distracted by a pretty dress or a handsome face." He turned to me tapping his chin as if in deep thought, but I already knew he had a comment ready. "While Rose, well, you'd be distracted by swords and guns."

"Are you calling me a savage?" I arched an eyebrow. "Careful, Mason. I think those are fighting words."

"You think you're ready to take me on? Again?" Mason smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't think you'd be ready to lose for the third time in a week."

"Sounds like you're afraid there, Mase. Eddie has been training me. Does it make you nervous how much I've improved?"

"Not at all, Your Highness," Mason swept me a low bow. "Name the time and place."

"Not this again," Lissa groaned.

"Tomorrow. Before sunrise." I hated getting up early but that was the least likely time we would get caught sword fighting. My parents weren't too keen on my interests of learning how to fight with swords, bows and arrows, and I knew eventually Mason would show me how to use a gun. Though guns terrified me, learning these skills were far more interesting than sitting in a stuffy room with Kirova as she groomed me to be a lady, or in the library listening to my father go on about our history and laws. Most of the time I felt like a bomb in a birdcage ticking away and ready to explode at any moment. My escapades to the rose garden, less visible from my parent's room, were the only thing keeping me sane.

"As you wish," Mason's amusement faded from his lips as he straightened up and stood up straight. "I must warn you, Your Highness, Lady Lissa, please be careful with these men. Your father granted them passage but that doesn't mean we can trust them. I suggest you do thread carefully and mind what you say to them."

"I know," I turned to Lissa, who nodded her head she understood. "I would like Grant assigned to Lissa at all times for that same reason."

Mason hesitated pursing his lips as he assessed my request. It wasn't that he didn't want to protect Lissa; he simply didn't want to leave me unprotected. I was priority to every guard in this castle. My parents were second. I was to carry my family into the future so my safety was paramount. I hated it, but it was nothing I could change, yet.

"As you wish, Your Highness. On another note, Her Majesty would like to see you before dinner in her chambers."

"Of course she would," I sighed smoothing my skirt. "She probably wants to make sure I'm not dressed like a savage, or I'm actually attending dinner."

"I will see you in the dining hall," Lissa smiled sympathetically and turned to leave with Grant on her heel now.

"Whenever you're ready, Your Highness," Mason bowed before leaving me alone in the room to finish getting ready.

I turned to the mirror and inspected my attire. I nodded knowing this will please mother and hopefully a certain brown eyed Russian. I left the room and headed to my mother's with Mason and Eddie right behind me. They wore their black uniforms tonight with the Mazur insignia in red on their chest close to their heart. I would be blind if I didn't admit they both looked rather handsome. Mason with his fiery hair and bright blue eyes. Eddie, always quiet but deadly, with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes.

I knocked firmly on my mother's door and a response to enter came almost immediately. I signaled for Mason and Eddie to wait outside. They didn't protest because they knew Celeste, my mother's guard, would be inside protecting my mother and therefore I would be safe. Upon entering, I saw my mother looking every bit like a queen, and I feared I would never be as poised and beautiful as her. Her hair fell in meticulous auburn curls to her lower back. Upon her head sat an exquisite crown encrusted with emeralds and diamonds. She opted for a dark green chiffon dress with long sleeves as long as the dress. She adjusted a pair of matching earrings and turned to face me. Her eyes swept over me, and she nodded in approval.  
"Rosemarie," her Scottish accent was barely noticeable now after so many years living in Turkey. My mother was a duchess in her homeland, and her marriage to my father had been arranged to forge peace between us and Great Britain. While my parents didn't know each other very well upon their marriage, their love blossomed throughout the years. My father worshipped her like the true queen she was. "You look like a princess now."

"Thank you, Mom," I curtsied like Kirova drilled into me. "I am happy to please you."

"All you are missing is," she turned to her vanity were a big velvet box sat, and I willed my heart to be calm. This was it. This was the point of no return. "This."

Out of the box, she pulled a tiara with rubies in the shape of tulips surrounded by vines encrusted with diamonds and pearls. I had never worn a tiara or crown before. Princes and Princess didn't wear crowns or tiaras until their eighteenth birthday or until they officially became the crown prince, or princesses, of their country whichever came first. For me, both came and all too soon. My birthday had already passed the day after my grandfather died. The celebration of my coming of age had to be postponed, so we could mourn. After losing him, I didn't want to have a celebration at all, but it wasn't just for me. It was to introduce me to the world. My time in the shadows was up and soon my face would be plastered in newspapers and television. The little bit of freedom I retained would be taken away, and I felt powerless as I kneeled so my mother could place the tiara on my head. Tears stung my eyes as I felt the weight of the foreign ornament on my head. It wasn't heavy per se, but what it represented weighed me down.

I willed the tears to stay away, and stood up straight. This was my life, and as Lissa often said, it was time to accept it. I had the power to change the world in my hands.

"Wait until your father sees you," my mother said with pride in her voice. "He has been a nervous wreck all week. His little girl is finally growing up."

"His Majesty is too dramatic," I chuckled.

"Indeed, he is," my mother agreed with her own smile. "He had the tiara made especially for you."

"So this is mine?" I touched the tiara lightly. "It is beautiful."

"Like you," she nodded taking a step back and inspecting me once more. "This fits perfectly with your dress. Your father knows you very well."

 _Not as well as he thinks_ , I said to myself while I simply nodded in agreement to my mother.

"Now," she cleared her throat lightly and turned all business. "Let us go over some things for tonight."

"I know," I rolled my eyes and sat on the nearest sofa made of mahogany with red velvet cushions hand sewn here in Turkey. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"First of all, young lady, do not roll your eyes at me," my mother chastised sitting across from me. "Sit up straight. I am pleased to hear you will be on your best behavior but besides that please refrain from being too friendly with our guests."

"Why wouldn't I be? Aren't we supposed to be allies?"

"Watch your overuse of contractions, Rosemarie. You are an educated and proper lady." My mother paused then as if pondering her next words. This was nothing new. Often I was kept in the dark about some issues because I was too young. I hated that. I was too young to know my grandfather might have been poisoned, but I wasn't so to find a husband. I waited patiently anyway hoping my mother would answer my questions. "We believe they may not come in peace; no evidence just whispers. But often whispers turn out to be true. You should not know this. Your father would like to shelter you all your life, but I think it is time you see the world for what it truly is: a cold unforgiving place with people and their secret agendas. Your father and I will not be here to protect you forever. I want you to be prepared for anything, so I suppose your 'secret' training sessions will now be sanctioned."

My jaw hit the floor before she was finished. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks at being discovered. "You knew?"

"Of course," my mother smiled proudly at having outsmarted me. "You only think you are cunning."

"Why the change of heart?" I ignored her mocking words genuinely curious and even concerned as to why my mother would allow me to learn to use swords and guns. _Violence is not lady like_ , she had said when I begged her to let me train with Mason.

"As I said, your father and I will not always be able to protect you." Is all she said.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No," she gave me a brief smile meant to be reassuring, but it did the complete opposite. "There is nothing to worry about. Now, let us make our way to the dining hall. We can only keep your father waiting for so long." We stood up at the same time, and she took my right hand in hers interlacing it through her arm. "You do look incredible, Rosemarie. I am proud of you no matter what."

"Thank you," I felt my chest swell with her loving words. I knew my parents loved me; they just never had the time to constantly show it. But it was definitely nice to be reminded every once in a while that I wasn't just their offspring meant to carry the royal blood.

As we walked towards the dining hall with our royal guard trailing silently behind us, I thought over my mother's words about Dimitri and Christian. I found it hard to believe they were here to kill us. But my mother wasn't the only person to warn me of possible foul play. Mason had warned Lissa and me to be careful. Was I really that naïve that I wanted to see the best in people? Did Dimitri's beautiful eyes and strong physique blind me to what was right in front of me? Had I been wrong to let a foreigner see the vulnerability of a future queen? Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice we had arrived and stood outside the double doors of the dining hall. I could hear voices inside and the clattering of glasses and utensils. Eventually the doors opened with a great boom and all eyes turned to us.

"May I present my wife, Her Majesty, Queen Janine," my father called over the chatter immediately ending all conversation. "And my most precious jewel, my lovely daughter Princess Rosemarie."

I saw Dimitri dressed in a black silk suit with his duster over it. I realized then his love for the garment. Before he bowed respectfully to my mother and me, I saw a flicker of surprise, and I couldn't help smile with the thought he might like what he saw me wearing. I had opted for a red, tulle gown with a court train and laced at the back. The neckline was high obviously, for I knew it wouldn't be appropriate to show cleavage. My mother would have a heart attack if I had picked anything less conservative yet elegant. Despite not showing much skin, except my collarbones, the fabric clung to my curves all the way to the train. When Dimitri straightened out, I saw the surprise was gone and there was only polite interest.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, Your Majesty," Dimitri turned to my mother first taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I am Dimitri Belikov ambassador of Russia. We have heard tales of your beauty as well as seen photos, but those do not do you justice."

"You are very kind, Mr. Belikov," my mother nodded in approval at his words.

"How very suave, Dimitri," my father laughed slapping Dimitri's back. "So young yet so eloquent. I might have to steal you away from the czar. What do you have to say about my daughter? Is she not the most beautiful creature?"

"So beautiful it hurts," Dimitri bowed and took my hand also placing a kiss in which he lingered longer than my mother's. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Rosemarie."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when his lips touched my hand. I felt warm and light all over like a feather in the wind at his touch. I hated when he let go of me. "Likewise, Mr. Belikov."

"Please call me Dimitri," he turned to my mother. "I insist."

"Very well," my mother conceded and took my father's right arm. "Tell us, Dimitri, how was your trip?"

The dining hall was fitting of my family's status and wealth. A long table of rosewood had been polished until I could see my reflection on the wood. The finest china and silver ware had been laid out. An exquisite chandelier hung from the ceiling above us and candles around the room shone light on our massive feast laid before us consisting of lamb, oysters, fish, fresh vegetables, and for desert Turkish Delights, obviously. But I hardly tasted the food. I hardly paid attention to the beautiful room decorated with tulips, roses and mint. I listened to the conversation intently because I wanted more than anything to hear Dimitri's accent.

My father sat at the head of the table with my mother on his right and Dimitri to his left. Next to Dimitri was Christian, and as is if orchestrated by Lissa herself, she sat next to Christian. I sat next to my mother and had no one to converse with though it didn't bother me much. It gave me time to steal glances in Dimitri's general direction. I kept pushing my food aside as I heard the conversation remain in neutral waters concerning the weather, cars, music and books. It wasn't until my name was brought up that I actually joined the conversation.

"Did you hear what your father said, Rosemarie?" My mother demanded my attention.

"Sorry, Baba. What did you say?"

My father gave me a gentle smile. "I said you would not mind showing Dimitri around tomorrow, would you? I am afraid the queen and I have another tedious meeting with the council early in the morning, and with these old farts, you never know how long it will take."

"I would not want to inconvenience Her Highness. I'm sure she has more interesting things to do." Dimitri's lips twitched and he turned to look at me at the last part.

I wanted to throw my napkin at him for teasing me this way. But if what he wanted was a battle of wits, then he would have one. Before I could respond, however, the double doors to the dining hall burst open. All eyes turned to the intruder, and I could hear my father inhale sharply before I stood up and rushed to greet the new comer.

"Adrian!" I squealed very unlady like as I threw my arms around him.

"Now this is the proper greeting," Adrian chuckled spinning me around as I giggled. "At least someone in this place is happy to see me."

"You are always welcome, Lord Ivashkov," my mother stood up and came to join me in welcoming Adrian though her approach was more dignified than mine. She extended her hand out to him, so he could kiss it and bow. "Welcome back. How was London? I hope you gave my cousins my love."

"Of course, Your Majesty. They send their love in return. London was thrilling." He turned to me. "I can't wait to tell you all about it, Rose. You should come with me next time."

"Absolutely not," My father grunted pushing his chair back and joining us. Suddenly aware of the guests and his outburst, my father cleared his throat. "Rosemarie is not ready for such travels yet."

Adrian shrugged pulling out a silver box out of his jacket. "She will have to be ready one day."

"I do not have time to argue with you," my father said in hushed tones snatching the cigarette from Adrian's lips. "Tatiana will hear about this nasty habit you promised to give up. Go home, Adrian."

"I have not had dinner," Adrian sighed putting his box back in his jacket. "I thought I might stay. Besides," he looked over at Dimitri, who remained seated and sipping on his wine. "I hear we have very interesting guests. I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"Please, Baba," I pleaded turning on my charm. "I haven't seen Adrian in weeks."

"Fine," my father looked up at the heavens in exasperation. He pointed a finger at Adrian. "You better be on your best behavior. These are important guests; I do not want any mischief."

"Mischief?" Adrian whispered as we headed back to the table. "I am an angel."

"Of trouble," I whispered back leading him to sit next to me.

"Hello, Liss," Adrian kissed the top of Lissa's head as she gave him a loving smile. "Forgive the intrusion," he extended a hand out to Christian then Dimitri. "I am Lord Adrian Ivashkov at your service."

As Dimitri introduced himself, I couldn't help notice how he stood taller and gripped Adrian's hand with more force than necessary causing Adrian to wince and chuckle nervously. I tried not to dwell on Dimitri's sudden stiff posture or the way his eyebrows furrowed. I figured it was a manly thing.

"As I was saying," my father tried to return to the conversation as if Adrian wasn't there and as if there was no need to explain who he was. "Rose will be happy to show you around, Dimitri."

"You're a tour guide now, Your Highness?" Adrian whispered and took my glass of wine as the servants worked on setting up a plate. "You think I can get a private tour as well? And I don't mean of the palace…" He trailed off and winked at me.

I tried not to blush as I turned to Dimitri and ignored the suggestive tone in Adrian's words. "I would be delighted to show you around, Dimitri."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Dimitri nodded in my direction. "I will try not to be a burden and steal too much of your time. I am sure Lord Ivashkov requires your attention as well."

"Yes, I do," Adrian grinned and winked at me before turning back to Dimitri. "So Dimitri Belikov, huh? I find it strange we never met before considering our profession."

My father didn't say anything, but I saw him stiffen and turn to give my mother a look that clearly meant my father would lose his mind soon. Dimitri kept eye contact and never once relaxed from his stiff posture.

"I'm sorry, Adrian," Dimitri gave him a tight smile. "I don't think we frequent the same social circles."

"Quite right," Adrian responded looking down at glass of wine like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I'm of noble birth and you are who exactly?"

"Adrian," my father said firmly. "I believe it is time to go home. Your family must miss you as well."

"Of course," Adrian smiled brightly and stood up extending his hand out to me. "Auntie, would you mind if I take Rose for a minute?"

"Not at all," my mother responded before my father could protest. "Take your time. Give our best to your family."

"I will surely do that. Enjoy your evening." He gave Dimitri a lopsided grin. "Enjoy your 'tour' and your stay in Turkey."

"Thank you," Dimitri said his eyes never wavering from my hand as I held onto Adrian's arm.

I could feel eyes on me all the way out, and I dared not look back afraid of what I might see in Dimitri's eyes. Mason, always following me, closed the door behind us and stood at a safe distance as Adrian led me down the hall. Finally away from my father's scrutiny, Adrian pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips.

"Do you mind?" He said before lighting it.

"You went through all the trouble to get the cigarette out, no need to ask for my permission now." I shook my head.

"All you have to say is that you _do_ mind," he said putting it away not before looking at the cigarette with longing as if wondering if they would ever be together. "I don't trust him."

"You don't even know him," I chuckled knowing where he was going with this.

"Oh but I do. I know all men. We are all the same, Little Princess." He turned to me.

"You didn't have to rude," I smacked his arm.

"Your letter said to come see him for myself and see if I have heard of him." Adrian rubbed his arm. "Ow. You're getting stronger. I'm guessing your lessons are paying off?"

"Don't change the subject." I rubbed my hands nervously. "Have you met or heard of Dimitri?"

Adrian paused and looked out a window. I didn't realize when we had stopped. I watched him intently as he gathered his thoughts. Adrian was a close friend though my mother would want us to be more. If my mother had a list, which she might, of men I could marry, Adrian would be at the very top. He was the nephew of a council member, Tatiana Ivashkov. She was my father's strongest supporter and one with a lot of prestige in the council. Offering my hand in marriage to Tatiana's nephew would keep our families in good faith. It didn't matter that Tatiana had always been in love with my father. But Adrian was more like a brother to me. He probably saw me the same way, but in the end, he would do whatever was asked of him. Duty came before self. Always. We both knew there was a possibility we would end up as husband and wife, and we never spoke of it as if by ignoring the elephant in the room, it would grow tired and leave. But I supposed my fate could have been worse. Adrian was kind, loving, handsome, funny, and of noble blood since the Ivashkovs were distantly related to my late grandfather. Adrian's great grandfather was my grandfather's second cousin? Something crazy and convoluted that made Adrian still part of the noble and acceptable candidates to marry. But as I said, we both ignored the possibility and carried on as friends. He was one of the few people I trusted with my secrets and to always be honest with me.

"I never heard of the Belikov name among ambassadors or seen him," he finally said turning to me. "He certainly doesn't look like an ambassador."

"You don't look like an ambassador." I bit my lip. I knew what he meant though. The only reason Adrian was ambassador, despite his youth and even immaturity, was because of his family's good standing in society. Perhaps Dimitri was of noble origins as well. That would explain even less. A noble man wouldn't know how to fight like that. I was growing more and more suspicious of Dimitri which was why I had asked Adrian to come over as soon as he arrived to help me find out more about Dimitri.

"Because of my good looks?" Adrian ran his hand through his stylish tousled hair. "My unparalleled wit?"

"No, I think it has more to do with your party ways." I took his hands in mine. "Please tell me you behaved while in London."

"For the most part," Adrian shrugged.

"Is my father going to have a heart attack reading the report of your activities?"

"I hope not. I'd hate to force you to assume the throne so soon," the light in his eyes dimmed and he turned serious. "I'm sorry for your loss, Rose. I wish I could have been there for you."

"I know," I inhaled sharply. "I wish you could have been here too. It was…"

"Hey," Adrian pulled me in for an embrace. "Don't. Don't go there right now. I wish we could talk, but you must go back to your dinner. I wouldn't want to give your father the wrong impression. Or that Russian for that matter."

"Why would Dimitri care?" I whispered as my heart beat wildly in my chest at the prospect that Dimitri noticed me.

"Rose, are you really that oblivious to your own beauty?" Adrian chuckled. "I saw the way he looked at you when I spun you around."

"Is that why you did it?"

"No. I did it to anger father dear. Getting a reaction out of the Russian was a bonus."

"Oh hush," I mumbled against his shirt. "You're imagining things about Dimitri. And my father loves you."

"Maybe but he detests the idea of us," Adrian pulled back to look at me. "I could be a good husband, you know. All you have to do is tell me. Better be married to someone who knows you and cares for you like I do than some stranger. I would give up everything for you. I would give up the parties, the liquor and smoking…"

"I know you would, but I don't want you to give up anything for me. Or for the crown or your sense of duty. If you give up your vices, I hope it's for you. For your health and happiness. Besides, I don't want you to be in a marriage where you only care for the person. I want you to love her. I want you to be free to love."

"You and I are not meant to be free, Rose," he smiled sadly then placed a kiss on my forehead. "Freedom is not in our blood. I will look into your Russian and bring any information back." He turned to Mason standing a safe distance from us. "Keep her safe, Ashford."

"With my life," Mason responded fisting his right hand over his heart.

"Goodnight, Little Princess," Adrian turned around and walked away finally lighting his cigarette.

I stayed for a few more minutes looking down at the palace grounds. I saw Adrian get in his car and disappear into the night. I had a feeling that whatever he found on Dimitri Belikov might not be pretty, but I hoped for the best. If only my grandfather was still alive none of this would be happening. I could have a little more time in the shadows. But alas, it was time to stop hiding. It was time to let our enemies know the Mazurs wouldn't back down and our reign would continue. Adrian may have been right, and we weren't meant to be free. Freedom wasn't in our blood but duty ran deep in mine.


	3. Trouble

**Warning: this chapter contains a brief description of abuse. I have bolded and italicized the first few words of the trigger scene. I apologize for the distress this may cause. Feel free to PM me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Trouble**

Dimitri

Following the conversation with the king was getting harder and harder as I anticipated the return of the princess. My mind was troubled with all these foreign emotions and thoughts. I've never been so enthralled and enraptured by a woman so much that the thought of her with Lord Ivashkov doing who knows what in private made my hands tremble with jealousy. But from the moment I laid eyes on her in the garden, I knew she'd be trouble for me. Hearing her speak with such fondness of her grandfather and longing for freedom, I knew she was different from other princesses. Not to mention her eagerness to learn how to fend for herself drew me in to the point I wanted to know everything about her.

"I will find out more about the princess from Lissa," Christian said as we discussed our first impression of the princess while we got ready for dinner.

After the princess left us, two young ladies showed up to take us to our rooms. Christian and I had been set up in two adjacent rooms both equally large and exquisite. Mine had a king sized bed in the middle with white walls and dark blue patterns, a fireplace and windows with burgundy velvet drapes. I could see the ocean under the stars from my window.

"Lady Lissa," I corrected him as I stepped away from my star gazing. "Don't forget we're here on a mission and can't allow ourselves to be distracted by their beauty. I almost ruined it all with my indiscretion."

"Wait," Christian grinned as he stepped away from the mirror and stopped fussing with his hair. "Did you just admit to finding the princess beautiful?"

"That's not the point."

"That is absolutely the point," Christian scoffed. "I have known you for years, and I have never seen you lose your composure like you did today. You chastised me for behaving like a hormonal adolescent, but you, General, have it worse. I have never seen you so interested in a woman before. With you it's always the sake of the country, the safety of the czar…"

"I made an oath," I narrowed my eyes on him. "The same oath you did when we joined the military. I will not put our mission and the sake of Russia and Turkey at stake for a princess that can't ever be with me whether I wanted her or not."

Christian was silent for a moment before starting again. "You still admitted to finding her beautiful."

"Of course she is," I grunted. "A blind man could see her beauty."

"I will definitely find out more. There's no harm in dreaming." He sighed no doubt thinking of Lissa and his own dilemma. Despite his enthusiasm in spending time with her, Christian knew nothing more than friendship could happen between them.

"No need," I said putting on my duster. "I'm sure I can talk myself into spending time with her. Find out more about the family from Lady Lissa. We need to know who we're dealing with."

So as we waited for the queen and the princess to arrive, the king met Christian and me in the dining hall first to exchange meaningless pleasantries. It was the same question the princess, and later the queen, asked about our travels. As suggested by the princess, I made sure to stroke the king's ego complimenting his country. It was beautiful, but I may have exaggerated though mostly I kept thinking of his daughter and how otherworldly she looked holding her bow. She possessed a raw and wild beauty that I almost didn't recognize her in the red dress. When she walked in with the queen, my breath caught and I felt my heart skip a beat. She looked every bit like a future queen especially with the ruby tiara upon her head. As I bowed down to her, I bitterly reminded myself whatever crazy emotions stirred inside me just by looking at her I couldn't give in to them. She was the future queen of Turkey, and I was a commoner, a foreign general here to possibly overthrow her father.

However, seeing how her face lit up upon laying eyes on Adrian Ivashkov I felt a nasty and ugly pain in my stomach almost compared to getting stabbed and feeling the knife digging deeper. I had no right to feel this way. I wasn't here to fall in love especially not with someone completely out of reach. I was here on a mission to save my country and hers. Even if I threw caution to the wind and romanced the princess, I would be stirring up trouble. The king would surely declare war on Russia because I disrespected his daughter. So I tried hard to keep my eyes away from the door and my mind focused on carrying a conversation with the king and queen. I would be lying though, if I didn't feel relief when the princess returned head held high and her royal guardian, Mason, following her closely.

I was happy Adrian had left. He pushed my buttons in our brief meeting, and I certainly didn't like the prospect of him questioning my identity. I had remained anonymous mostly despite my stellar career in the Russian army. The czar saw to it that my identity was never made public as I served him better in the shadows under false pretenses of being an ambassador to Russia. I hoped Adrian wouldn't be a problem for the sake of the mission and perhaps the princess. I'd hate to have to dispose of the young lord if he was someone she loved. That thought made me wince like I had swallowed vile, so I took a sip of my wine and watched discreetly as the princess took her place at the table back. She was quiet for the remainder of the evening though she responded to questions and comments from her parents.

As the night progressed, the king called for some entertainment in the form of belly dancers who swayed in sync as if one with the music. They were all gorgeous women but when one of them pulled the princess up from her seat, with the approval of the king of course, I knew no one would ever rival her in grace and splendor. The princess danced freely and just as professionally as the dancers around her. I was enraptured by her graceful movements and her bright smile. There was no one else in the room except for her and me, or so it felt. I could have stayed like that forever simply watching her smile and be perfectly content. I wished I could make her smile. I wished we weren't worlds apart. If she wasn't a princess, I had no doubt in my mind I would court her and eventually marry her. I could see her by my side taking on the world. But the light of the chandelier caught the rubies on her tiara, and I was abruptly brought back to the real world.

As everyone joined to dance, even the king and queen, the princess sat next to me breathing heavy and small beads of sweat on her forehead. She said nothing for a while and simply watched her loved ones dancing. Eventually, she turned to me still with a bright and carefree smile on her face.

"Would you like to dance, Dimitri?" She extended her hand out to me. "I can teach you a few moves."

"No, thank you, Your Highness. I'm not much of a dancer, and I'm afraid I'd just embarrass myself. Allow me to keep my dignity."

She shook her head and chuckled. "Then how about a walk?" She stood up and once again gave me her hand. "There's something I want to show you."

I took her hand and interlaced it through my arm as she led me out of the room. "Does the king approve of this?"

"I believe so," she shrugged. "He's preoccupied at the moment. No one will notice our absence."

I looked back and saw Mason and one of the guards I tossed around this afternoon following us close behind. They noticed. I should have known we wouldn't be alone. Did I want to be alone with her? It was a recipe for disaster.

The princess took me through a hallway lined with paintings on one side and floor to ceiling windows on the other overlooking the front gardens. The moonlight shone brightly illuminating the hall far more than the lamps and chandeliers. As we walked past the portraits, she gave me names and few facts about her family members. I tried to absorb as much information as possible, but it was hard to focus on the words when my eyes were glued to her lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them. Or her hand comfortably on my arm like it belonged there, like it had always been there.

"The throne room," she explained pushing the massive door in front of us open. I hadn't realized when we stopped. "This is where my father was crowned. And his father. And every Mazur that ever became king, or queen."

"I have seen the throne room," I said recalling my earlier brief tour with Lissa.

The room was every bit as impressive as the first time. The floors were made of shiny ceramic, and the walls were made of marble. Tall and thick columns rose all the way to the ceiling where a giant glass dome allowed the moonlight to shine over the altar where I assumed the monarch stood above the people he ruled.

"But did she show you the view from up here," she said taking my hand and up the stairs to the altar our footsteps echoing in the large and empty room.

I wanted to protest. This felt sacrilegious and uncomfortable. I felt further away from Rose with every step we took. I could see her taking those steps one day on her own to claim her place as queen. But I felt numb and unable to voice my concerns, so I followed her until we stood under the dome with moonlight over our heads. From up there, I could see Mason and the other guard standing at the bottom of the steps. They said nothing and remained stoic with their hands behind their backs. If they disapproved of a commoner standing where I was, they didn't voice it but surely showed it with their stiff postures.

"Look over there," Rose let go of my hand and pointed straight ahead. "That's my grandfather in his youth."

A painting of a young man hung eye level with the altar. I missed it during our tour with Lissa. The man in the painting had a large crown with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and every imaginable precious stone. The crown almost overwhelmed the late king's head, and he wore a military uniform under a long red cloak with gold flecks. In his hand he gripped a gold long scepter with a giant emerald on top.

"Your father looks very much like him," I commented at the similarities between the late king and the current. "So do you. You have their eyes and hair."

"My most precious attributes, I'd say," she chuckled. "I think he would have liked you. I would have loved for you to meet him. That's as close as you'll get. I brought you to see this painting because I think it's the most accurate out of all the paintings of him in the palace. Look at his posture. He didn't want the throne. In his eyes is fear. He's wondering, 'Will I be a good ruler? Will I let my people, my family down?'" She swallowed hard and looked down at her hands interlaced.

"That's how you feel," I wanted to reach out to her and comfort her, but I couldn't lose my composure. Not again. "You will do well, Your Highness."

"Rose," she looked up and gave me a small smile. "Just call me Rose. If you feel more comfortable, you can call me that when we're alone." She cleared her throat. "It's not just about me though. It's about the people. The family. They all have expectations, and I cannot allow myself to be afraid. But my grandfather was afraid his whole life. He was afraid of one wrong move, one wrong decision could plummet the country into war or economic disaster. I think that's what made him a great king; he was conscious of the power he held in his hands. That's why I think the painting does him justice. I'm not saying he wasn't valiant. He fought in many wars but fighting in a war is different. War is more black and white. Leading a whole country isn't. When you have millions of people depending on you…"

"There's no room for mistakes," I finished for her.

She nodded silently staring fondly and sadly at the painting of her grandfather. I remained silent letting her gather her thoughts and admiring her beauty. Even when sad, Rose was gorgeous. I felt the air leaving my lungs and somehow felt as if I didn't need it any longer simply by looking at her I could survive. At the same time, I wanted to erase the sadness from her face. I wanted to protect her which was ludicrous. She didn't need me. That didn't stop my need, my instinct, or perhaps my savior complex from trying.

"Where's your portrait?" I asked finally trying to steer the conversation in another direction that didn't make her sad. I knew I was being stupid constantly putting the welfare of this princess above my mission but when she chuckled at my question, I felt it was worth it.

"You'll find this hard to believe, but I don't have one," she took my arm again, almost like second nature, and led me back down the steps. "I never wanted one. I always hid or pretended to be ill. The few times I couldn't get away, I was a real nightmare to work with. Eventually, no one wanted to take my portrait. Mason will tell you." She turned to him with a smile reminiscing about her adventures.

Mason stood still and tried hard to show nothing on his face, but I saw the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement.

"This one time," Rose began leading us out of the throne room and down another hallway different from the one we came through. "I had overused my illness excuse, so my mother didn't believe me. She dragged me out of bed despite my protests and the make-up Lissa had painstakingly applied on me to make me look sick. The artist was waiting in the library with his brushes and paints set up. I started fake sneezing all over him; he looked disgusted. At one point, I spilled his paint all over him. Despite my mother apologizing and offering to replace everything, he refused to come back and finish what he never got the chance to start. Word got out of what a spoiled brat I was that no one wanted the job despite the prestige and generous pay that would surely come out of it."

I chuckled at her rebellious story. "Why don't you want a portrait?"

"I just don't think it's necessary," she shrugged. "I suppose I can't get away with stuff like this anymore. I was able to get by without people noticing me too much since everyone focused on my father, the crown prince. Now that I'm next in line, there are certain expectations I can't run away from. I lied. I do have one portrait. You'll like it."

We stopped again this time by the double stairs leading up to the rooms. To our right was a portrait of the king and queen. In the queen's arms was a baby dressed up in a pink dress with a flower crown on her head. Her cheeks were rosy and plump as she smiled.

"That's you?" I pointed at the baby.

"Yes. On my first birthday. I'm sure there are some photos laying around, but this is my official and only portrait." She shrugged. "I don't want that kind of attention. I already have enough. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me something about you, Mr. Belikov."

I chuckled nervously though hoped she couldn't tell. I didn't like the conversation steering towards me because I had too much to lose. I could tell her the truth or lie. Neither one was a good option. "I'm not interesting like you."

"I doubt it," she scoffed and sat down on the steps patting the spot next to her. "I don't travel much as you know. I'd love to hear about Russia and your family. You do have a family, right?"

Family. It should have been an easy topic. I could talk about mama, the girls, and even Babushka. But at some point, the question of my father would come up. I couldn't tell her the man almost ruined our family, my life. I couldn't bear to tell her I didn't come from a wholesome family like she did. I couldn't talk about Russia, for I might slip and say the wrong thing. I sighed and sat down next to her knowing there was no way to avoid this conversation. Eventually she would want to know more and considering how open she had been with me maybe I could give her a bit of insight into my life. I just had to be careful with what I said.

"I do have a family," I proceeded to tell her about my mother, grandmother, sisters, niece and nephew. I was brief sticking to basics like their names and ages. I gave her a few stories about my sisters forcing me to play dress up with them. I kept Rose smiling and laughing. I felt accomplished not having to lie to her and even more so to know she was having a good time hearing embarrassing stories of my past. And if felt good talking about my family. I missed them terribly every day. Being in a different country made me miss them more and feel like I was terrible son and brother. Having them a few hours away from me, and I didn't visit them enough. I didn't have a wholesome family like Rose, but what I did have I kept taking for granted.

"Sounds like you guys have fun," Rose sighed. "I would have liked to have siblings."

"I can't imagine life without the girls," I smiled fondly. "They definitely keep me on my toes. I've had to scare away my fair share of suitors away."

"What about your father?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

I inhaled sharply and held my breath. I knew this would come. "He's not with us anymore."

"Oh," she gasped putting her hand over mine on my knee. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"He's not dead, Rose," I stood up abruptly as if burned by her touch. It certainly felt like I was. There was warmth were she touched me. I could have let her make assumptions. I could have let her think my father was dead and said nothing more. But it felt like I was lying. I hated lying to her. I had never felt like this before. In my profession, I've had to lie, kill, and deceive, and while I wasn't proud of myself for doing that, I was able to live with it. But something about Rose made me want to come clean and be better. "He wasn't a good person. Not like your father or your grandfather."

"I'm sorry, Dimitri," she whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you by bringing up bad memories."

"They weren't all bad," I paced in front of her rubbing the spot where her skin had touched mine. "I remember he traveled a lot, and when he came home, he would bring presents. I liked seeing my sisters smile at new toys and dresses."

Rose stood up and took my arm stopping me from pacing. "He hurt your family, didn't he?"

"Physically, just my mom," I said quietly looking away from her.

I couldn't let her see the sadness or worse the anger building inside me. I could feel it slowly eating me away from the inside. I felt it in my chest like a heavy boulder crushing _**my** **heart**_ just thinking about all the times my sisters and I had to run and hide because mother knew what was coming. Hearing the sounds of things breaking and my mother's whimpers though she tried hard to _**be** **silent**_. Then it all faded and I could only feel Rose's hand on my arm squeezing gently and reassuringly. I wasn't there anymore. My mother was safe now as were my sisters. The man had left and never returned. We were better off without him, and I was here with a beautiful princess.

"I'm so sorry," Rose took my fisted hand in hers and held tightly.

"It's okay," I unfisted my hands and allowed her to trace patterns on my palm. Her touched calmed me and made the anger go away. With her touch, I felt more in control. It was more effective than punching walls or men. "He got what he deserved."

"Good," Rose looked up at me, and I saw it in her eyes that she felt no remorse for wishing ill on a man such as my father. I didn't know if that was good or bad. Did it make us bad people? She seemed to be thinking the same because she shook her head and took a step back. As soon as she let go of my hands, I missed her. "I think we should head back. We can meet for breakfast then continue our tour."

"As you wish," I bowed.

When we returned to the dining hall, the dancers were gone. The king and queen sat at the table talking quietly. Christian and Lissa did the same, and no one seemed to have missed the princess or me.

"Rosemarie," the queen said as she noticed Rose. "I believe it is time for bed."

"Yes, Mother," Rose turned to Lissa. "Shall we, Lissa?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Lissa turned to quickly say goodnight to Christian then took her side by Rose.

"Goodnight, Mr. Belikov, Mr. Ozera," the queen said before patting her husband's shoulder lovingly. "Do not stay up too late, dear."

Christian and I stood up to bow as the ladies walked by leaving us alone with the king. His Majesty called for a server and whispered something in his ear.

"I should turn in for the night as well," Christian said a few moments later.

"Stay," the king said as the server came back with two bottles of a white liquid and three glasses. "You are far too young to be tired. Here, have some raki, or Lion's Milk."

We took our glasses, and I sniffed the liquid getting a hint of anise.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said.

"Let us toast to King Idris," he rose his glass. "May he rest in peace."

"To King Idris," I echoed and took the liquid in one gulp. It was strong but nothing I couldn't handle. "I'm sorry for your loss, Your Majesty."

"Yeah," King Abe said pouring more on my glass and Christian's. "You said that before. What you have not said is why you are here."

"To show the support of Russia in your ascension to the throne," I took the second glass.

"Really?" King Abe raised his eyebrows and kept on refilling our empty glasses. He must have thought he could get us drunk, and one of us would tell him all our secrets. He had another thing coming. His daughter's charm was more disarming than liquor. "You people do not know me. You know of me. My battle stories carry all over the world, but you do not know what kind of person I am. What kind of king I will make."

"A good king, I'm sure. You were raised by King Idris, you learned the ropes from him. While he was king, our countries prospered and our friendship grew. I'm sure we can expect the same from you, Your Majesty."

"My father was a coward," King Abe scowled glaring at the half empty glass in his hand. "He was too afraid to make a decision. The people demanded a strong king. A king willing to put an end to this magic business."

I tensed at his words and suddenly what Rose said in the throne room about her grandfather being afraid of making choices made sense. She was speaking of his fear of angering both sides, the magical and non magical communities. I didn't like the direction of the conversation not when the king was obviously intoxicated and saying things he might regret tomorrow. But if he wanted to talk, I wasn't going to stop him. Drunken words were a sober man's thoughts.

"Tell me, Dimitri," he refilled our drinks but didn't pick up his glass. "How did Russia deal with witches? How did your czar manage to keep both types of people, the normal and the freaks, happy?"

I cleared my throat. Magic was discovered twenty years ago by accident in Budapest and even after all that time, people still struggled to accept magic. The stuff of fairytales and myths was very much real in our world. In some countries, magic was banned altogether punishing witches with death. Others were more tolerant incorporating magic into medicine and technology. Those places were small countries like Maldives and Monaco but steadily spreading to other parts of the world. As for Russia, it had been hard, or so Arthur told me. The czar had been confronted by many opinions ranging from the sensible to the outrageous. Some wanted to bring about another witch hunt this time to obliterate them all.

"We allow witches to live normal lives," I said. "Of course there are laws and rules. They can practice in the privacy of their own home never in public. Most importantly, they can't use any human in their rituals."

"And that works?" He leaned forward clearly interested in our way of dealing with witches. "Your people are not afraid? Discontent?"

"There is discontent. Some would have us be radical like making the use of magic punishable by death. But it helps to force them to practice privately."

"Out of sight, out of mind," King Abe chuckled. "I guess shoving the problem under the rug would be effective for a while."

"We're not shoving it under the rug completely. We do routine checkups on witches to ensure they're complying with the law."

King Abe leaned back on his chair and stroked his goatee in deep thought. "What do you do to those who do not comply with the law?"

"Prison and monetary fine unless there was human involvement in the ritual then the offense is punishable by death."

"Thank you for your insight." King Abe got up abruptly after a few minutes of quiet thought. "I would like to discuss this further tomorrow after my meeting with the council. Enjoy my daughter's company and keep your hands to yourself." He chuckled at the last part.

"Of course, Your Majesty," I bowed as he began to exit the dining hall with his royal guard on his tail. "Goodnight, sir."

As soon as the king was gone, I turned to Christian, who looked drunk but not enough that we couldn't discuss the conversation that just transpired. Just as Christian opened his mouth, I shook my head. It was best to discuss this in our rooms or at least away from the servers clearing the table. We both stood up and headed to our rooms. The hallways were empty except for the royal guard patrolling. They ignored us as we continued up to our rooms.

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Christian said as soon as we entered my room.

I took off my duster and sat on the bed running through the conversation with the king. "I don't think he's dangerous to the rest of the world. Yet. For what he has said and my conversation with Rose, the king might be more interested in dealing with the problems at home. I don't think we need to worry about trying to start anything with us or other countries. At least not until the issue of witches is taken care of."

"Sorry about what he said," Christian slapped my back. "He didn't need to call witches freaks. Yeva is not a freak."

"I know," I sighed. "It's best if we keep Babushka's abilities to ourselves though. Something tells me the king doesn't like magic."

"At least we won't have to overthrow him," Christian yawned. "I might have a chance at something more with Lissa. I really like her, Dimitri."

"Don't get your hopes up," I hated bursting his bubble but someone had to before one of them got hurt. "We still know very little about this family."

"I'll find out more," Christian shrugged and headed to his room. "Goodnight, Dimitri."

That night, I found it hard to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose. I kept recalling the way her hands had touched mine, though inappropriate, it had felt good. Her touch seemed familiar somehow and comfortable like we had touched many times before. It was absurd that a woman I've known less than six hours had this kind of effect on me, but I had nothing to compare to. I didn't bother with relationships back home not when my job took me all over the world. And I had never before felt the need to settle down yet. I was at the peak of my career, and if I succeeded in this mission, I could command the entire Russian army and at my age, I couldn't think of a greater accomplishment. So why did I feel like I had nothing? Why did I feel like my purpose was somewhere else?

Babushka said duty and what's in my heart weren't the same thing. Maybe she was onto something. Thinking of my grandmother reminded me of the conversation with the king. The way he spoke of witches with hatred made me nervous. But as long as the king was otherwise preoccupied with troubles at home, the world could rest easy, for now. We had yet to see which approach the king would take. As I tossed and turned, I made mental notes to send letters to Arthur and my family. I missed them.

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep. That night, I had the same nightmare. I was running up the hill like every other night. The battle continued on behind me, and it took everything in me to keep running and not look back. There was something more important waiting for me at the top of the hill. This time, I reached the top and saw the crystal blue waters of the ocean glistening under the sun. I heard the waves crashing violently below us, smelled the saltwater in the air, and saw a woman with her back to me. Her dark hair wiped around her and her tattered white dress was covered in blood. My heart was beating fast and so loudly making my ears ring. Everything slowed down then as the woman slowly started to turn to look at me…

I woke up in cold sweat and breathing heavy like I had been running laps around the czar's palace grounds. I looked around me disoriented until I remembered where I was. Kicking the moist sheets with my feet, I lowered myself back on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't sure what time it was, but after that nightmare I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep. Instead, I got up and pulled the curtains back revealing the sun rising slowly over the ocean giving me a sense of déjà vu. I closed them back and decided to start my day. I showered and got dressed before heading out with my notepad under my arm. Heading out to the tulip garden, I sat on a stone bench and stared at the fountain waiting for inspiration to strike. I decided to write to my family first. Rose made me miss them more than usual. I started by telling my family about her. I wrote to them about her kind yet wild spirit. I told them she was beautiful and one day would be a good queen.

I stopped mid sentence when I heard footsteps approaching. I shut my notepad closed and looked up to find Rose making her way down the steps. Her hair was wild around her like she had just gotten out of bed, which she might have. She wore the royal guard uniform which struck me as odd. However stranger than her clothing was the fact that she walked alone. Mason wasn't trailing her, and the other two guards were nowhere to be seen. Lissa wasn't by her side either. Rose didn't see me as she adjusted the waist of her pants; she probably wasn't used to them.

Finally she looked up and her face lit up with a smile upon seeing me. "Good morning, Dimitri. What are you doing?"

"Good morning, Rose. That's what I was going to ask you," I motioned to her clothing. "And where's your guard?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed behind her. "They never leave me alone. Eddie just happens to give me more space than Mason."

I looked behind her and saw the sandy blond guardian I fought with yesterday keeping a safe distance.

"What's the occasion?" I pointed once again to her clothing.

"Secret meetings," she put her index finger to her lips and sat down next to me. "I'm on my way to sword fight. Mason is getting the swords. He gave me this outfit saying it would help me move a little better."

"I agree," without thinking, I pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear. She inhaled sharply but said nothing otherwise. "You might want to tie your hair too."

"I will," she cleared her throat and pointed at my notepad. "Were you writing?"

"Yes," I tucked it into my duster. "Talking about my family made me miss them. I was writing a letter for them."

"Say hi to them for me," she stood up. "I'll let you continue writing. I can't be late or Mason won't let me hear the end of it."

"I can finish later. Do you mind if I come?" I said standing up as well. I was curious to see her in action again. She hesitated before answering. "I promise your secret meetings are safe with me."

"They aren't so secret anymore. Mother has known all along apparently. She has given me her approval." She bit on her lower lip.

"That's good news," and odd, but I left that part out. Why did the queen decide it was fitting for the princess to learn to fight?

"I have no objections to you coming along, but if I'm bad with the crossbow, I am worse with the sword. I really can't seem to do anything right," she sighed.

"You just need practice," I said. "Lead the way."

"Fine," she took my arm and began walking to her not so secret meetings.

Rose took us down the tulip garden and past the rose garden where we met. I couldn't believe our unorthodox meeting was just yesterday. Somehow, it felt a lifetime ago, like I knew the princess longer. Hell, I had come to call her by her first name despite my intensive training, but she made me feel at ease. I hoped my indiscretions didn't make her uncomfortable. But the way she held onto my arm made me think she felt just as at ease as I did. We walked for a little bit until we entered another garden surrounded by four tall hedges keeping us completely concealed. There was a large pond in the center with water lilies and white gardenias lining the pond.

I was surprised to find Christian already there walking with Lissa. He didn't see me as he was engrossed in the conversation. Behind them, Rose's other guard, Grant, walked keeping polite distance. Mason was already there as well warming up with a big sword. Next to me, Rose tensed a little and took a deep breath.

She turned to me. "Wish me luck." And then walked off to meet Mason.

"They aren't real swords are they?" I asked Eddie, who stood next to me.

"Yes," Eddie responded simply. I figured he was a man of few words, but then he continued. "But Mason wouldn't let anything happen to her."

I believed Eddie. Rose's royal guard seemed loyal to her willing to give their lives for her. Still, when Mason began to help Rose swing her sword, which was bigger than her, I began to worry. Rose struggled to move the heavy object, but a few minutes in she seemed to get the hang of it enough that Mason decided it was time to spar.

Mason said as they stood a few feet apart. "I won't go easy on you this time, Your Highness."

"Did I ask you to go easy on me?" Rose responded standing stiffly with her legs too far apart and her sword held up too high. I couldn't bear it.

"May I offer some advice?" I moved closer to Rose.

"What do you know about sword fighting?" Rose asked though she didn't protest to my hand on her arm.

"Enough to tell you," I adjusted her body by twisting her torso. She seemed to stop breathing and became tenser. "You're putting too much strain on your body. Relax and think of the sword as an extension of your arm. You hold it up too high you'll grow tired quickly and will give Mason an easy opening. If this was real combat, you'd be dead in seconds."

"That's cheating, Your Highness," Mason said narrowing his eyes on me.

"I'm trying to learn Mason," Rose responded breathlessly as if she had already been working out. "If Dimitri has some pointers, I'll take it."

"Anything to defeat me, huh?" Mason shook his head. "Let's begin."

"Any last words of advice?" Rose turned her head a little to look at me putting our faces within inches of each other. The world stopped in that moment. I could see in her eyes specks of gold perhaps due to the lighting. She had a few freckles on her nose. She truly was beautiful.

"Your hair," I cleared my throat and stepped back. "Tie it."

"Oh, yes," she lowered her sword and began to search her pockets for a tie. When she couldn't find one, I pulled mine from my hair and offered it to her. She took it wordlessly, quickly tied her hair up in a tight ponytail, and went back in position this time listening to my advice adjusting her posture like I had showed her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I stepped back and joined Eddie. Christian came to stand next to us as did Lissa. They said quick hellos and Christian mouthed an apology for not letting me in on this show. We all turned to watch Rose and Mason spar.

For a few seconds, nothing happened and no one said a word. Birds chirped the first morning songs, and in the distance, I heard the ocean's waves. Rose and Mason seemed to dare each other to make the first move. Eventually, Mason made the first move going straight towards Rose with a high downward move. Rose blocked his sword with hers grunting at the force of his sword colliding with hers. She struggled but managed to push Mason back causing him to stumble.

"Move quick!" I called from the side. "Don't hesitate. Your advantage will be moving fast."

Rose listened moving towards Mason with a battle cry erupting from her lips. She went at him aiming low at his legs which he blocked. It went on like that, and I coached her as much as I could helping her perfect her moves. With adrenaline pumping her veins, and perhaps what she was learning from me, Rose managed to disarm Mason.

"I win," Rose panted keeping the sword right at his chest. "If this was real, my sword would be right through you."

"You're right," Mason smiled crookedly, and I saw what was coming before it happened. "But it's not." He pushed Rose's sword out of the way and reached for her arm pulling her towards him until they both fell in the pond.

"You're a sore loser!" Rose exclaimed splashing Mason. "I won fair and square."

"Lies," Mason laughed. "You had coaching from the Russian."

"But it was all me," Rose said proudly standing taller and a smile on her lips.

"Yes, it was," I extended my hand out, and she took it.

I pulled her out of the pond and once again found her so close to me. She was small in my arms but fit just right like I had been made to hold her. Her smile never wavered and her eyes were filled with light and life. And that's when I knew I was in deep trouble. I knew there was no going back to my old life and pretend I never met her. There was no scenario in which I could forget Rose. This moment, standing so close to me I could easily lean forward and kiss her, I wouldn't forget. I wouldn't forget the way even soaking wet, she radiated warmth. I wouldn't forget the way she made my heart race or how her smile slowly faded suddenly realizing how close we were.

Still, she didn't try to move or say a word regarding the situation we found ourselves in. Instead, she simply looked into my eyes, and I into hers until the world around us faded. We were suddenly suspended in time where only her hands resting on my chest existed. But like a bubble, our moment ended soon with two simple words.

"Your Highness," Mason called out clearly and loudly from the pond.

The moment with the princess had been like a shooting star burning bright and fast across the sky vanishing within seconds, but it had felt like a lifetime. Mason slowly walked out of the pond as Rose stepped away from me avoiding my eyes as if ashamed of what transpired. I couldn't and wouldn't blame her if she was. I was slightly ashamed myself for disrespecting her in such a way. I had to once again find my control.

"Yes, Mason?" Rose said wringing her hair.

"I think that's enough for one day," Mason stood next to Rose as he glared at me. "You have a full schedule today."

"Agreed," she finally turned to me and seemed to have shaken off the situation as if nothing had happened. "Let's head back to the palace. I need to change before we have breakfast." She reached out for my arm which I allowed. There was no harm in that right?

As we walked back to the palace, there was silence even Christian and Lissa seemed to have run out of things to say. I could have walked in silence the rest of the way using the time to gather my thoughts, but apparently Rose couldn't stand it.

"What did you think?" She asked suddenly without providing any context as to what she referred. So I assumed she meant the way I inappropriately held her close to me.

"Disrespectful and it will never happen again. I'm sorry."

"You were very knowledgeable though," Rose frowned looking over at me. "I improved and was able to defeat Mason."

I closed my eyes and chuckled at my own stupid assumption the princess wanted to discuss something that should have never happened, and we might as well add to the list of never mentioning again.

"I just thought… I thought you and Mason didn't need my commentary. He's training you, and I should have just witnessed. But if you would like I can teach you some hand to hand combat. You have very good form and simply need more practice."

Not sure what possessed me to offer to teach her but I did. They would soon know I was no ambassador instead a general in the Russian army. The king wouldn't appreciate having a man with my skills in his home. He would see it as an act of aggression from Russia. However, when her face lit up at my offer, I knew I had to take the chance. I was taking a lot of risks lately all for this woman, what was one more?

"I would love that," Rose grinned enthusiastically gripping my arm tightly. "Neither Mason nor Eddie will teach me. They are so afraid of hurting me."

"I am definitely afraid of hurting you," I replied all too seriously. Her smile slipped and she looked deep into my eyes as if trying to decipher the meaning of my words. I wondered if I meant something else by that. Not even I knew what I was feeling because she blurred every line I ever drawn. I was no longer professional at slipping in and out of people's lives before they had a chance to notice me. Somehow, Rose and I were tangled from now. I tried to make light of my comment to steer the conversation back into safe waters. "I like where my head is at the moment."

"I do too," Rose looked down as she spoke. "I mean, I don't want to be responsible for you losing your head."

Oh, if she only knew. I had already lost it. I wasn't thinking straight. All my control and wisdom was being shattered by her smile, her eyes, her hair I longed to touch, and her lips I wanted so badly to claim.

"When do we begin?" Rose interrupted my thoughts.

"Name the time and place. I'm at your disposal."

"We have our tour today," she bit her lip as she arranged in her mind for a time to meet. "And I have some dress fittings for the party," she winced at that. "Tomorrow, I have lessons in the morning, but I think we can arrange something in the evening after dinner."

"Tomorrow evening it is," I nodded.

"How do you know so much about fighting anyway?" She asked stopping by the fountain in the tulip garden. "I didn't know ambassadors knew how to fight with swords or hand to hand combat."

I expected the questions as soon as I offered advice during her sword fighting match with Mason. And I had come up with a feasible explanation that allowed me to be somewhat honest with her. I never got to explain myself because we were interrupted. There was a lot of that going on.

"Princess Rosemarie," a woman called out as I was about to respond. The woman was in her sixties, tall and with long, straight blonde hair. She wore a sleeved dark green dress and white gloves. Her eyes settled on me then on the princess to whom she curtsied then pulled in for a kiss on each cheek. She looked Rose up and down noticing her wild appearance and grimaced. "Goodness, you are soaking wet, Your Highness. Whatever happened? And what are you wearing?"

"I was out for a run and slipped into the pond," Rose smiled innocently. "Lady Tatiana, this is Dimitri Belikov, ambassador to Russia, and his companion, Christian Ozera. Dimitri, Christian this is Lady Tatiana Ivashkov, one of our most highly respected council members."

Great. Another Ivashkov. I wondered if she would be trouble as well. The way she looked me up and down told me she might be.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading, and I apologize for the delay. With Hurricane Florence hitting the Carolinas I couldn't focus on the story. I'm trying to update every week (I don't have a specific day.) I hope this doesn't seem very out of character for Dimitri or a bit annoying with the whole 'my body says yes but my mind says no' type of thing. But I promise it will get better. I am starting slow because I don't want to feel rushed and out of character. This story is mainly about Dimitri and Rose. I don't have a lot of patience for other characters. I could literally read a story of Dimitri and Rose just talking about the weather and going grocery shopping and be perfectly content, so I'm trying to explore their lives more than others. Other characters will have a bigger role to play for sure though. Anyway, thanks again and do let me know what you think.**


	4. Sacrifice

**Chapter Four: Sacrifice**

Rose

Lady Tatiana Ivashkov was like a second mother, or so she liked to consider herself. Every once in a while, she would come visit me, and we would have tea and talk meaningless pleasantries. She would ask me about my studies, both school and queen related. Kirova was my governess and taught me everything from mathematics to etiquette. She had an impressive resume, and I imagined Lady Tatiana wouldn't have suggested a person with anything less than outstanding knowledge. I always thought Kirova was more like a spy shaping me to be the type of wife Tatiana Ivashkov wanted for Adrian. Instead of bringing that to my mother's attention, I made sure to be extra difficult during my lessons. I had to learn to pick my battles. Like today, I wasn't in the mood for Tatiana not when my lungs still couldn't get enough air.

Being so close to Dimitri, multiple times today and it wasn't even noon, made me feel lightheaded. I longed to be back in his arms and get lost in his eyes. I wanted him to tell me everything about himself like last night. His past was tragic, but I knew there was more to it, and I wanted to satisfy my curiosity. I had to admit this friendship, or whatever it was, had turned into something more. I wasn't just searching for assassins; I wanted to genuinely know who Dimitri Belikov was, so I could dream of a world where we could be together without my crown or his status getting in the way. Without the looming possibility that he was involved in the death of my grandfather.

I couldn't tell Tatiana to go away and return when my body wasn't on fire, despite being soaked to the bone, when my mind wasn't troubled with thoughts of murder and fantasies about a Russian stranger. Who I was didn't allow me to offend her or let her in on my darkest secrets. I had to be the epitome of grace with Lady Tatiana because whether I liked it or not we were practically family, or we would be. Besides, it was entertaining to see how uncomfortable Tatiana felt with Dimitri by my side. She couldn't bear to see other men pursuing me.

Her smile as Dimitri kissed her hand didn't reach her eyes. I could tell she was stiff with tension, and she kept looking at my hand gripping Dimitri's arm. However, Tatiana said nothing. She knew she also had to play nice and offending the representative of a powerful country would make the king very angry. We all knew how to play the politics game.

"Dimitri Belikov," Lady Tatiana repeated his name slowly and frowned as if deep in thought. I tensed as I waited for her sharp tongue to hurl insults disguised as compliments. "I always thought Stan Alto was the ambassador of Russia. I met him several times; he is a very capable and pleasant man."

"He was my mentor," Dimitri placed his hand over mine gripping his arm so tightly I might leave marks. Feeling his touch, I relaxed a bit but remained alert to steer the conversation back into safe territory.

"And he has allowed you to take on this mission on your own? Strengthening the friendship between two mighty countries such as Turkey and Russia is no easy task." Tatiana looked Dimitri up and down her eyes narrowing on his hand on mine. I almost thought she would rip his hand off. Instead she smiled tightly. "How old are you?"

"I turned twenty this past winter; however, don't let my youth deceive you, Lady Tatiana. I have traveled to twenty different countries with Stan Alto guiding me, and ten on my own. I know a thing or two about diplomacy." Dimitri paused and frowned. "Isn't Lord Adrian Ivashkov your relative? He's rather young as well to be representative of Turkey."

"My nephew, Adrian, has been groomed since infancy for this very purpose. As for you, I assume your upbringing was _different._ And yet, you already possess an impressive resume." Tatiana said with a smirk on her lips and removing her gloves. "And at such a young age. You are correct, Mr. Belikov. Appearances are deceiving. Age does not equal experience or wisdom, but surely the mighty czar and Mr. Alto would not have entrusted you with such an important role if you were not capable."

"I certainly hope to do them proud," he turned to look at me. "More importantly, I hope the friendship between our countries is everlasting."

"And it shall," Tatiana said standing taller and looking straight at Dimitri. "A drift between our countries could be disastrous. There must be a common understanding that failure on both parts is unacceptable. There are rules of decorum and diplomacy we must follow for the sake of our countries and its people."

"I could not agree more," I said cheerfully moving away from Dimitri and instead moving closer to Tatiana. "That is why Mr. Belikov is staying with us for a while. He and Christian are honored guests and will attend my birthday ball. Father truly appreciates Mr. Belikov's sign of good faith, so our Russian friends are and will always be welcome in _our_ home."

At the last part, I turned to Tatiana and looked directly into her eyes. I couldn't stand her insulting Dimitri any longer. She had already insulted his upbringing and abilities as ambassador, and I knew she was simply warming up. Dimitri wouldn't dare retaliate, though he certainly kept up with the charade of pleasant conversation. He was a gentleman, and his job was to make friends not enemies. But I knew if this conversation carried on, Tatiana might be the one to destroy the little bit of peace we had so far. Besides, I felt the urge to protect Dimitri. He didn't need protection. He showed me what he was capable of by taking on my best guards without breaking a sweat. Somehow, he was knowledgeable in combat and sword fight, and perhaps more. But this wasn't a fight, at least not physical. This was a battle of wits and even rank. Dimitri couldn't get away with insulting the great Lady Tatiana Ivashkov. I could maybe get away with it a little bit being the crown princess. I didn't like pulling rank but sometimes it was necessary.

"Of course," Tatiana said taking my hand and interlacing it through her arm. "I sincerely hope Mr. Belikov and Mr. Ozera enjoy their stay in Turkey and the beautiful palace."

"We are," Dimitri bowed. "The King and Queen are very gracious hosts. The company of the princess and Lady Dragomir has been delightful as well."

"I am glad to hear that," Tatiana nodded and turned away from Dimitri to look at me, and I knew she was done with him for now. I was the focus of her calculating and greedy eyes. I wouldn't be getting away with sticking up for Dimitri it seemed. "I came to meet with the queen, but she is currently a bit preoccupied. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, Your Highness?"

"Certainly, Lady Tatiana," I turned to Dimitri. "If you excuse me, Mr. Belikov I can meet you later. You and Mr. Ozera are welcome to breakfast and do not need to wait for me."

"We will wait, Your Highness. Take as much time as you need. As I told you, I'm at your disposal." He bowed low to me. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Tatiana. I look forward to working with you in the future."

Dimitri and Christian excused themselves leaving me with Tatiana, my guards, and Lissa. I sent Lissa to fetch tea for Tatiana and me. Mason was instructed to go change out of his wet uniform while Eddie and Grant followed Lady Ivashkov and me back to my room. As we walked, Tatiana continued with her polite conversation about my birthday ball and how excited she was to attend. I hardly listened and was able to simply nod and smile without having much input as she carried on about the famous designer she hired to make her dress.

Eventually, the conversation steered towards me and my choice of dresses for the evening. I recited the designers in charge of my attire and how I was so excited for the evening as well. I wasn't sure if I sounded sincere. A small part of me was excited for the ball because I was still a girl and dresses, and magical nights with a handsome and noble prince were what sweet dreams were made of. Except my dreams were reality. I was lucky to be born a princess. I would never lack anything. My basic needs of food, shelter and clothing were met. Luxuries were a common thing. But I was often lonely growing up with my grandfather as my only companion. When he was busy, I had my governess. Mason was taken away from me and sent to train to be my guardian, and Adrian was always away at some boarding school. Lissa came along like a fervent prayer answered. She was an orphan as her family was killed in a car crash leaving her as the sole survivor. I saw her jade green eyes that night full of despair and loneliness, I saw myself in them, and I knew she would be my sister. The sister I had always wanted, and the companion to wander through the empty halls.

But what did all the gold in the world compare to freedom? To never have to carry an entire country on my shoulders. To travel all over the world without cameras focused on my every move. To marry for love. If given the chance, would I trade it all, the riches, the comfortable bed, the beautiful dresses, and the crown for freedom? The answer was no. I didn't have the courage then to run away no matter how many nights Lissa and I stayed up drawing escape plans in the stars and whispering our dreams to the wind.

"I could leave with him when he goes back to Russia," Lissa whispered as her index finger traced Christian's name in the constellations last night after the dinner.

"You don't even know him," I told her. I was the voice of reason this time only because I heard it in her voice. She would do it. "He and Dimitri could be responsible for the death of my grandfather. They could be here to finish off the family."

"Maybe he'll spare me," Lissa sighed and moved away from the window after I successfully burst her fantasy bubble. I didn't just do it for her; I was jealous of her freedom and afraid of being left alone again.

"Are you in love?" I hugged a pillow to my chest.

"I don't know," Lissa said smiling dreamily. "I haven't felt this way about anyone."

"That's what you said about Aaron."

"No, but this is different," she twirled around the room. "I count the seconds to be with him. I close my eyes and see his. I can't stop thinking about his lips…"

"Did you kiss him?" I asked curious.

"Not yet," she giggled. "But I will."

If love meant counting down every second to see him again, did that mean I was in love with Dimitri Belikov? I shook my head and kept my doubts to myself. If I was the one to burst bubbles, Lissa fed my fantasies. She would have said to find out. She would have told me to have a fling with Dimitri since he was going back to Russia one day. But I couldn't imagine giving my virtue to a man I hardly knew and worse would one day leave. What if I did fall in love? I couldn't imagine what heartbreak awaited me when he returned to his home and forgot all about me.

I was afraid. I was just like my grandfather letting fear rule my heart no matter how hard I tried not to let it. I wanted to accept my fate and destiny. I had to. One day, I would be queen, and I had to be at peace with myself, so I could rule fearlessly. I had to stifle my fantasies once and for all, but Dimitri made it hard when his very scent lingered on me even as I sprayed my perfume. His touch warmed my skin better than sitting by the fireplace. And his smiles and voice stole my breath. I couldn't help the thoughts of running away with him to Russia or some distant country where we would never be found.

"Adrian has postponed all his duties to be here for you," Lady Tatiana said pulling me out of my thoughts. She pushed Lissa away and began to brush my hair all the while smiling at me through the mirror. "He is determined not to miss another important event of yours, Your Highness. Oh, you should have heard how devastated he was about dear King Idris' passing and could not be here for you. Your grandfather was very fond of Adrian. Every time I spoke with the king, he would ask me about Adrian's well being and how his schooling was going. Your grandfather knew how important it was to groom Adrian to be the perfect man for you."

"Perfect," I repeated almost numb. This was what Tatiana wanted to talk to me about. I knew from the beginning she had ulterior motives, and I assumed it was simply to satiate her curiosity about the Russian Ambassador and perhaps to make sure there was nothing going on between us. Her visit was clear now. She was here to secure my hand in marriage and rub it in my face.

"I know," Tatiana sighed. "Adrian is still a work in progress, but he is young. Boys will be boys, but you need not worry. Once the engagement is official, he will cease his partying ways and settle down for you." She began to tie my hair up in a ponytail and finished it with a bow. She leaned close and rested her chin on my shoulder smiling widely. "I have no doubt in my mind that the two of you will do great things together. Queen Rosemarie and King Adrian will go down in history."

"You assume my father will agree," I said once she began to gather her things to leave. Her mission had been accomplished by clipping my wings and crushing any hope I had that marriage would be a thing of the distant future. "He says I have much to learn by his side."

"Of course," Tatiana nodded slipping her hands back in her pristine white gloves. "You two will not be getting married soon. As I said, Adrian is not quite ready, and you do have much to learn, Your Highness. But the engagement is set in stone. You do not need to worry about your father. The queen and I will take care of all arrangements."

"What if Adrian doesn't want this?" _What if I don't want this?_ I thought to myself. "He has to have an opinion on the matter, even if I don't."

"Adrian knows what is expected of him," Tatiana sat down next to me and caressed my cheek. "And he is very fond of you. I would dare say he loves you, and I know you do too."

"He's like my brother," I protested.

"But he is _not_ ," Tatiana said through her teeth as if she was getting tired of playing the kind mother figure, and I was the spoiled child who wouldn't see reason. "Adrian is a man of noble blood with a highly admired name."

"Marriage is not about names and blood," I stood up and paced. "It's about love. I love Adrian, and I know he loves me, but that love is purely platonic. I have no doubt in my mind he will be a kind and wonderful husband. But he won't be mine. I cannot allow forcing him to give up his life and his freedom for me."

"You are under the illusion that you and Adrian have a choice," Tatiana didn't stand up, but she looked into my eyes, and I saw the anger in them along with something else. A fleeting spark of gold in her dark green eyes, but just as it appeared it was gone. "This union between Mazur and Ivashkov was written in the stars and long overdue. Two powerful bloodlines will unite whether you or Adrian or anyone else likes it or not. Do not be fooled my dear, this is not just about you. This is about the future of the country. The people want a strong leader, and the fruit your union with my nephew bears will be just that. Now, I must go; the Queen must be waiting. Thank you for your time, Your Highness. It was lovely catching up with you." She curtsied and made her way out making sure she had the last word. It was classic Tatiana.

"Bitch," Lissa whispered and touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Rose. I wouldn't put too much thought into the words of that hateful hag."

"Sure," I struggled to control my breathing and attempted to smile reassuringly at Lissa, but in the mirror I saw it was a grimace.

My eyes twinkled with unshed tears and my lips trembled. I knew this was coming. I've known it all along. An arranged marriage was common in our household, but I hoped with the changing times, the tradition would be a thing of the past. Considering how much my grandfather shielded me from royal duties and supported my independence, I thought he wouldn't allow this. With him gone my only ally was my father. He didn't like Adrian very much, but as Tatiana said, my mother would take care of parties and marriages.

"It could be worse," I sighed recalling what Adrian said last night about me being better off marrying him. "If it's not Adrian, it could be some old fart with no moral compass. But I do want to find out how much of what Tatiana said is true. Find Mia. Tell her to bring tea to the Queen and Lady Tatiana. Tell her I want the best service for our distinguished councilwoman, and I want her to listen closely."

"Yes, Your Highness," Lisa clumsily curtsied and hurried off to do as told.

Once alone, I allowed a single tear to roll down my cheek, but once I gave freedom to my tears, they couldn't be stopped. They flowed freely like rain against my window. I cried for Adrian, and his free spirit which would soon be tied down to me. I wondered who would suffer most. Him or me? He had the chance to fly, to taste some freedom and see fractions of the world. After that, could he be satisfied with the power of the crown? Would he resent me for taking away what little happiness he had? And would I be happy with a man I did not love and may never love? I prayed silently for a miracle so that Adrian and I would be free of this arrangement for the sake of our friendship. If freedom wasn't possible, then I prayed we would fall in love and be happy.

"Your Highness?" Eddie extended his hand out to me giving me a handkerchief to dry my tears. He said nothing else and averted his eyes as I took it.

"Thank you, Eddie," I sniffled and wiped my cheeks pushing deep inside the hopelessness and helplessness.

Eddie bowed and stepped back into place by the door without a word. That was Eddie always silent, always watching, and always protecting me in a way he could. I didn't know much about him except he was a very skilled fighter. He came from Edirne, another coastal city here in Turkey. His mother gave him up to authorities when he was just a baby and was raised in a home for boys. At age sixteen, he enlisted in the royal guard. At first, his duties were to patrol the palace grounds but when my father saw him train with the others, he liked what he saw and appointed Eddie as my personal guard. I liked Eddie; he gave me more space than Mason and Grant, but I trusted him just the same.

"Can you keep this between us?" I wiped my eyes and nose sitting down in front of the mirror to apply makeup. I usually didn't do this on my own. I had people for this, but it meant letting them in on my pain. I couldn't show vulnerability, so I had to cover it with blush and mascara. "I don't want anyone to know about my weakness."

"I wouldn't call it weakness, Your Highness," Eddie didn't look at me as he spoke. I figured he was shy, so I averted my eyes as he continued. He didn't speak very often. "Any other person would have shattered under the pressure long ago. Your strength to accept your duty and fate without complaint is astounding."

"I wouldn't admire my compliance if I were you," I slipped on my heels. "It's not the example I'd like to set for young women. I don't want them to accept their fate without a fight."

"Which is why you do what you do," Eddie continued. "How do you expect to change the fate of future princess and women if you don't take the throne? How will you take the throne without a husband? They will never allow it. It's not obedience, Your Highness. I call that sacrifice, and not many have the strength to sacrifice one's life for the greater good. You will be a magnificent queen, and I only hope to be there to witness your rule."

"Thanks, Eddie," I swallowed the knot forming in my throat at his words. I never knew how he felt about me, and to hear his faith in me gave me a boost of confidence that marriage was the least of my problems. I still had to find the assassin. "I appreciate your kind words. I certainly feel better, but I still feel like my skin is crawling. Will you be kind enough to find Mason and arrange an outing? I'd like to go into the city for breakfast with our guests. I can't stand another minute in the palace."

"As you wish, Your Highness," he bowed and left the room. As soon as he was out, Grant walked in and took Eddie's place by the door.

Grant said nothing and simply bowed letting me finish getting ready for the day. Satisfied that my face showed no signs of tears, I stood in front of the floor length mirror and appraised my attire. I still wore black for the mourning of my grandfather, but this dress had hand sewn red flowers on the left side of my torso. It fell down to my knees in a flare. The neckline was round and the sleeves were long and laced. As I admired my ensemble, I wondered if Dimitri would like it. I wondered if he would be upset if he heard I was engaged, or would be soon. No. He wouldn't care. I meant nothing to him. I was simply an acquaintance, a mission.

To befriend me meant he had higher chances of being in the king's good graces which would bring peace to his country and mine. Perhaps I should act like a spoiled brat, so he would stay longer trying to be my friend. But what would be the purpose? To find if he had a hand in the death of my grandfather. I wouldn't find out anything about Dimitri if I didn't befriend him. Last night, he let me into his tragic past, or some of it. While I felt sorry for him and wished ill on the man who inflicts pain on women and children, I had to know more about Dimitri Belikov. I couldn't wait until Adrian came back with information, if he remembered to find out for me. I had to do something otherwise I had nothing else but worry about things out of my control.

"Rose," Lissa burst into the room and took a moment to catch her breath. "Mia is in the drawing room with the Queen and Lady Tatiana."

"Good," I headed towards the door. "Hopefully we'll find out what they're talking about when we return."

"I heard some things in the kitchen," Lissa bit her lip and hesitated. She watched me closely, and I knew no matter how much make up I put on, I couldn't hide from my best friend. But she didn't ask, and for that I loved her. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"It can't get any worse trust me," I rolled my eyes and stepped out of my room with Lissa and Grant following closely.

"I think it could," Lissa paused then threw her hands up in defeat. She couldn't keep secrets from me for very long. "You'll find out anyway. Your engagement might be sooner than Lady Tatiana proclaimed. I heard the maids say the Queen requested the family jewels be brought into the drawing room."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to Lissa. She watched me not with pity but concern for my sanity no doubt. There were few occasions when the family jewels were brought out: birthdays, engagements, and weddings.

"She must be getting a tiara made for my birthday ball," I reasoned as I resumed my walking. "I am making my first official appearance. I'm sure she wants to make sure we impress the world."

"You already have a tiara," Lissa caught up with me. "Though I'm sure you'll have more than one…"

"Of course," I smiled trying to reassure her and myself. "She'll want to put on a good show. And Lady Tatiana always wants to be part of things. Since we're going to be family, she must feel she's more entitled than ever. We dare not insult the councilwoman."

"Yes, Your Highness. I'm sure that's what it is. They're definitely not picking out the diamond or ruby or emerald for your engagement ring." Lissa blurted out all without taking a breath.

"No," I waved my hand in the air to dismiss her words and focused on my walking. I couldn't despair again. Marriage wasn't the worst thing in my world. It couldn't be. "Tatiana would have been sure to rub it in my face."

"You're right," Lissa sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you anxious."

"You're my friend, Lissa. I know you never mean to harm me in any way." I took her hand and held it in mine. "Besides, I'm fine with marrying Adrian. I have to be."

Before Lissa could say anything, Mason and Eddie arrived with details for our outing. All that was left was to get approval from the Queen. Considering how I was a little upset she was working behind my back on my engagement, I decided I would go behind her back on this. I ordered Mason to arrange our departure with the guards saying I was taking Dimitri to see the King. In fact, I would pay a visit to father maybe I could catch Adrian and remind him to gather information on Dimitri. Once that was taken care of, I sent for our Russian friends.

As I waited for them, I paced the foyer unable to sit still. The walls around me felt like they were trembling as if about to come crumbling over my head. I needed to get out from the plotting and murder. From the betrayal of my own family. I wished my parents had come to me with the news that the union between Adrian and me had been sealed. I hated finding out from Tatiana, who showed no remorse for destroying the small freedom her nephew had. I had no doubt in my mind she did not care for how this arrangement affected me. As she said, the union between our families was long overdue. I knew she was bitter she wasn't the Queen of Turkey, but I didn't realize how much she wanted the revenge. No. It wasn't just revenge. It was for the power. With Adrian as King, the Ivashkovs would have more say in the government. I wasn't going to be Queen. I was going to be her pawn.

"Your Highness," Dimitri bowed and startled me out of my reverie. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," I cleared my throat and closed my eyes willing the dark thoughts in my mind to go away, at least for now. Dimitri couldn't know of the battle raging on behind the scenes. The world couldn't know how unstable our rule was. The Mazur kingdom was on the verge of dissolving like a sand castle under the crashing waves. "I was thinking we could go into the city for breakfast instead. It's better than going in circles in the palace."

"As you wish," he observed me closely, and I feared he could see the truth in my eyes. His next words did little to reassure me I could keep the truth from him. "Something is troubling you. Did Lady Tatiana say something to upset you?"

I inhaled and held my breath considering what I should tell him. News of my engagement would break soon. At first, it would be rumors until eventually a ring was placed on my finger, and I couldn't hide it any longer. But did I owe Dimitri honesty? I hardly knew him, and yet I felt drawn to him. I felt like I could bare my soul to him, and he would say something wise to comfort me or simply by looking at me I would fool myself into thinking everything would be alright.

It wouldn't be alright, and nothing Dimitri, or anyone, said or did would make it so. This was a fight I had to win on my own. It was the never ending internal struggle of accepting or cursing my fate because of my duty to my family and country. I could accept the crown and the responsibility of leading a country if only I could pick my partner. I dreamt of love and passion. I dreamt of caresses that set my blood on fire and made me feel like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. And more than anything, I wished I could spare Adrian an unhappy life. He wasn't ready to settle down. He was perfectly happy traveling all over the world meeting interesting people during the day and partying all night. I couldn't rob him of his life.

Why would I tell Dimitri all this? What outcome did I expect? I expected a fantasy in which he would take me away to a distant land. I couldn't run away though. My family and country needed me more than ever. My grandfather had been slowly poisoned and eventually passed away. All because he refused to take a side in the ongoing battle between witches and humans. He told me a few times, it wasn't up to him to dictate how people lived. As long as no one was hurt, he didn't care what the witches did. But he stayed silent still when reports of witch hunts all over Turkey reached our ears. My father wanted to bring all those accused of witchcraft and put them on trial before putting them to death. It was no different from what witch hunters were doing. This time, witch hunts would have been sanctioned by government and even the church. My father had priests attempt to sway my grandfather into action. He remained stubborn and firm in his decision to do nothing.

I couldn't imagine being so afraid that doing nothing was the best course of action. I admired my grandfather greatly, and I missed him, but I knew his fear had been the death of him. Still, I had to find the culprits and show them the Mazurs would rule for centuries. The council would never take the throne from us no matter how hard they tried. They would have to kill my father as well in order to try again because once he claimed the throne there was no law that could remove him. For me, it was a race against time. I had to bring the murderers to justice preferably before they tried to assassinate my father. Dimitri couldn't know all that, but I didn't want to lie to him either.

"Same thing as always," I sighed and began walking towards the cars waiting outside. "Politics and etiquette wear me out. I just need to get away for a while."

"So this is for you not me," Dimitri joked opening the car door for me.

"You have caught me. I'm not who you think I am, Dimitri." I said resting my hands on my lap as the others loaded in the other car. Mason got behind the wheel with Eddie in the passenger seat with me. In the other car was Lissa, Christian, Grant and another guard.

"I knew that, Rose," Dimitri turned to me. "I'm wise enough to know you're hiding something, but I understand you can't trust me. We've known each other just a few hours, and while I feel very comfortable around you, I don't expect to know all your secrets by the end of the day."

"If I tell you my secrets, then they're not secrets anymore. They become common knowledge." I looked out the window as we moved further away from the palace. I ignored the way his words made me feel because this time the fantasy had to stop. I couldn't let it go on. I was promised to another and thinking of Dimitri and his exotic accent making my knees weak was a form of unfaithfulness.

"As you wish," he nodded looking out the other window. "I understand the need for secrets and will not pressure you to let me in on yours."

"I wouldn't call them secrets," I hesitated. I could have left it like that. Dimitri was very understanding and knew when not to push, but I hated the way we began to drift apart before we even got close. Besides, I didn't want him to seal away his own secrets. "They're more like dreams. Things I can never do. Like leave the palace without an entourage following me."

"It's for your protection, Rose."

"I know," I shrugged as we stopped and waited for the gate to open. "I need protection because of who I am, and I wished I wasn't."

"You have more opportunities than other girls your age," Dimitri continued as we took the road to the city. "My sister Viktoria would love your dresses. My sisters Sonya and Karolina would love your education. We all have obstacles in life. Some of us are luckier than others. As for me, I wouldn't be here with you if I wasn't who I was though sometimes I wonder what it would be like to do something else. I could have been a farmer and stayed home with my family."

"You're talking about choice," I whispered. "I don't have a choice. I was born into this life and though I am very grateful at how fortunate I am, I secretly wish I had a choice in the matter."

"Perhaps you don't have a choice, but you do have a voice," Dimitri looked into my eyes. "I don't mean to hurt you or make your struggle seem like it's nothing. I hear what you're trying to say, but maybe the reason you were born a princess was so you could change the world. One day, you'll be queen and surely you will have a daughter or granddaughter…" He paused and looked away from me for a second instead looked over my shoulder at the greenery blurring as we drove past it. "You can change their world so that they do have a choice."

"Sacrifice," I said looking over at Eddie in the passenger seat.

"It's not fair, I know."

"Life is not fair," I nodded settling into my seat.

We spoke no more the rest of the way both of us lost in the conversation that transpired. Many people had reminded me of the power I had in my hands. The power for change not just for me but for the future generations. I could change the life of future princess, but I could also make meaningful change in the lives of the people we rule. I couldn't be selfish any longer. I looked over at Dimitri, who looked out his window. His hair was loose, and I remembered he gave me his hair tie, and I didn't want to give it back because the way his hair looked around him like the purest of silk, I wanted to tangle my fingers in it. His hand rested on his lap, and I wanted to reach out and hold it knowing warmth and calmness awaited me from his simple touch. I would never know what this feeling I felt looking at him meant. Being his friend would have to suffice.

As soon as we hit the city, people began to rush forward seeing the royal flag on the car. They clamored to wave and shout their love for my family. I hoped our trip would be this pleasant, and we wouldn't run into people who didn't like us very much. As we pulled up to the Marbella Restaurant, people gathered around the car waving incessantly. I smiled and waved back as I waited for Mason and Eddie to make a path for us. Dimitri was out with them and opened my door helping me out of the car. Lissa, Christian and Grant pushed their way to us as we made the slow ascent up the steps of the restaurant.

"We love you, Princess!" The people chanted over and over outside.

"Your Highness," the restaurant owner rushed forward and bowed low. "What an honor. Please, follow me to the best table we have."

"Thank you," I followed him up some stairs to the terrace where we could see the ocean.

"I have cleared the terrace so you and your guests can enjoy your meal, Your Highness," the man pulled a chair for me. "Please. If you or your esteemed companions need anything do let me know. I will bring our best wine."

"Water please," I sat down on the table and the owner quickly rushed to bring back pitchers of water for our table.

Lunch was delicious with different assortments of food such as grilled sea bass, lamb kebab, mushroom steak and for dessert chocolate soufflé. Conversation flowed between Lissa and Christian as always. Mason had refused to sit and eat. Eddie and Grant followed their leader and stood spread out throughout the terrace keeping an eye on me. I picked at my soufflé as I was full and couldn't fit another bite.

"You definitely like to eat, Your Highness," Dimitri smirked pointing at the last remaining bite of my dessert.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked in feigned outrage.

"Never," Dimitri amended quickly probably thinking he offended me.

"I'm only joking," I sighed setting the fork down. "Food is one of the only things I'm not restricted on," I said a little too bitterly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't complain."

"About what I said in the car," Dimitri leaned forward. "I was out of line. I was simply trying to comfort you and never meant to offend you or make you think you can't express your feelings. I'm not usually like this blurting out the first thing that comes to mind, but with you sometimes I forget etiquette."

"I know," I met his gaze getting lost in the warm pools of his brown orbs. "I saw it on our first day meeting. I saw how you struggled to stay calm and collected. I recognized that internal battle because it's one I have daily too. I say and do the wrong things. It's amazing how I've made it this far in life. If I wasn't a princess, I would have my head mounted on a spike somewhere. Besides, oddly enough your words did comfort me."

He watched me silently for a few seconds. If my revelation that I saw his inner struggle surprised him, he didn't show it. "I think you would be someone important anyway. You have too much passion inside of you to let people silence you."

"No, that's not me," I averted his eyes. I didn't want to see how much he believed in me. He made me sound like a fighter when I was simply going with the flow. "I allow people to make choices for me. I let them tell me how to dress, how to speak, when to speak and who to marry."

"But you fight it," he said after a few seconds of thought. It was like he struggled to find the words to comfort me. "The little things you do to rebel against the rules and etiquette are small steps toward real change. Don't give up."

"I would have to go against tradition, family and duty," I arched my eyebrow. "Would you go against your own duty? Against the very things drilled inside you? What makes you, well, you." When he said nothing, I nodded taking his silence as answer. "I thought so. Change is nice in theory, but it's not easy."

"Or fair," Dimitri added. "As you said, life isn't fair."

"It certainly isn't," I sighed and chuckled. "What a terribly depressing conversation. Let's talk more about you, Dimitri. Tell me, do you have a special someone waiting for you at home?"

Dimitri took a sip of his water and almost choked at my question. "What makes you think I would?"

I shrugged. "A man like you, very accomplished and capable most likely has a significant other." I made sure to bite my tongue before I said he was handsome. Clearly, I did have some self control.

"You give me too much credit, Rose," he chuckled. "I don't have much time for love."

"You should find time for it," I reached out for his hand and thought better of it. Not in public, Rose, I told myself. Not ever again.

Following that depressing and awkward conversation, I decided it was time to move on to activities that didn't require speaking on personal matters. I could tell Dimitri was uncomfortable as he avoided my eyes. He must have realized that I could easily read his emotions in them. I had yet to determine if that was good or bad.

Everywhere we went, people followed to shake hands, to bring me flowers, or ask for hugs. The press showed up too with their cameras clicking away. They knew after I turned eighteen, I was fair game. Still, the attention made me uncomfortable and my companions could tell. Our guards did their best to push us as fast as possible through the crowds. Dimitri seemed tense, and I saw his eyes darting everywhere searching for enemies in the crowd. He kept my hand tightly on his arm and didn't seem to be paying attention to the things I pointed out to him. Realizing we were wasting time, we headed back to the cars still fighting our way through the crowd. I let out a giant sigh of relief that our adventure went smoothly until we arrived at the car.

The front windshield was covered in thick dark blood, and the word 'mortem' scrawled on the door with more blood. Lissa shrieked at the sight as Christian pulled her into his arms. The crowd around us dispersed some of them whispering prayers. The press was having a field day taking photos of the car and me. I was frozen in shock at the sight. Where did so much blood come from? Who did this? Witches? Enemies of the crown? Mason and Dimitri began to pull me away from the scene.

"- Parliament building," Mason said sounding far away. "His Majesty will be there."

"No!" I pulled away reacting to the panic of my father finding out about this. "He can't know…"

"He will, Rose," Dimitri grasped my face with both of his hands. There was fear in his eyes and despair in his voice. "Half the city saw this. We need to take you somewhere safe. The Parliament building will be crawling with guards. You'll be safe there, and we can't hide this from your father."

"He'll be forced to make a choice," I protested.

"We have to get you away from here," Dimitri pleaded pulling me into his arms and dragging me away. I couldn't fight him. He was too strong.

The Parliament building was a few blocks from where we left the bloodied car. I didn't realize when we arrived. My ears were ringing and heard very little when people started asking me questions. I saw everything through blurry eyes and slow motion. Lissa was still in Christian's arms crying. Dimitri stayed by my side, his arm securely around me.

"Rose!" My father's roar brought me back to the present. "My dearest."

"Father," I stood up numb and allowed him to wrap his arms around me. "I am fine. No need to worry."

"You are certainly not fine," my father stepped back to look at me. "You are shivering and have tears on your cheeks. Do not fret, love, I will punish them all."

"It's nothing…"

"It was the witches making a statement. Adrian is coming to make sure you get home safely. You will have an escort." He turned to Dimitri. "Mr. Belikov, I would like to speak to you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dimitri bowed low. "May I say goodbye to the princess?"

"Of course," my father kissed my forehead. "I will see you home later. Get some rest."

Before I could protest and plead he doesn't act out of anger, he was gone with his own entourage following him closely. I was more afraid for him than for myself. Dimitri touched my shoulder gently demanding my attention. He sighed and shrugged his duster off throwing it over me wrapping me in his warmth and scent. It was like a safety blanket, and I felt untouchable. He gave me a small smile meant to be reassuring, but I saw it didn't reach his eyes. He was worried, and as he opened his mouth to say so, I heard my name being called once more.

"Rose," Adrian pushed his way through the crowd. His eyes were wide as he looked me over no doubt making sure I wasn't harmed in any way. "I heard what happened… Are you okay, Little Princess? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Adrian," I wrapped the duster tighter around me and turned to Dimitri. "Thank you for this. I will look after it until I can return it safely to its owner."

"Keep it," Dimitri smiled though his body was stiff. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks for being there, Mr. Belikov." Adrian put his arm tightly around me. I had never seen Adrian act so territorial. I didn't expect him to mess with Dimitri at a time like this. Perhaps he already knew of our engagement and was simply playing the part. I would have to deal with that later. There was already too much on my mind. "I will make sure she gets home. His Majesty is waiting."

"Of course," he bowed to me. "Excuse me, Your Highness."

I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore and wished he had stayed with me. Even with his duster on me, I missed him. Adrian pulled me away to another car unmarked and with black windows. It was the car my family and I rode in during my father's funeral. The press was still outside waiting for more material for their newspapers, but I was surrounded by an army. Adrian opened the car door for me and shut it behind him.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked looking behind me.

"She's in the car behind us. That other pretty boy, Christian, is with her. Don't worry. Liss is safe too. I had two guards ride with her along with Grant." Adrian explained putting his arm around me. "You're safe now."

But as we pulled into the palace grounds, I wondered if I was truly safe. If I would be safe any time soon. Our enemies found their way into my home and murdered my grandfather. Nowhere was safe any longer. Perhaps my father wasn't their next target but me. As Dimitri kept saying, I was the voice of change, and people didn't like change. With me out of the way, the Mazur bloodline would end a lot sooner than I thought.


	5. Savior

**Chapter Five: Savior**

Dimitri

When I was seventeen, I was given my first mission as commanding officer of a small unit traveling into hostile territory to recover prisoners of war. Arthur stressed the importance of succeeding in this mission. My youth was against me no matter how good a fighter I was. No matter how easily I defeated my opponents and how quick I was with a gun or sword. I was too young to be given this much responsibility. The eyes of every commanding officer and the czar would be on me. My future, according to Arthur, depended on this mission. I could either secure a promising military career or end any possibility of being more than a simple soldier.

A promising future wasn't the reason I knew I had to succeed though certainly, I was nervous having all my superiors and my czar watching me. More important than praises and awards were the lives of my comrades waiting to be rescued and my unit. Half of the people I had to lead were skeptical of my ability to execute this mission successfully. Some of them were much older than me and thought they had more military knowledge than me, which might have been true. They had to respect me and follow my commands nonetheless. No matter what, I had to bring them back home safe and sound. With so much pressure, I slept very little the night before. In my mind, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I would fail my comrades. I questioned Arthur's decision in sending me as commanding officer of the operation. Ivan Zeklos wasn't just a fellow soldier. He was my best friend. We both joined the military at the same time and trained together for many years. He was one of the soldiers I was going to rescue. Arthur must have known that whether he had given me control of the mission or not, I would have still volunteered to rescue my good friend.

I was afraid. I dared not admit it to my companions as we walked through the desert at night with only the stars as our guides. My hands gripping my gun were sweating, and my heart was racing. My ears felt sharper than ever as I walked in front of my unit watching out for traps or threats. I wasn't afraid of men jumping in front of me with sharp knives or deadly weapons. I wasn't afraid of my death. Death, Babushka often said, was a friend. Death would lead me to eternal peace, and I should never fear it. I feared for my comrades following two steps behind me. I feared for those waiting to be rescued in an abandoned and ruined town in the middle of the desert. I feared for their lives. Just because I didn't fear my demise didn't mean I sought it intentionally. Whether my unit approved of me or not, they still put their faith in me, and they expected me to bring them home to their families.

As I walked the impressive halls of the parliament building, I couldn't stop recalling that night. The night of my first mission. I remembered my boots sinking in the sand, the smell of dirt and piss. I remembered sweating profusely as adrenaline and fear pumped my veins, gunpowder in the air, the screams of those who caught my bullet and the sticky red blood on my fingers as I tried to no avail…

I shook my head. No. I couldn't think of that night. Why would I be thinking of that? Why now? What did that night have to do with the King of Turkey or Rose? My mother called it my savior complex. I always looked out for others above myself. This time, it was Rose who needed me. I recalled how small she looked in my duster and the tears in her eyes as we arrived in the parliament building. She was so vulnerable at that moment and I hated it. I hated those who threatened her innocence and dimmed the fire in her eyes. The fire that ignited every time she spoke of freedom yet stayed because of duty and family. In a short period of time, I came to care deeply about Rose, and I save and protect the people I care about at all costs even if I have to sacrifice a part of me in the process. This was like that night, except this time, I wouldn't fail.

The young man leading me through the long hallway with arched ceilings stopped in front of a massive double door with the king's insignia carved on the wood. Two guards stood on each side of the door looking menacingly at me. Against the wall behind me, I felt the other two guards burying holes on my back. The aide signaled me to wait as he stepped inside to announce my arrival to the king no doubt. It wasn't long before the door opened again, and I was ushered in.

The King had his back to me when I entered the massive room. The walls were cream colored, tall almost endless, and there were no windows only bookshelves filled to the brim. Behind the king's desk was a portrait of the royal family. There was King Idris sitting on his throne back in the palace with his queen sitting next to him. Standing behind his parents was a young Abe standing tall in his military uniform with a sword on his left hip, and with his right, he held Queen Janine's hand. A young Rose, about five years old, stood next to her mother and King Idris. I made a mental note to tease Rose for lying about the number of portraits there were of her.

"I want to start by thanking you," the King said turning to face me and handed me a glass of whiskey by the smell of it. He sat on his chair and leaned back resting his hands on his stomach as he watched me closely with eyes void of emotion. "Thank you for being there for my daughter and bringing her to me. You did well, and I will be sure to reward you handsomely. Name any amount, and I shall grant it to you."

I set the glass on the desk. I had no plans of drinking anything that might prevent me from focusing completely on the task at hand. "I didn't do it for money, Your Majesty."

"Jewels? Gold? There is no price on my daughter's life, but I will do my best to compensate for keeping her safe. So do not be shy. Name your price." He insisted.

"I did it because it's the right thing to do, Your Majesty." I bowed my head. "Though I certainly appreciate your gratitude and offer, there's no need to thank or compensate me."

"There must be something you want," the King said after a few seconds of silence in which he merely watched me. Since getting me drunk wouldn't get him anywhere, he must have thought to intimidate me might have a different result. He had another thing coming. His words did cause me stop and think. Was there something I wanted? Yes. Should I ask for it? Perhaps not, but I did anyway.

"I want to be the princess's personal guard." I expected the King to shout his disapproval. A foreigner requesting to be the crown princess's guardian? How ludicrous! Even worse, I was supposed to be passing for a diplomat. If Arthur was here, he'd send me to the dungeon for a week to receive my punishment for my mistake. However, the King's silence and emotionless mask could be a good sign. He looked like he was considering it.

A few seconds, though they felt like hours, the door opened and a tall, fit, man in his forties with a mustache entered wearing a red uniform. The man crossed the room without a glance in my direction and went straight towards the King and bowed deeply. The King finally tore his gaze from me and turned to the man, who handed him an envelope. King Abe nodded and opened the envelope reading through its contents. Silence reigned with the occasional flip of the page of the thick report or whatever secret lay within the pages.

I tried not to think of worse case scenarios. If the King had found out about my true identity, he wouldn't have met privately with me. Though the King was no fool. His office had no windows or another visible exit, though that didn't mean there wasn't a secret passage behind one of the bookshelves, on purpose. I, or anyone, had no way of escape if needed. I could maybe take down this man, but I would be a fool fighting someone I knew nothing about. I guessed he was well trained to be this close to the King standing behind him stiff like a statue waiting for the order to move. This man was the King's personal guard, and I had no chance. Besides, there were still four guards waiting outside the office and even more throughout the parliament building. I was an exceptional fighter, but I was not invincible. I tensed at the possibility that I had been found out. Seconds stretched out into minutes. Patience was a hard and long lesson I learned from the beginning of my training with Arthur. I was relieved when the King set down the papers and looked up at me.

"I apologize for the rudeness," the King motioned with his hand towards the man to his right. "This is Pavel. He has been my guard since we were children. I trust him with my life and the lives of my family. Pavel also happens to be my most trusted advisor. I take his advice to heart as much as my Queen's and certainly before the councils'. So whatever Pavel says, I take to be true. Tell me," the king said watching me cunningly like a snake waiting for the chance to strike and deliver a deadly blow. This was the reason many leaders in Russia called him _zmey_. "Why are you really here?"

"If you think I'm here to hurt the princess," I leaned back in my chair aiming for nonchalance. I couldn't let him see how this conversation was making me nervous. "You're wrong."

He narrowed his eyes on me as if doubting me. "Then pray tell, who is your target? Me? You think you can get to me through my daughter? My Queen? My family is the most sacred. Not the crown or my country. My girls are everything and if you think I will not hesitate to declare war…"

"I know war is second nature to you, Your Majesty. But I'm not here to harm you or your family. On the contrary, I want our countries to be allies." I responded sincerely considering that was the main goal of my mission. I had to leave out the part where we might have to overthrow him if we deemed him unfit to rule. "My czar wants the same. He wants peace and friendship between us."

"Because your czar is afraid," the king smirked stroking his beard. "He is afraid of our military power."

"We are more than capable to match Turkey's military power easily, but the czar doesn't want war. Fear means we're alive. We're not afraid for ourselves but the innocent lives that will be lost if another war breaks out. The main goal is world peace, is it not? That's what all _good_ leaders want. I know it's impossible to achieve but doesn't mean we can't try. Russia and Turkey are top in the military, science, and technological advancements. We must work together for a better future for the citizens, Your Majesty."

He watched me closely, and I saw the wheels in his mind turning deciphering if my words were true or not. I knew if Rose had been here, she would have seen right through me. She had this ability of disarming me; I would have stood no chance.

"Perhaps you are being honest about your motive," the king pushed toward me some pages from his report. "But not about who you are. Dimitri Belikov born November 23, 193X in Baia to Olena Belikova and father… Unknown. You have two older sisters and one younger. They all live with your mother and grandmother in your hometown. You achieved high grades in school until age thirteen when you got into some fights inside and outside of school. According to the reports, you were very violent. Suddenly, you turned your life around or should I say your life disappeared. No record of schooling or job. No career until two years ago when you were given the position of ambassador of Russia with Stan Alto listed as your mentor." He set the papers down and watched me once again.

"All of that is correct," I nodded looking away from the report on my life feeling the worst was coming. "I'm not sure why you think I have not been honest, Your Majesty. I could have told you all of this, and you certainly didn't have to go through the trouble of acquiring my records."

"I am sure, but tell me what happened between the age of thirteen and eighteen? There is no record of you. For five years, your life is blank. I am curious. Did you spend time abroad? Change your name?" He trailed off and waited for an answer which I did not have.

"I think you know," I said after a few seconds of more silence. "I was under the guidance of Stan Alto."

"Mr. Alto is a very honorable man," the king stood up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the counter pouring more on his glass. "He often played chess with my father during his visits to Istanbul. I suppose if I were to call Mr. Alto and inquire about your abilities, he would honestly tell me he has no idea who you are." He took back his seat and took a sip of liquor. "As I said, Pavel is a trusted advisor so imagine my surprise when he tells me you are no ambassador. I say, how can that be? The czar himself wrote to me and spoke very highly of you, Mr. Belikov. So I tell Pavel, find out more about these diplomats. Leave no stone unturned. Now, he comes back with _this._

"Five years of your life wiped out from the official records, and the news you are actually Colonel General in the Russian Army. Those five years were spent training under the Army General Arthur Schoenberg a man so famous his reputation parallels that of mine. Now, you play whatever part the czar asks of you." He pulled out more sheets and displayed them on the table for me to see showing details of my training, my missions, and my kills. To acquire this hadn't been easy. I knew the King and Pavel were dangerous, but I had underestimated them. "Your skills are endless. I would consider you a lethal weapon, and what is worse, I welcomed you into my home. I allowed my daughter to spend time with you and now her life is threatened. I should call my armies to battle, march into Mother Russia, and obliterate you all."

"I may have lied about who I am," I fisted my hands on my lap and leaned forward to hide the anger threatening to burst out. "But I would never, _never_ hurt Rose. She…"

"You will address her by her title, or I will have Pavel rip your tongue out!" The King roared standing up and glaring down at me. He had shown composure as he spoke before but now when the princess's name came up, it was like a trigger for the snake to strike.

"The princess is innocent," I said through my teeth. "I would never harm her that you can believe to be the truth. I don't know who would threaten your daughter, but I offered you my services, Your Majesty. The czar wants stability in your country because it means peace for the world."

"Yet, your czar sends a secret army into my home. I know your companion is a skilled soldier too, and I have every right to send you home in pieces." He inhaled deeply and ran his hands through his hair. "But I must admit I need your help. A man with your skills can help protect my daughter. If you wish to continue your mission, you will do everything I ask. If not, war is inevitable. Your czar cannot know about this. He will pull you from the mission, and Rosemarie will be left unprotected. I need your insight, Belikov. You are close to the czar, and your country has been the most successful in dealing with the witches."

"Are you asking me to lie to the czar? That is treason!" I stood up abruptly and paced the room.

"Your choice. You can omit the truth from your czar and complete your mission in the process. He does not need to know the exact details because if he does, he will force you to return to Russia. I can forgive your deceit and betrayal, but my daughter will not. She will know the truth upon your departure and will hate you for your lies. I see you are fond of her, and I know why. She is a kind yet wild spirit. If you want peace in the world, you will make sure she ascends the throne." His shoulders slumped as if suddenly tired. "I thought they were after me. I am the unstable one, the one who reacts first and thinks second. My father was calm, too calm. Rosemarie is the best of both worlds. She can be wise and collected, but when pushed in a direction she does not want, she will fight back. I am not blind to her suffering, but she has carried it silently on her shoulders for so long. She is stronger than we give her credit for. A Queen like her only comes once every hundred years. They are starting to see that, and they want her gone."

I listened quietly absorbing every piece of information because my mission depended on it but more importantly, Rose's life was on the line. The King sounded almost desperate, and I felt sorry for him. His one weakness wasn't his ego or his violent nature, it was his family. His daughter. She was his legacy, not the wars won or his reign. With her gone, he had nothing left and his heart would be shattered. I understood that. I didn't want to see a world without her in it even if I had to watch from a distance. My savior complex was screaming at me to help him for her sake. But my loyalty to the czar, Arthur and Russia ran deeper. Patriotism and love for my country were carved on my very skin. Betrayal wasn't a forgivable offense. I could give up a part of me to help Rose and her family, but I couldn't put my family on the line. There had to be some middle ground. I had to figure something out very quickly.

"Who is 'they,' Your Majesty?" I asked deciding to gather more intel before making a choice.

"The witches," Pavel answered for the king. "Do you know what _mortem_ means, Mr. Belikov?"

"It's Latin," I tried to recall the lessons I took in school, but it was so long ago I was at a loss.

"It means death," the King unlocked a drawer to his right and pulled out a box. "I have been receiving threats from the witches since my father fell ill. At first, they sent letters promising the death of the king who allowed the witches to suffer at the hands of hunters. They promised the Mazurs would never rule again."

"That's why you were crowned as soon as your father passed," I closed my eyes in shame and guilt for thinking King Abe had killed his father to ascend the throne. "I thought… I thought you had…"

"Murdered my father?" The King chuckled. "King Idris and I did not see eye to eye. I felt action was required; he felt the issue would sort itself out. Twenty years passed with no word on how he would put people's fears to rest. I only want the witches to pay for what they have done to my father and what they want to do to my daughter. So as soon as his heart stopped beating, I took the throne. I always wanted it but not this way. I wanted my old man to die peacefully not bleeding out of his ears, eyes, mouth; he was a bloody mess. He suffered, and so has Rose. They were inseparable. If one day you have children, you will see there is nothing worse than seeing your flesh and blood in so much pain."

Before he continued, the king took a moment to compose himself. I said nothing and looked away giving him some privacy. I knew it wasn't easy showing vulnerability to anyone least of all me. But I didn't think he was weak. In fact, I respected him more as the conversation progressed. I saw a man worried about the wellbeing of his family, and I saw a king who wanted to please the people. Technically, I knew my mission was complete. I was sure King Abe wasn't the monster we thought he was, and we could rest easy knowing there was no world war looming. Except, I couldn't leave knowing Rose was in danger. I told myself I did it for the greater good and to save an innocent person. There was no other motive than ensuring the stability of the Turkish monarchy. If I left without helping, Rose could die, and with her gone, Abe and his queen were next. The Mazur bloodline would be gone, and there would be no reassurance that the next monarch would be better. I had no option but to accept the king's offer. Was I going to lie to my czar and betray my country for the sake of humanity? I kept saying to myself to ease my guilt and make choice easier. This wasn't personal. What did I care if Rose hated me? Leaving was inevitable, and she would soon forget me. She would marry a lord or prince, become queen, and carry on the Mazur bloodline. I couldn't in good conscience leave her in danger.

Once he was composed, the king pushed the box he pulled out of his drawer towards me. "In case you wonder what kind of proof I have that the witches are responsible for this. This box was delivered to me hours before your arrival with Rose."

I took the lid and opened the box to find the word 'sanguis' written in blood and a white rose drenched in the red liquid inside. There was also an envelope which I carefully took out and unfolded. Inside was a message.

" _The streets run red with the blood of our people, and the monarchs have done nothing. The death of the Mazur bloodline is imminent. Drop by drop of precious Mazur blood we will avenge the lives of our coven._ " I read out loud with every word tasting like vinegar in my tongue. I was conflicted. I had witches blood in my veins on my mother's side, and I felt if not loyalty then respect for witches. The ones I knew were kind and harmed no one. Most of them made remedies for illnesses science was still too far behind to treat. These people who threatened Rose and her family were thirsty for revenge, and I could see why. They had been marginalized and hurt for decades. Wars have begun over lesser things.

"The princess can never know," I said handing the King back the paper. "I will not lie to the czar either. He will know you're aware of my identity but have chosen not to do anything about it."

"That is not how this works, Belikov," the King hissed. "You do as I command."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," I sat back on my chair and took the glass of whiskey he had given me at the beginning of our meeting. I took the liquid in one gulp savoring the way it burned as it went down my throat. "You're not my king. I will help you and Rose, but I won't betray my country. I will, however, not disclose how turbulent your rule is. The czar sent me to make sure all is well in Turkey, and that is what I'll do. The details of how I accomplish so are not important."

Abe's lips formed a thin hard line, his eyebrows creased in the middle, and his eyes met Pavel's in a silent exchange.

"That is not wise, Mr. Belikov," Pavel began slowly. "The King understands he holds no authority over you, but you should respect his wishes nonetheless. My King is the wronged party here. As a courtesy, you should allow him to set the terms of this unorthodox alliance."

"We have both been wronged here," I said taking the sheets one by one from his desk detailing my life. "You two have gone and dug up my life. Has it ever occurred to you that the reason none of this is common knowledge is not only for how useful I can be as a secret agent but more importantly to protect my own family? You love yours very much, Your Majesty. I love mine too. As you have called me a lethal weapon, many do so as well especially those who I have killed on orders. They would love to see retribution paid with my mother's blood or my sisters' hearts. I forgive if you forgive. We can move on to this," I glanced at Pavel. " _Unorthodox alliance._ "

Pavel's hand twitched on his side where I assumed he hid a knife or something equally lethal. One of the things I noticed of him, he carried no visible weapons on him. It was a brilliant display allowing the people, enemies, to see no weapons on the King's close guard. If they tried to harm the king, I had no doubt Pavel had plenty of weapons to exquisitely dispose of the enemy. Or perhaps he was so good with his hands he was capable of ripping someone's throat out. Regardless, Pavel would be nothing short of impressive and terrifying in battle. I thought I might get to find out at my bold words. How could I let them dictate the conditions of our armistice? My savior complex wouldn't let me walk away from Rose. My duty wouldn't allow me to betray my country. If it came down to it, I would fight my way out of this, but I wasn't going to let them move me like a puppet. Fortunately, and surprisingly, the King started to laugh, and Pavel relaxed.

"Here I thought I would have someone easily pushed around," the King wiped a tear from his eye. "I should have known better. Russians are tough sons of bitches. I agree, and I apologize for putting your family in jeopardy. However, I can assure you, Mr. Belikov, Pavel is very good at what he does. No one knows who you are, and no one will find out."

"I still advice not to divulge to your czar our knowledge of your identity, Mr. Belikov," Pavel said once again meeting the King's eyes briefly. "My King feels it necessary to protect the princess. Your czar might feel threatened as if you're conspiring with us to overthrow him or hurt Mother Russia. You will risk being pulled from your post out of fear. Your value to the czar is clear and evident in these reports if I were him, I'd be afraid of losing my most precious asset."

"I wish I could have you on my army," the King nodded leaning back and stroking his goatee. "With you and Pavel heading my military, I would never lose a fight. Trust me, I say this out of admiration. I am not attempting to persuade you to join me. I see your loyalty runs deep."

"It's not an easy choice," I sighed and took to pacing the room again. "I need to at least confide in my partner. Christian must be part of this choice as it would be putting his life on the line as well as his family's. You're correct. If I inform the czar of this meeting, he will fear I am betraying him, and Christian and I might find ourselves with a price on our heads if we refuse to leave. I do refuse to leave R- Her Highness unprotected. I can't easily dismiss years of loyal service to my country and its ruler. Let me discuss with Christian and come up with a way to do this without causing too much trouble for all of us."

"Fair enough," the King nodded. "You have until tonight to decide. I have many things to discuss here with Pavel regarding today's incidents. I will make sure to fill you in tonight once we have your decision. Thank you for your time, Mr. Belikov."

"Your Majesty," I bowed to the King and nodded towards Pavel before taking my leave. As I neared the door, it opened. The young man who brought me to the King was coming in with an older man behind him.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty," the young man cleared his throat. "Lord Dashkov is here to see you."

I turned to look at the King, who rolled his eyes and nodded to the young man to let Lord Dashkov in. Lord Dashkov had dark hair with a few silver strands on each side of his head. His eyes were a striking green, and he looked frail as he held onto a cane.

"My King," Lord Dashkov began as he stood next to me. He gave me a nod and a small smile. "Pardon me. I had no idea you had a visitor." He stretched out his hand to me. "I am Victor Dashkov."

"Honor to meet you, Lord Dashkov. I am Dimitri Belikov," I shook his cold and trembling hand.

"Our new ambassador from Russia," Lord Dashkov looked me up and down. "I guess it was time for old Stan Alto to pass on the mantle to a younger, much younger, diplomat. That is what I always tell my King. The future lies in the young ones. They are filled with fresh innovative ideas to carry us through these changing times. I would love to have a conversation with you, Mr. Belikov, about your thoughts on, well, everything. Russia is very successful in every venture."

"Did you come to kiss my ass or his, Lord Dashkov?" The King stood up and walked towards us. "Mr. Belikov was just leaving. He is very much exhausted about today. He does not want to speak to you, old man."

"Of course," Lord Dashkov nodded with a smile intact despite the King's harsh words. "That is precisely why I came here to see you. I heard what happened to the princess and wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help? I can send my Natalie to keep Her Highness some company. My sweet darling is so very kind and loves the princess deeply."

"I am grateful for the love your family has always had for us, Lord Dashkov, but that is not necessary. Rosemarie needs to rest. It was simply a scare tactic from the witches." The King waved his hand in the air dismissing the incident though I could tell by his posture, and our previous conversation, he was angry. I could tell he didn't like Lord Dashkov very much. I recalled how the King said he listened to Pavel before his own council. Was Dashkov part of that council? I would find out soon enough. In the meantime, I made a mental note to be careful of what I said in front of Lord Dashkov.

"I see," Lord Dashkov sighed. "I suppose it would be useless to try and persuade you to simply wage open war on them already? They are testing you, Your Majesty. Give them what they seek. Give them the full wrath of the Mazur bloodline."

"We can talk about that later, Lord Dashkov." King Abe put his hand on my shoulder. "I am about to escort Mr. Belikov to the car. I have a few more pressing matters here, but if you come up with a proposal, perhaps you can present it during tomorrow's parliament session. The rest of the council should be present to hear your ideas."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Thank you. I wish Princess Rosemarie speedy recovery, and give my regards to the Queen." Lord Dashkov turned to me and nodded. "A pleasure to have met you. Enjoy your stay, and I hope you take my offer. The Dashkov estate is open to you, Mr. Belikov."

Slowly, Victor Dashkov made his way out leaving the original trio alone again. The King dropped his hand from my shoulder and rubbed his eyes. "He never stops. He wants so badly to be my close advisor. He talks of getting rid of the witches with the utmost brutal force. I cannot have a man like that whispering in my ear. I wish he would retire. I know he is grooming his daughter, Lady Natalie, to be his successor, but the girl is just like her father, scattered. Very sweet but scattered."

"So you don't want to get rid of all the witches?" I asked following the King out of his office. His guards followed behind with Pavel to his right.

"Of course I do." The King snorted. "Especially after today. Why should I allow them to live when they have threatened my family?"

"Perhaps you should meet with them," I began though I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I hadn't officially made a choice, yet. Why would the King listen to the advice of someone who hadn't agreed to be his ally? I had decided to help him, but I just didn't know how to carry out this mission without the czar branding me a traitor. "Listen to what they have to say. You don't know what they are."

"And you do?" The King paused and arched an eyebrow at me. "You know the witches? Or are you a witch?"

"No, Your Majesty. I am no witch. I do know some of them. I had to in order to register their names. That is how we keep track of them, and how we continue to make visits to their homes and be sure they're following the law." I tried to remain nonchalant and as innocent as possible under the piercing scrutiny of the King. I only feared he would discover that while I was no witch, there was witches' blood in me. I doubt he would allow me to protect Rose with such close ties to his enemy.

"So you suggest I have tea with the people that caused the brutal death of my father, send bloody messages to me, and threaten the annihilation of my entire bloodline? You think I should get to know them? What is there to know? They want revenge. I want the same."

"It sounds like Lord Dashkov's words. Give them the full wrath of the Mazurs, and they will hate you more." I said after a few seconds of silent deliberation. "There has to be a middle ground. Bloodshed isn't going to solve this. Death will only drive you and the witches further apart."

"I do not seek the love of those who hate me," the King said resuming his walking. "It is futile to try to be loved by them. There is already too much bloodshed and abysm between us and them. The only way may be the eradication of them or us."

"You asked for my help," I stopped walking this time, and he did the same a few steps ahead of me. His guards were silently moving around us as if expecting me to jump five feet and stabbing the King in the heart. "You asked for my help in keeping the princess safe. I can't do that if you turn every single witch against us. There has to be someone who supports you. It's not easy leading a country. I saw it in my czar. Like I told you there is discontent. There will always be discontent. You can't please everyone, and you certainly won't be beloved by all. But you're not even trying. You might as well go with Lord Dashkov's plan. Go ahead, declare war on them, but I can't promise you will survive. I know witches. I know what they're capable of. They submitted to our laws not because they were afraid. They did it to spare the millions of deaths they can bring about. They're powerful beings, and my advice, if you still want it, is to sit down and try to hear them out. Try to reach each other across that abysm and close it once and for all."

The King said nothing for a few seconds and stood with his back to me. My hands were sweating, but I tried to ignore it. I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid of his choice. If he chose to ignore me, then he would listen to Lord Dashkov and wage open war on the witches. Babushka told me tales of ancient witches, before they were discovered, and their immense power. They were able to bring famine to entire towns, or they could curse an entire bloodline until no one was left. Back when only witches procreated with their own kind, their power was stronger. Once they started mingling with humans, their power was dimmed but not by a lot. They were still strong. Stronger than us even with all the military advancements, I was sure the fight would be gory but the outcome the same.

"If I listen to you," the King said slowly turning to face me. I couldn't see his face with the light coming from the foyer, so I didn't know what was coming. With the King, anything was possible. "Does that mean you have made your choice? Does this mean you are with me?"

I inhaled sharply. I didn't think he would push the subject. I only needed time to come to terms with my choice because it was made the day I met Rose. I couldn't let her be hurt in any way, but I couldn't tell the King that. "I think my choice was made long ago, Your Majesty. I just need time to think of how to remain here and not betray who I am and who I serve."

"We will talk more tonight," the King moved towards me with his hand extended. "I am grateful for this, Mr. Belikov. Have a safe trip back to the palace."

"Wait, Your Majesty," I called back to him as he made his way to his office once again. "Are we in agreement though? No matter what happens, the princess can never know my involvement."

The King frowned. "Why would you not want the gratitude of the princess? She can open many doors for you as the future queen. Well, never mind. Your reasons are your own."

Without a real answer, the King resumed his walking. Pavel stayed behind and approached me. In his hand was a letter with the King's seal.

"The King gives me too much credit," he began. "I am good at what I do. I made sure to leave no trace behind as I put together your records. It was not easy. Your people truly wanted you buried. I'd be concerned if I were you. A man not easy to find makes it that much easier to dispose of. In this letter is the King's approval for you and your partner to remain in Turkey until you decide to leave this will give you a safe passage home. No matter what he says, he likes you. If he didn't, you'd be dead."

"Then why are you giving me this?" I frowned taking the letter anyway and putting it in my pocket.

"Words only carry so much weight around here," Pavel chuckled though there was no amusement in it. "These nobles rely too much on their status and won't accept the truth if it comes from your lips. Now if it comes from the King, they will take it to be law even if they despise him. I believe someone else is searching for you, Belikov. I don't know who it is though I am trying to find out. If they should find you, this will keep you safe. I hope. Regardless, be cautious."

With those foreboding words, Pavel turned and followed the King. I sighed and looked up at the Heavens wondering when or how I ended up in this situation. I just arrived in Turkey, and I'm already deeply intertwined with the royal family that leaving will now be a problem. The letter burned a hole in my pocket as I walked out of the parliament building. I wanted to read it, but I didn't want to break the King's seal in case it lost its value. I wondered if it said what they said, or if it was an incriminating piece of paper that would have my head removed instantly. No use worrying about it now. I wasn't going to run away now.

A black car was waiting for me out front to take me back to the palace. I told the driver I had forgotten my duster at the restaurant, so before we headed to the palace, he took me to 'retrieve' my belongings. Once inside the restaurant, now busy with tourists and people wishing to eat where the princess had, I asked the maître d' for a telephone. I didn't like using them, but I needed guidance. Who better to give it than my family? I called the number of the pharmacy Sonja worked at. Unfortunately, she was off that day, but the owner offered to run and get my mother for me. I asked him to fetch Babushka. I did want to talk to mama and the girls, but I was pressed in time, and I needed my grandmother's wisdom and even insight into magical things.

A few minutes later, I heard Babushka fussing with the owner. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dimka," my grandmother said in our native tongue. She was smart that woman. She knew it was best to stick to our language so people eavesdropping wouldn't understand. "Good to hear from you though I fear this is no social call, is it? Before you ask, yes, we are all fine."

I chuckled. "You know me so well, Babushka." I inhaled sharply and took a moment to gather my thoughts. Babushka remained silent allowing me to speak whenever I was ready. "Do you remember what you said to me last time I saw you?"

"Of course. I'm not that old," I could hear her rolling her eyes.

"What did you mean I had to listen to my heart? You and mama raised us to always listen to it and do the right thing. But you said…"

"I know what I said," Babushka interrupted. "Get to the point, Dimka. I assume you don't have a lot of time."

"What is the difference between listening to my heart and doing my duty?"

"That's for you to find out. What's in your heart right now?"

"My family," I answered immediately then paused. They will always be in my heart but so was someone else now. Someone I wasn't sure should be there. "I know you said you would be fine no matter what choice I made, but how can I be sure when doing the right thing might hurt all of you?"

"We are strong, Dimitri. The Belikovs have endured not only because of the power in our blood; we are also resilient. We've been through too much to give up now. When you return, I will tell you one more story. Now, just know you are doing the right thing. This is your test. You need the girl just as much as she needs you now. There's more than one kind of duty. Duty to your family, duty to your country… You are ignoring the most important of all: duty to your heart. To yourself. You are always saving the world, but when are you going to save yourself? Do the right thing, Dimitri, and everything else will fall into place." This was the longest answer I had ever gotten from my grandmother. She was usually cryptic speaking in riddles or very little, and that was how my mind was made.

Reluctantly, I said goodbye to my grandmother asking her to give my love to the family and was on my way back to the palace. In the car, my mind was racing. What my grandmother, the King, and Pavel said were very much there, but now that my mind was made, there was much to do. I had to speak to Christian first. No, I had to make sure Rose was fine. She had never left my mind, but she had been out of my sight for too long. I knew Adrian would protect her as best as he could. It was evident he adored Rose. How couldn't he? Rose was stunning, incredibly smart, and kind. Besides I had no doubt in my mind they grew up together both being from prominent families, and I wouldn't be surprised if an engagement had been arranged with or without their knowledge. The thought caused me to stop on my way up the stairs in search of the princess. Why did it bother me so much to think Rose was promised to another? I had no right to feel this way. Obviously, she would marry someone with a powerful name that will make her rule that more impressive.

I took a deep breath and dismissed the nasty feeling in my gut. As I resumed my search for the princess, I told myself this feeling was pity and protectiveness. If my sisters were in this position, I knew I'd do anything in my power to help them be free. Knowing Rose was displeased at the thought of an arranged marriage made matters worse. But this was a fight I couldn't help her with no matter how much I wanted to. Unlike my sisters, Rose had expectations that had to be met in order for her to continue her family's rule. I really had to put a stop to my savior complex. It was going to get me in trouble one day.

Speaking of trouble, it was like I conjured him with my mind. Adrian Ivashkov was making his way down the hall just as I got to the top of the stairs. He had a cigarette in his mouth though it was unlit, and he was deep in thought I assumed, for he didn't see me right away. In fact, he took two steps down the stairs before realizing it was me.

"The hero returns," he said turning around and taking the two steps back up to be on my level. He was tall though not as much as me, so his intimidation game wasn't going to be very effective. "Her Highness hasn't stopped singing you praise. The Queen is very pleased as well though not as much as the King I'm sure. How much did he offer you?"

"There is no price he could offer me for Rose's life," I said fisting my hands at my sides. Why did these nobles think everything was about wealth?

"Is your price that steep?" He arched his eyebrows in disbelief as he finally lit his cigarette. "I don't see why. It's not like you're doing a good job. That's what we get when we hire cheap, foreign labor I suppose."

"Think whatever pleases you about me, Lord Ivashkov. I don't think there's anything I can say that will change that opinion. However, I can say I'm not here to become rich leeching off the royal family. Wealth is not everything." I gave him a bow and turned to leave. "Have a pleasant day."

"I know you're not who you say you are," Adrian called after me. "I know ambassadors of every major country. Only a few have heard your name. How will Rose feel about hearing her hero is not who he says?"

I turned around and walked right up to his face. The smoke bothered me, but I didn't let him get to me. He was going to ruin not just my mission but my friendship with Rose. I couldn't allow it.

"You are childish. I am here to forge peace between Turkey and Russia. I don't have time for you." I chuckled. "And why would she believe you? Because you're her childhood friend? A jealous friend who feels threatened by me. Don't think I didn't see your behavior last night was to trigger a reaction out of me."

"She's going to believe me because I have never lied to her. She knows me like the back of her hand, and she knows I would protect her with my very life. As for feeling threatened by you?" He threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. "The Princess and I are engaged. There's nothing a nobody like you could ever do to break that engagement forged at birth. We will rule the world, and you'll just live in it. Have a pleasant day, Mr. Belikov." With a smirk, he began to descend the stairs. I had no remark, no response. I was in shock and that was happening a lot recently. "By the way, I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. I doubt you'll be allowed to stay much longer once Rose finds out who you really are."

He tossed his cigarette aside and walked out of the palace. I stood glaring at the back of his head for rattling me so much. I was concerned he would find out who I really was and tell Rose. For some reason, the news of the engagement bothered me most. Rose didn't want it; I knew that with certainty. Even if it was Adrian, her childhood friend, she didn't want to marry because someone told her to. That was what I liked about her. That rebellious nature subtle in some ways and like a raging fire in others. To think her spark would be dimmed even a little was too much to bear. I couldn't help vow to myself to help her not just by keeping her alive but finding a way out of her engagement. I did it for her not me. Or so I kept saying. But as I continued looking for the princess, I felt more and more at ease knowing she was so close. I asked a maid to point me in the direction of the princess bedroom to inquire about her wellbeing. At her door were three guards keeping her safe, but I wouldn't believe it for myself until I saw her with my own eyes. One of the guards stepped inside to announce my presence, and I heard her voice. The calmness it brought washed over me in ways no one else had done before. I knew then I wasn't here to save her because she was important as future queen. She was important because she was a person. She was a person I cared deeply for, but I could never say out loud. I could never tell her how I felt because there was no use. I was not worthy. I was simply her savior and once I was done with my mission, I had to disappear from her life forever.

* * *

 **AN:** Happy new year to all! I hope everyone had lovely holidays. I do apologize for going MIA for so long. I haven't had much inspiration and when I did, well, I procrastinated a lot. I do apologize for that, and I will be sure to make up for it. Thank you so much as always for your lovely reviews. They always make me smile. The only reason I don't respond to them is because I am so terrible at keeping up with messages seeing as sometimes I go away for so long. Please don't hate me! I do appreaciate each and everyone of you.


	6. Selfish

**Chapter Six: Selfish**

Rose

My mother was already waiting on the foyer when Adrian and I arrived back at the palace. Mother was pacing rubbing her palms against the skirt of her dress. I had never seen her so disheveled. She was the epitome of serenity and elegance that seeing her this way made my chest hurt. I was always worrying her with my wild child nature, but I had never seen her so concerned. Perhaps I never noticed being caught up with how much I hated all the rules. Usually, she would simply shake her head and tell me how disappointed she was at my behavior. Sometimes her words stung more than if she had slapped me. I wanted to make my parents proud, but why did I have to sacrifice who I really was for that? Even as a child, I just wanted to be free to run, to laugh, to be a child.

Seeing my mother like this, with eyes glistening and trembling lower lip, I wondered if my freedom was worth the hurt I was inflicting upon her. As Adrian took me by the hand towards my mother, I reflected on my behavior. I was upset over the engagement, which I already knew was coming, and decided to leave without a word or approval from my mother. I put not only myself but Lissa and my guests in danger. I knew someone wanted my family and me gone, and yet I acted like a child running away from home leaving behind a worried mother and father. From the beginning, I had been nothing but a headache for my parents and those around me. I recalled a time playing with Mason climbing trees in a new dress mother had bought me. I shouldn't have done it. Climbing wasn't practical in a dress or at all for me. It was my first time, and I fell. Fortunately, I hadn't made it very far up so my fall caused a bloodied knee and scraped elbows.

"I am very disappointed in you, Rosemarie," Mother had said pulling me by the hand inside after my fall. She sat me down on a loveseat and tended to my wounds. "A princess does not climb trees. A princess must be poised at all times. There are expectations you must meet, Rosemarie. One day, you will be queen. I suggest you start acting like a princess first. As for you, Mason," mother had turned to Mason, who hung his head in shame but stood tall at the mention of his name. "Report to Pavel for punishment. You are supposed to protect the princess not indulge her in mischief."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Mason had bowed and retreated. I didn't see him for a couple of days. He returned to me with a smile and purple bruises a few days later.

I never thought of the people around me whenever I made hasty decisions. This time, I could have destroyed everything my family worked so hard for. I held onto Adrian tightly feeling the weight of my shame grow as we moved closer to my mother. She finally looked up and stopped pacing. At first, I saw relief wash over her and a single tear escaped her left eye, which she quickly erased with the back of her hand. Then, I saw the ever-present disappointment that I hadn't been born a man or at least a better daughter. We stopped in front of her, and I fell to my knees in repentance.

"Your Majesty," I inhaled deeply before continuing.

"Stand up," mother said before I could continue, and I obeyed immediately. I was knocked back by her hand on my cheek. I caressed my cheek as Adrian held me up. I had never been struck in my life, and while it was a surprise, I somehow saw it coming. I knew I wasn't going to get away with this fiasco unscathed. "You had me worried sick, Rosemarie. How dare you leave the palace without approval? How dare you leave at all?! Do you not care about your life? Do you not care about your father or me? Do I need to remind you of the danger we are all in? Why would you do this Rose? When will you ever learn to be a princess?" She swallowed followed by a deep breath to compose herself. I had never seen her so angry in my life. No. Seeing how selfish I had been, I knew it wasn't just anger. It was fear that something far worse had happened to me.

"I never asked for this," I mumbled anyway because I was hurting too. I knew I had really done it this time, and I was going to take her wrath without complaint, but I couldn't let her accuse me of not caring about her or father. "I never asked to be born a princess. You and father have drilled into me the importance of my blood, of my duty, and I have accepted it without too much complaint. You cannot expect a bird to fly without wings. You, father, Lady Tatiana and even my grandfather made sure to clip my wings since birth! You expect me to rule a country that is tearing itself apart? You all want to ignore what is right in front of us. The witches want revenge for what we have done to them. We have hunted them and killed them, and your solution is for me to marry Adrian? Your solution is a wedding. You think marrying Adrian is going to stop them from trying to kill me?" I paused and wiped the hot tears trailing down my cheeks stinging were my mother struck me.

My mother watched me with an emotionless mask. She probably thought this outburst would help me rid my rebellious nature. I was starting to scare myself though. I had never talked to my parents this way. I had never expressed my feelings so openly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa had stopped whimpering and watched with eyes wide from Christian's arms. Christian averted his eyes as he looked at the ground, no doubt uncomfortable at my outburst. He must have felt like he had no right witnessing this family dispute. Adrian remained close though very tense. I expected him to stop me from exploding like this, but I guess he was going to start acting the husband part and support me. No. This was just the way Adrian was. He always tried to be there for me. I wondered if he knew before my outburst that we were officially set to be married. Considering the way things were going with the witches and the threats against my family, we might not get to the altar. Hell, my mother might murder me before the witches get to me.

"I apologize for leaving without a word," I said calmer. "I gave the order, so if you wish to punish me, I accept the punishment without complaint."

My mother chuckled humorlessly. "I would punish you if I thought you would learn anything from it. Your grandfather spoiled you too much. He said you would grow into your role, but we cannot wait any longer for you grow up, Rosemarie."

"How do you expect me to grow up if I can't see the outside world? How can I rule when all the ideas I have are outdated? These aren't the medieval times, Mother. The world is changing every day. What's more, there's nowhere to hide because if they want us dead, they will find us."

"The fact remains," my mother straightened up and the worry she might have felt while I was gone was truly erased from her eyes like it was never there. She was back to being Queen Janine. "You disobeyed and put yourself at risk. You put Vasilisa and our guests at risk. You were lucky Mr. Belikov was there and reacted quickly. We are forever in debt with our Russian envoys. As for you, I am very disappointed, Rosemarie. Mason, Eddie, and Grant report to Pavel for punishment immediately. Vasilisa report to Kirova for punishment tomorrow morning."

"What?" I protested as my friends bowed and accepted the queen's orders. "They did nothing wrong but obey! Punish me, Your Majesty."

"I am," my mother said looking down at me. "Your punishment is knowing your friends are being punished for your rebellion as always. You must learn the people around you suffer for your actions. It is time to grow up, Rosemarie." She turned to Adrian. "Adrian, darling, thank you for bringing Rosemarie home. Your Aunt just left to meet with the King about this new attack. You may return to the Parliament Building. I will have servants tend to the princess."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he took my hand. "I would like to stay a bit longer with Rose if you allow it."

"Certainly," the queen nodded. "See what a great husband you will have at your side, Rosemarie?" She sighed and stepped closer to both of us seeing our forlorn faces. "Today, an arranged marriage may seem like the end of the world. I felt the same way when my marriage to His Majesty was announced. Over time, you _will_ learn to love each other. You will be happy, and one day, you might thank us for this."

With that, the queen departed to tend to her duties leaving me to face my friends in shame. "I'm so sorry," I said meeting Mason's eyes. He was always paying for me. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm always giving you trouble, and I…"

"Your Highness," Mason interrupted dropping to his knee with his right hand over his heart. "I live to serve you, and I failed you. I knew going outside was forbidden without approval from Their Majesties. I will accept my punishment, and I will never fail you again."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as Eddie and Grant followed Mason, both falling to their knees and begging I forgive them for failing to save me from myself. I couldn't stand it, so I did the only thing I could do, I ran. I ran because there was nothing I could say that would make Mason, Eddie, or Grant see reason. They didn't have to always accept that their lives were easily traded for mine. If assassins came, they'd take a knife for me. If they failed to save me, they had to end their lives. No matter what, we always made them give up the one thing that should be theirs and theirs alone to do whatever they please. The monarchy demanded their lives for us. We came first, or at least I did, and I couldn't stand it. Like I told my mother, I never asked for this.

I kept running until I was in my bedroom. I paced back and forth from the window to the door. A small knock at my door made me stop and look up. Lissa poked her head in timidly before letting herself in. She said nothing as she crossed the room and threw her arms around me. I allowed her to hug me as she cried on my shoulder. Despite my self-hatred, I realized she needed me to. She had just witnessed something horrific and tomorrow, Kirova would inflict punishment on her. I knew Kirova wouldn't hit Lissa, but I knew whatever Kirova had in mind wouldn't be pleasant either. So I comforted my friend and promised myself to speak to my father. If I couldn't do anything for my guards, maybe I could do something for Liss. My father loved her like a daughter, so I hoped he would convince my mother to spare my friend.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Lissa said finally stepping back. Her eyes were puffy and red, and there was snot all over her pretty face. I took a handkerchief from my vanity and wiped her face.

"For what, silly girl?" I whispered unable to trust my voice hearing her so broken. "I should be the one apologizing. I got you all into this. It should be me facing the old hag tomorrow not you."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Kirova will make me do dishes or wash clothes. I can handle her. You… You are hurting. I have never seen the Queen so angry, and she," Lissa touched my cheek where a red imprint of my mother's hand was still present, "she actually slapped you."

"This is nothing," I sighed stepping away from her and going to the window. "I deserved it. I deserve so much more for putting you in danger. I wish I could have spared you that sight. So much blood… You and everyone could have been hurt because of me. My mother is right. I need to grow up."

"Where is the fun in growing up?" Adrian said standing on the doorway. There was a carefree smile on his lips but his eyes bore all the worry in the world. "If we all grew up at the same time, this world would be a boring place."

"Life is not supposed to be fun," I muttered. "You're born, you live, and then you die."

"That is so depressing," Adrian closed the door behind him and made his way to my bed where he sank into the mattress. "Remind me to have people write your vows, dear."

I bit my lip and met Lissa's eyes. She nodded understanding what I was asking her. "I'm going to get some rest. I will see you tomorrow. Maybe. Watch over her, Adrian."

"Will do. Get some rest, Liss. Don't let Kirova give you too much of a hard time." He said with pity in his voice that sweet Lissa had a long and hard day the next day.

Once Lissa was gone, I sat on the bed next to him. We let awkward silence settle around us. I contemplated my life choices, and he, well, he was Adrian. He acted like nothing was wrong in the world, but I could tell it was a mask he put on for the world. He pretended nothing unnerved him, but deep down, he couldn't possibly be happy about the engagement or the fact that once he married me, or sooner, he would be the target of threats.

I recalled what my mother said a few minutes ago. She said my choices affected those around me. I always knew it, but the truth hadn't settled until now. No matter what Adrian said about growing up not being fun, it was inevitable. The sooner I grew up the better too. My time was up as a spoiled princess. My choices were shaping the future and the lives of those around me. Not only my friends and family but the people I would soon rule. I had to be more careful. I had to stop being selfish.

I lay down next to him and looked over to see his eyes closed and his hands under his head. He could fool someone into thinking he was asleep, but I saw how his chest was moving too fast. He was breathing hard. Something was troubling him, but he dared not say it.

"We should announce our engagement during my party," I said looking up at the ceiling, and the stars my grandmother had painted for me long ago. The paint was starting to chip away, and I was almost sorry to have them restored covering my grandmother's brushstrokes. Soon everyone I loved would be erased leaving nothing but memories. I sighed sadly.

"What the hell?" Adrian sat up, and I felt his striking emerald eyes on me. "How do you go from, ' _I hate life, and I hate the good for nothing Adrian, so I will never marry him'_ to announcing our engagement in three days?"

"I don't hate you," I turned to meet his eyes. "I love you. You're one of my best friends. I trust you with my life, so I'll trust you with my heart too."

"Rose," Adrian groaned. "Don't. Don't say stuff like that because you don't know what it means."

"Of course I do," I shrugged. "Better the devil you know…" I trailed off and gave him a small smile, but he didn't return the gesture. Adrian was uncharacteristically somber and nothing I said seemed to cheer him up. I could understand. He was feeling trapped too. The difference between us, he'd never say anything to his parents.

"You realize just last night you said you couldn't allow me to marry without love," Adrian reminded me of last night after he came to meet Dimitri at my request.

"I also recall you said it was fine," I frowned worriedly that he'd actually refuse to marry me. I'd happily let him back out, but as Tatiana said we had no choice. I also agreed with him. It was better to marry someone I already knew to be kind and cared for me. I was selfish through and through. I was selfish never thinking of my friends suffering the consequences of my choices. "You said you'd do it for me."

"I know," Adrian sighed and put his head back on my pillow pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I will do it, but I hate to see you losing your spark, Little Princess. You're always fighting the system. Always so headstrong and stubborn that seeing you accept your fate is like seeing the end of the world. I thought you wanted a strong man to come to sweep you off your feet? I'm not that man. My arms are too skinny, and you, well, you need to stop eating so much."

I threw a pillow at his face, and we both chuckled. Once again, there was silence between us as I considered his words. I did dream of passionate love. I dreamt of finding my soul mate. Our eyes locked through the crowd as we made our way to each other pulled by the attraction between us. Somehow in this scenario, I knew my soul mate had the warmest chocolate brown eyes. He was tall with strong arms, warm skin, and when he spoke in my ear he had an exotic accent. A Russian accent to be exact. Never before had my dream man been this clear in my mind. It was embarrassing.

"Why are you blushing?" Adrian said poking my arm. I simply looked away as he insisted. Suddenly, he gasped. "Oh my God. Are you having a wet dream about another man with your future husband present? How very promiscuous, Your Highness. Do tell, is it someone I know?" As I said nothing, Adrian pursed his lips and seemed to think about the number of men in my life. Unfortunately, they were few. "Don't tell me it's Belikov?"

I said nothing as I stood up and paced the room as the blush deepened. I knew I was silly thinking of Dimitri. How silly imagining him being my soul mate when I had just met him but everything about him was intriguing. Unfortunately, nothing could ever happen. We couldn't explore that unexplainable way we felt at ease around each other. We couldn't speak of the obvious attraction between our bodies as we often kept very little distance between us. Is it possible to be this attracted to someone so fast? Is it love? If not, is it simple lust? What was happening to me?

"Your silence is disturbing," Adrian stood before me gripping my shoulders gently searching for the truth on my face. "Oh, Rose. Don't tell me you like the Russian? What happened to him being a suspect in your grandfather's murder?"

"I don't know anymore, Adrian," I shrugged him off and sat by the window looking down at the gardens. More guards than I had ever seen patrolled the grounds on high alert after the attack on the beloved princess. They looked like ants pacing back and forth in their red uniforms. Ants following the command of their Queen and could not disobey. "If he wanted me dead, he would have already done so. I know he's no simple diplomat. You should have seen him move…" I sighed and bit my lip recalling how swiftly and gracefully he moved as he knocked my guards down.

"Move?" Adrian sat in front of me. "Move in what way, Rose. Did he…"

"Oh, God. No! Adrian, he respects the crown and me. He wouldn't…" I felt the heat on my cheeks deepen and my breath caught thinking of him just throwing caution to the wind and stealing a kiss from me.

"You wish he would," Adrian sighed. "You have to stop it, okay? You know he's no diplomat, so you should be careful until I find out who he really is. I have people working on it, but it's going to take some time."

"I'm telling you though," I took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "He's not here to harm me. If he was, he'd done so already." I told him about how easily Dimitri disposed of Eddie and Grant yesterday. "Besides, he was there for me when… When we got to the car and saw the blood, he acted as if on instinct and pulled me away from there. While there were panic and chaos around me, he was calm and collected. He got me safely to the Parliament Building. I don't think that's how an assassin works."

"Maybe he wants you for himself," Adrian exhaled smoke out the window. We both chuckled at his choice of words. "You know to kill you himself not to…" He put his cigarette out on the windowsill and leaned closer meeting my eyes. "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. We still know nothing of this guy; for all we know he could just be crafty. He is just good at hiding his motives and will strike when we least expect it. Promise you will be careful around him until I bring you the information you asked. I can only confirm for now that he's no diplomat. No one in my circle has heard of him."

"He seems like he keeps to himself," I said resting my head against the wall and thinking Dimitri wasn't the trusting type considering what happened with his father. For some reason, he seemed trusting enough of me to tell me a little of his past. "He might not frequent your clubs and parties, so your circle might not know of him."

Adrian shook his head. "It's hopeless trying to convince you. You always see the good in people. I guess I will have to bring you proof. In the meantime, just promise you'll be careful. Witches could be the least of our worries if we have a skilled assassin in the palace that is making your loins burn with desire."

"Adrian!" I blushed and smacked his arm. "Don't talk like that."

"Better get used to it," he said kissing my forehead and getting up to leave. "We're getting married, Little Princess." He pulled out another cigarette and twirled it in his fingers hesitating.

"Go on and say it. Whatever is troubling you is better to be said out loud than kept inside your little head. You might hurt your brain more." I snickered.

"Funny," he said though there was no amusement there. "If you want to go through with it, we'll announce our engagement at your birthday party."

"What do you think?" I wanted to avoid his eyes. I didn't want to see the hurt in them. I had never asked Adrian if there was someone special in his life. I assumed he wasn't that type of man as he liked to have many female friends in different cities. But seeing the hesitation and sadness, I wanted to kick myself for assuming he hadn't already found someone. I hoped he hadn't because as always there was selfishness in me. Misery loves company.

"I think it's going to happen sooner or later, so why not sooner and on our terms?" He cleared his throat and got on one knee.

"Adrian. Don't." I protested breathlessly. "Don't do this."

"Don't tie my shoe?" He snickered as I blushed embarrassed. He took my left hand and kissed it. "Not yet. I wasn't prepared. This is the first I hear of the official arrangement. I'm sure Aunt Tatiana will tell me soon. Now that I know, I will prepare a ring worthy of you, Little Princess. I promise I will do my best to make you happy."

"I promise too," I said wiping the tears rolling down my cheeks with the back of my right hand. "And I'm really sorry you have to do this. I will never forget what you're sacrificing for me."

He sighed and kissed my hand again. "Just know I'm going to require back rubs for eternity."

I threw my arms around him hugging him tightly and laughed at his silly words. "Deal."

I remained sitting by the window once Adrian was gone trying to imagine what our life will be like once we were married. I couldn't see it. As hard as I tried to envision a future with Adrian, it was like looking into the darkness and seeing nothing. I hoped that wasn't a prediction to how dark our future together would be. I hoped it didn't mean we would end up hating each other. Adrian was so important to me, and I hated the thought of losing him. A soft knock at my door startled me out of my depressing thoughts. I didn't have the energy to meet with anyone else, but it was either entertain whatever guest had come to see me or dwell longer on my future.

"Come in," I called sitting up straight and smoothing the skirt of my dress. I hadn't had the energy or time to change into something more comfortable. I guess it worked out as I was about to play hostess to some intruder. Lionel, one of the guards sometimes assigned to me, entered and bowed his head. "Yes, Lionel?"

"Your Highness," he said closing the door behind him. "I have Dimitri Belikov requesting to see you."

I sat up abruptly and my heart raced threatening to burst out of my chest. I wanted to run out and throw my arms around him. I wanted him to hug me tightly and make me feel safe. I started to feel lightheaded, and I realized I was holding my breath. I took deep breaths as I made for the mirror. I looked a mess with hair all over the place, tear-stained cheeks, and a red mark still from when my mother slapped me. I couldn't meet Dimitri like this.

"Take him to the south tower," I instructed Lionel. "I will be there in ten minutes."

"Of course, Your Highness," Lionel bowed and left.

I rushed to change into a black long sleeve blouse and a long cream-colored skirt. This was the most casual and comfortable clothing I had that didn't scream I was trying to look good for him. I let my hair down and washed my face hoping to hide the mark left behind by my mother's disappointment. I stepped out of my room and found Lionel and two other guards waiting for me. They followed closely as I made my way to the tower where Dimitri waited.

"Stay here," I instructed the guards at the foot of the spiral staircase. "I will be a few minutes."

"Your Highness, I have instructions not to let you out of my sight," Lionel protested.

"Five minutes. Just give me five minutes and you can come up." I sighed knowing I couldn't allow Lionel or the other two guards to be punished for my indiscretions like I had let Mason, Eddie, Grant, and Lissa.

Lionel agreed reluctantly and waited. As I took the stairs as fast as I could and not waste time, my heart was causing my ears to ring and my hands were sweating profusely. I coached myself to breathe evenly as I stepped into the tower and saw Dimitri's back. He still wore the clothes of the day. His back was broad and I could see the muscles under his black shirt. His hair was disheveled like mine.

"Dimitri," I whispered still a little out of breath either from looking at him or climbing the stairs too fast. I decided to go with the latter.

He turned at his name, and I saw his eyes looking all over me. Was he seeing me or was he simply concerned I was harmed since he last saw me at the Parliament Building? I couldn't read his face this time. His face was void of emotion though his hands were fisted. Finally, I saw some emotion when his eyes landed on my cheek. His eyes widened and he stepped forward closing the void between us. His hand pushed my hair back exposing my cheek. With his fingertips, he caressed my skin, and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips feeling his warmth. His touch was gentle a contrast from my mother's.

"Who did this?" He whispered too. I guess he couldn't trust his voice either.

"It's nothing," I looked away and stepped back. I wanted to stay in his embrace. I wanted him to keep touching me, but I had promised myself I would think of my actions more. If word got to my mother and father about Dimitri and me meeting and touching so freely, he could be harmed. I was done hurting the people around me because I was childish and selfish. At least one person had to be spared from me and my terrible choices.

"This is _not_ nothing, Rose," Dimitri dropped his hand and made a fist again. He was struggling with control.

"It's nothing I didn't deserve," I cleared my throat. "Mother had every right."

"No one has a right to lay a finger on you," he said fervently stepping towards me again. "Don't ever let anyone hurt you. Abusers think they do it because it's the right thing to do. It's never the right thing to do."

"Are you saying violence is not the answer? How do countries solve problems? With war." I responded walking towards the window overlooking the palace gardens. I knew why he said that. His father abused his mother, and he couldn't bear the thought of anyone being abused the same way. He was protective yet aloof. It was like a switch had been flipped, and he wasn't the same Dimitri I liked. I didn't want to feel anything for him. Feelings would only complicate matters especially now that I was engaged. I had Adrian to think about. I had to respect him and our future union, so I had to steer the conversation into safe waters.

"That's different," Dimitri sighed, and he seemed to realize his behavior was complicating the already complicated relationship between us. He kept his distance as he continued. "Sometimes there's no other option than war."

"Sometimes," I touched my cheek. "There's no other option than a good slap to the face to wake a person up. I put my friends in danger. I put my family in danger. Going out without approval and the proper guards, I set myself up to be attacked. I could have died." _You could have died_ , I added to myself.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to you," Dimitri stood behind me so close I could feel the warmth from his body. So close his breath tickled my neck, and I shivered.

"You're only an ambassador," I said trying to ignore the way he was making feel and instead fishing for the answers Adrian was supposed to get for me. "What could you have done?"

"In my country, we're all trained in combat. I liked knowing how to defend myself, so I continued taking lessons. It helps keep my family safe." He said without missing a beat; I wondered if he had rehearsed this answer many times.

"I'm not your family," I responded leaning against the wall knowing that if he continued to move closer, I'd be trapped now. I wouldn't be able to escape his scent or his warmth. I wouldn't be able to escape these feelings any longer, and my struggle to be good, to grow up would be shattered.

"You might as well be," Dimitri leaned against the wall next to me. "I care about you, Rose, and I hate seeing you like this. Did your mother say something to make you so… Different."

"No offense, but you don't even know me," I looked at my shoes unable to meet his eyes. I didn't want to see the concern in them because I might be enticed to bare my soul again. I couldn't do that anymore. If there was anyone in this world, I should share my fears and hopes with were Lissa and now Adrian. Dimitri was a guest, and one day he'd leave taking my secrets with him. Maybe even taking my heart with him. "How would you know who I am? You've only known me a day."

"The same way you know me," Dimitri chuckled and for a moment he was back, and I almost forgot I was supposed to stop being selfish and told him everything like he was my personal diary. "I have never met anyone who saw right through me. It's terrifying. But I know enough about you to know the Queen has arranged a marriage for you with Adrian."

"Yes. So? It was bound to happen. Everyone knows it." I shrugged.

"And you are accepting it?" Dimitri frowned. "What happened to being free and marrying for love?"

"What do you want me to do? Kick and scream? Hold my breath until I get what I want? I'm not a child anymore. I have to grow up." I scoffed and pushed away from the wall. "I am a princess. There are things expected of me. Just earlier you said I was meant to change the world. How do you think I will accomplish so without a husband?"

"You are strong. You will find a way." He seemed to almost plead for me to keep fighting. It was a reflection of what Adrian had said earlier about me always fighting the system.

"Not with the laws we have. A Queen cannot take the throne unwed. I cannot change that law until I'm queen. Do you see the problem?" I was so conflicted. My parents expected one thing, and my friends expected another. I couldn't please everyone without destroying myself in the process.

"What about your father? He can change it." Dimitri suggested after a second of silence. Why was he suddenly eager for me to break the rules? Why did he seem desperate to get me out of my engagement with Adrian? I convinced myself it was because that was Dimitri. He wanted to help. If his sisters were in this situation, he'd do the same. He really did think of me as family. As a sister. I swallowed the knot in my throat.

"The King is too busy with other matters. The witches are angry, so my father has to find a way to settle all this once and for all. The council is no help. They are so hung up with how my father took the throne. With all of that, do you think he has time to annul a centuries' old law? There are more important things, Dimitri. Marriage might feel like the end of the world now, but I have to look at the bigger picture." I almost laughed sounding so much like my mother. She would be proud.

"You don't love him," Dimitri said without moving from his spot against the wall.

"I do," I sighed looking down at my hands. "Adrian is wonderful. He will make a good companion. I need him, Dimitri. I need Adrian to take the throne. I don't want this, you're right, but I have a duty to my family and my country. You know all about that."

"What about the duty to your heart?" Dimitri looked up and met my eyes. I frowned. How could he say that? I thought he understood all about duty and loyalty to one's blood and people.

"My heart doesn't know what it wants," I whispered hurriedly hearing Lionel's footsteps knowing we had run out of time. "Not when it comes to this. All I know is that I need Adrian. I have to be Queen."

"Okay," Dimitri's jaw twitched, and he bowed low to me. "I will help you be Queen. Anything you need from me, Your Highness, I will do gladly. I am at your service."

"Dimitri, you don't have to do this," I breathed hard and felt the knot in my throat threatening to choke me. "Your friendship is more than enough."

"You'll always have that," Dimitri met my eyes, and I thought I lost him. He was a different person now. He was distant. There was no warmth despite his words. He didn't approve of my choice to marry Adrian. I guess his talk of sacrifice was all talk, and when it came down to it, he didn't mean it. A part of me said it was because he was hurting that I was getting married. That he cared about me more than a friend or sister. Another part said I was being stupid. No matter, the Dimitri I thought I knew was gone.

"Are you still going to teach me how to defend myself?" I asked hoping to bring out the Dimitri who looked proudly at me after disarming Mason. I wanted things to go back to how they were yesterday. I didn't like feeling so far away from him. We would always be worlds apart because of my noble status, but he made me forget all of that briefly. Though I had decided to stop being selfish, it was easier said than done. I wasn't ready to let go of him.

"Of course. Let me know when."

I retreated to my bedroom after setting up a time to train first thing in the morning. Dinner was brought up to my room by Mia because I didn't feel like talking to my parents or anyone for that matter. There was so much on my mind. Lissa didn't come to help me get ready for bed that night, and I assumed she was resting as much as she could before Kirova punished her with as many hard chores as she could. I was in bed reading when a knock at my door made me look up. My father entered.

"Your Majesty," I said starting to get up to curtsy.

"No need. I am here as your father, not the King." He motioned with his hand for me to stay in bed. "Besides, you need to rest, my dearest."

"I'm fine, Baba," I leaned back on my pillows anyway and felt sleep heavy on my eyes reminding me that the day had been indeed exhausting.

"Are you?" He arched his eyebrow as he sat by my feet. "Your mother told me she lost it momentarily and slapped you."

"I deserved it," I played with the pages of my book averting my eyes. "I put my friends and myself in danger. I put our family in danger."

"You understand how important you are, Rosemarie?" My father rested his hand on my ankle over the sheet and squeezed gently. "You are the future. It is the one thing I can agree with Victor on. The young ones are the future. The world is changing so fast I do not know how long I can keep up. I am old." He chuckled.

"You are going to live forever, Baba," I said smiling at him. "I just know it."

"Even so," he sighed. "I will grow tired, and I will need to pass the crown to you. I cannot do that if…"

"I'm dead," I finished for him, and he inhaled sharply I thought he might strike me too. The thought of me dying is what terrified my mother, and she did what she did. I didn't like it, but I understood why she lost her temper. I knew it wouldn't happen again especially since I had promised to myself to finally grow up and stop being so rebellious.

"I was going to say if you are not married," out of his coat, he pulled out a black velvet box. "I hear you are being very mature about the situation. I, on the other, hand wish you did not have to marry that party boy."

"Adrian is good, Baba," I smiled sadly still aching for my friend who would be giving up his freedom so soon. "He's going to be good to me and the country. You will see."

"Despite everything," he cleared his throat and handed me the box. "I think you are right. That fool will be good for you."

"What is this?" I asked afraid to open the box and find a family ring.

"Not what you think it is," he chuckled. "Open it. You will like it."

I opened the box to find a double stranded bracelet made out of small pearls and an emerald in the shape of a droplet. "I don't like it. I love it! Thanks, Baba."

I sat up and hugged him. We didn't share many moments like this, so it was nice to embrace him. He didn't let go right away either, and I wondered why this felt like we were running out of time. When he pulled back, he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Rosemarie," he took my hand. "Do not forget it."

"I love you too," I frowned. "Everything okay, Baba?"

"Of course, dearest," he pushed my hair behind my ear and took the bracelet from me. "Let me put it on you. Every time you look at it, you will think of us. Your mother chose the pearls and the design. I chose the emerald. It comes from your grandfather's scepter. I thought you might want to keep him, us, close."

"I always keep you close. You are in my heart," I said choking up on the love I possessed for my family. "What's the occasion anyway?"

"To celebrate how much you have grown. I know we ask so much of you, Rose, but you are so strong and have accepted everything we have thrown at you."

"Not without dragging my feet about it first," I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry I caused so much grief. I promise it won't happen again."

"It is okay for you to fight it," he held onto my hands. "You would not be you if you did not fight for what is right. That is why I know you will be just fine."

"I will," I sighed. "Can I ask a favor?"

My father narrowed his eyes on me. "Perhaps."

"Is there any way you can spare Lissa the punishment?" I bit my lower lip expecting my father to firmly shake his head. "I couldn't stop Mother from handing out punishment to my guards or Lissa. Maybe you can? It was all my idea, Baba. Please?"

"Do not fret, dearest." He kissed my forehead and got up. "I will forgive today's incident because I am simply glad nothing happened to any of you. Your guards have been spared too. Pavel simply had them stand still for five hours. As for Lissa, she has to be at your side at all times which I am sure is an easy task for you both." He winked. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow, I am taking you with me for some lessons. Be ready at nine."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Turns out, I didn't get much rest. I kept tossing and turning all night. I woke up at least twice and swore a pair of eyes watched me from the darkness. After the second time feeling observed, I left the light on but didn't sleep very long after that. I had to be up before dawn to meet Dimitri for our first session. Once I was dressed, I stepped out of my room only to find the hallway deserted which was strange. Lionel was supposed to stand guard and then Grant was going to take over. I was about to go back inside when I heard my name called from the shadows.

"Rose," Dimitri said stepping into the light wearing black attire from head to toe. He had found a tie for his hair again, and I was little saddened at that. I loved his hair down; it looked like silk. "Let's go."

"Where is everyone?" I wondered though I followed him anyway. I wasn't afraid for my life not with him around. I knew he'd keep me safe. I was afraid of how I would act without anyone to hold me back.

"This is everyone." He said simply falling into step next to me. I got the feeling he wanted to avoid me, but since it seemed he was in charge of guarding me, he had to stay close. "I think it's best for us to train without any distractions. Don't worry. I have cleared it with your parents."

"Seriously?" I giggled. "That's impressive. How did you manage that? I have been trying for ages for them to just give me some peace and quiet. You have to teach me your ways, master."

Dimitri said nothing, and I simply cleared my throat feeling embarrassed at my failed attempt to make things go back to the way they used to be. I guessed there was no turning back, so I tried to focus on the task at hand. Dimitri told me how to stretch my muscles to avoid pulling one as we sparred. He had accommodated the rose gardens were we met with thick mats to cushion my fall because I would be the one doing the falling not him. By the time we were done warming up, my muscles were already sore. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through this in one piece.

"Stand like this," Dimitri coached showing me his stance, and he adjusted my body accordingly.

It was still dark out, but I could see him as he stood a breath away from me. Rebellious strands of hair framed his face as he adjusted my torso. His hands were gentle yet firm on my arms, and I could have sworn he lingered as if unwilling to stop touching me. Every time he got close, I felt the air depriving my lungs, and my eyes kept returning to his lips as he shouted instructions. I tried my best to keep up, but my mind wasn't there. I kept thinking of last night when we metaphorically parted ways. He disapproved of my compliance to an arranged marriage, and I couldn't do anything to change that. I thought he would understand. Just the previous day we had talked about sacrifice and duty. Something had changed in him, and he was now sending me mixed signals. He wanted me to fight my duty and listen to my heart.

"Extend your hand out," he instructed claiming my attention. "I'm going to show you how to properly make a fist."

I pushed aside all my conflicting thoughts and focused on the lesson. I truly wanted to learn to defend myself. I hated feeling helpless always waiting to be rescued, and always putting my friends' lives on the line. It was me the witches wanted, and though I wouldn't stand a chance against their magic, I could maybe spare my friends. At first, Dimitri had me practice on a punching bag he held up for me. Then he ditched it telling me it was time to practice on a person. I was nervous thinking I was going to hurt me. I was the one getting hurt. He easily evaded my fists or swatted me away. Dimitri was different as a teacher showing no mercy. It was the greatest feeling in the world. Whenever I fell on my ass, I was just a person. I was just Rose learning some fighting moves. I wasn't the crown princess of Turkey, and he wasn't afraid of knocking me flat on the mat. Though he had been serious throughout our lesson, by the time he called it over, his shoulders were less stiff and his lips fought a smile.

Sunshine was erupting through the clouds as I sat on the grass trying to catch my breath, which was certainly impossible as I watched Dimitri work on picking up the mats from our session. He had his back to me, and I felt my mouth salivate a little watching his muscles ripple under his skin with each movement. Slowly, I stood up and ran straight at him hoping to catch him off guard.

"What was that?" He asked pinning me to the ground.

"I had you," I pouted struggling to breathe even more than before. He was an inch away from me. His hair, loose from the workout, stuck to his sweat covered face, and his lips could no longer fight the smile. It was like seeing the sun for the first time on his wide smile. He had perfect white teeth, and I noticed dimples forming in the corners of his mouth. God, he was so beautiful, and I felt tears stinging my eyes unable to tell him so.

"Not likely," he chuckled. "You're not there yet, Roza."

I felt my whole body turn to jelly when he said my name with his Russian accent thicker than before. And just like that, the world stopped spinning. There was only him and his hands wrapped around my wrist as he pinned me to the ground. There was only his body pressed to mine though he kept his weight off of me. There were only his eyes roaming over my face seeming to linger longer on my lips, which I subconsciously licked. Oh, how I wished he would stop torturing me and close the remaining distance between us and claim my lips. But the control he constantly fought for won over, and he cleared his throat shattering the moment like glass.

"That was very clever though," he said standing up and extending his hand out to me. "Good practice for both of us."

"Thanks," I let go of his hand as soon as I was up unable to trust my feelings any longer. If he wasn't going to make a move, I might. I was the rebellious one. But I was also the one supposed to be growing up. I was supposed to stop being selfish. If I made a move, what did I expect him to do? Did I expect him to proclaim love for me? How would that work? He was a Russian ambassador set to leave after my birthday party. Was I truly selfish enough to beg him to stay with me as my secret lover? If he agreed, which I doubted considering how much he respected my father, I would be robbing him of a normal life just as I was doing to Adrian. The distance between us was necessary. As much I liked him and as much as I wanted to be near him, I had to accept the distance he tried to put between us. It was for the best.

"We have to keep practicing," Dimitri said unaware of my mood change as we made our way back to the palace. "We have to take advantage of every moment we have to…"

"How did you convince my parents to do this?" I interrupted. "My mother knew about my lessons with Mason and Eddie and approved, but why would they ask _you_ to teach me? Mason and Eddie could do it just as well."

"I think that's a question for your parents, Rose." Dimitri avoided looking at me and continued walking expecting me to follow. I didn't. I was trying to put distance between us not just physically but also emotionally. Adrian's warnings came back to me at that moment ringing loud in my head mostly as an excuse for myself to stop feeling the way I did about him. "The King is the one who asked me to teach you only after I had already offered you."

"How did my father…" I cleared my throat trying to gather my thoughts and push down the knot in my throat. Perhaps I had been wrong about Dimitri, and I should have never trusted him. I had to be cautious around him as Adrian had asked me. "I shouldn't question the King's decision. If he thinks you're the best person to teach me how to fight then so be it."

"I wouldn't say I'm the best," he said walking back towards me. "I will teach you everything I know though."

"I truly appreciate it," I smiled tightly and began walking. "I have to get ready to meet the King. Thanks for the lesson, and I look forward to the next."

"Of course, Your Highness," Dimitri bowed seeming to catch onto my mood. He stood there frowning as if wondering what went wrong.

As I made my way to my room to change, I wished I could tell him he did nothing wrong. I had. I had, against better judgment, fallen in love with him knowing nothing could ever happen between us. Knowing that if I stayed and pretended my feelings weren't there, I would eventually slip and confess. I couldn't be selfish any longer, so I had to carry this secret with me and hoped that once he went back to Russia, I could forget him and put the memory of his smile, his voice, and all of him in a box deep in my heart never to be opened again.


	7. Believer

**Chapter Seven: Believer**

Dimitri

"What are we going to do?" Christian mused as he paced back and forth behind me while running his hands through his jet black hair. "We can't leave Lissa… and the Princess unprotected."

"I agree," I said adjusting the collar of my duster. I had only brought two for the trip. Though dusters were my favorite, inspired by my love of Western novels, they took a lot of space in my suitcase. I gave my other to Rose the previous day, so I was down to my last. I didn't regret giving it to her. I hoped it brought her comfort and made her think of me, though I shouldn't want her to think of me. Things were getting more and more complicated. In the mirror, I saw there were bags forming under my eyes as I had been unable to sleep worried about Rose's safety, her impending marriage to Lord Ivashkov, and how best to deal with my superiors.

Christian was right. We couldn't leave Rose unprotected. She was the future of Turkey, and by what we had seen, she would make a good Queen one day. She was willing to sacrifice so much for duty, and she was kind. I believed it was in the best interests of Russia, and the world, to help Rose ascend the throne, and that was what I planned on telling the czar and Arthur. I hoped my excuse was good enough for them. I hadn't made an attempt at communicating with either of them until I was able to speak with Christian considering my plan would put his life on the line as well. I hadn't been able to find him after making sure Rose was fine. Though I was worried he'd get himself into trouble, I trusted him enough to be safe besides I needed time to come to terms with the sudden changes.

Something was different between Rose and me. Was she aware of my feelings? Doubtful. The Princess wouldn't think twice of someone like me not when she had Lord Ivashkov as her betrothed. But last night speaking to her it felt like slowly she was building a brick wall around her. I knew I had helped her build that wall by acting so harshly practically begging her to end her engagement with Adrian. I had been out of line, but the thought of her married to someone she didn't love made my skin crawl and my blood to boil. I was past the excuses to myself. I had to admit my growing feelings for her. Maybe by doing so, I could move on. I could accept the truth which stared me in the face, mocking me: Rose and I were never meant to be. We were from far too different worlds even though sometimes it felt like I had known her all my life. When I saw her cheek redden by an angry palm, I was sure I would lose control and rip the person who dared touch her to shreds. My very being screamed to protect her at the cost of losing that control I meticulously built over the years. She was everything; however, I was nothing. Even if nothing romantically could happen between us, I was sad to see our friendship quickly deteriorate before it had a chance to flourish, but it was for the best. Severing all ties with Rose would make leaving easier. I knew I would have to leave one day.

Despite my past failures, I knew this time I wasn't going to fail. I would succeed in keeping Rose safe, and once she was Queen, I would leave. There was no place for me in her life. If the czar sanctioned my mission to help the Turkish monarchy, he would require me to return upon completion. If he denied my request, I would stay regardless, and I would become enemy number one for all of Russia. Remaining by Rose's side would only put her once again in danger for harboring a traitor. Either way, one day I would have to leave Rose behind, and the thought of that put a knot in my throat as if choking me to death might be easier than leaving her.

"We also can't hide this from the czar and Arthur!" Christian interrupted my morbid thoughts. "If we keep this to ourselves, the czar will hear of it eventually and call us traitors. We wouldn't be able to return home…"

I turned to face Christian hearing him spiral closer into panic and fear. "Christian, calm down," I said putting my hand on his shoulder and stopping his incessant pacing. He turned to look me in the eye. "I promise we will get out of this one. I will get you home, and we will complete our mission. Do you believe me?"

"Of course." Christian sighed and sat on my bed as relief washed over him. "I forgot I was talking to a badass."

I said nothing at his vote of confidence. My past failure reared its ugly head as if to remind me I was no badass. I was no God as some called me. I was simply human. One wrong move and I could end Christian's young life. At that moment, I saw Christian's bright blue eyes filled with hope and faith in me dead and unseeing. In my mind, I held his limp body and my hands covered in his blood. Then, it wasn't just Christian. It was Ivan. Rose.

 _Her back was to me. The once beautiful white gown was torn and covered in blood. My heart threatened to erupt in my chest at the thought of the blood being hers. As if in slow motion, she turned her head towards me. Her long hair fluttering in the wind obscuring her face, and the sun rising behind her wouldn't let me see her eyes. I moved forward anxious to see for myself that she was fine. She was safe. I would protect her. As I got closer, she held up her hand motioning me to stop, so I did. My Queen's will was my command._

" _Don't do it," I begged her as she turned her body completely to face me._

" _I must," she replied broken with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. My Queen was brave to the end. "It is the only way." Then she was gone._

"No!" I shouted falling to my knees with a head-splitting pain erupting from my eyes all the way to the back of my skull. I had never experienced such pain, and I had certainly never had my 'dream' while awake. I gritted my teeth as the pain slowly subsided, and I could finally open my eyes without the light coming through the window blinding me. I saw my room, and Christian kneeling next to me his eyes filled with worry. "What the hell was that?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Christian frowned and helped me up, but I shrugged him off. I was trying to reassure him I was strong a minute ago. The next thing I knew, I was falling apart in front of him. Seeing his commanding officer like this would do nothing to calm his nerves. "Your eyes…" He shook his head as if whatever he was going to say was too unbelievable to say out loud. "You just looked like you were far away."

"I was." I sat on the bed. "I'm not sure where or when I went, but I… I can't explain. I saw something that will happen or already did. It's all confusing. I have never had this vision, if that's what it is, while awake."

"Yeva," Christian pursed his lips. "You need to speak to her."

"I already did," my head throbbed a little as I tried to recall what I saw. It was like trying to catch smoke with my hand. "All she said was that I must follow my heart."

"She knows about your visions?"

"Not really," I sighed. "This isn't important. I can't dwell on dreams, nightmares, visions, or whatever the hell these are. We have to focus on Rose, her family, and Lissa. I will send a message to Arthur. I think we should run the recent events by him before we talk to the czar. Arthur will know what to do."

With part of a plan in motion, Christian and I set out to the dining hall to meet with our hosts for breakfast.

"I still think you should talk to Yeva again," Christian said once more as we neared our destination. "You might be a witch."

I pulled him aside by the collar and held him up against a pillar. "Shut up. Don't ever say things like that out loud especially here. No. I'm not… _that_. Men in my family don't carry the gene only females. And the magic doesn't manifest in all of them. It's dangerous to speak of this in such hostile territory. The King hears a word about my background, and he won't allow me to stay close to Rose."

"I know," he looked terrified with wide eyes and seemed to stop breathing as if careful not to anger me further. "I'm sorry."

"No," I released him and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I'm on edge with everything going on."

"I understand," Christian nodded. "We'll get through this one way or another. I have no family in Russia. Tasha is in Budapest, so I'm okay with disobeying the czar. I'd do anything for Lissa."

I frowned as his determination showed on his face making him look older than eighteen years. "Where were you last night?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

At least he had the decency to blush as he slowly dropped his gaze and his lips parted in a small smile. "I won't lie. I was with Lissa. She needed me."

Christian proceeded to tell me what he witnessed after they returned from our failed outing in Istanbul. He told me about the Queen and Rose having a fight in front of everyone starting with the Queen slapping Rose. I found my hands trembling once again like they did that night before I beat up my father. I didn't want to hurt the Queen. I would never lay a hand on a woman, but I certainly wanted to punch something. A wall would do the trick. But I wasn't like that. I couldn't be. I knew how easy it could be for my violent nature to escalate, so I took a deep breath and focused instead on Rose. I had to stay calm and collected for her. She had handled the argument with her mother brilliantly, and I felt pride swelling in my chest followed by sadness that she even had to fight these kinds of battles.

"I had no idea how bad things were," I whispered. "I didn't think their rule was so fragile. Most of all, I didn't think there was so much pressure on Rose already. Her father just took the throne, and everyone, including me, is under the impression that she will be Queen not too long after."

"How are we going to help them?" Christian wondered looking ready to jump into battle if I said so.

"For now, we listen and we stay close to the Princess. The King wants us to protect her, so we will." I turned to Christian, and I hated myself for what I was about to say next. "Which means, Rose is the priority. We're here to do a job, and if it comes down to it, you must give your life for Rose, not Lissa."

Christian looked down and said nothing. I almost asked him to give me his word he would follow my command, but I thought better of it. Better not to push him too hard. I knew that when the time came, he'd do the right thing. We resumed our walking knowing we were late by now. The… vision or whatever it was took too much time apparently. As we entered the dining hall, we found Rose and Lissa already there sitting having breakfast. Rose looked different than she had that morning. She had looked like a child with wide eyes learning the moves I taught her. And as she learned them, she looked more like a woman with her lips pursed and eyes filled with determination to be as good as she could be. To be as strong as she could. I was so proud of her, and I wanted to tell her then and there, but the wall she was building gained height as she suspected who I was. Rose wasn't stupid. I was for thinking I could fool her with my half ass answers about how I managed to convince her parents to let me teach her. Or how I knew so much about fighting. She knew I was no ambassador, but she didn't accuse me. She was going to cunningly peel away at my façade until I was left bare, and she would hate me for lying when she had been nothing but honest and kind towards me.

That morning after training with me, she had looked so detached as she bid me farewell. Now, she was smiling with Lissa and whispering to each other all the secrets I wanted to know. Upon our arrival though, she looked up and her smile slowly faded. My heart clenched in my chest at the pain of losing her though I never had her to begin with. Rose nodded in our direction as we bowed to her and greeted them good morning. Disinterested in pleasantries, Rose picked at her breakfast and whispered something to Lissa, who sheepishly got up picking up a package neatly wrapped in a wine colored paper and a golden bow on top from the empty chair next to her.

"Her Highness would like to thank you for this," Lissa pushed the wrapped item towards me. "She would like to convey her deep gratitude for helping us yesterday, and should you desire anything in the future, she will be delighted to grant it for you no matter what you ask of her."

I frowned as I opened the package to find the duster I had given her at the Parliament Building because she had been shivering. "I gave this to you," I said turning to Rose. I didn't need Lissa to be our messenger pigeon like in the old days. "I hoped you would keep it as a token of our friendship."

"I don't need a token," Rose avoided my eyes simply picking up her cup and sipping on the hot liquid.

"Very well," I cleared my throat and bowed once more. "Your Highness."

"Please join us for breakfast," Lissa said shattering the awkward moment and motioned to the empty chairs in front of us. "The King and Queen will be here shortly."

"Thank you," Christian said for me as he moved forward to sit across from Lissa.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Rose and how nonchalant she was acting. Did she mean she didn't need my friendship when she said she didn't need a token? Was it truly over then? Would I be treated as a stranger despite her charming words of gratitude, which she didn't deliver herself? I sighed and took my seat across from Rose being the only other place set not counting the King's and Queen's. Servants came out with plates for Christian and me consisting of white toast accompanied with honey and a side of olives. On a platter were some sliced tomatoes and different kinds of cheese. When I saw the servant pour hot liquid in my cup, I was praying for coffee until I realized it was tea. This was going to be a long morning.

Breakfast was quiet even Christian and Lissa kept to themselves. They could tell there was trouble between Rose and me, and their loyalty to each of us was winning over whatever was happening between them. I had never seen Christian like this before. He was ready to throw away his career, his freedom, and even his life for Lissa. It would be concerning if I didn't feel the same way about the Princess sitting in front of me pretending I didn't exist anymore. She chewed carefully and quietly on her food and mostly kept her eyes trained above my head. As for me, I barely touched the food. It wasn't just distraught that Rose was treating me this way, but something about her was giving me a strong sense of déjà vu. I couldn't quite place my finger on that feeling of familiarity, and it was driving me insane.

"See something you like?" Rose interrupted with a grin threatening to erupt from her lips. Her chest heaved with the shallow breaths she was taking. Perhaps excited to have caught me staring at her like this? No. She was simply nervous. I wasn't unaware of her innocence. She knew nothing of men or love only what she dreamt of. She couldn't know what I felt. In fact, she had told me she didn't know what her heart wanted.

"I was admiring your dress, Your Highness," I tore my eyes away and picked at the olives in front of me. "It's stunning very much like you."

"Thank you," she said politely and returned to her breakfast as if regretting speaking directly to me again. I could have kicked myself for saying those words out loud. I was pushing her further away with every inappropriate comment.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" Lissa said unable to take the silence except for the clanking of silverware. "Despite how short our trip was yesterday, are you enjoying Istanbul?"

"Of course," I responded sincerely. "The Royal Family has been very gracious as have you, Lady Lissa."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lissa smiled, and I noticed her glance nervously at Rose before continuing. "It will be so sad when you leave. We don't often get visitors who are so interesting and amiable."

"We often don't go to places as nice as this," Christian chipped in. "Often we don't get beds…"

I turned to sharply glare at him, and he fell immediately silent. Rose looked up interested in his words, and I suddenly realized too late where the conversation was going. Just as I had predicted, Rose was too clever to be fooled by my half-assed answers or my cover of being an ambassador. I blew my cover on the first day by fighting her guards. I was the reason she was building her wall. She no longer trusted me. With every minute of my stay, I showed her more of me than I was aware. In my defense, she totally and absolutely disarmed me. I couldn't hide anything from her it seemed just like Christian couldn't hide anything from Lissa. Clever girls using their charms against us. We were pawns in their game.

"What a silly thing to say," Rose chuckled and turned to finally look at me. "You don't get beds? What kind of countries do you frequent, Mr. Belikov?"

"Countries that aren't as wealthy as yours, Your Highness. They aren't as successful in their economy." I wasn't technically lying. There were places that were worse than hers. Christian and I had seen them in our military career.

"You mean lucky," Rose bit around an olive and frowned. "That's not the right word. Luck had nothing to do with us getting control of the Black Sea. It was my father's ruthlessness in battle and my grandfather's negotiation skills. Sometimes I wonder if it is time for the Mazur rule to fade and give other people the chance."

"Do you think other people would be as good as your family?" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Christian and Lissa relax now that the awkwardness was forgotten and Rose was speaking to me. But how long until she realized she was supposed to pretend I didn't exist? "How many people do you currently know will be good at leading your country better than your father and even you?"

"Better than me?" Rose scoffed. "I could give you a list of at least twenty people more equipped to rule. As for my father, none. As a man, there was more pressure and more expectation on him. I know ever since he could walk, talk and write, he was busy learning how to be King. He knows the job better than anyone."

"While you were given a little more freedom to be a person. You're more grounded than your father but he has the wisdom. The world is changing and you know it better than anyone in your position. With your father showing you the ropes and your qualities, don't you think you'll be better at this than say Adrian Ivashkov?" I saw Rose flinch a little at the mention of Adrian's name probably reminded that Adrian, as her husband, would rule along with her.

"I think…" Rose paused and sighed. "This conversation is pointless. Whether I'm fit or not to rule, I will. I…" She frowned. "How did we even end up talking about me?"

I chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure, Your Highness, but I'm happy to talk about whatever pleases you."

"What kind of countries have you been to?" She asked without a second invitation to steer the conversation wherever she wanted.

"Too many to recall every single one, I'm afraid," I regretted this conversation already. I almost preferred she would go back to ignoring me. I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her the truth either.

"I see," she pushed her plate away signaling the servants she was finished with her breakfast and with me. She stood up and smoothed the skirt of her laced, dark blue dress. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. I have to meet my father for my lessons."

"Funny," I stood up too. "I'm meeting your father too."

Rose didn't look too happy when Christian and I followed them out to meet with the King. She must have thought she could get away from me. If she only knew she wasn't getting rid of me any time soon. At nine sharp, the King met us in the foyer ready to start the day. The King wore a dark blue suit seeming to coordinate with the Princess' outfit.

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted us as he buttoned up his jacket. Pavel was close on his heels wearing the symbolic red uniform of the royal guard just like Mason, Eddie, and Grant.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Rose curtsied. "Why are we meeting here and not the library for my lessons?"

"Because we are taking a little trip." The King said simply nodding towards Pavel, who bowed before heading outside. "Today, you will attend a Parliament session with me. The Queen is indisposed."

"Is Mother ill?" Rose asked worriedly.

"No," The King reassured his daughter with a small smile. "She needs to rest and has no patience for the Council today. So we thought this would be a good lesson for you."

I could see the apprehension in her eyes, and she seemed to swallow hard. She was afraid of going out there so soon after the attack of the day before. She probably also felt unfit to attend a parliament meeting. Speaking of how she felt unfit to rule at breakfast wasn't the first time she expressed her concerns at being the wrong person for her position. For a brief second, her eyes met mine and though I was worried, I hoped she saw my faith in her. I hoped she saw that despite how things were between us, I believed in her wholeheartedly, and she was strong to face the world. I hoped that my words that morning had given her a little bit of confidence she already had she just needed to use it. Quickly, she looked away from me, but she seemed to stand taller as she faced her father again.

"Of course," she curtsied to her father once again. "I should change. I wasn't expecting to go out so…"

"Nonsense," the King waved his hand in the air. "Your mother arranged your outfit. She thought it would be good for us to look like a team." He winked at her then turned to me. "Will you join us, Mr. Belikov?"

"I would be honored," I bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"What?" Rose looked alarmed at her father. "Why is he going?"

"Do not be rude," the King chastised gently. "Mr. Belikov should have the opportunity to see how we rule around here. I would like to hear his input as well."

"You're listening to advise from a foreigner?" Rose blurted out sounding a little like what Adrian said to me when I ran into him yesterday. This time, I took no offense. The Princess simply wanted to be away from me. I couldn't bring myself to blame her or hate her for it. She didn't know who I was, so I could understand her mistrust. She should have treated me this way from the beginning. She didn't know I was yet another guard who wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"Rosemarie, as Queen, you will have many people advising you, and you must listen to all of them even if you do not follow their advice. More importantly, you will need good people to tell you when you are being a fool and running your country to the ground. It matters not whom it comes from." The King explained patiently as Rose looked at the ground as if embarrassed. I knew the King speaking on my behalf wouldn't help my already volatile friendship with her.

"As you wish," the Princess said sheepishly. "I apologize if I offended you, Mr. Belikov."

"No need to apologize, Your Highness," I bowed to her. "I understand your mistrust since you hardly know me. Very wise of you, Princess, to stay alert."

"Should I or should I not trust you?" Rose shook her head. "I'm getting mixed signals from you, Mr. Belikov."

The King cleared his throat before I could respond graciously saving me from a conversation that could quickly turn inappropriate. "We are all friends here." The King said motioning towards the door. "We can continue getting to know each other in the car."

Turned out we were going to get to know each other. In the car leading the way was Mason and Eddie with two more guards. Our car was in the middle with Pavel, the King, Rose and me while behind us was Lissa, Christian, Grant and the guard we met at the gate upon our arrival, Spiridon, in the last car. Pavel drove while I sat in the passenger seat with the King and Princess in the back.

"How is Mr. Alto doing these days?" The King asked, and I could hear the smug smirk on his face as he asked about a person I hardly knew.

"He is doing well," I responded vaguely. "Very busy."

"Is that so?" The King frowned. "I thought you would take some of his load?"

Was he trying to blow my cover? No. He was simply having a good time teasing me with our secret in front of Rose. "You know Mr. Alto, he doesn't quite know when to slow down or give it a rest."

The King chuckled. "I suppose you are right." He didn't say any more about my 'mentor' as he caught onto the meaning behind my response. "Speaking of mentors, how did your training session go today, Rosemarie?"

"Pardon?" Rose turned to her father clearly lost.

"Rose," her father shook his head amused. "I hope you leave your dream world behind. This Parliament session is important, and you will need to listen."

"I know," she sighed and looked away to the trees blurring past us. "I was just thinking about the day I would have to do this on my own."

"That will not be for a very long time," the King reminded her gently. "I know I said last night I would need to pass the crown since I am getting old, but I would not dare leave you so soon to deal with the vultures and a country in pieces. I will try my best to leave a stable country for you, Rose. Besides, I plan to be around for a long time to give you advice should you ever need it. You will never be alone, my precious. You will always have your family and friends."

"I know," she smiled sheepishly and rubbed her hands against the fabric or her skirt. "I am nervous. Ignore me."

"Never," he took her hand and held it tightly as we neared the city. "I hear you, Rose. I know growing up with us as your parents has not been easy, but I want you to know we do hear you, and we do see you. You are growing up to be an outstanding young woman. Very clever. We are proud of you."

"Thanks," she squeezed his hand and turned to meet my eyes before looking away quickly. "So, if you do hear me… And I'm appearing in front of Parliament, is there any way we can get rid of this 'married before ruling' law?"

The King frowned. "Why would we get rid of it?"

"It's outdated, Your Majesty," she licked her lips before continuing. "I know I said Adrian would be good for me and the country, but I just… I guess it's not fair to force us into marrying for anything other than love."

"Love comes second to duty, my child." The King sighed. "I wish I could get rid of the law, but if you think about it, the law makes sense. You lead by example. You lead with the promise of a future. If you do not marry, what is stopping your people from leading sinful lives jumping from one partner to another? How can you rule your subjects without promising them an heir or heiress? Who will continue to guide them when you are long gone? This law is about ensuring the Mazur legacy. Otherwise, the Ivashkovs would have taken over by now. They reproduce like rabbits."

"So you are saying I'm only an incubator?" Rose pulled her hand away and looked out the window. "Forget it."

"Rosemarie," The King groaned and rubbed his face. "I have too much to think about right now. We can discuss this at another time but please do not bring this up in Parliament. Do not get these vultures started on how we are no longer fit to rule Turkey. I am very close to sending them all to be executed."

"I understand," Rose said defeated.

"Almost there, Your Majesty," Pavel announced after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence in which I felt guilty for putting the idea of talking to her father about the marriage rule in Rose's head. She had been right. King Abe wasn't going to change a centuries-old law, and now she was probably feeling worst. When would I learn to just shut up?

"Am I supposed to just watch and not talk?" Rose asked sitting up straighter.

"Speak if you are spoken to. For now, I want you to observe and afterward tell me who you would listen to if you were me. This is your chance to see who will be on your side." The King answered as we neared the Parliament Building.

A crowd was gathering outside seeing the cars with the Royal Flag fluttering about. He didn't smile for the cameras or waved to his people. They weren't interested in him anyway. The people wanted to see their future queen. For what I knew, they had never seen her. During the late King's funeral, she had been covered from head to toe. The previous day was the first time the people caught a glimpse of the Princess, and they liked what they saw as they chanted her name.

"Your Highness!" a woman shouted and smiled excitedly when Rose waved at her.

"Princess Rosemarie, marry me!" Someone in the crowd shouted followed by others laughing or asking the princess' hand in marriage as well.

"You're beautiful, Princess!"

"Princess!"

"We love you!"

Rose smiled and waved and politely declined the flowers some offered her. Pavel had warned us about it before leaving the palace. He said if we were given any package to decline for fear it might be another threat or something worse from the witches. Though the people looked disappointed, they were satisfied when Rose turned to blow kisses to the crowd and grant them more of her smiles. I wished I could be among that crowd, so I could have my own genuine smile from her. Regardless of how she felt about being Queen, she loved her people unconditionally. If she didn't, she wouldn't accept her fate with a smile.

No one threw blood or curses at us, and we all breathed a sigh of relief for that upon entering the building. So far, things were calm, and I only prayed they would stay the same for Rose's sake. She looked so happy after the morning she had.

"One thing is for sure, the people love you." King Abe said proudly.

"I don't know why," Rose shrugged. "I haven't done anything for them."

"But you will," Lord Dashkov joined the conversation as he slowly made his way to us. A young lady with brown curls held onto his arm, and she seemed to be bouncing with excitement. "You will lead this country into a fresh new world. It is time for the old generations to step aside and let the youth lead."

"It is far too early for this, Lord Dashkov," King Abe rolled his eyes but granted the young lady next to Lord Dashkov a smile. "A pleasure to see you again, Lady Natalie."

"Your Majesty," Lady Natalie curtsied then turned to Lord Dashkov. "Are you alright without me, papa?"

"Yes, darling," Lord Dashkov patted Natalie's hand lovingly before she bounced away from him and towards Rose.

"Your Highness," Natalie squealed curtsying and smiling widely. "I have missed you. I have so much to tell you. I was talking to Camille Conta, and she asked me if I knew what kind of dress you were wearing. Of course, I said no because we all know she will try to outshine you. You know how Camille is always…"

"Is today bring your daughter to work day?" Lissa interrupted before Natalie could go any further.

"Uh, no?" Natalie answered confused though she turned to look at her father wondering if it was. "I was on my way to school, but I heard the Princess would be here, so I…"

"Oh," Lissa smiled sweetly taking Natalie's hand and leading her towards the door. "Then you best get going. You don't want to be late, Lady Natalie. Besides, the Princess is very busy today. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." Natalie turned to sadly wave goodbye to her father and Rose. I had the feeling that the Dashkovs weren't very liked by the Royal Family. Despite this, Rose waved back and smiled at Natalie as she left the building.

"Is everyone here?" King Abe asked Lord Dashkov.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We are waiting for you."

"Then shall we?" The King extended his arm towards Rose, who took a deep breath before interlacing her hand through his arm. "You will be fine, dearest."

Rose nodded and stood straight next to her father with her head held high. She seemed to flip a switch, and she was a different person now. The young woman shooting arrows and playfully threatening Mason was no longer there. Instead, there was the most powerful eighteen-year-old with noble blood in her veins. I could see the resemblance between Rose and her mother in the way they carried themselves. Every step she took, she was elegant and confident like the world bent at her will, which it did. People stopped to observe her with awe glistening in their eyes and murmurs of 'Your Highness' or 'Princess.' They all bowed or curtsied in reverence, and I could see why. She was like an angel.

Christian told me how Rose said she felt like her wings had been clipped, and she had no way of flying. But at that moment, I saw them. I saw her wings extending ready to take flight as future Queen. I wanted so badly to tell her she wasn't a flightless bird. All she needed to do was believe in herself and the rest would follow. If only she could see what I saw. I wanted her to see herself in this light, and the amount of confidence she exuded carrying herself with poise. Everything she thought was holding her back wasn't there. There was nothing holding her back from being a good, even great, Queen very much like Cleopatra or Catherine the Great of Russia. With her kindness and progressive ideas, I knew Rose would reign for a long time. I would do everything I could to make it so even put my life on the line to accomplish it.

Rose nodded to the people bowing and curtsying to her and her father. She didn't smile, but she made sure to let them know that she saw them. As we entered the assembly room, the crowd fell silent seeing the King enter with his daughter by his side. They weren't expecting it, but they quickly recovered bowing and curtsying in unison as their monarchs made their way to the center of the room. It was a massive room. I was beginning to see the Mazur's love for ostentatious displays of wealth and power. The room stretched up immensely tall with windows close to the ceiling and a massive chandelier hanging from the center. The walls were gold, and the velvet carpet was emerald. Chairs and desks were lined against the wall in three rows and people sat by rank, I supposed considering Lady Tatiana was sitting at the very front close to the King's side. In the center were two thrones one for the King and one for the Queen. That day Rose took the throne to her father's right. A few chairs had been set up for us against the wall behind the thrones. I took a seat as close to Rose as possible given it was my job to protect her. Next to me sat Lissa then Christian. Mason, Eddie, Grant, and Pavel stood against the wall looking ready for anything.

"Good morning," the King began as the room fell silent and everyone took their seat to begin. "Today is a special session. I have my daughter, your future Queen, with me to show her how our system works." He motioned with his hand towards Rose, who nodded and smiled politely as many pairs of eyes turned to her. "Also, today we have a special guest. A friend from Russia: Mr. Dimitri Belikov please stand and say a few words."

I stood up and nodded to the curious eyes as they moved from the princess to me. "I am honored to be here as ambassador and bring greetings from Alexei Nikolaevich of the House of Romanov and Czar of Russia."

There were whispers as many wondered the same thing Rose did that morning. Why was a foreigner in their assembly room? Was it wise? It didn't matter because the King silenced them with a hand.

"Mr. Belikov will be here as long as he likes and as long as he is needed to establish a strong friendship between our countries." He cleared his throat. "Now, let us begin with the most important thing on the agenda. Today we _will_ come to an agreement on what to do with the witches. As many of you know, my daughter was threatened just yesterday, and I have been receiving threats from them for a long time. It is time we put this matter to rest once and for all. For decades, Turkey has remained impartial on the existence of witches. Many took matters into their own hands hunting witches. As for me, I tried to convince my father, King Idris, to take a side. The church will have us condemn them, which considering the recent events I am strongly considering, but I do not make this choice on my own. The floor is open if anyone would like to make a suggestion."

Lord Dashkov was the first to stand, which wasn't surprising considering how he was very excited to speak with the King the day before about the witches. The older man cleared his throat and held shakily onto his cane as he began addressing the council.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, Honored Guest, and fellow Council members," he said formally causing the King to sigh and glance at the heavens seeming to regret letting Lord Dashkov have the floor. "I welcome you to this session and without any more preamble, I will tell you my plan. The King is right. Considering the recent events, I suggest we condemn these Satan worshippers. They have dared threaten our monarchs. Our beloved Princess was just attacked yesterday! For those who do not know the details, her car was vandalized and covered in blood. If our monarchs are threatened, who is to say any of us are safe? Without our rulers, what will we have? Anarchy? We simply cannot allow the witches to get away with destruction and death any longer."

"And how do you propose we ferret out the witches?" Lady Tatiana stood up and turned to Lord Dashkov. "I do not think they will come out in the open and confess to their crimes."

"Thank you for your question, Lady Tatiana. Of course, we begin our own witch hunt. We make our special team. If I may, I have been consulting with an expert on this matter. He is a skilled witch hunter, and his success rate is one hundred percent guaranteed. He comes highly recommended from Italy, where he just successfully purged a small city of its witches." Lord Dashkov paused and turned to meet as many eyes as he could. "We give him resources and put him in charge of a skilled unit of hunters, and he will get rid of the problem for us."

Many began to murmur. I could see some of them nodding as if in agreement with Lord Dashkov. Others looked outraged. I felt the same way, but I had to hide it. This wasn't my country. I couldn't voice an opinion on the matter, but what Lord Dashkov was suggesting was terrible. I glanced at the King, who merely watched with interest one of his hands stroking his goatee. Rose, on the other hand, had her hands interlaced on her lap, and her jaw was twitching. I could have started laughing just imagining her biting her tongue literally to keep from saying anything.

"How does he find the witches?" A woman with auburn locks next to Lady Tatiana stood up. "In other words, how do we know this man is legitimate? How do we know he is no charlatan and simply hurting innocent people?"

"Thank you, Lady Ariana Zselsky," Lord Dashkov straightened up a bit seeming to enjoy the sudden attention. I got the feeling he didn't get to speak often or his peers didn't usually take him seriously. Perhaps both. "As I said, he comes highly recommended, and while I cannot say I know his methods, I will be happy to summon him, so he may answer all questions."

"So you give us half a plan?" Lady Ariana chuckled. "I believe the King wants a solution today, Lord Dashkov."

"What else do we have?" A man with peppered hair stood. "There is no other option to deal with the vermin. We should call this exterminator and let him cleanse our country."

"Vermin? Cleanse?" Rose suddenly blurted out. When all eyes turned to her, she stood up ignoring the way her father glared at her. The King's instructions had been to be silent and listen, but he really should have known better. "You talk about these people like they are not people! How else do you think they will respond to talks of genocide? Because that is what you are suggesting, Lord Dashkov, genocide. You are suggesting we kill people because they have decided to stand up for themselves. I am all for justice, trust me, my lords and ladies. I want nothing more than retribution, but I will not allow innocents to pay the price of a few wicked souls."

"And what would you have us do?" The man who proclaimed witches to be vermin scoffed. "Tell us, Princess. What will you have us do?"

Rose was silent as the wheels in her mind turned. She wasn't expecting the council to give her the floor or take her seriously. Since she had their attention, she used her platform.

"Since you asked, Lord Zeklos, I say we offer a truce," she said as people had begun to speak amongst themselves. At her words, all fell silent. "There is a point when we must stop the bloodshed. They hurt us, we hurt them. It is a vicious cycle that has no end in sight. We stop chasing them. We abolish witch hunts. If we offer them something, they might return the favor."

"What do we need from the witches except for their total annihilation?" Lord Zeklos stood trembling with rage at the Princess' suggestion. "They have nothing to offer us. If we make a deal with them, how is that any different from making a deal with the devil? You will have us all condemn to hell?!"

Suddenly, chaos broke loose as people argued amongst themselves. The voices of those who agreed with Lord Zeklos and Lord Dashkov were louder. Rose shook her head and stood there breathing heavy unable to believe how ruthless some people could be. I suddenly remembered how she knew nothing about the real world. This was the lesson her father was trying to teach her. I agreed with her though. What these people were suggesting was genocide. I couldn't imagine someone coming for my grandmother and killing her for simply existing. It wasn't their fault they had been born with extraordinary abilities. In fact, one day the witches might outlive us considering my grandmother was years upon years old. She would never tell me her exact age, but I knew she had been alive when Alexander III took the throne.

My grandmother wasn't an evil witch. She was the kindest person I knew. When our neighbor, Oksana, across the street fell and injured her hip, Babushka made sure Oksana's daughters were fed while Oksana recovered. Babushka was always helping those in need. Her magic was used for good too. She made a potion for Karolina when she was so sick she could barely talk. I was no fool to think all witches were like my grandmother. I believed some were bad because they threatened Rose, who had no part in the witch hunts. She had no say in the way her government was run, yet. But that didn't mean killing all witches would solve the problem. I looked at the King, who sat motionlessly and silently as he watched his council argue back and forth. Rose chewed on her lower lip and seemed to continue to think of plans and ways to placate the council.

King Abe seemed to feel my gaze on him, for he turned his head. Uncharacteristically, he winked at me before finally standing up.

"I have heard enough," he didn't need to shout. People recognized that when the King stood, he had the floor and all fell silent in the middle of whatever argument they were making. "I think we can reach a solution now."

"So soon?" Rose reached out for her father's hand but thought better of it. He wasn't her father at this moment; he was the king. "Your Majesty, there is still much to discuss. Making a choice now would be…"

"A mistake?" The King finished for her arching his eyebrow as if daring her to say those words.

"I was going to say irresponsible," Rose said defiantly tilting her chin up. She wasn't going to back down now. "You told me to listen to people when they say I am being a fool and running my country to the ground. Making a choice before you really think about what it means for the people is irresponsible. If you sanction the witch hunts, we become exactly what they fear. We become the government that has never protected them or thought of them as people."

The King took a deep breath before speaking. "My daughter is right. I came with the intention of finding a solution to the matter of witches today. However, this warrants a longer and calmer conversation with all the facts. Lord Dashkov, we will need a full report of this man you say can help us with our problem. As for my daughter, she will work with Mr. Belikov to find us an alternative solution that prevents spilling more blood."

I glanced up shocked at being dragged into this so publicly. And that was when I realized this had been his plan all along. The King always knew Rose wouldn't be silent. He was letting her get involved in politics by her own choice and knew that talks of death and forcing the witches' hand would incite her to do so. As for me, he had already asked for my help, and I had given him advice of aiming for a truce as Rose said. This was his way of getting us to work together not only so I could protect her, but I could continue to provide advice without going behind the council's back.

"Why him?" Rose wondered out loud. "This is none of his business."

"I agree with the Princess," Lady Tatiana seemed unhappy hearing that I would be spending even more time with Rose. Well, Rose wasn't looking happy either. That made two of them. "He is a foreign ambassador who should have no say in our government."

"Russia is one of the most successful countries dealing with witches in a peaceful manner." The King said.

"Since when does His Majesty care about peace?" Lord Zeklos grunted. His eyes went wide realizing he spoke out loud. He turned to alarmingly look at the King.

"Since the witches decided to come for my family," the King said through his teeth. "I can fight an army of soldiers equipped to their teeth with weapons, and I have. But how can I fight an enemy that hides in the shadows? How can I fight an enemy that works silently and stealthily? I cannot. It would be like fighting smoke. Can you fight smoke, Lord Zeklos? No. You cannot. So do not be a fool and blindly run into battle against the enemy you cannot see. Next order of business, we need the budget for the princess' party approved. For God's sake, this should have been done weeks ago. Lady Tatiana, you have the floor."

Half of the council looked displeased with the King and the way he abruptly switched gears. However, no one dared say another thing in fear of angering His Majesty. As for the Princess, she barely spared a glance at me, but I already knew she was unhappy about the turn of events. I wasn't too thrilled either. I didn't know how long I could keep my feelings from erupting from my chest though I should have known better considering I had offered to be her guard. Regardless, I wasn't going to get away from spending time alone with her. Then again, the thought of working on a peaceful solution was thrilling. I could see her in action more. I could see that passion and fire ignite in her once again as she fought for those who couldn't, and I believed she wouldn't stop fighting until her country was at peace once again. No matter the cost.

* * *

 **AN: I have been meaning to shorten the chapters. I feel like they are too long, and I seem to ramble a lot, but I can't seem to be able to cut them short without missing some parts or making the story seemed rushed. As I said previously, I want to take my time with this one, and while it seems slow and even tedious to read, please do be patient. I promise it will get better soon. This might not be as epic as Beauty and the Beast, but I promise there will be good parts and even some smut. Let me know what you think, and I hoped you enjoyed reading. Ps. Did you notice the Anastasia easter egg again? Until next time!**


	8. Glass

**Chapter Eight: Glass**

Rose

My grandfather held my hand in his with a firmness that reminded me he wasn't just my _Dede_ ; he was the King and the most powerful man in any room. Yet, he was gentle in the way he pulled me along despite my reluctance to join him in another history lesson. Any other day, I could bear it. I liked spending time with him even when it was on official lessons concerning my future role of Crown Princess and later Regnant Queen. But Mason had been sent to Pavel for punishment having indulged me once again in my mischief. I wanted nothing more than to go to my room and drown in my guilt and selfish nature. However, _Dede_ was known for his own punishments disguised as lessons. I knew this trip down memory lane was leading up to something more important that would either leave me feeling worse or help me grow up.

"So Charles V sent an agent to your ancestor, Barbarossa, and offered him the lordship of North Africa in exchange for his loyalty or be killed if declined. Barbarossa killed the agent before the words left his mouth." My grandfather stopped in front of a portrait of an aforementioned ancestor. Stories like this, he knew, kept me entertained usually, but I was in a foul mood irritated by my mother's wish to control me and sending Mason to be punished instead of me. "You are far away today, Rosie."

Not even his use of my rare nickname lifted my spirits. He was more informal when it was the two of us, which was what I loved about him the most. "I'm sorry, _Dede_ ," I sighed and shrugged. If my mother were there and saw me speak and act this way, she might have sent me to Pavel this time for disrespecting His Majesty. "I'm just not in the mood today."

"Is this because of the boy?" Grandfather tugged on my hand taking me past all the portraits seeming to conclude our lessons for the day.

"He's not just a boy, Grandfather. Mason is my dear friend," I protested gently. "And it's my fault he's being punished. I just wanted to have some fun, and Mother…"

"Your mother is doing the best she can to raise you into what you are supposed to be," Grandfather pushed the double doors leading to the throne room open. "While your heart is gentle and noble for worrying about Mason, I think the time has come for you to know he has taken The Promise. He is your sworn protector and will give his life, if needed, to protect you. Taking the punishment is part of the job. He is supposed to protect you from any threat including yourself, and he failed. He must be trained to be the best of the best for your sake."

"Oh Mason," I shook my head; I knew he would soon be a member of my guard, but I didn't know he had taken The Promise. The Promise was a vow all guards took to protect the Royal Family with their lives; to give up a normal life and dedicate theirs to the success of the monarchy. It was a life sentence that left no room for family or happiness. Mason was so young to take on such a burden. We were all so young to have our futures already planned out. I wished he had told me. "Why is his life worth less than mine? Why must he give up his own for mine? As a ruler, shouldn't we protect our subjects?"

"One life compared to thousands upon thousands that depend on us for guidance, Rosie, is a sacrifice we must accept." My grandfather signaled to the vast and grand room built centuries ago by our family. "We are more than wealth. We were not picked simply because of our riches or pure blood. We were chosen centuries ago because the country was built by Mazurs and has prospered with us in power. We must continue what our ancestors started. Do you think the history lessons on your great-great-great grand uncle are useless? We learn from the past; not only from the success but from the mistakes as well, so that the future will be brighter for your subjects. In this room, many people have come seeking justice from the monarch. In this room, we have made history. You will make history as the first Regnant Queen in centuries, and there is pressure not just on you, but everyone around you to give you the guidance and wisdom that you need to be one of the greatest queens Turkey has seen."

The room felt smaller then. My grandfather's words were like an earthquake making the walls shake, and the ceiling to crumble. The air thinned around me, and I was sure I would die then crushed by responsibilities trusted upon me on my birth as I left my mother barren. I was a difficult pregnancy and even worse when I was delivered. They said my mother lost a lot of blood and weeks after my birth she kept bleeding. Doctors had no option but to remove her womb, and left her unable to bear other children. If she had been able to have more, a son perhaps, I would be skipped over in the line of succession instead my younger brother would have been King. I could have had a normal life, but destiny had other plans. God had other plans. Who was I to refuse a higher calling?

"So you're saying I need to grow up?"

"Yes, perhaps a bit of growing up will do you some good." He chuckled caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "But more importantly, learn. Learn from your mistakes. Learn from mine and your fathers."

"Even my great-great-great grand uncle?" I said without humor knowing that my grandfather was right. I had to learn.

Generations upon generations before me ruled as Kings and Queens leaving a trail of success and failure. Maybe I had my grandfather's gentler heart compared to my father, but _Dede_ lived in fear. He was wise, but he was afraid of failure that same failure he encouraged me to learn from. Remembering him and his lessons were the reasons I couldn't bear listening to the great Lords and Ladies discuss genocide. Threats were made against my family, and there was no doubt now that the witches were responsible for my grandfather's demise. But I couldn't stand the thought of punishing all for the sins of few. If I allowed it, I would be no different from my father who felt that war was a solution, or like my grandfather who was compliant with witch hunts afraid of angering his subjects, but in the process angered powerful beings.

I felt my cheeks redden a bit when I finally sat down as my father changed the subject to my birthday celebration. Eyes still lingered on me from the council even as they answered my father's questions and demands. Some of them looked at me with disdain. The only reason I had been indulged long enough to speak was that the King allowed it. I should have known Father didn't want me to stay silent. He knew I wouldn't. Was he allowing me to be more in control of how and when I joined politics? I wouldn't put it past him this was the reason he brought me to this session. But why would he pair me with Dimitri Belikov? Why would he permit a foreigner to work with me on Turkish politics? The other half of the council that wasn't glaring at me was glaring at him I was sure.

Throughout the whole session, I felt his presence behind me like a comforting blanket over my shoulders in winter. I hated feeling so at ease with him in the room but at the same time so uncomfortable. I wondered what he thought of me standing up so abruptly and speaking out of turn. Did he think I was rude? Or was he proud of me? I was too afraid and proud to look back and find out. Besides, what did I care what he thought of me? I should have been content enough to see a few members of the council supported me. Dimitri Belikov was leaving soon and his opinion was irrelevant. Yet, after the session was over, I found myself looking for him. I felt bad for making him feel more of an outsider than he already was. It wasn't going to be easy to get the council to listen to me, so all the help I could get would be welcome. I only hoped his status as a foreign diplomat wouldn't undermine my goal. I had to speak to him and soon, so we could devise our plan and perhaps I could find the words to apologize without mending the distance I was determined to keep between us.

Members of the council stood up to shake hands with me, and congratulate me on my first official task. I smiled politely and thanked them, but my eyes searched the room for his brown ones and his silk-like hair. I looked for his prominent figure standing tall over all the old, hunched over members of the council.

"Your Highness," Lady Ariana made way through the crowd. She was like Lady Tatiana demanding respect with her mere presence. But unlike Lady Tatiana, Lady Ariana wasn't constantly meddling in my upbringing or grooming me to be a proper wife for her nephew. If I was going to choose an ally, Lady Ariana would be the top choice; I always liked her. She was younger than most but still old enough to be my mother. Her eyes reminded me of honey and her smile was kind. I saw pride in it; the kind of pride and motherly love I wished my mother would allow herself to show me. Lady Ariana paused in front of me to curtsy before extending her hand out for me to shake. "That was brilliant, Your Highness. I am very honored to be here and witness the rise of our future Queen. I expect great things from you, and if you ever need anything, I am at your service."

"Thank you, Lady Ariana," I nodded and gave her a genuine smile. "You are too kind. I am still learning, but I am very excited to be able to work with highly esteemed members of the council such as yourself. I might take your offer and come to see you soon."

"I look forward to it," Lady Ariana curtsied again. "Your Highness, have a pleasant day and good luck."

When she was gone, I thought that would be the end of the pleasantries, and I could perhaps finally find a moment to talk to Dimitri as the room began to clear out. My father stood nearby having a conversation with Lady Tatiana. Behind them was Pavel speaking to Dimitri. My eyes locked on his, and somehow I knew that even though I couldn't see him, his eyes had never left me. I felt goosebumps all over my arms and my stomach twisted. But before I could take a step towards him, Lord Dashkov called out to me.

"Your Highness!" He said cheerfully waving above the departing crowd. "A word with you alone please?"

"Of course," I glanced one more time to Dimitri, whose conversation never stopped and his eyes remained on me. Mason suddenly appeared behind me as I moved towards Lord Dashkov. "Not necessary, Mason. We're in the safest place in Turkey besides the palace. You can stay here."

"I'm afraid I have orders never to leave you out of my sight, Your Highness," Mason replied with his hands behind his back and standing tall always proud to be my guard. I saw his Promised mark peeking from his collar. The Promised mark was tattooed on the right side of his neck, and it looked like a snake, the sigil of our family. Looking at it, I always felt guilt settling painfully in the pit of my stomach and my palms got sweaty imagining Mason, Eddie, and Grant charging into battle for me.

I swallowed the knot in my throat and instead rolled my eyes masking my dread with annoyance. "Look at him," I pointed to Dashkov struggling to get past the crowd. Unlike Lady Tatiana and Lady Ariana, the crowd didn't part for him. It was like he was invisible. Such a fragile man was one of the richest lords of Turkey yet he held little power in Parliament. I could almost feel bad for him if he wasn't the one calling for genocide. "He's so… harmless. No knives or spells up his sleeves trust me. Stay here. Come find me in twenty minutes. I'll need you to save me from a boring conversation."

Mason hesitated but complied standing still as I walked away from him and met Lord Dashkov halfway. As I approached, the crowd parted and curtsied as they finally exited. Lord Dashkov bowed as he greeted me.

"I have something for Her Majesty," he extended his arm out to me. "It is in my office. If you would be so kind as to come with me, and I would appreciate having a conversation on the way there about our tasks."

"Of course, Lord Dashkov." I took his arm and followed him out. I wasn't sure who was helping who up to the steps, but a few agonizing minutes later we were in the hall heading towards his office. He started talking as soon as we left the room about what a historic moment it would be when he and I presented our ideas and plans to the council.

"One of us will shape the future generations," he said excitedly then seemed to realize what he said was out of line. "Of course, you will have far more impact than me. I am but your simple servant, Your Highness."

"You are very important as well, Lord Dashkov," I said politely pushing the door to his office open. "You either pass or abolish our laws. You help monarchs find right from wrong. We couldn't do it without you."

"You are too kind to this old man, Your Highness," Lord Dashkov bowed. "I have served under two monarchs, and I have yet to hear such high praise from. I do understand our beloved King Idris and King Ibrahim are very different from you. They are men with firm hands and firmer hearts. Yours is pure and gentle, just what we need."

His smile didn't match his words. His lips curled upwards eerily showing his teeth too much, and I thought I saw his eyes glow fleetingly. He flipped a switch illuminating the vast room and assuring me that what I thought I saw was simply the darkness. I looked around his office, for I had never been. Three of the walls were covered from floor to ceiling in books. I couldn't imagine someone having so much time to read them all. A mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room with a chair behind it and one in front. Behind the desk, was what I assumed would be a window though it was covered with a thick blood colored curtain. His office was very simple and smelled of old books, and by the lack of places to seat, he didn't get many visitors.

"Last time, the Queen was in my office, she saw this," Lord Dashkov pointed to his desk which was covered in papers and books but in the corner of it was a crescent moon made of clear glass, and in the center was a globe different shades of blue, red and black. "She loved it, and I promised her I would have one specially made for her." From his drawer, he pulled a box and upon opening it revealed a small lotus flower. "I would be forever grateful if you could take this with you for Her Majesty. It arrived today from Italy."

"You are very kind, Lord Dashkov. I will happily deliver this to her." I looked at the flower in awe at the craftsmanship and red tips that seemed to glow under the soft light. "I adore this."

I felt light as a feather like there was nothing around me. I was floating in comforting darkness with only the lotus as my source of light blinking gently lulling me to sleep. To let go of everything and be free like I always wanted. In the darkness, I heard my name whispered like a prayer. The voice was familiar, warm and oddly enough had an accent. The voice promised me happiness, love, freedom, and acceptance if I simply let go. Let go of what? Of me. Let go of who I was. How could someone let go of one's essence? Was it possible to live without that essence? Yes, it was possible. The voice promised eternal life filled with joy and freedom to do as I pleased.

"Your Highness," the voice said louder still commanding my attention. "Rose?"

The darkness faded, and I found myself standing in Lord Dashkov's office. He was walking towards the door opening it to reveal Dimitri with Mason right behind him.

"Come in, Mr. Belikov," Lord Dashkov said cheerfully. "I usually do not have this many guests, but I can call for some chairs and some tea. If you prefer something stronger, I can see what I can do."

"Very kind, Lord Dashkov," Dimitri bowed hastily and rushed towards me. His eyes were hard almost worried as he looked me up and down as if assessing for wounds and blood. He must have been satisfied with his inspection, and he almost seemed to sigh in relief until his eyes landed on the lotus flower, and he seemed just as captivated by it like me.

"Lord Dashkov had it made for Mother," I assured him it was safe. We had been told not to accept gifts from the public, but Lord Dashkov was practically family. He had tried so hard to make Natalie and me best friends, but I just didn't feel a connection with her. Our biggest problems would be what dress to wear. "Is it not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

"As I said," Dimitri looked up from the lotus flower; his eyes rested on my face. He frowned as if I had said the sky was orange or as if he was looking at me for the first time. "Lord Dashkov is very kind, but we must go, Your Highness. The King wishes for you to return to the palace. Your lessons with him are done."

"Of course," I turned to Lord Dashkov. "Thank you for the gift. The Queen will be very pleased."

"No, thank you for indulging me, Your Highness. I wish you both luck in your task. God only knows we need all the help with can get."

"Thank you," I said as Dimitri took the box with the lotus from me and motioned with his free hand so that I may go ahead of him. "Thank you for your kind words and the Queen's gift."

"Thank you, and have a lovely day, Your Highness, Mr. Belikov." Lord Dashkov bowed then waved at us from his desk as we exited the room.

Eddie joined us as we walked down the hall, and I realized my entourage had been sent to retrieve me. We all walked in silence with Dimitri next to me stiff as a board as if waiting for the enemies to jump from the empty walls or the high ceilings. Perhaps he was just annoyed with me for the way I treated him all day, but it was the best way to keep him safe from me and my selfishness. He needed to leave, to go home and never look back. If I made him my lover, I couldn't promise him any more than shadows. We could never express our attraction or love. That was if he even wanted me the same way I did. I shouldn't assume all men desired me.

"The car is waiting," Grant said as we joined him by the front doors with Christian and Lissa already there sitting in the same chair I had the previous day after the attack. "The Guards have made the crowds disperse, and we checked out the perimeter. All is clear for departure when Her Highness desires."

"I wanted to say goodbye to the King," I turned to Dimitri. "Where is he?"

"He is in a private audience with Lady Tatiana." He responded less tense. "He wanted me to tell you he will be home for dinner."

I nodded. "I suppose we can go now. I have a dress fitting soon."

Lissa jumped up and squealed at that. She soon forgot of her man opting to speak about her first true love: dresses. She interlaced her arm through mine and began to talk nonstop about what fun we were going to have. I looked back at Dimitri, who still held the lotus in his hand and spoke with Mason quietly. All I wanted was to be alone with him to talk. We had our task and I wanted to apologize. Perhaps by working together, we could reach an understanding, and we could be friends. Perhaps I would tell him the truth of how I felt and hope he reassured me it was fine to love him from afar, and our friendship could continue. Or perhaps he would tell me to forget all romantic notions and forget him. What my heart desired most was he would proclaim to love me as well, and we could find a way to be together. Freedom and love. The darkness had promised such. Why hadn't I listened? All I had to do was give up who I was. Whatever that meant.

"Do you wish to travel the same way we arrived?" Dimitri asked me pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

This was my chance to talk to him without Lissa going on and on about dresses. But was it wise? Something was happening to me. I wasn't as strongly resolved as before to put up walls around me when it came to Dimitri Belikov. I felt weakened by his eyes and his lips. I felt the urge to run my fingers through his hair and pull him towards me so that he would turn me into a woman. I would give him the crown if he asked for it. Realizing my thoughts were borderline dangerous, I inhaled deeply and took Lissa with me. In the end, Mason and Grant were in the same car as Lissa and me while Dimitri, Eddie, and Christian were in a separate car.

Lissa did most of the talking about the possibilities and how exciting this whole thing was. It would be a night of the most beautiful and expensive jewels the lord and ladies could wear. A night of exquisite dresses and extravagant feast. I chimed in with agreement or added a few details, but my heart and my head weren't in the conversation. I just wanted some quiet time to decipher where those thoughts had come from. Perhaps I was simply feeling exhausted from the day and recalling memories with my grandfather. Perhaps talking about dresses was exactly what I needed. I was carrying too much on my shoulders already. I couldn't let go of my hatred to those who had murdered my grandfather. There was a high expectation of my future with Adrian by my side in a marriage neither of us wanted. And there was Dimitri Belikov and those damn feelings I simply had to erase from heart and soul. Like that day in the throne room, I felt walls closing in. I felt like the lotus flower made of glass easily shattered with the slightest pressure. I had to breathe and forget some of my worries. I could be a girl excited about her birthday celebration. I could be happy to try on dresses, jewels, and crowns with my best friend. The end of the world, my world, wasn't happening yet.

By the time we came to a stop in front of the castle, I was in higher spirits. We were greeted by Mia, who had a tray with glasses of fresh orange juice. I instructed Mia to deliver Lord Dashkov's gift to mother and inform her that we were going to start the dress fitting soon and hoped we would see her there. Dimitri seemed reluctant to part ways like he wanted to talk, as did I. But I had resolved to enjoy a few hours of frivolous fun before we had to dive into political matters and pretend we weren't attracted to each other.

"Mr. Belikov, a few words?" I stepped away from Lissa and moved closer to Dimitri, who met me halfway. "I just want to apologize for my behavior today. It has been rather emotional, and while that is no excuse, I do feel out of sorts. I hope you can forgive my horrible behavior towards you. You've been nothing but kind."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Princess. I understand there's quite a bit going on." He paused then continued with a whisper. "Are you feeling well?"

I frowned. "Of course. Why would you ask?"

"Simply because your mother is feeling ill. I just wanted to be sure you hadn't caught anything, Your Highness." He shrugged as if it was no big deal but once again he felt tense. Did I make him uncomfortable? Did he no longer feel at ease with me? Was he afraid of offending me?

"I can assure you, I'm well. We will talk more during our training. I have fittings and some lessons to tend to before then."

"Of course, Your Highness," he bowed low. "I am at your disposal."

"Thank you," I cleared my throat and fussed with the skirt of my dress ironing out nonexistent wrinkles. "And again, I apologize. I do look forward to working with you."

"Likewise," his eyes met mine again despite how hard we were trying not to lock gazes. Since we did, a million messages seemed to pass between us. He was sorry for last night too. He knew he overstepped, and I did appreciate his thoughts. It was almost freeing to have someone empathize with what I was going through. Perhaps our friendship wasn't lost after all.

We said goodbye and went separate ways. I didn't know where Dimitri went or what he did in his spare time. As I followed Lissa up to my room, I tried to imagine what a day in Dimitri's life looked like. I didn't think he simply sat twiddling his thumbs waiting for my command or my father's. Did he read books? What kind of books? Western novels no doubt for his love of dusters. I had yet to see him carry a book though I had seen him writing letters. And what was his life back at home? Did he go for walks with his family? Did he play an instrument? Did he have lots of meetings with other diplomats? What did he eat? What time did he go to bed? Did he sleep naked or with bottoms? I flushed at the last thought as I started to wonder what it would be like to fall asleep in his bare arms.

"Rose!" Lissa demanded my attention. "This is the one! I just know it!"

I had been trying on dresses with the designer suggesting hairstyles that would go along with each outfit. But my excitement had faded as thoughts of Dimitri consumed me. So much for taking part in frivolous fun. I looked down at the dress I was wearing. After a while, all of them blurred and seemed the same just in different colors or with a new detail sewed in.

"I don't know," I bit my lower lip considering the dress. It was cute but pink wasn't my color and not my style like someone puked bows all over it. Just as I was about to say so with kinder words, the door to my room opened. My mother walked in with Celeste at her heels. I had yet to see mother disheveled. Even when she was sick, she looked pristine. Her hair was braided intricately down her back and she wore a simple, for her standards, emerald green dress. Even her face, though a bit pale, was unblemished.

"Too childish," my mother said upon looking at me in the dress. "We need something more mature. She will be officially named Crown Princess after all."

"I am so glad you could join us, Mother." I stepped down from the stool and met my mother halfway curtsying before embracing her. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am," she patted my head and smiled reassuringly. "I hope you thanked Lord Dashkov for his lovely gift."

"I did," I moved back to the stool so that Lissa and the designer could help me out of the dress. "It was very charming. I saw the moon on his desk."

"Moon?" My mother frowned looking through the rack of dresses. "He must have gotten another. I saw a flower last time I was there."

I shrugged not really concerned with Lord Dashkov.

"How did it go?" She asked pulling a dress from the rack.

"Fine," I said simply stepping into the one she picked.

"Just fine?"

"It was amazing, Your Majesty," Lissa chimed in. "She stood up and said 'no! That is not how things will get done anymore.' Very powerful. Very queen like."

"Is that so?" My mother looked proudly at me like I had finally grown into the daughter she always wanted, and I was happy to be that for her. I just didn't know for how much longer before I did something to ruin it. "That is great news. There is hope for us yet. And I think," she made me spin, "we found your dress."

"Or at least one of them," I nodded approving of her choice. I had tried on many, and we had yet to find a single one for the grand event. "I think this will fit for the ball."

"Agreed." This was the first time she and I agreed on something. It was almost a relief not having to collide about everything even a simple dress. "Though we need to do something about that low neckline. That is not very regal."

I had spoken too soon. "Mother this is perfect. I have to show what you gave me." I threw my head and laughed with Lissa covering her mouth to hide her amusement at my words.

My mother clicked her tongue in disapproval as the designer approached and tried to come up with ideas. "Perhaps jewelry to distract from it. We can add a shawl, but it will take the awe away from the rest of the dress."

"Jewelry will be our best choice," My mother turned to Celeste and sent her away. "Let us talk about hair while we wait."

As we discussed ideas for my hair, Celeste returned along with several others each one carrying a velvet box of different shapes and colors. I held my breath as the boxes were set down gently in front of us. As each box was opened revealing family jewels, one necklace more blinding than the other, my breath was ripped away, and when we got to the tiara I would be wearing for the day, I felt light-headed. I couldn't deny that I was excited seeing the ensemble come together. Looking in the mirror was like seeing a new Rose. This Rose was mature, regal, and important. But above all, I saw my mother's eyes glisten with pride and love as she saw me walk about the room. I had never seen her so emotional or so happy. She spent the rest of the afternoon with us sharing stories of her youth, eating cakes, and drinking lemonade until Kirova came to fetch me. It was time for my lessons.

I hated parting ways with my mother after the wonderful time we had spent, but she was looking weaker than usual, so she retired to her room after kissing my forehead.

"I am so very proud of you," Mother said caressing my cheek. "You are very much loved, Rosemarie. Do not forget it."

"I love you too, mom," I curtsied as she left with Celeste following closely ready to catch her if needed. If anyone reminded me of glass, it would be her. It was concerning to think of her as breakable when all my life she has been more of a diamond; brilliant, elegant and difficult to shatter. I felt my chest tighten as I saw her stumble a little but hold her hand up to stop Celeste from rushing to her aid. Even in sickness, my Mother tried to be strong. I hoped a little rest would help her. The day had been filled with plenty of emotion, laughter, and excitement. It would do us all some good to relax. However, I promised myself to have father call the doctor in.

I followed Kirova as best as I could in her language lesson. This time, I was learning French. I couldn't keep up with verbs, so every time I messed up, Kirova added five minutes to my lesson. Before I knew it, I was running late for dinner. I had yet to go up to my room and change. Mason and Eddie rushed after me when I came out of the library running. I gathered up the skirt of my dress and began to take two steps at a time when I heard laughter from the garden. At the top of the stairs, I stopped by the window and saw Natalie Dashkov clinging to Dimitri's arm. My eyes narrowed on her perfectly manicured fingers on his bicep. I took a deep breath and turned to walk away.

I needed to change. I would be late for dinner. Dimitri didn't belong to me. He wasn't an object; he was a person with free will, and if he wanted to flirt with Lady Natalie, I couldn't stop him. She was a good match. She was wealthy and had power. An alliance between a Lady of Turkey and a diplomat from Russia would be beneficial. I stopped halfway up the stairs. What the hell did I care about politics? And what the hell was Natalie doing in my home talking to my Russian?

I turned around and almost ran into Mason and Eddie. They parted like the Red Sea to avoid colliding with me, and I ran past them. At the double doors leading to the garden, I calmed my breath and fussed with my hair and dress hoping I looked decent.

"How charming," Natalie said as they walked around the tulips and fountain. "I have never been that far in Russia. I hope you can be my guide one day, Mr. Belikov."

"I would be honored, Lady Natalie," Dimitri bowed his head politely.

"What a pleasant surprise, Natalie," I called approaching them with what I hoped was a kind smile. "Dimitri."

"Your Highness," they said at the same time bowing and curtsying.

"Princess," Natalie was practically bouncing as she rushed towards me. "I have missed you. I heard your dresses arrived, and I was hoping I would get to see, but when we got here, Mia said you were in your lessons, so I decided to take a stroll when I ran into Mr. Belikov sitting out here on his own writing. I thought I would introduce myself as Father talks about him fondly. I had to see what all the fuss is about, and my father was right. Mr. Belikov is very charming and a gentleman. He has been telling me about Baia. Oh, I wish I could go…"

"Natalie," I sighed. "You need to breathe. You are turning red."

"Oh," Natalie put her hands on her cheeks and giggled nervously. "Sorry. I just get so excited! Papa and I are having dinner with you all, and I hear Lady Tatiana and Adrian are joining us as well. This will be so much fun! I do hope you will be there, Mr. Belikov?"

"I hope so as well, Lady Natalie," Dimitri met my eyes. "If Their Royal Highness permit so. I would not want to intrude in a personal dinner with close friends."

"None sense!" Natalie turned to me and pouted. "Please make him attend, Your Highness."

"I cannot make him do anything, Natalie," I said patiently like a parent explaining to a child why they can't have another pastry. "But an invitation is always in place for you and Christian to join us for dinner. You two are honored guests here just as much as the Ivashkovs and Dashkovs."

"I am honored," Dimitri bowed and as he opened his mouth to say more, Natalie squealed.

"This will be great," Natalie skipped back to Dimitri and took his arm. "I hope we can sit near, so can continue our conversation."

"No," I said abruptly causing both of them to look up at me concerned at the sharpness in my voice. "I mean," I cleared my throat. "Come with me, Natalie. Lissa and I missed you. We have much to talk about."

"Oh," Natalie's face fell, and she hesitated to let go of Dimitri, but in the end, she would because the Princess commanded so. She, or anyone, would ever deny me anything. One of the perks I felt dirty using, but I wanted Natalie away from Dimitri. I was irrational and possessive which I had never felt about anyone. It wasn't a good feeling, but I couldn't stand Dimitri giving someone else stories of his life. I couldn't stand anyone making him smile or occupying his heart.

I felt the heat rise on my cheeks as I realized what a petulant child I was being. Dimitri and I were simply friends. We couldn't be more, so I couldn't rob him of a good opportunity of earning the favor of the Dashkovs. I was being selfish again, and I had promised I was done being so.

"Your Highness," Adrian called saving me from the nasty feelings bubbling inside me. I turned to see him standing by the doors with an unlit cigarette between his fingers. "I have finally found you."

I smiled and waved at him to come forward. He put away his cigarette and joined us by the tulips. I was glad he came to save us all from the awkwardness I had created. I couldn't even face Dimitri anymore and avoided locking gazes with him. In fact, I avoided looking at Natalie's hand on his arm. Adrian stopped next to me to bow then turned to smile genuinely at Natalie.

"Lady Dashkov," Adrian kissed her free hand. "You are lovelier each time I gaze upon you."

"Oh, Adrian," Natalie giggled. "You are always such a flirt. You must tone it down now that your engagement with Her Highness is official. Or you know almost official. Oh, you must show me the ring!"

My smile faded, and I interlaced my hands behind my back. Adrian didn't miss a beat though. I was thankful he was always quick-witted and could steer conversation easily. Perhaps one of the reasons he was chosen as my future husband.

"I cannot, my lady." Adrian placed his hand on my upper back. "Some things must be kept secret." He met her eyes gently chastising her. "But you, and the whole world will be sure to see the exquisite ring upon our Princess' perfect finger soon enough."

"Oh," Natalie gasped. "You don't have it yet do you?"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes at how clueless she was. I couldn't stand it anymore, and I looked up only to find Dimitri's gaze on me. I couldn't be sure, but I felt like he had been looking at me the whole time. My knees could crumble under the intensity of his brown orbs. There was a brief distance between us, but we might as well have been across the world. At that moment though, I saw it in his eyes. He felt the same. There was no denying it. Something was happening between us. There were a million reasons to stay away from each other, but at the same time, he would cross oceans, deserts, and storms to beat those million reasons. How did I know? Because that was how I felt, and I could see the torture in his eyes that I felt in my chest. I couldn't breathe with the scream in my throat. A scream that needed to be let out, to tell him how I felt, to tell him how much I hated my duty and his. As tears stung my eyes, I saw his right foot move towards me like he wanted to cross that fragile glass bridge between us. A bridge that one wrong foot would break it and our countries would have to pick up the pieces.

Dimitri realized this, and he stopped. He stayed still and dropped his gaze, but it was too late. The damage had been done. There was no way we could pretend nothing was happening. In fact, next time we were alone, I was sure there would be a conversation about this moment, and I dreaded it with all my heart because he would tell me his words from the previous night had been a mistake. Neither one of us could leave our duty. We couldn't be together. We couldn't even be friends. There was too much at risk to pretend we could forget the attraction becoming more and more ardent and harder to hide.

Adrian cleared his throat and pulled my hand from behind my back interlacing it through his arm as if to hold me in place. For that, I was thankful. I turned to him and gave him a brief smile.

"I am afraid I can't give my secrets away, Natalie," Adrian said cryptically answering her questions about the ring. "Besides, we are running out of time. As entertaining as this conversation is, I must accompany the Princess to her room. Dinner will be served soon, and she must get ready."

"Oh, sorry to keep you, Your Highness," Natalie stepped away from Dimitri and made towards me. "I will see you at dinner, Mr. Belikov."

"Natalie, it's fine," I said before Dimitri could even open his mouth. He had been so quiet since Adrian arrived. I wanted to spare him the awkwardness and even pain of being near my soon to be betrothed. "You can stay with Dimitri. Adrian, was there a reason why you were looking for me?" I turned to Adrian hoping he caught onto my hints to get me away from here.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Adrian met Dimitri's eyes briefly causing him to stiffen even more. I saw Dimitri's jaw twitch. "What you asked me to do. I have completed the task, Your Highness."

"Perfect," I turned back to Dimitri and Natalie. "I will see you both at dinner. Enjoy your stroll."

I didn't even wait for a response or their bowing and curtsying. I turned with Adrian, Mason, and Eddie following closely. I felt mortified by the whole thing, and I couldn't understand what had possessed me to run after Dimitri and Natalie. I had made a fool of myself and Dimitri. I was betraying Adrian with my feelings for a foreign commoner. I held onto Adrian tightly as we walked back into the palace. Adrian remained silent as we took the stairs to my room. Many claimed Adrian was a young man who needed to grow up. They said he was a disgrace to his family despite his achievements as diplomat simply because he liked to have fun. He liked parties, liquor, cigarettes, and women. They said he was only a diplomat because of his family, who were trying to set him straight. But they didn't know him as I did.

They didn't know how sad he was being born into a family more worried about appearances than their happiness. Every marriage in his family had been arranged. His parents weren't as lucky as mine. They never fell in love. Instead, they were trapped in a loveless marriage with a son neither of them paid attention to. If they didn't love each other, how could they love him? Tatiana practically raised him, and he turned out better than expected. He liked to party yes, but he knew his duty, and he would do it well. If not for himself and his parents, then for Tatiana and me.

He was always there for me. He knew me as I did him. So he was no fool. He saw it. He saw the way Dimitri and I battled our affection just then. His silence was an indication that he was hurt at what he saw. Despite not loving me that way, I still owed it to him to be devout because I had no doubt he'd do the same for me. When we reached my bedroom door, I turned to him and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," I said against his shirt. "I don't mean to feel this way."

It was a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around me. I had taken him by surprise. "Don't apologize for your heart, Little Princess." He kissed my hair. "The heart is complicated. Trust me, I know. Sometimes it loves the wrong person."

"Or the right one," I sighed. "The right one it can't have."

"Yes," he tightened his hold on me. "But I must tell you, Rose. Your beloved…"

"What did you find out?" I looked up at him anxious to hear about Dimitri's life. Adrian paused and looked worried. "What is it, Adrian?" I stepped back with my heart in my throat expecting to hear the worst.

"He is no diplomat," Adrian began with the obvious. "In fact, he doesn't exist. I managed to get a hold of all records of Russian diplomats. Don't ask how except I owe a lot of people favors."

"What do you mean he doesn't exist?" I turned to Mason, who was close by as if ready to leap between me and Dimitri, though he was nowhere to be found.

"Exactly that. He doesn't exist in any official record from the Russian government. There are documents that have been falsified to make him look like a diplomat, but when you dig deeper, he's not there. His life disappears after the age of thirteen." Adrian placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "That can only mean one thing, Rose. Dimitri Belikov is a spy."

* * *

 **AN: I apologize for the long, very long, delay on updates. I usually try to take a break between chapters, so I don't exhaust myself too much. But eventually, I get distracted with shows. I have been binge watching many shows including Game of Thrones, which oddly enough inspired me to get back to writing. I will try not to take so long between this chapter and next though I might need your help lol. You're welcome to say 'hey lady, get off your ass and write!' Anyway, I do hope this chapter was good enough, and you all are still with me. Until next time!**


	9. Enigma

**Chapter Nine: Enigma**

Dimitri

In the car, I couldn't stop thinking about Lord Dashkov. He was more dangerous than I had imagined. He had spoken with the King about declaring war on the witches previous to the Parliament session. I never fathomed a man, who looked so weak, could have many supporters in the council. I didn't think anyone would listen to him, but I saw how many lords and ladies nodded in agreement at his words during the meeting. It made me wonder how much of his weak façade was fabricated and how much was true. Then something strange happened in his office with Rose. She looked unlike herself. Her eyes seemed glazed over, and I would think she was under a spell but how could that be? How did the witches get past us? No. It wasn't witches or Lord Dashkov. I couldn't imagine someone with so much hatred for the witches could be in cahoots with them. None of it made sense. Rose was simply displeased with the turn of events. It was hard to let her go in her own car with Lissa, Mason, and Grant, but I could see she needed the time away from me.

We both seemed ready to put distance between us and our forbidden attraction, but something had changed. I wasn't as strong as I thought to keep Rose out of my head and heart. I needed time as well to compose myself and find my resolve to be just an ally, a friend, to her. She couldn't know how I felt. Despite hating her situation, the arranged marriage, I knew she was right. She had to take the throne and wouldn't be able to do so without Adrian. I couldn't make things harder for her. I didn't want to make such an impact on her life. Leaving was supposed to be easy instead I dreaded the day I had to depart leaving my whole heart with her. Nothing would ever be the same without her. I knew everywhere I would go I would see her. I would see her smile radiant like the breaking sun over the ocean. Her eyes and voice would haunt my dreams. The smell of her, flowers and mint, seemed to follow me like seeped into my very skin.

I had to find the strength to forget her. I had to let her go before I even had her. It was for the best. That didn't make me feel any better. I looked out the window at the scenery blurring past. Eddie was driving ahead of Rose's car. We were taking the same side road Christian and I took when we arrived in Turkey. I sighed. It seemed a lifetime ago we arrived, and I met the most beautiful and kindest woman. How had I lived all my years without knowing her? How could I live without her now? _You don't have to._

"Did you say something?" I turned to Christian.

"What? No." Christian frowned.

"I must be tired," I shook my head and turned away before Christian could see the concern on my face.

A voice spoke to me. I was sure of it. It wasn't my thoughts, Christian, or even Eddie. Where did it come from? Whose voice was it? It was familiar. It was Rose's. Was she so deeply engraved in my heart that I could hear her voice in my head? It was very possible. I shook my head again as if I could shake her, but she had left her mark in me. I cursed softly in Russian. Thoughts of her were running rampant in my mind like she was the very air I breathed. I had to focus. I couldn't let my feelings distract from the main goal: keeping her safe and help her save her country. The rest would fall into place. No one told me to fall in love with her, so I would have to deal with the pain on my own. That pain would remind me that she was well, and I had done my part leaving her to rule a country better than anyone. I would carry the pain and her memories proudly being better for knowing her. The strength with which she carried her destiny would inspire me in difficult times even though each time I thought of her the dagger went in deeper. It would all be worth it when she's Queen. I could even one day return to visit her disguised as a diplomat once more.

I smiled to myself. What a fool I was. There was no guarantee my cover wouldn't be blown, and she would hate me for deceiving her, nor would she forgive me for or coming into her home with nefarious intentions if things didn't go the way the czar wanted. I couldn't face her again. And even if I kept my ruse, why would I torture myself returning to see her happy with Adrian? I didn't want to see them fall in love and start a family. While I would be happy that the arranged marriage worked out for her, I would be a masochist. No, the only option would be leaving as soon as the mission was completed. Besides, I could be on the run after this. I had yet to inform my superiors of the recent turn of events. I had to do it and soon, and there was no guarantee they would support my decision to work with the King ensuring the safety of the Turkish Princess. I couldn't put the conversation off any longer, but it would be helpful to have contact with our spy. He was able to relay messages secretly and safely to our czar. I needed to be sure the information wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

I glanced at Eddie briefly, but he seemed concentrated in driving. I turned to Christian and began speaking in our native tongue. "We need to send a message home."

"Agreed," Christian responded in Russian. "Will you tell him about your task with the Princess as well?"

"Only after I am sure he will allow us to stay," I said after a moment of thought. "Now that the plan has changed, I'm not sure how much he will be willing to look past. He might think we are actually conspiring with the enemy."

"Rose is not the enemy," Eddie responded in perfect Russian taking Christian and me by surprise. Eddie glanced at me in the rearview mirror. His face stoic as ever as if we were simply discussing the weather. "General Belikov." He saluted in respect of my rank then turned his eyes back to the road.

I shared a brief look with Christian, who mirrored my surprise on his wide eyes and mouth agape, before continuing our conversation with Eddie in Russian. "How do you know me?"

"Only way I can," Eddie said simply as the gates came into view. "You should be more careful, General. We will be arriving soon. There's no time to continue our conversation. I will say this: Rose is not the enemy. The czar must know. She must be protected from all threats."

Eddie said no more, and I dared not speak as we stopped at the gate. The usual guards peeked into the cars and, upon seeing who we were, they waved us through. We said hasty goodbyes to the Princess and Lissa with promises of speaking more later. Thoughts of her momentarily were pushed aside though I still wanted to speak to her and soon. But she had much to do, and I had to wrap my mind around the possibility, no, the fact that Eddie was the spy. A close guard to the Princess of Turkey was our spy. How did Arthur and the czar manage to accomplish this? How did Eddie remain hidden for so long, and I nearly blew my cover within minutes? I could learn a thing or two from the quiet young man. I tried to get his attention as he followed the Princess, but he averted his eyes acting like nothing had happened which was the best we could do.

Christian and I took to strolling the gardens away from prying eyes and listening ears. We walked in silence until we reached the rose garden where we met the princess. It was the only place I knew was far enough and hidden from most of the palace towers. I could also see if anyone tried sneaking up on us. Regardless of the small precautions I was taking, I heeded Eddie's advice and was more cautious sticking to hushed whispers and our language to carry on the conversation we were having in the car.

"I can't believe he's our spy," Christian began with eyes wide in shock. "How did he manage to hide from the King and his guards?"

"Good question," I sighed sitting down next to him on the steps of the gazebo. "One we will ask him when he decides to make contact. It's dangerous to attempt to speak to him. He has to come on his own terms when he feels safest."

Christian nodded. "You think he's already told the czar?"

"No," I said perfectly sure in my answer. "If the czar knew, he would have already sent word commanding us to return."

"Why do you think he's holding information back then?"

"He said Rose is not the enemy," I said slowly trying to piece it all together. "He doesn't want us to leave her unprotected…" I trailed off as everything became clear. I cursed under my breath and turned to Christian. "He doesn't want us to leave her unprotected."

"I know. You said that already," Christian frowned watching me worriedly like I had lost my mind.

"Listen, Eddie doesn't want us to leave her unprotected just like the King," I could tell I wasn't making any sense to him as he continued to frown. "The King needs our help to smooth things over with the witches and protect Rose. He advised me against telling the czar that Turkey is aware of our presence. We know the czar will think the worst, and there's a chance we will have to leave. So if Eddie is aware of our agreement with the King, he wouldn't inform the czar for fear he will make us return. Eddie has to be a double agent. He must be spying for the Turkish monarchy."

Christian's eyes widened followed by a curse. "Are you saying we're here on our own? Without means of protection? If things go south, how will we get out?"

"The King gave me a letter to give us safe passage home," I tried to sound calm and certain that we would be just fine, but now that Christian mentioned it, we could be in a heap of trouble. I couldn't tell Christian that. He trusted me with his life; if he didn't, he wouldn't follow me into war. I looked over at him with apprehension in his piercing blue eyes; eyes that were so familiar as they reminded me of someone who wrongfully trusted me with his life as well. I felt the guilt settling in my stomach. Visions of blood and screams of pain ran quickly through my mind. I couldn't let anything happen to Christian.

"If the King and his family are overthrown, hurt by his own people, by witches, or by the czar that letter will be null and void." Christian stood up and began to pace tapping his chin as the wheels in his mind quickly turned. "We must flee. Take the Princess and Lissa. We'll keep them as wards of the czar until tensions settle here."

"That is the clear and definite path to war," I wanted to shake him to erase those radical thoughts from his mind. "Remain calm. We've been in more perilous situations than this, and we always make it out. The letter will hold because nothing will happen to the King or his family. That's why we're here." I stepped in his path to stop him from making a hole in the ground with his incessant pacing. I placed my hands on his shoulder. "Nothing bad will happen. We will make it through this."

"I know," Christian sighed and his shoulders felt less tense under my hand. He looked up sheepishly at me. "I can handle war. I can handle battle and having people try to kill me. Don't think less of me, but I'm not concerned about my safety. I'm more worried about Lissa. What will happen if our plans are thwarted, and we have to leave? I can't leave her behind, Dimitri. I can't imagine living without her now."

Words failed me for the first time. I could command my unit; I could uplift their spirits before the war, and I've been the voice of reason many times. However, there was nothing I could say to settle Christian's mind on this matter. The heart was an enigma to me. My own grandmother advised me to listen to my heart, and I had yet to figure out what she meant. Feelings were foreign as I tried hard not to feel much because often times the feeling I felt the strongest was anger, wrath, and hatred. All of those feelings aimed towards a man who was no man. A person who left my mother broken many times. A person who left my family broken. So how could I reassure Christian that Lissa would be fine? How could I convince him to leave her behind because it would be best for her? She had no future in Russia, not with men like us ready to charge into war at any second. How could I tell him to forget her when I couldn't find the strength to forget Rose? I had no words, and I was a hypocrite because if shit hit the fan, I wouldn't hesitate to take Rose with me.

I opened and closed my mouth hoping inspiration would strike, and I could somehow ease his fears. Nothing came. I was, however, saved from the situation by an unlikely hero. Someone Christian and I had been waiting for. Eddie stood at the top of the gazebo eyes darting everywhere making sure there were no threats nearby. Once he was reassured, he began to descend the stairs with hands behind his back. Christian and I shared a look both of us communicating in that brief exchange. We parted ways surrounding the young spy in case he tried anything. Eddie stopped a few feet away from us no doubt catching to our strategy. For a few seconds, he just stared and stood motionless.

"We should stick to Russian," he said fluently as if he had grown up knowing the language.

"Agreed," I responded simply and shared another look with Christian. "Are you our liaison to Arthur?" I asked cryptically.

"I ask the questions here," Eddie pulled out two knives from behind him, and we tensed ready for a fight. Had I gotten this wrong? Was Eddie here to dispose of us? "You have no weapons, correct? This is not much, but I assume you are both skilled enough to escape any situation with a simple knife."

Eddie extended both hands out to us offering a knife to each. I took mine and nodded my thanks hiding the knife in my belt and covered it with my duster. "I suppose this answers my question."

He gave no reassurance. "Have you spoken to Arthur? Does he know His Majesty is aware of your identity?"

"This can't go only one way," I shook my head. "You have to give in order to receive."

"I believe I already gave," Eddie jerked his chin pointing towards the knife tucked away. "I gave you the means to defend yourself."

I sighed. This wasn't going to go any faster or smoother if we didn't stop comparing sizes. "Fine. No. I have not spoken to Arthur. I was hoping you could procure a safe way to communicate."

"I will do so only if what you have to say goes in accordance with the plan," he turned to Christian. "Which so far is not. You two were supposed to sneak in and out. You weren't supposed to make an impression on the Princess or her lady in waiting. You are all Lady Lissa speaks of. It's dangerous for her to be infatuated with a Russian spy who is not here in the noblest of intentions."

"You know nothing about me or what my intentions are with Lissa," Christian growled as his hand reached for his new knife. "That is between Lady Lissa and me."

"Wrong," Eddie snorted showing the first signs of emotions on his otherwise stoic face. "What will happen if you take her with you? Do you think the Mazurs will simply let it go? Lady Lissa is like a daughter to them, and she is the most trusted companion of the Princess."

"So what?" Christian's face was turning red in anger. "If I love her, and she loves me, they wouldn't get in the way."

"You have nothing to offer her. Their Majesties will make sure Lady Lissa has an advantageous marriage."

"This conversation is moot," I intervened before Christian said or did anything else. "We're not here to fall in love or cause trouble. We simply want to complete our mission and return home. You can be reassured no one is running away to elope. We will respect Lady Lissa." At the last part, I shot a look at Christian. It was a command to let it be, at least for now.

"And the Princess? She's what matters the most," Eddie dropped the subject and returned to business. "If you tell Arthur, he will command you to return. The mission has been compromised, and it's no longer safe for you. The Princess is searching for your identity with Lord Ivashkov's help. It's only a matter of time before he discovers you and so does she."

"Damn it," I ran my hands through my hair. "I knew Adrian was dangerous."

"Very dangerous," Eddie said as I finally saw the worry in his eyes, and I tensed waiting for more. Would he hurt Rose? "Or at least his family is. The Ivashkovs have been trying to control the monarchy for a long time, and they will get what they want, finally. As you know, the Princess is set to marry him, and Lady Tatiana couldn't have planned this better. The control of the monarchy will be in her hands. This is what I mean when I say the Princess must be protected from all threats. The witches, the Ivashkovs, and the Russian monarchy." His eyes met mine. "Your czar didn't tell you. He wants the Princess dead too if His Majesty is unfit to rule. He wants to eradicate the whole bloodline. One bad apple spoils the rest. Those were his words if I recall correctly."

"No," I shook my head for emphasis unable to believe what I was hearing. "You're saying that because you want me to keep quiet. You don't want me to tell Arthur and the czar."

"Of course I don't want you to tell them," Eddie stepped closer and whispered. "Rose is in danger. Everywhere you look, they seek to destroy her. I know. I spied for your czar for a long time. I was like you two only supposed to observe and not get involved, but the more time I spent as her guard, I grew to love and admire her. I chose her over my life, and that is why I recommend you do not get attached. Loving the Princess is a curse and a blessing. She is just and kind. She is wise and wild. A Queen like her is what this country needs. Do you want peace between your country and ours? Help her become Queen."

"I will," I promised stepping closer to him as well. "That's why I'm here."

"Then don't tell Arthur," he stood up straight. "I won't tell him either. We must report to him that all is well and going according to plan. We will tell him the King suspects nothing, but you are still uncertain if he's fit to rule. You will tell him the Princess is a perfect candidate if the King is to fail. If you don't do this, he will send assassins for her and her family."

"I refuse to believe he will murder an innocent woman such as Rose," I pleaded still refusing to believe the czar, and Arthur sent me here under false pretenses. They had worked out a contingency plan behind my back with Eddie. They sent me to overthrow King Abe, and they sent Eddie to end the Mazur bloodline once and for all.

"Think," Eddie chuckled bitterly. "Think carefully. I think you know what your czar is capable of doing. I only tell you what my instructions were. I refuse to do his bidding in this matter. I could feed him information, but I will not shed Rose's blood. I will not have her life in my hands."

"What are we to do with Adrian?" Christian interrupted with a valid question. "None of this matters if he finds out who we are and tells the Princess. Once she knows who we are, she will want nothing to do with us."

"As I said, the Princess is kind," Eddie shrugged then began to step away from us. "I suggest you beat Adrian to it and tell the Princess the truth." He smiled sadly. "If you chose to do so, do it quickly before it's too late. Before she trusts you with her life only to reveal betrayal. She's kind but not forgiving."

With those confusing and foreboding words, Eddie retired leaving Christian and me stunned. We said nothing for a few minutes as we gathered our thoughts and found words to express what transpired. There were still many questions left. Eddie was a mystery. How did he end up under the service of the czar? How did he know the czar could be cruel? Absentmindedly, I touched the scars on my back left behind by the czar when I disobeyed. It was at the beginning when I was still so angry and unable to control my emotions. I was far from home, and I was angry I didn't have enough discipline, so I was always being chastised in front of the others. I ran away and tried to return home. I was caught and brought back to the czar.

"You belong to me know," he had said. "You belong to Russia. You can't see your family until I make you into a man. A soldier."

I was whipped as punishment. It wasn't the only time either or the only one who was punished. We all were when we didn't do well. When we disobeyed or fought amongst ourselves. The czar could be cruel, and I convinced myself he had to be in order to rule Russia and create a prosperous country for all. But the thought of him killing Rose when he didn't even know her, well, I couldn't allow it. Despite my feelings for Rose, murdering her was wrong. She was innocent and would make a good ruler if only she was given the chance. While I had made up my mind, I had yet to hear Christian's thoughts on the matter as well as decide how we were going to deal with the threat with the name of Adrian Ivashkov.

"As much as I dislike him," Christian said before I could ask for his thoughts. "I agree with him. On some of it. We can't tell Arthur or anyone that the King knows about us. We must protect them."

"Yes, but how will we stay?" I sighed as the answer was clear but hoped Christian would have more options. "Rose will know soon enough, and she might have her father throw us out."

"I don't think it matters what she wants, and before you kill me, let me explain," Christian chuckled at the dirty look I sent his way. "If the King demands we stay to protect her and help them deal with the witches, there's not much she can do. Ibrahim is the reigning monarch and his decision is final."

"Maybe so," I looked up at the heavens for divine intervention, which it never came. "I need time to think about this one. I know we may not have a lot of that, but I can't face her. I can't tell her I lied. Perhaps I can discuss with Pavel or the King about Lord Ivashkov. Maybe they can stop him from snooping around." I patted Christian on the shoulder. "For now, we carry on like usual. I will send a letter to Arthur reporting all is well, as planned."

Christian and I returned to our rooms to get some rest after the long day. With all the surprises and unexpected turns, I should have been exhausted and able to at least rest in bed. There was no fighting the anxiety growing inside me. The threats against Rose and her family were growing each day. I should have expected it after all Turkey was a mighty country with extraordinary military power and a growing economy. Anyone would want to take control of the country. If the czar removed the Mazurs, he could help an ally rise to power and therefore benefit from the situation. The witches wanted retribution for the mistakes of the late King and would stop at nothing to obtain it. The Ivashkovs were hungry for power and would destroy Rose in the process. They wouldn't kill her not with Adrian around, but whatever made Rose herself, would be destroyed by Lady Tatiana.

I gave up trying to reconcile sleep or any time of rest, so I decided to get some work done. I picked up my notepad and pen heading towards the tulip garden as I had found peace there. As I moved through the palace, I found there was a lot of activity. Several servants moved hurriedly towards Rose's room carrying various trays of food, velvet boxes, and fabrics. Others were busy cleaning and gushing about important guests coming for dinner. As I stepped outside, I prayed the esteemed guests wouldn't be the Ivashkovs. I picked the same spot from the previous day and set to work.

" _Arthur, I hope this letter finds you well. Christian and I are enjoying our stay with the Turkish monarchy. Our hosts are very amiable and accommodating, however, it is only day three of our indefinite stay in Turkey. Perhaps they will grow tired of feeding Christian and send us back on our way. We very much look forward to the Princess' celebration. Her Highness has been nothing but gracious. She is very beautiful and wise for her young age, and I know she will grow to be a magnificent Queen when her time comes._ "

I stopped pondering if this letter was cryptic enough that if it were intercepted people would simply assume I was writing to a friend back home about how friendly the royal family was. However, I knew Arthur would read between the lines, and he would know the Mazurs are safe for now, and Rose was a friend, not a foe. I hoped I was giving Eddie away either by mentioning Rose, and my support for her claim to the throne. After all, I had been tasked with aiding in a coup if King Abe was unfit. Rose was going to be my only choice whether I knew or not about the order to murder her along with her family.

Sighing, I put the pen down and looked up at the splendor of the Mazur palace. The gardens were exquisite, and I could picture myself staying here indefinitely. Though I missed home and my family, I knew they would be fine. Babushka promised so, and I had yet to see her break a promise. Still, I was worried about the repercussions of my actions. Whether the czar or Rose found out about my lies and deceit, I would be the loser here. I wouldn't be able to return home, and I couldn't stay here either. Would my family survive without me? The Belikovs have endured far worse, my grandmother had said. I didn't know what she meant. Stories of our family were limited. Rarely, Babushka would share anecdotes of our ancestors. She was probably afraid of speaking of our power out loud. She was like me unafraid of death but worried about those we loved. Those who would suffer for our defiance. I had much to lose, and I wondered if it was worth risking my family's life. I could use the letter the King gave me. I could take Christian with me and return home. I could grab my family and take them to Budapest or America. We could get lost in the crowds, start over.

I scoffed. Christian wouldn't go anywhere without Lissa or Tasha. Neither would I. I wasn't one to run away from danger. I sighed again praying for divine guidance or any type of sign that I was doing the right thing. I closed my eyes and breathed evenly. My grandmother had said to listen to my heart, so I would do just that. I tried to tune out the birds, the sound of the ocean nearby, the chatter of the servants and focused only on my heartbeat steady against my eardrums. Suddenly, everything faded like the sound had been turned off except for the beating of drums. I opened my eyes and found the world around me the same except everything seemed at a standstill.

I rose to my feet slowly and looked around. My eyes rested on the fountain of the naked woman covered in snakes. Her head slowly turned to me, and I nearly jumped away, but there was anger in her eyes. Paralyzing anger as if I had committed a great crime. She was going to punish me for it. The snakes began to slither and hiss not at me but something else. There was no way this was real. This was another vision. The woman turned away from me, and her anger hadn't faded as she raised her hand and pointed a finger though not at me. I followed where she pointed but saw nothing until a shadow appeared. I felt the shadows evil as it grew closer, and I knew the statute wasn't angry at me. It was angry at this evil force. The snakes hissed and coiled around the woman tighter as if to protect her. Instinctively, I moved to do to the same and position myself between the statue and the shadow.

"Hello?" A shrill voice pierced through the moment, and I opened my eyes. "Oh, sorry. I did not mean to startle you. I am Lady Natalie Dashkov, and you are Mr. Dimitri Belikov, correct? I saw you earlier, but we never had the chance to be introduced. My papa, Lord Dashkov, has spoken about you extensively. I was so curious to meet you, and I came to see the Princess, but she is busy. I saw you sitting here alone, but I realize you probably need to be alone. I am sorry."

"No need to apologize," I wasn't sure if I felt out of breath because of how fast the young woman spoke or if the vision had me agitated. I had no time to ponder on the vision, for I had a role to play. "I am honored to meet you, Lady Natalie."

I took her hand and pressed a kiss to it causing her to blush and giggle. "Oh, please you can call me Natalie. I hate going by my mother's title. The only reason I have it is because she died when I was young. She was ill, you see. Always ill until she could not fight it anymore. That is how titles work here, you know? Or how they should. Once a senior member of each family passes away or decides to drop the title it goes to the next one in line."

"Fascinating," I said politely standing up and pointing the spot next to me. "If you take a seat, I would love to hear more."

"Oh thank you but I have been sitting all day in school," she pointed towards the garden. "I would much prefer if you stroll with me. The Mazur gardens are my absolute favorite. We have gardens at home too but nothing like this."

"I am sure they are as beautiful," I complimented half-heartedly. "Please lead the way."

"You are such a gentleman," Natalie blushed some more but that didn't stop her from claiming my arm. It was nothing like Rose did. Rose rested her hand gently on my arm; she was like a feather though I felt her presence deep in my heart. Sometimes she held tight when she was stressed or annoyed as if to draw strength from my presence. Natalie clung almost pulling my weight down on her, for I was not prepared for this small woman's strength.

"So titles," I pressed before she got distracted speaking of gardens or my chivalry. Besides, this was my opportunity to hear more of the workings of the Turkish government. "If titles are passed down to eldest members, how does the Ivashkov family have so many members with a title?"

"Oh," Natalie waved her hand in the air. "The Ivashkovs are an exception, to everything. Or so it seems. They are immensely wealthy as much as the monarchs I would say. They are a large family proud of their numbers spread throughout the world from Spain to Russia and UK to Turkey. Lady Tatiana is the eldest daughter of Lord Paramount Constantine Ivashkov. He lives here in Turkey but does not do much anymore except keeping the title warm for Lady Tatiana. Then there is Lord Nathan Ivashkov, Lord Adrian's father."

"So they don't really follow the rules," I interrupted before she gave me the entire Ivashkov family tree, which I didn't really need. I needed to know how much power they had.

"No," Natalie paused. "I guess not. I mean, there is no real rule or law about passing titles, but it has been the common practice for a long time. As I said, the Ivashkovs believe in the power of their bloodline and want to parade it around." Her eyes went wide. "I am not saying they are terrible people. I love Adrian. He has always been kind to me…"

"I understand," I patted her hand trying to soothe her nerves as she looked about to burst into tears for speaking so harshly of the Ivashkovs. I did detect a hint of disdain for the family, but I understood. It sounded like the Dashkovs weren't respected not like the Ivashkovs at least. "This is between us anyway. I will not tell a soul."

"Thank you," Natalie sighed in relief. "Sometimes I do not like playing the proper lady. I want to be more vocal, but papa says we must always be polite especially to a family so close to the monarchs."

"Yes, I hear the Mazurs and Ivashkovs are closely intertwined," I tried to follow in Natalie's footsteps and sound as polite as possible. But hinting at Rose's engagement to Adrian wasn't something I was exactly happy about mostly because she dreaded the arranged marriage.

"You have no idea," Natalie stopped and looked around to verify there was no one listening. "Lady Tatiana is always saying the union between Mazur and Ivashkov is written in the stars. Lord Paramount and His Majesty, the late King Idris, were friends since their youth. They had the same governess and were hunting partners. I think there was talk of marrying Lady Tatiana to the then Crown Prince Ibrahim. However, the Duchess of Scotland became a better match. If you were King, would you rather forge a lasting friendship with another mighty country or with a lifelong friend? Lady Tatiana was cast aside for Her Majesty the Queen. Since then, Lady Tatiana has not married and instead has been fighting tooth and nail to push Adrian as the only candidate for the Princess." Natalie took a deep breath. "Very scandalous!"

"Indeed," I agreed. "So Lady Tatiana will support the King in anything?"

"If she wants her nephew to become King? Absolutely!"

"Even if it's the wrong thing to do?"

"I am not sure I follow," Natalie frowned genuinely confused. I knew then all I would get from Natalie would be gossip. However, she was helpful in providing insight into just how power hungry the Ivashkovs could be. Rose was certainly in danger from becoming a puppet, and I was in danger of losing my friendship to her. If the Ivashkovs thought I would get in the way of getting what they wanted, they would not hesitate to expose me in front of the Princess.

"I was just wondering how supportive the King is on the matter of the engagement." The words were hard to come out. I wanted to forget the pending nuptials, but I needed to know if there was anything I could do to help Rose out of the arrangement. "If the King were to change his mind, and he ended the engagement, would the Ivashkovs accept or would they stop supporting him?"

"You mean to change a law?" Natalie chewed on the inside of her cheek deep in thought. "A Princess cannot take the throne without a husband. Considering how badly the Ivashkovs have wanted to be part of the monarchy, I do not think they will support the King. Not when they are so close to getting what they want. As for His Majesty? He cannot be pleased with thrusting his only daughter into an arranged marriage, but it is necessary. Even if he wanted to, the Queen is in charge of engagements. She is the one who arranges friendships with other countries." Natalie's face lit up for some reason then. "I suppose we have her to thank that you are here. She spoke on your behalf with the King, I am sure!"

I chuckled. "Long live the Queen then."

"Indeed!" Natalie pulled on my arm dragging me along walking in circles around the tulip garden and the statue. As we went around, I kept glancing at the statue waiting for it to come alive again. I should have known better. The visions came whenever they pleased. I didn't know what caused them or what they meant, but considering how often they were becoming, I knew I would have to speak with my grandmother upon my return. Lady Natalie demanded my attention.

She spoke highly of the Queen and how kind she was. Queen Janine often acted as a mother figure to the young woman. Somehow the conversation steered towards my own mother and home. I tried to be vague about my life, but Natalie apparently had been to Russia and had details of her own. I saw her then as Natalie and I made our hundredth turn around the tulips, I was beginning to become nauseous. Until a welcome sight appeared. Rose descended the steps like a hurricane eradicating everything in its path. She didn't acknowledge the few servants bowing to her. Mason and Eddie seemed to struggle to keep up with her too. It took all of me to stay put and not rush towards her and find out what had her so upset.

However, it didn't take long to see what had her this way. She kept her eyes on Natalie's hand on my arm, and her tone, though soft and motherly at first, was harsh towards the young Lady Dashkov. If I wasn't so worried for her, I might revel in the knowledge that Rose seemed jealous of Natalie. I knew it was jealousy the moment Adrian Ivashkov appeared like summoned from the pits of Hell as my personal demon of who I wanted to be. I wanted to be the man to comfort Rose, to place my hand on her back and show my support and love. I wanted to be the one to put a ring on her finger and call her mine.

I wished so desperately to be enough for her. I had always been proud of how far I had come in my military career. Despite all the grief, the scars, the sweat, and blood, I was proud of my rank. Never had I wished I had been born someone else. I could have been a lord, and I could have met her. We could be the perfect match. I would protect her from all threats so that she could rule justly. I would jump in front of evil shadows for her. But more importantly, I would give her the love she dreams of. Rose would never suffer; she would have it all. Her crown and love. There would be no tears glistening in her eyes as she met mine. I almost forgot for a second that I wasn't any of that. I almost reached for her, but I remembered that I wasn't of noble blood. I was a General in the Russian Army who had come to hurt her father if needed. I was a man built in lies and bloodied hands. There was nothing I could offer her, and she had to know. As soon as I had time alone, I would tell her who I was. I would tell her, so she could forget me. So that the love and hope in her eyes would turn into hatred, and I would still do my part in keeping her safe.

However, Adrian might beat me to the punch. With a threatening look in my direction, Adrian took Rose away to discuss something more than likely me. I couldn't play any longer. I had to get away from Natalie as the anger started to bubble inside me threatening to spill like boiling water scorching everything in its path. I excused myself from Natalie with the excuse of cleaning up before dinner. She looked crushed as I turned to leave, but I wasn't worried about a little girl's crush. I was worried about my Princess receiving false information. Rose had to know I never meant to hurt her. She had to hear the truth, yes, but it had to come from me. Once inside, I inquired about the King, and I was told he wasn't back yet. I knew if the King wasn't home, Pavel would be with him. I had no one to talk to about this emergency. The King had to know Adrian was about to ruin our plan.

"As soon as the King returns, please let him know I must have a word with him," I told the servant. "It's important."

"If it is so important perhaps I could be of assistance," Lady Tatiana appeared as if conjured. She wore an elbow-length black dress with gray gloves. On her head was a feathered fascinator, and her hair fell in delicate waves. Next to her was a couple. The man in his later forties with silver hair, bushy mustache, and emerald eyes; the signature of the Ivashkovs, it seemed. The woman was stunning with dark hair pulled back in a pristine bun. Her eyes were emerald as well but hers were softer, curious unlike her companions filled with disdain. "What is so important, Mr. Belikov?"

"Lady Tatiana," I bowed. "I apologize but I'm afraid that is between the King and me."

"There is nothing just between the King and you," Lady Tatiana narrowed her eyes on me. "You are here representing Russia, so anything important will be about politics. Politics concerns me as I am a member of the King's council."

"Of course," I hid my fisted hands behind my back. I was very close to losing the sliver of control, and if I didn't get away soon, I could say something disastrous. "I wanted to discuss the task he entrusted on the Princess and myself. I am not quite sure I can be of any help."

"Agreed," Lady Tatiana sighed. "I cannot presume to know the King's mind. The man is a true enigma even to us who have served him and his family for generations. Simply does not make sense to have a foreigner meddle in our problems. You are here to procure friendship between our countries, nothing more and nothing less." She turned to her companions. "Apologies. How rude of me? Mr. Belikov, allow me to introduce my brother, Lord Nathan Ivashkov, and his wife, Lady Daniella Ivashkov. Nathan, Daniella, this is the Russian ambassador, Dimitri Belikov."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Belikov," Lady Daniella extended her hand out to me, and I laid a gentle kiss on it. "I hope your stay in Istanbul has been pleasant so far."

"Thank you, Lady Daniella, it has," I responded with a smile before turning to her husband.

"Belikov, huh?" Nathan pursed his lips as he shook my hands. "Say, are you…"

"Stan Alto's replacement?" Tatiana interrupted shooting a look at her brother. "Yes, he is."

"Of course," Nathan cleared his throat and fussed with the sleeves of his tuxedo coat. "I hope you are as good as Stan at chess otherwise you are just as bad at politics."

"I am afraid I know nothing of chess, but I am very good at politics," I smiled tightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Nathan, Lady Daniella, and as always, charming to see you again Lady Tatiana. If you excuse me, I must get ready for dinner."

"You will be joining us?" Nathan asked looking me up and down.

"Yes. Her Highness kindly extended an invitation to my companion and me." I bowed my head hastily and muttered a goodbye. I didn't care anymore if they considered me rude. Clearly, they didn't think much of me so why even try? Besides, my cover would be blown soon by one of their own. Perhaps by this time tomorrow, I would be on a plane back to Russia.

I dared not mention what transpired since our meeting with Eddie to Christian. I couldn't face him knowing I had failed. Looking in the mirror, I wondered at what moment had I lost my touch. In what moment did I become a fool? Was it the moment I laid eyes on Rose? Was it the sight of her with the crossbow looking like a Greek Goddess of war? Was it the moment she turned her eyes on me? Those damn eyes that saw right through me and my stomach uneasy. How could I let her occupy every waking moment? None of it mattered. I just knew I had to find a way to stay. I couldn't let defeat stop me. Not this time.

"I will not fail," I told my reflection. "I will succeed. Rose will be safe, and she will be Queen. Even if I lose my life trying."

Christian and I made our way to the dining hall where a crowd had already gathered. The King, the Queen, and the Princess seemed to be missing. Lady Tatiana sat with Lady Daniella and Natalie talking them to death, or so it seemed as Tatiana kept sipping on her champagne flute and rolling her eyes every once in a while. Lord Nathan and Lord Dashkov spoke animatedly while Adrian and Lissa did the same in a corner of the room. I couldn't detect an ounce of disdain in Lissa's face as she waved at us to join her and Adrian. Christian, lovestruck as he was, didn't acknowledge the people in the room. Pissed off as I was, I didn't either. I wanted nothing to do with Adrian considering he must have blown my cover sky high, but I couldn't be rude to Lissa. Besides, she could give me insight into how badly the situation with the Princess was.

"Good evening," Lissa greeted us the same with a polite and genuine smile. "You both look dashing."

"Thank you," Christian and I said at the same time. He lowered his head and allowed me to speak first as this was supposed to be a formal setting, as ambassador, I had more reason to speak than he did. I wished for once, he wouldn't care about protocol.

"You look stunning, Lady Lissa," I meant it. It was easy speaking to Lissa, and I could tell why the Royal Family adored her. As for the young man next to her, I knew after what Natalie told me, there was no way someone so pretentious like him would be in favor with Rose if it wasn't because of the power the Ivashkovs possessed. Nevertheless, I had a role to play. "Lord Adrian."

"Mr. Belikov," Adrian smiled slyly as he raised his own glass of champagne towards me. "I must agree with Lissa. You both clean up well, for your status."

"Adrian," Lissa clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Be kind. Dimitri and Christian are honored guest of the Royal Family."

"On first name basis too, huh, Liss?" Adrian shook his head and dawned whatever was left on his glass. "I was only referring to their profession."

"What profession is that?" Lissa scoffed. "Same as yours."

"Nothing at all like mine, Lissa," Adrian looked at his glass. "Well, would you look at that? I am out of refreshment. Excuse me. I will need more than this to get me through the evening."

Without another word, Adrian sauntered off to find more liquor perhaps some of that Lion's Milk. I wanted nothing more than grabbing him in a choke hold until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his smug smile disappeared once and for all. The man was taking everything from me. My mission and my Princess. There were only a few people I hated with such fervor, and this young party boy was quickly rising to the top of the list. I left Christian and Lissa to their own world and walked off to search for my own refreshment. I had to agree with Adrian on something. I would need to be a little buzzed to get through the night especially when Natalie finally found me.

"Oh, how great to see you again, Mr. Belikov," she practically clapped her hands. "I was speaking to father, and we would love for you to stay with us once your assignment is complete. No need for you to return home when there is so much to see here in Turkey."

"That is very kind of you," I dawned two glasses of champagne before I continued. "But I am here until the King and my czar decide. Upon completing my assignment, I might need to return home for my next task."

"So hardworking," Natalie sighed dreamily. "Your significant other must be one lucky girl to have you."

Before I could tell her it was none of her business, as he had touched a sore subject, the double doors opened with a thunderous thud to claim the attention of the room. The King waltzed in with the Queen at his side. The Queen was stunning, but I could tell her illness wasn't going away any time soon. She held onto her husband tightly only time I saw her do such was when the King spun her around on the dance floor during my first night here. The Queen wore a light blue dress with short sleeves that fell to her knees and white gloves on her hands. Everyone in the room rose to their feet bowing and curtsying in unison as the monarchs entered the room. Behind them was the reason I drew breath, and then I stopped breathing.

Rose wore a yellow dress similar to her mother's except for the butterflies sewn into the skirt of her dress. On her neck was an emerald necklace in the shape of a teardrop surrounded by a halo of diamonds with matching earrings. Her hair was held back in a low bun with soft tendrils of curls framing her face. And at her side was Adrian Ivashkov. I quickly searched for her left hand for the tale-tell sign of a formal proposal. I saw nothing, for she wore white gloves like the Queen. Her face gave nothing away. There was no sign of hatred towards me or despair for her future nuptials. For once, since coming here, I felt like a true outsider. I felt farther away from her than ever, and I knew my time near her was over. However, Rose met my eyes, and she smiled politely. That meant nothing. She was for all instances and purposes, an enigma. She was simply playing the game like everyone in the room. Though the anger remained there, I was more saddened but determined to follow their lead. If these people wanted to play, I could be game. I grabbed two more glasses of champagne and took them like water before joining the rest at the table. Sitting down, I prayed the King would order Lion's Milk. Heavens knew I would need it.


	10. Broken

**Chapter Ten: Broken**

Rose

I grew up amongst snakes. Not just the ones from my family crest. Real cunning creatures that would stop at nothing to get what they wanted masquerading as the Council whose duty was to advise the King in all matters for the benefit of the people. I knew about politics, etiquette, and protocol, and I could play their game if I wanted to, and I was very good at it all, too. I had learned by watching the best. I could go through dinner with my best face on, and my charms fully turned on. So why did I feel like throwing up? Why did I feel like a scream would tear from my lips if I opened my mouth to speak? I had never felt betrayal at least not like this. My parents kept the engagement from me, and I felt betrayed, but had they truly betrayed me? I knew all along what my future held. I knew my husband would be picked for me, and my destiny was already written down. There was no betrayal there was only acceptance, so I did. I accepted Adrian's gift because it was the polite thing to do. It was what lovers did, give gifts to each other.

I could accept jewelry from him. God only knew how many times Adrian gave me jewels. It was what his family was known for. The Ivashkovs had emeralds, diamonds, and rubies in abundance. That was how our families became close. The Ivashkovs mined the jewels on the crown of the very first Mazur King. That was the first deal struck between our families. What I couldn't accept was the gift of betrayal Adrian brought. Adrian would never hurt me, but I could no longer say the same about Dimitri Belikov. His entire life had been a lie. Everything about him was fake. The pride in his voice when I said something wise, the empathy in his eyes when he heard I felt trapped, the attraction between us gaining momentum like a forest fire and even his heroism was all a lie. Dimitri was a thief and a liar, for he stole my every waking moment with thoughts of him only to have lied about his identity. He was a true master of deceit, and I had been a complete fool for falling for it all. The signs had been there, but I refused to see it. I refused to see past his exotic accent that made my knees weak, and his eyes that saw right through me. I had let him in and gave him all the ammunition he needed to end my family and me. Well, it was time to return the favor tenfold. No one would make a fool of me or my family. We weren't just known for our cunningness; we were venomous and deadly.

"This goes without saying, Rose," Adrian said as he helped me sit down after delivering the news. "You must stay away from him."

"No," I said firmly fighting back tears and taking in the air too fast as if oxygen would suddenly run out completely and I would die.

"Rose," Mason approached me handing me a handkerchief. I hadn't even realized when the treacherous tear ran down my cheek. Even my own body betrayed me. My heart wanted not to believe Dimitri had lied. It wanted to believe he was good. "Adrian is right. Dimitri is dangerous. I told…"

"This is not the time for an 'I told you so,' Mase," I sat up ignoring his handkerchief and wiping the tear angrily with the back of my hand. "This is the time to plan. I will not stay away from him. He can't know that we know his true identity. We must lure him in deeper."

"What does that entail exactly?" Adrian scoffed stuffing his hands in his pockets avoiding my eyes. "Are you going to make him fall in love with you?"

"Not a bad idea," I said as the wheels in my mind turned. "What would the King do if Dimitri was inappropriate with me? He would execute him on the spot."

"That is risky. It's how you start a war," Mason added with a sigh. "As much I would like to execute him, Russia would not take kindly to one of their agent's being killed especially during their pretense of a 'diplomatic visit.' The world will see us as a threat."

"Worst of all, you are putting your reputation on the line."Adrian shook his head fervently and reached out for me.

"Damn my reputation! Either way, it's at risk." I moved away from him and paced. "If he makes a fool of me by earning my trust then selling our secrets to his government, not only would my reputation be damaged but my entire family would be at risk. He knows how fragile our rule is, and if other countries know, we could all expect an invasion. One way or another, war will come to our doorstep. The witches could take advantage of this, too; they will know it's time to strike when the Council is so divided, and the King has no real guidance. There's more at risk than my fucking reputation, Adrian."

No one said a thing as they shared a concerned look. I had never spoken like this. There had been no reason to feel this way. I had been aloof when it came to the monarchy. I had been so caught up with feeling trapped that I ignored the dangers all around me. My grandfather had tried to get me to grow up, and I had been a spoiled brat wanting to climb trees and play with mud. That child was gone; Dimitri, my parents, and my grandfather had made sure of it. No matter what, I would defend my family and my people with my teeth if I had to.

"Rose," Adrian approached me once again placing his hands on each side of my face. "We need to be smarter than this. We could bring this evidence to the King, and he will make Dimitri and his companion disappear. There's no need for all this."

"No," I sighed. "There's no other way. We don't have enough proof. All we have is what your friends have told you. Father will not listen to hearsay."

"The King is known for his thirst for blood and revenge," Mason interjected. "With all due respect to His Majesty and you, but he might very well listen especially when the information will be coming from you, Rose."

"But it's not," I groaned. "We need proof. If we plan to uncover his lies in front of my father, I need to get Dimitri to confess on his own to me. Father will not doubt if I tell him I heard the truth from Dimitri's lips. No offense, Adrian, but the King would believe me first instead of you."

"No offense taken," Adrian stepped back almost pouting like a child and pulled a cigarette out. "It's not like I haven't grown up with you and have no reason to lie when it comes to your life but fine. Do what you must." He exhaled smoke. "But be very careful, Little Princess. I do believe you owe me back rubs for the rest of our married life, and I cannot cash in if you're dead."

"Then what is the plan," Mason rolled his eyes and moved me further away from Adrian and his clouds of smoke. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to play his game," I said through my teeth. "Until I find the right moment to extract a confession from him. Just follow my lead."

Adrian, Mason, and Eddie didn't look too satisfied with my plan, but I was in charge. It was my prerogative to exact my revenge any way I wanted, for I had been the one wronged. I had placed my trust in the wrong person, yes, but my family had welcomed Dimitri with open arms, and he was here to harm us. A part of me wondered if perhaps his mission was much nobler, but that part was quickly silenced by the erratic beating of my heart every time I thought of him and the way he was hurting me. Every second away from him and the truth was slowly killing me. I wasn't going to give him a reason to defend himself. I was going in for the kill.

"I don't like this," Adrian said as he stretched out on my bed watching me stand in front of the mirror inspecting my outfit. I wasn't looking at the color, the fabric, or the way it clung to my waist. I was far away.

"That is too bad," I sighed as I slipped on the heels. "This is the plan we agreed on."

"No," he stood up and met me in front of the mirror. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "That is the plan _you_ agreed on. I know you, Little Princess. You are as stubborn as they come, and I have absolutely no power over you. I cannot change your mind; all I can do is be there for you." He stepped back and spun me around. "But I was not referring to that. I was referring to this outfit. It's missing something."

Adrian tapped his chin as if deep in thought, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. He had a plan up his sleeve or in his jacket pocket as it turned out. He pulled out a navy blue box with a white ribbon and, without preamble, handed it to me. I clicked my tongue in disapproval. He had already given me a birthday gift and this was simply excessive. However, when I opened the box, my breath caught in my throat.

"A pre-engagement gift," Adrian said taking the necklace from the box. "This comes in a set, but I'm still modifying the ring, so I brought this one for now. I hope you like it." He stood behind helping me clasp the necklace around my neck.

"I love it," I cleared my throat from the emotion threatening to choke me. I was rather happy Adrian would be my companion, better than some stranger I had imagined, and while I had accepted our fate, I felt saddened still. I felt for him because I knew his heart wasn't in this marriage, but he would do what needed to be done. For his family, for duty, and our friendship. "Thank you, Adrian."

"You're welcome," he stepped back and nodded. "Much better. I will leave you to finish readying yourself."

Adrian had kissed my hand and retired as Mia walked in with two other girls to help with my hair and makeup. All three of them gushed and marveled at the brand new jewelry resting on my collarbone. I couldn't deny the necklace was gorgeous emerald teardrops with diamond halos on a gold chain. The emerald itself wasn't heavy despite its size, but the emotional weight was overbearing. Adrian said the ring was coming, and the necklace just reminded me of the cross we would carry together as husband and wife. A whole country would depend on us. Children would be expected soon, and I wasn't ready for all of that even though I knew I had more time. Our engagement would be long, for I was only eighteen, and he nineteen. There was much for us to learn, but the ring would seal the deal. With it, we would go public and our people would have time to come to love their future queen and king. I inhaled deeply and pushed those thoughts aside for now. There was something far more urgent than the inevitable nuptials. There was Dimitri Belikov to take care of.

Once I was ready, I met my mother and father in the foyer. Mother didn't look so good even in her beautiful gown and glittering jewels. There was a lack of color on her skin, and though she held gently onto my father, I knew she was drawing strength from him. The Queen couldn't be absent from dinner, not again. We had many important guests. I drew strength from her determination, and I knew I could face the spy. I would have to. I wouldn't think of Dimitri's smile that lit up a room, or his words full of faith in me that made me stronger and got me through the day. I would play his game, but I wouldn't fall deeper into the pit of his brown eyes.

"You look incredible, but you're not supposed to look as green as the emerald," Adrian whispered as he joined us at the entrance. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, and upon seeing my disapproval, he rolled his eyes. "I needed it, okay? I'm feeling as green as you look. I hate the thought of you in danger."

"I'm not," I whispered back and straightened his jacket to have an excuse to be so close to him so no one would hear our conversation. "I always have Mason and Eddie near me, remember?" I pointed behind me where Mason and Eddie dressed in their black uniforms stood at a distance always alert. "Besides, I'll be careful."

"You also have me," he offered his arm. "We might as well make a grand entrance."

I was about to reject him when my mother caught a glimpse of us and smiled proudly. She gave us a nod of approval, and my father, well, he simply rolled his eyes. That was as much approval as he would give. Entering the room, the conversation that had flowed ceased immediately as my parents entered the room commanding all attention to be on them. All eyes were on us as our guests bowed and curtsied. Instinctively, I searched the room for the man who, without knowing, had shattered my heart. Dimitri stood looking dashing as always. He wore a black tuxedo that seemed too small on him, in a good way as it accentuated his prominent figure, and his hair was neatly pushed back in a ponytail. Next to him was Natalie Dashkov. She stood close to him and that emotion from earlier came back hitting me hard, and if not for Adrian, I might have stumbled. Somehow my feelings were stronger than before. I felt everything deep in my chest, and the air thinned around me as jealousy, hatred, anger, pain, love, and sorrow swirled inside me making my eyes sting. Our eyes locked then. I saw nothing on Dimitri's face like he somehow learned how to hide any emotion from me in the past few hours. I hoped I could do the same. It was already an effort to push all the emotions deep inside. Instead of glaring, instead of shouting profanities and showing Dimitri my pain, I smiled as politely as I could and gripped Adrian's arm tightly. Adrian looked over to me then and simply smiled encouragingly and empathetically.

Around us, people moved towards their seats with the servants' guidance. My parents sat at the head of the table on opposite sides. They always remained close to each other, and I assumed with my mother's illness, my father wouldn't be able to stay far away from her. However, this seemed to have turned into a formal dinner. I sat to my father's right with Adrian next to me, and, to my misfortune, Dimitri sat on my father's left and directly across from me. Fate had a sick sense of humor, and Destiny loved rubbing in my face how painful the night would be.  
No one noticed, however, the discomfort palpable between Dimitri and me. He seemed determined to avoid my eyes and drink as much as possible. Servants were very attentive to keep his glass filled with champagne. Conversation flowed between my parents and our guests, including Dimitri. I had never seen him so chatty usually it was like pulling teeth to get him to tell me something about his life. Perhaps it was the champagne making him talk, or it was that he had to make up lies as he went, so it was more difficult to tell me stories of his fake life. I stabbed the salmon with such force causing the fork to clink on my plate louder than usual which resulted in everyone noticing my presence.

"Are you well, dearest?" My father asked with a chuckle as whatever tale Nathan had finished amused him. "The salmon is dead; you do not need to kill it again."

The table chuckled amused at my father's wit, though he wasn't very funny usually. Conversation ceased as all eyes turned to me waiting for an answer. Even Dimitri, who had easily been pretending I didn't exist, peeked at me as he finished his four-hundredth glass of champagne. In that brief moment our eyes met, I caught my breath always surprised at how easily he stole the air in the room with eyes so warm. I wanted, in that brief moment that our eyes met, to believe he wasn't here to hurt me, or my family. I wanted so badly to believe he was a friend if nothing more. I almost prayed for a miracle that would deny all the proof that Dimitri hadn't been honest the whole time. The evidence was there, and it was undeniable. The first day, he decimated my guards with ease as if they were mere flies. Mason, Eddie, and Grant had been trained extensively by Pavel for years. How could a diplomat easily dispose of my closest guardians? And the story that Dimitri learned to fight because he wanted to protect his family? I believed it, but there was no way someone who was supposed to be average, who was supposed to never have seen battle, could be so deadly. The way his eyes calculated the room and the people as if searching for threats was something I saw Mason do all the time. Whether I wanted to believe it or not, I had to accept the truth.

"I am just anxious, Your Majesty," I responded sheepishly trying hard to look as innocent as possible as I said my next words. "I just cannot wait to work with Mr. Belikov. His wisdom will be greatly appreciated as I take on this task for Your Majesty."

"Indeed," my father nodded and turned to Dimitri. "Have you and my daughter started?"

"No, Your Majesty," Dimitri cleared his throat. "I meant to speak to you earlier about this, but it can wait. This is no time for politics."

"Oh, no, Mr. Belikov," I leaned forward as if interested in what he had to say. "There is always time for politics. There is always time for us to work on our _friendship_."

"Agreed," Lady Tatiana joined from next to Adrian. "Please do tell His Majesty what you told me earlier, Mr. Belikov."

I hated putting him on the spot, but not as much as I hated his lies and the way he broke my faith in him. If Dimitri was uncomfortable, he did not show it as he spoke.

"I wanted to say how excited and honored I am to be working with the princess. This is a historic moment." He met my eyes, and I could have melted like candle wax under the intensity of his eyes. "This is the rise of a benevolent, wise, and just Queen. Here is to the Crown Princess." He raised his glass in my honor as all followed him.

My parents cheered and smiled proudly as I finally turned into the daughter they always wanted. I tried not to glare at Dimitri for sounding so sincere even though I knew better. He was a magnificent liar, and I knew I couldn't beat him at his own game.

"Yes, such a historic moment," Lady Tatiana set down her glass and smiled slyly. "Her Highness will certainly carry us into the future. She will carry us through changing times with dignity and strength. I know for certain with my nephew, Adrian, at her side, we can expect greatness. Here is to two powerful bloodlines finally joining together."

"Hear, hear!" Nathan shouted standing up. "To the lovely couple!"

I turned to Adrian and was surprised to find him smiling genuinely happy. As if the arranged marriage we dreaded was suddenly good news. As if he had wanted this all along. I was utterly alone in my feeling of despair at being trapped in a marriage I didn't want and wasn't ready for. I was still a child with dreams. Then, I remembered who I was. I had no right to dream of wings. I was predestined to rule a country with a man selected by my parents and approved by the Council. I thought Adrian would be my companion in the despair both of us fumbling together figuring out how to live together and love each other as best as we could. Seeing his smile, I wondered if he was simply better at hiding the pain than I was, or had he been in on the conspiracy the whole time. Was he as power-hungry as his aunt? No, I couldn't believe it. Adrian wouldn't betray me so, but it had been proven what a terrible judge of character I was. The proof of that was sitting in front of me.

I turned to him as glasses clinked together in celebration and cheers rang through the room. Dimitri's smile had faded, and he made no effort to hide his displeasure. This was the reason I was so quick to trust him. There was a connection there so undeniable, so palpable that he felt my despair. If he wanted to hurt me, why would he feel my pain? More importantly, why would he even care? He had told me to speak to my father about changing the law that forced me to marry to carry the crown while men were spared. _He wanted to undermine your rule,_ a nasty voice said in my head. _He wants the crown and not you. He never wanted you._

I almost got up and ran from the room as chatter continued about the coming nuptials with Adrian joining in talking excitedly about the exquisite ring he was working on. Lady Tatiana chimed in agreeing that the ring would look beautiful on my finger as she had seen the initial designs. Lady Daniella added Lord Damon Tarus, her cousin, was the designer, and he knew what would work best. The color returned to my mother's cheeks as she and Natalie talked designers for the dress. Nathan, Viktor and even my father, who wasn't Adrian's number one fan, talked about the guest list. They had some friends overseas that would be good allies for us. I felt the room closing in on me, and I looked around me as conversation flowed together I almost couldn't understand the words. All I saw was the room spinning and blurring together. Lissa's eyes met mine, and I saw the worry in them. She was the only one, besides Dimitri, who knew exactly how I felt. Just as I started to get up, Adrian gripped my hand.

"Look, entertainment has arrived," Adrian pointed with his free hand at the musicians and singer entering the room. Everyone clapped and quickly forgot about the conversation and the food. Our guests rose to their feet and joined the music as they partnered up to dance to the first piece which was a soft melody accompanied by words of a hopeful future filled with love. "May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

"I think I need some air," I said a little breathlessly. I did need air, but I also needed to be alone, truly alone.

"Just one dance," Adrian insisted meeting my eyes as if trying to send a secret message. "Please."

I didn't say yes but didn't say no either. I allowed him to take my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer, and as we twirled, he pressed his forehead to mine. I heard a few sounds of awe as we moved pressed together like two lovebirds in their world. I almost stepped back uncomfortable when I finally understood why Adrian was doing this.

"Your Russian is watching," he whispered close, so I could be the only one to hear. "This is still your plan, right? Get him to fall insanely, though I would say he's closer than we think, in love with you."

"That's why you're doing this?" I closed my eyes almost relieved that Adrian would be miserable with me as we took on this life together. Then I felt bad for wishing such misery on him. Adrian deserved the world, and I could only give him a country.

"I do this for you," he said pressing a kiss to my forehead then spun me around. "I told you I don't agree with this, but all I can do is be there for you."

"Thank you, Adrian," I rested my head on his chest as the song slowly concluded.

When it was over, people erupted in applause, and we moved apart only to see all eyes on us. I blushed a little as my parents had witnessed the fake display Adrian and I had put on. They didn't seem to catch it was all fake, no one did, as everyone smiled. All except Dimitri, who was now drinking Lion's Milk as if it was water. Natalie sat next to him chatting away. I felt the familiar sting of the green monster as she placed her hand on his forearm. He didn't push her away but did ignore her. Natalie wouldn't give up any time soon. Lissa and I knew her obsession with Ralf Sarcozy though it looked like she had found someone else to infatuate with. The music began again, and everyone around us returned to dancing. I whispered to Adrian what I needed from him and though he was reluctant, he agreed.

With my hand in his, we approached Natalie and Dimitri. They remained at the table even as the servants began to clear the empty plates and leftover food.

"I can teach you how," Natalie was saying as Adrian and I neared. "Just one dance."

"I would love to dance," Adrian said cheerfully bowing ceremoniously to me. "If you will allow me to, Your Highness?"

"Of course," I smiled and turned to Natalie. "Why don't you dance with Adrian? Perhaps Mr. Belikov will be readier afterward."

"Okay," Natalie bounced up from her seat and took Adrian's hand. She glanced back once at Dimitri before turning her attention to Adrian as he began to spin her around like a child.

I chuckled as I watched her giggle. "Natalie is a good girl. She is a bit dense but has a heart of gold."

"I am sure," Dimitri cleared his throat as his words slurred a little.

"She probably means no harm, but I suggest you don't encourage her. A young girl like her could easily have her heart broken," I met his eyes. "By the wrong man."

He frowned as if I had spoken a foreign language. "I wouldn't… I'm not…"

"You're not what?" I interrupted feigning innocence. "Are you alright, Mr. Belikov? Perhaps you need some air. Come with me."

I stood up and began to walk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mason and Eddie moving in the shadows following me. I shook my head slightly and whispered 'alone.' Mason stopped in his tracks and seemed extremely pissed. He signaled with both is hands I had ten minutes then he would come. I didn't respond and kept walking. There was no need for me to look back to know Dimitri was following me. I knew for sure in those ten minutes, Mason and Eddie would make sure we weren't disturbed. I didn't plan on doing this tonight, but Adrian's words about Dimitri being insanely in love with me stirred something inside me. I had to know the truth, not just about his true identity but his feelings. I couldn't take all this tiptoeing around the attraction any longer. It was eating me alive. None of it would make a difference. His feelings for me wouldn't change my destiny or his, and if he confessed to nefarious intentions, those feelings would simply get in the way of exacting my revenge. Perhaps this had been a terrible idea.

I turned around to say so when I collided with him. I had no idea how close he had been following me. Dimitri's arms were around me catching me from the fall as if he was already to catch me, to protect me. Time came to a stop as he held me in his arms. My heart drummed in my ears fast, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as my eyes were leveled with his lips. Dimitri licked his lips, and I could have fainted. His body was so warm; the heat unbearable, and the air almost nonexistent. But I was fine. This was where I wanted to be forever. This tortured embrace was everything with his strong arms wrapped around my waist pressing me against his rock hard body. His scent like pine trees, oranges, and rain. In his arms was where I belonged. We fit together like a glove on a hand or the missing piece of a difficult puzzle.

The moment didn't last long though. It was broken by the reminder that Dimitri was a lie. Everything about him was smoke and mirrors, and I had made a promise to make him pay for breaking my faith in him, for making me care for him only to be stabbed in the back. I pushed him back, or more like nudged him as he didn't budge; he was too strong. Regardless, Dimitri complied with my wish and moved back slowly letting go of me as he made sure I was standing up on my own two feet. I cleared my throat and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on my clothing, but I needed time to calm down. I needed time to clear my head from images of his tongue over his lips, and his eyes hauntingly warm that didn't fit the man full of lies and deceit.

"If you follow the corridor straight down, you will come to a balcony," I pointed down the hall. I was no longer brave or sure I could confront him then not after what transpired. "You won't be bothered there."

"Will you not join me?" Dimitri arched an eyebrow. "I was under the impression you had something to say."

"I have nothing to say," I made my move to head back to dinner when he caught my hand.

"Tell me," he whispered as if afraid the walls could hear. "What is on your mind, Rose?"

"Our task," I lied pulling my hand back. This time he didn't let go, and it was futile to try and escape him. A part of me wasn't sure I wanted to; we were standing so close if I moved a few steps to the right, I could be back in his embrace. "His Majesty expects results, and we must get to work as soon as possible. I was going to say we could put our training sessions on hold until we complete our work."

Dimitri chuckled and finally let go. "No. That's not it."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms. "Well, you seem to know me better than I know myself. You have read my thoughts and know what I was going to say so tell me. I would love to hear what's on my mind."

"And take away your fun and Ivashkov's?" Dimitri laughed. I heard him laugh once before, and this was nothing like that. There was no true amusement; this was cold and bitter. "I saw what you were trying to do."

I scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Belikov."

"You don't need to hide, Your Highness," he stepped closer inches away from my face. "It's just the two of us."

"You want to talk about hiding," I shoved him though once again it did nothing. He didn't even stumble. That made me angrier. I could feel under my hands his hard muscles the product of extensive training and exercise. Another obvious tell-tale sign that he wasn't who he said he was. I pushed him again, and I felt the knot in my throat getting bigger. "You hide. You have been hiding this whole time. Everything about you was a lie. I was too naïve to see it."

This time, he frowned faking confusion. Was anything real with him? "What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are," I angrily whispered because I didn't trust my voice not to break. "You thought you could hide forever? You thought you could make a fool out of me? You will not get away with this, Dimitri. Your lies will be uncovered."

"Rose, what are you saying?" He started breathing heavy, and I knew he was finally catching on. There was no way he could keep the pretense much longer.

"Just as you said, it's just you and me," I poked his chest. "There's no need to hide. I know you're not an ambassador. You never have been. You're a fraud. You're a spy here to hurt me and my family."

My voice broke at the end, and I sounded pathetic. I wanted so badly to be strong and show him I was not afraid, and I wanted him to be afraid of me. But I was only a child. I was terrified of my feelings for him that despite knowing what I knew, I couldn't hate him. I was nowhere near close to hatred. Realizing as much, I turned tail and ran. I ran towards the balcony I had offered him and hoped he wouldn't follow, but I knew he would. I stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the ocean with the stars reflected on the waves. I inhaled shakily willing the tears back with all the strength I had left. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of watching me cry. Not again. Somehow, I had to be stronger than whatever was happening between us. I clung to one of the pillars for dear life as I didn't trust my legs to keep me up.

"Roza," Dimitri stood next to me placing his hand on top of mine. "I don't know how to even begin…"

"How about from the beginning? Who are you?" I took my hand back and turned around to meet him. I pulled anger from somewhere and glared at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm still me," he sighed rubbing his chin with his right hand. "I just kept some… sordid details about my identity."

"No," I scoffed. "You outright lied. You lied to my father and me. Now, let's try again. Who are you?"

"I'm Dimitri Belikov. I didn't lie about that. I'm no ambassador, you're right. But I'm not a spy either. I'm not here to harm you or your family. I swear. I serve as General in the Russian Army, but I can be anything the czar wants me to be." He ended with a grimace knowing how badly his words sounded almost negating everything he just said.

"Precisely," I thought I would feel triumphant about discovering the truth and hearing it from his lips. Instead, I felt more broken. Whatever little hope I held onto that Adrian might have been wrong was gone.

"My mission was to forge a friendship between our countries. The czar simply wanted someone who could get out of a difficult situation, someone with combat training in case things went south." Dimitri spoke quickly his accent becoming more prominent as he continued. Despite the topic of our conversation, his accent was every bit endearing as the first time I heard it, and I cursed my weakness for him.

"In case things went south?" I repeated through my teeth. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Let's be honest here," Dimitri sighed.

"Yes, let's," I stood up straight and looked into his eyes daring him to lie to me again. "That would be a nice change."

"Your father is not the most peaceful ruler Turkey will have," Dimitri said slowly as if choosing his words carefully. He wasn't succeeding. He was starting to sound like he was ready to overthrow my father. "He thrives in war. I never saw him in action, but I know people who have, and they say he is the best soldier, commander, and killer. Seasoned commanders with years of experience in war fell like trees caught in a tidal wave because of your father. He's fearless and doesn't care who gets hurt as long as he wins."

"It's not a choice; he doesn't want to be like that," I defended my father practically spitting the words at Dimitri. This conversation was doing nothing to ease the pain or anger. "It's what he needs to be. War, as you should know Comrade, is not pretty. Even a child like me understands as much. Turkey needs a strong ruler who will protect us."

"There's a thin line between strong and vicious. We weren't sure where your father stood especially with Russia. The czar thought we should reinforce our friendship to avoid any future disagreement. That's all I'm here to do, Rose."

"The king will know about this," I threatened after seconds of deliberation. "He has to, and I must warn you, he might not take this well, and you'll learn that what you call bloodthirsty is his loyalty to his family and his country."

"The King already knows," Dimitri admitted pulling something from the pocket of his jacket. He stared at the envelope in silence for a few seconds deliberating something before handing it to me. "In the spirit of being honest with you, he found out yesterday and gave me this. You can open it."

I was left speechless and stunned. On the envelope was the mark of the King: a snake coiled around a sword. I was curious about what was inside, but I was afraid of breaking the seal and rendering the letter useless. However, I figured if father knew, he could make Dimitri a new one. I tore into the envelope and pulled out an official letter with the King's handwriting.

" _I, King Ibrahim Mazur, being of sound mind hereby grant General Dimitri Belikov and Mr. Christian Ozera full diplomatic immunity. They are free to travel as they please in and out of Turkey under my blessing. I trust Mr. Belikov's good faith, and he shall always be a friend of the Crown. Should any misfortune fall upon Her Majesty, Queen Janine, or myself, General Dimitri Belikov has full responsibility for the well being of Crown Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur for as long as he deems necessary."_

I sat down on the ledge of the balcony unable to string words together. I looked up at Dimitri, who was watching me closely.

"I… I don't know what to say," I said quietly folding the letter and putting it back in the envelope. "He knows, and he trusts you. Why?"

"Because I'm not here to hurt you," he knelt in front of me and took my hands in his. His next words were fervent and pleading as if asking me to believe in him again. "I swear to you, Roza. I'll never hurt you. I was supposed to simply show up and reassure His Majesty that Russia is a friend. Things changed after you were attacked. The King and I spoke, and he already knew about me. He allowed me to stay under one condition: to protect you."

I stood up and started to pace as all the conflicting emotions stirred inside me. I was relieved Dimitri wasn't a spy here to harm us. I was terrified hearing him speak so fervently about protecting me making me wonder how far he would go to do so. My heart was ready to burst in my chest at the thought of him risking his life for me too. I couldn't allow him to put his precious life on the line for me. He hardly knew me, and he seemed ready to jump from the balcony if I said so. I knew I couldn't change Dimitri's decision to protect me, just like I couldn't do to Mason. They were adults capable of making their own choices. However, just like Mason, Dimitri had too much to live for. He was giving up a normal life for my sake.

"I don't know what to believe," I whispered. "I want to believe you."

"I know I have betrayed your trust," Dimitri approached me again like he couldn't stand being so far apart. "I cannot ask for your forgiveness; I don't even deserve it. But I want you to know that if you don't believe anything else, you must know and believe this wholeheartedly: I will _never_ harm you. I…" He looked into my eyes and swallowed hard his next words a barely audible whisper. "I love you, Your Highness. Against my better judgment, and in so little time, I have fallen for you." He placed my right hand on his chest where his heart rested. "My heart, my life, and my soul are yours."

Before I could speak, not that I could as I was too stunned hearing him profess his love for me, his lips were on mine. It was a caress more than a kiss, but I felt in flames. I felt like the stars exploded with that simple touch of his soft lips. When he pulled back, our eyes locked and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were dark and intense something I had never seen before and I knew I would never see again. Dimitri claimed my lips again this time harder as if he needed me to live. His hands held my face gently a contrast to the passion with which his lips claimed me. In his tongue, I tasted sweet champagne and anise. With his skillful tongue dancing with mine, he broke what was left of my resolve. He broke the determination I had of putting distance between us, of making him pay for his lies, of marrying Adrian and forgetting silly dreams of wings and freedom. At that moment, as his right hand found its way to the back of my neck, I felt I could have it all. Love was within reach, love was in my arms, love was giving himself to me completely, and I could have it. All I had to do was say the word and Dimitri would truly stay by my side if I asked him to. He would carve his heart out and split his soul in half all for me.

"No," somehow I turned my head away. I made no move to step out from his embrace. I couldn't. The kiss had left me lightheaded, and if I moved, I would surely fall. _Dimitri will catch you. He will always catch you._ "That's the problem."

"What is?" He was out of breath too.

"You would give your life for me," I felt the treacherous tears once again trailing down my cheeks without my permission. "I can't allow it. I have more than enough people willing to die for me. People I love."

"Do you?" He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Do I what?"

"Do you love me?"

"I…" I swallowed hard trying and failing to hide the shaking in my voice. "I can't…"

"I know," he sighed pressing his lips to mine once again gentle and fast. All too soon, it was over. "I'm being selfish. I am asking too much of you, Your Highness. Please, forgive me." He bowed low readying to leave.

"Don't," I pleaded and caught his arm before he turned and walked away from me. "Don't go yet."

"I don't think it's wise," Dimitri turned to smile sadly. "I've had too much to drink, and being near you breaks down my walls, I can't stay or I might do something truly foolish."

"You can't just leave like this," I gripped his arm with both of my hands. "What am I supposed to do with this… What am I supposed to do with your love for me?"

He sighed caressing with his free hand my cheek where tears still spilled. "I shouldn't have said anything, but seeing you with Adrian tonight… I couldn't take it. I agree it's not fair that you must carry this burden now, but I had to tell you otherwise I might go mad. I told you, I'm selfish."

"Me too," I let go of him and stepped back. "I'm selfish, too."

"You can't," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You could never be selfish. You're too good. Your soul is pure."

"You don't know me," my voice broke. "How can you love me when you don't even know me?"

"I can't explain it," he frowned. "It's like I have known you all my life. I didn't plan this, Rose. I was supposed to slip in and out of your life without a trace. I wasn't supposed to impact your life in any way, but I feel like I have dreamt of you. I have seen your eyes and heard your voice in my dreams."

"You must stop," my breathing was heavy and my chest felt tight as I held back my feelings. Hearing him so easily and fervently confess made me want to do the same, but I had to let him go. Dimitri couldn't stay and give his life for me. I couldn't stop Mason, and I couldn't spare Adrian, but for God's sake, I was going to try and save Dimitri from me no matter the cost. "You can't say things like that. Ever. I am Princess Rosemarie, and you are a... You're an Army General. A foreign Army General. This didn't happen. You don't love me, and we have to forget this whole night. You and I have to work together for the King, who trusts you. Don't betray his trust, and forget about me."

"If that is what Her Highness wants," Dimitri bowed low slowly. "I live to serve you."

Before I could protest that his servitude was the problem, Dimitri turned and left me alone in the balcony. I pressed my face to the cold pillar and hugged it tightly to hold myself up once more. The night had gone nothing as I imagined. I thought I would get the chance to prove to Dimitri that the Mazurs were strong and a force to be feared. Instead, he left me a mess. I had never felt such happiness yet surrounded by a dark cloud of despair it was impossible to revel in the knowledge that Dimitri loved me. He loved me, and he had kissed me. I touched my lips where I swore I could still feel his, and I blushed as I felt a strange sensation between my legs. I wanted him to kiss me again; I wanted to give him all of me. Those darks clouds reminded me it was impossible. There was too much against us. The waves had come with a million reasons not to be together. I had to stop fighting the current and go with the flow. I had to follow my damn advice and forget him. I couldn't betray Adrian, my family, and my duty. I couldn't subject Dimitri to life in secrecy, hiding our love, and living in fear of the next threat that would come for me only to have him jump in harm's way for my sake.

"Rose?" Mason called my name, and I knew my time was up. Being alone was nice while it lasted.

Before responding, I quickly wiped the remainder of tears from my cheeks and took a deep breath. "I'm here," I responded a bit shakily and hated myself for it. I straightened up and hoped I looked less dazed than I felt.

Mason stepped out onto the balcony with Eddie trailing him. Both of them looked around for Dimitri or any threat before setting their inquisitive eyes on me. Mason looked pissed as he approached me seeing the redness in my eyes.

"Did he harm you?" Mason said through his teeth with his hands on my arms ready to pick me up, put me over his shoulders, and take me to safety. Eddie's hands were on his blades hidden in his belt as if my answer would determine whether Dimitri lived to see another day.

"I'm fine," I patted Mason's arm gently. "We have to find Adrian."

Mason decided I was in no condition to return to the party, not with the way I looked or felt. Instead, he took me to the drawing-room and left Eddie with me as he went to find Adrian. I laid down on a golden divan and hugged the pillow tightly. Suddenly, my eyelids felt heavy like I hadn't slept in days. As I dared close my eyes for a second, I recalled Dimitri and the kiss. My first kiss. I felt my cheeks redden feeling light as a feather. Nothing could touch me only if I kept my eyes closed and didn't see the opulent room with its arched windows overlooking the front garden, the emerald curtains, the chandelier, gold divans and love seats made of soft velvet, Eddie standing guard, and the paintings of my family hanging on the walls. With my eyes closed, I could pretend to be a normal teenager who had a date with a handsome man and had her first kiss. If I kept my eyes closed a bit longer, I would drift off to sleep hoping Dimitri's lips on me once more claiming me as his with tender love and passionate urgency would fill my dreams. But alas, the doors opened, and my eyes flew open ending all silly dreams.

"What happened?" Adrian sat by my feet pulling my legs to rest on his lap. "Are you feeling well, Little Princess?" He looked over me, and I hoped he couldn't see what had happened written all over my face.

"Yes," I sighed. "I'm fine or I think I am… He's not a spy."

"Of course he would deny it," Adrian scoffed his eyes turning to Mason and Eddie. "If you were a spy, would you admit it?"

"No," Mason grunted. "Spies are cowards hiding behind masks crafted by their masters."

"Careful," Eddie said emotionless. "We have spies of our own in other countries. They risk their lives to provide us with information."

"Anyway," I continued. "He has tangible proof that he's no spy. The King already knows Dimitri is not a diplomat and is here in fact to protect me."

"Where's the proof?" Adrian shook his head still unable to believe he had been wrong.

"I gave it back to him," I explained everything leaving out the part where Dimitri professed his love and kissed me. I didn't think that was relevant, and despite Adrian and I only being friends, we were soon to be engaged. He didn't need to know I was unfaithful to him already. Besides, I wanted to keep Dimitri's love for me a secret for a little bit longer because I wasn't sure what to do with his confession. I wasn't even sure what to do with my feelings.

I couldn't talk to Lissa either for fear she might feed my fantasy of living a secret life with Dimitri. I had yet to tell her we knew Dimitri was no diplomat; I couldn't break her heart about Christian not until we had solid proof. I had simply ordered Grant never to let her out of his sight. I was glad I had a few secrets from my friends. As their future Queen, it was my duty to protect them, and I would. Sometimes, lies were necessary. Sometimes, breaking myself in half was imperative. So I convinced Adrian, Mason, and Eddie all was well. We would keep an eye on our Russian comrades, but they were friends to the Crown according to the King. They dropped the subject as Adrian returned to the party, and I had Eddie send word to my parents I was retiring to bed feeling ill. Mason escorted me to my room and stood guard outside as usual. Lying in bed, I touched my lips wondering if Dimitri was doing the same. I fell asleep with his name whispered into the darkness and the love I dared not confess to him.


	11. Icarus

**Chapter Eleven: Icarus**

Dimitri

Unaware of my surroundings, my feet carried me through the long and seemingly infinite corridors, which blurred together seamlessly one giant portrait of a past monarch after the other. All was calm and serene in the castle, and I could only imagine that the dinner party was still in full swing. Guards patrolled the halls always alert for any intrusions. Some of the guards nodded or saluted me acknowledging I was a guest of Their Majesties while others simply ignored me. I paid no mind though as my thoughts were elsewhere caught in the mental maze of my own making. I pondered all my missteps, all the wrong things I had said and done since arriving in Turkey leading up to the major disaster I had on my hands.

There was no one to blame but myself for falling in love with the princess and subsequently professing those feelings to her. I leaned against a wall and rubbed my face suddenly overwhelmingly fatigued wondering how I could make such a monumental mistake of confessing such forbidden feelings. The champagne and Lion's Milk were to blame; I couldn't remember the last time I had been truly intoxicated. No, I couldn't simply blame the drunkenness for my mistake. There were many factors involved in my mishap. Jealousy had reared its ugly head tonight upon seeing Adrian parading Rose in front of me attempting to get a reaction out of me. Well, Lord Ivashkov had succeeded, and I had reacted recklessly and in the process destroyed the already fragile friendship with Rose.

I shook my head knowing I couldn't blame Ivashkov for that either, well, at least not completely. If I had decided to be honest with Rose, I would have told her the truth of my origins. Undoubtedly, Adrian followed through with his promise of uncovering my lies and telling Rose the truth of my diplomat disguise. Despite being exposed, I felt a sense of immense relief not having to keep up with one more lie. I simply wished I could have been more honest with Rose. I wished I could tell her everything without risking her wrath and hatred. I had sworn to her my intentions weren't to hurt her family or her, but my mission had been clear: reestablish Russia as allies to Turkey or overthrow the Turkish Monarchy by force. Would she still accept me after hearing the whole truth?

I knew the answer before I could even finish the thought in my head: no. I saw it in her eyes and heard in her voice the pain of betrayal and disappointment. Eddie had warned me Rose was benevolent but not forgiving. I could tell the only reason why she hadn't demanded I leave her country was because of her father's trust in me and her feelings for me. The kiss, which I had no right stealing from her, allowed me to feel her inner struggle. Her body had trembled in my arms afraid of what was happening, but her lips molded against mine showing me she wanted the kiss as badly as I did. However, her instructions were clear, and I had to forget the kiss ever happened even though it did. I could still feel her trembling, fragile, and warm body in my arms. Her lips which tasted of apricots and honey were soft and sweet like petals against mine moving in sync.

I sighed and lowered myself onto the ground. Rose was so young, yet she was wiser and more controlled than me. Often she spoke of how easy it was for her to say the wrong thing, but tonight she proved she was stronger than she gave herself credit. There was no easy way to end something so wonderful before it even began. I could show her true love and happiness, and she could be free to be herself. There would be no need for her to hide her true feelings and thoughts. I would listen to her into the late hours of the night talking about anything and nothing. But as she reminded me, we could never be.

Our feelings weren't just forbidden, and it wasn't just the impending nuptials to Lord Adrian Ivashkov. It was that I was imperfect, a sinner. I killed, lied, and was selfish. I had spilled my share of blood, directly and indirectly. I killed men under the orders of my government without questioning whether their guilt was proven and justified. I killed boys in battle simply because they were on the opposite side of the argument. I lied to get into people's heads and learn everything I could about them only to betray their trust later. I lied to my family about certain aspects of my life. Worst of all, I selfishly believed all of those crimes were committed with the purest of intentions. For the peace of my mind, I convinced myself all the killing was to make my country, and others, safe. The lies were necessary, so my family wouldn't worry about my safety.

There was no excuse for lying to Rose. I wasn't protecting her from the truth or sparing her the pain that the first man she trusted with secrets and dreams was a fraud. I lied for my benefit because I wasn't ready to let go of her. I shouldn't have shared my feelings because they were a burden Rose didn't need. She had more important matters to tend to, the future of her country, and her future as Queen and wife. Nothing I said, not even the kiss, would change our Fate. She was destined for greatness, and I was destined to a life of deceit and death. Rose didn't need a man like me in her life. Somehow, I had to put my feelings aside and try to fix the mess I created and salvage a friendship with the princess.

I couldn't be selfish any longer and had to stop whispering sweet nothings in Rose's ear. I was simply wounding her further by reminding her she had no freedom to shape her Destiny, so I had to respect her choice and be whatever she wanted me to be. I would be her friend and simply listen to her woes. I would be her ally and help her with simple and possible tasks. I couldn't save her from an arranged marriage, I couldn't fix her country with the snap of my fingers, but I could help her find ways to unify it. The King tasked Rose and me with finding a solution to the witches, and though I told Tatiana I would speak to the King about ending my involvement in the matter, I wasn't going to abandon Rose when she needed guidance. I would also continue our lessons in self-defense. Hearing her speak so fervently against people putting their lives on the line for her, though necessary, I would help ease her mind. She didn't have to feel helpless and weak because I knew there was more to her than carrying a crown on her head, she certainly did that very well too.

Once I was truly committed and devoted to Rose, I felt a new wave of guilt in my gut. What about my family? My grandmother had warned me about the test to my duty, and she advised me to listen to my heart. But my family would pay the consequences of my actions, and it was unfair to rely on her to protect them. Their safety was my responsibility and my duty, too. I was torn between them and Rose. How could I choose?

"There's power in our blood," Babushka said as she stirred the cauldron over the fireplace. The house smelled of rosemary, thistle, lavender, and wine. "And there will always be those who fear it. We're not afraid, Dimka. Death is part of the journey; life is temporary. However, our magic must live."

"How? If we're gone, who will carry the magic? And why do people hate magic?" As a young child, I couldn't understand how people could despise magic. If only they could see what I saw every day, they would think differently. Seeing Babushka mend broken arms, or ease people's pain suffering from strange illnesses was miraculous and wonderful. My fondest memories were the late nights as Babuska made potions and spells, and it was a treat that she always allowed me to watch as she worked.

"You are young, Dimka. You see the world through innocent eyes, but one day you will see that when people are afraid, they do stupid and horrible things." Babushka said handing me a glass of the potion she was brewing. "Many times, the Belikovs have been close to the end, but we are resilient. We are strong, and the magic will find a way. Now drink. This will help you sleep. If your mother finds out you were up late, she will be upset."

"I don't want to sleep," I whined sniffing the warm liquid. "I want to hear more. You never talk about our family."

"Sometimes, it's best to live in the shadows. For the sake of your loved ones." Her eyes met mine. "Sometimes the best way to save your family is to hide who you truly are."

Recalling that memory didn't do much to calm my nerves and help me make my choice easier. I had no option but trust my grandmother. She promised many times they would be fine with whatever choice I made. I had to believe that the power she spoke of would be enough to protect them from my enemies. Regardless, I decided to return to my room and write a letter to Babushka warning her that a storm could be heading their way, and they had to prepare. The guilt was still there, and I hoped my mother and sisters wouldn't resent me for putting them in danger and choosing a stranger, to them, over the family.

With my heart so torn, I made my way to my room as my mind searched for the right words to convey my message to my family that would ease their worries and perhaps hatred for my choice. Somehow, I had to believe they would accept my choice. My mother was kind as were my sisters. Saving Rose, an innocent woman, was the right thing to do, and my mother had raised us to always do the right thing even if I didn't always do it. I often lied even though lying was universally known as bad. I killed many, but I hoped by doing so I was saving the world from murderers and tyrants. Without realizing I was being selfish again coming up with reasons for the bad things I did. If my soul was so damaged, what was the point of trying to do the right thing? Why not do as I please? Why not simply take Rose away and get lost in the crowds?

The thoughts sounded so foreign in my head, I froze mid-step and listened to those thoughts as if I could decipher where they were coming from. I felt a chill down my spine as I dug deeper into my mind and found darker impulses and surprisingly my desire to act on them. It would be so easy to lure Rose into the gardens alone. I could get my hands on a map and find a route to escape, find a train to Budapest and never look back. The world has seen very little of Rose, so she would be unrecognizable simply another pretty face in the city. I would find work as security for a bank. If we were caught, I would fight until my last breath. Everything sounded so simple, so why not do it? Was I truly selfish enough to start a war between two powerful countries that would leave countless casualties? Would it be worth it, in the end, to live a life knowing what I had done? Was I evil enough to force Rose into going against her duty? If I followed through with this dark fantasy, would Rose still love me?

Thoughts of her seemed to dissipate the darkness growing inside me. The disappointment I saw in her eyes that night was enough reason for me to fight to be a better man. Forcing Rose to choose between her country and me wasn't the noble thing to do. I shouldn't have to ask her to choose. If we were meant to be, I wanted her to have it all because she deserved it and more.

Tragically, those sad thoughts were all I needed to snap out of my dark fantasy and return to real life where I was still no one in love with a princess. I shook my head as more gloomy thoughts threatened to overcome me. I had to be strong for God's sake. I had faced enemies with bullets raining down on me, I faced death many times, and I could kick serious ass. I wasn't going to let heartbreak bring me down not when lives were still on the line. I stood up straight and inhaled deeply finding that strength my Babushka said our family possessed. Somehow, I did feel stronger and more determined to succeed in my mission. I resumed my walking heading toward the East Wing where my room was located; however, I didn't make it far when I heard footsteps nearing behind me followed by my name being called.

"Dimitri!" Natalie's shrill voice called out, and I turned to find her running, well, more like stumbling towards me. Her cheeks were blushed, and I knew it wasn't just because of the running. Something told me Lady Natalie might have had too much to drink, and it was confirmed when she drew nearer she tripped over the fabric of her dress.

Instinctively, I reached out and caught her before her face made contact with the floor. With a grunt, I helped her get back on her feet. As she stood though, Natalie clung to my arm gripping it with both of her hands almost like a boa constrictor to a prey. I felt uncomfortable having her pressed against me, but I dared not offend her. I faintly recalled amidst my jealousy watching Rose and Adrian dancing, blatantly ignoring Lady Natalie Dashkov. If the lady wasn't so clueless, she might have proclaimed my offense to her father, though something told me she would if I didn't tread carefully. I had a feeling that because of the tragic passing of her mother, Natalie was very much spoiled.

"Oh my goodness," Natalie giggled. "What strong arms you have… Better to hold me?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"You must be careful, Lady Natalie," I said carefully trying to pry her hand from my arm, but she was relentless. Suddenly, I understood Rose's warning about Natalie hadn't been out of jealousy. Young Natalie was infatuated with me, and she had been drinking with Adrian, no doubt. "I can find someone to escort you back to the party."

"I found the party," she laughed and positioned her body against my chest. She looked around as if making sure no one was around. "I have something to say…"

"Don't," I smiled tightly and tried to once again gently push her away. "I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow, Lady Natalie. It's rather late, and I am sure your father is missing you."

Natalie pouted. "I have to tell you now. Tomorrow, I will not have the courage to do so." If possible, the blush on her cheeks deepened, and she took a deep breath. "Adrian said if I want something in life, I have to be brave. I have to brave enough to take what I want and claim it as mine because if I do not, people will walk all over me, my happiness is simply going to walk past me, and one day it will be too late."

"I'm not sure that's quite how it works, Lady Natalie," I shouldn't encourage her to continue talking, but I saw Natalie as someone seeking guidance, and Adrian had been a bad choice. "Patience is a virtue, as they say."

She was silent for a second, and I thought maybe I got through to her when she continued. "Waiting is boring and for commoners," she moved closer and splayed her fingers on my chest. "Adrian is right. I must take what I want, and what I want is you, Mr. Belikov."

"Lady Natalie," I cleared my throat and took her wrists firmly. I was past pleasantries, and I had to stop her from embarrassing herself further. "I am not suitable for you, and I apologize if I made you believe anything could happen between us."

"Do not be silly," she hiccupped hitting me with the smell of liquor. I wondered what Adrian had given the poor girl and contemplated if I could get away with maiming him for putting Natalie and me in this predicament. "You are just enough for me. No one has to know about this, and this means nothing. One day, my father and my uncles will find a husband for me, someone who will be wealthy, older, probably not a sense of humor, and certainly not as handsome as you. I just want some fun." She pouted and stomped her feet on the ground driving home her youth and immaturity.

"Lady Natalie, you must stop this nonsense. You will regret these words in the morning, so I suggest you save yourself the embarrassment and salvage your reputation while you still can." I pushed her away. "I am sorry, but I must decline your advances. Nothing can happen between us. Ever."

The blush suddenly expanded from her cheeks to her neck. Her mouth opened and closed several times as her eyes slowly gathered moisture. I was dreading the moment she reacted because she could very well start to weep drawing attention to us, and I would have to explain the situation to guards and soon enough the King and Lord Dashkov. How could I tell them that innocent Natalie had proposed an affair? They would surely believe her over me, and she could easily make my life hell. I wondered if Rose could save me from this. Since when I did I screw up so royally? Since when did I need saving?

To my surprise, Natalie burst into laughter again. "Are you serious? You are seriously rejecting me? Lady Dashkov?" She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "How dare you? I can make your life a nightmare, or I can help you. You give me a night I will never forget, and I will pay you handsomely. You can live the rest of your days in comfort. The choice is rather easy, Mr. Belikov."

"There is no choice, Lady Dashkov," I said gripping her hands once again ready to shove her once more. I no longer cared who I offended. "I do _not_ respond well to threats. You are playing with fire."

"What is life without a little danger?" Natalie whispered. The air turned humid and thin, and a crackling sound filled my ears. My limbs seemed to turn into rocks, and I found I couldn't make them work to push her away. "I know you like danger otherwise you would not set your eyes upon the princess. She will never reciprocate not when she has Adrian Ivashkov as her future husband. Next to Adrian, you are no one."

"You are correct," I said through gritted teeth. I didn't need to be reminded of the forbidden love I felt for the princess especially not from a child. The air cleared, and I felt it return to my lungs and with it the use of my arms. I released her from my grip but took a step back and glared down at her. "I am no one, and as such, I would never dream of romancing the princess. I suggest you leave right now, Lady Natalie, and forget about these outrageous accusations and silly fantasies of yours."

"What are you doing?" Natalie frowned tilting her head to the side and watching me closely like I had grown a second head. I had been correct assuming she was spoiled and was probably not used to hearing no. Clearly, the shy Natalie was simply a mask and this was the true Lady Dashkov: entitled and privileged. I knew no one was who they seemed. "Is this your final answer?" I didn't respond. "Very well. I expect His Majesty will hear about your gross advances towards me and will want you out of his castle and his country. If I were you, I would pack my things tonight."

Before I could say anything, possibly the wrong thing, Eddie made his way towards us with his hands behind his back and his eyes darting between Natalie and me no doubt assessing the situation. Natalie looked a little disheveled, which I had just noticed, with her hair wild and dress torn from where she had stepped on the fabric as she tripped. Her eyes were red from the spilled tears. This could spell trouble for me.

"Lady Natalie," Eddie nodded his head politely showing no emotion on his face. "I have been sent to escort you to your room. His Majesty decided his guests shall remain in the castle for the night."

"Why?" Natalie sniffled and turned sheepish putting her mask back on of naïve little girl. "Is papa well?"

"Yes, I apologize. I did not mean to alarm you. Everyone has had too much to drink, and the King has decided the best option is for all to stay the night." Eddie explained.

"Very well then," Natalie began to walk away without another word or glance in my direction. I hoped she could sleep away all her accusations and anger, or I didn't know what to do to escape this predicament I put myself in. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but I needed information on the Royal Family and those closest to them. I might have gotten more than I bargained for.

"Mr. Belikov," Eddie nodded meeting my eyes before turning to leave. On his way, he dropped a piece of paper which I ignored until Natalie and Eddie had taken a corner.

Once they were out of view, I bent to pick up the paper folded so neatly and small I wondered if I had been meant to find it. With nothing to lose, I unfolded it to find what I assumed to be Eddie's handwriting neatly and perfectly in Russian I wondered how he had learned the language so fluently.

" _The Princess has ordered us to watch you and your associate closely. While she believes you are here in good faith, she does not believe you have been fully honest. You must put distance between you and her for now. Do not give her reason to distrust you again or all will be lost. I told you she wasn't forgiving but for you, she seems to have made an exception. Don't waste this second chance. I will be watching."_

With that foreboding letter, I resumed my walk to my room. Inside, I went straight to the fireplace and threw the letter onto the fire destroying evidence of correspondence with our spy. Despite knowing Eddie for very little time and having no background information on him, I decided not to disregard his warning. I had to put distance between Rose and me. I would have to find a balance in helping her and staying away.

I tried my best to put all thoughts aside of Rose, Natalie, and Eddie choosing to focus on writing a letter to my family. Several attempts letter, I gave up on trying to write anything. I decided to call the next opportunity I could because of what I wanted to say they had to hear it. I couldn't risk the letter falling into the wrong hands not when I was confessing to treason against Russia. As long as Eddie and I kept Arthur and the czar happy, my family would be safe.

I prepared for bed but before lying down, I knocked on Christian's door to check on him. When he didn't respond, I assumed he was sleeping possibly drunk. A lot of that seemed to be going around. Climbing into bed with a book, I realized my drunkenness had faded, and I wondered if I had even been drunk to begin with. I still couldn't focus on the book; I read the same sentence multiple times before I found my thoughts wandering to Rose and her soft lips again. I closed my eyes, and I could almost feel her in my arms again her scent of tulips and apricots. Not long after, I drifted off to sleep.

 _One second, there was darkness and nothingness like an abyss. Next thing I knew there was a starry night, city lights, and animated voices. People went about their business hurriedly past me as I sat on a table with a cup of hot liquid in front of me. The sidewalk was packed with people speaking different languages and carrying many bags. Laughter, music, pastries and exquisite food filled the air with intoxicating aromas. Around me, groups of people enjoyed their meal oblivious to the world. I sat alone, but it was by design. I wasn't here to enjoy this city or everything it had to offer. I was working. I sipped on the hot liquid and found hot chocolate rich and sweet just as she liked it._

 _My eyes scanned the crowds moving past the café. I had been waiting for so long, and I could hardly stay still any longer. My leg bounced, and I didn't know quite what to do with my hands. I held the mug to keep them warm, but it was just a habit. I didn't feel the winter air around me. I was high on adrenaline pumping in my veins I wondered if I would be discovered. She was too busy to notice. She walked past me without a glance in my direction, and I jumped out of my seat. I silently cursed myself for the sudden movement. She paid no mind. She was busy. I followed closely yet giving her enough room to move. My feet crunched the freshly fallen snow as I rounded a corner into a dark alley. There she stood with her back to me. There was so much to say, yet I couldn't find the words._

 _Slowly, she turned to face me. Her face was covered in blood as were her hands which held a heart. Her lips parted with a wicked smile and her eyes, no. Those weren't her eyes. This wasn't her. This wasn't my Roza. She sprang into action discarding the heart on the cold ground and came for mine. I expected such and met her with an object I didn't know I had a second ago. Her lips parted in a surprised gasp as she slowly went limp in my arms. I knelt down and held her seeing for the first time the object I had pierced her heart with. A silver stake._

I jumped out of bed gasping for breath and dripping sweat. My knees felt weak and a pain threatened to make my head explode. I fell to the ground on all fours as I trembled. For a long time, the dream had been recurring: a hill, the ocean, a woman at the top, and her jumping to her death before I could reach her. Where had this one come from? I could only assume it was coincidence as I had fallen asleep thinking of Rose. I had told her I saw her in my dreams but not like this. I killed her. How could I kill her? Christian might have been right, and I had to speak to Babushka. These visions were getting out of control. She was the only one who could help me stop this, or at least explain if I was becoming… No. I couldn't be; I didn't carry the magic. I was ordinary. I wanted so fervently to be so because otherwise it meant I would one day kill the woman I loved.

Slowly, I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom where I violently threw up at the thought of Rose gone and by my hand. A world without her was impossible to imagine, and I hated thinking of it much less seeing it play out in my nightmares. I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, dressed, and headed out to find Rose. Despite my resolve to put distance between us only to be near her when working on our task, I had to be sure she was alive and well. For a second, the thought occurred to me that as long as I stayed away, she would be fine, but I had to see her for myself. The nightmare felt too real. I felt her body, trembling with life the night before, suddenly limp. I felt the warmth of her blood seeping my hands from her mortal wound. I closed my eyes and shook my head willing the image away.

When I stepped out of my room, I noticed a lot more activity, and it dawned on me that I hadn't even checked the time. It could have been the middle of the night, and I was rushing to rouse the Princess from her sleep. I stopped near a giant grandfather clock and saw it was twenty past eleven in the morning. I hadn't slept in since Christmas when I was six years old. I stopped the nearest servant a young girl with blonde curls tied in a low ponytail.

"Good morning," I greeted with a smile. It must have come out all wrong because the servant girl frowned and kept her distance. "I was wondering where I could find the Princess."

"She is currently in one of her lessons in the main library," the girl responded and tried to move along.

"I'm sorry one more question, do you know how long she will be in there?"

She shrugged. "It depends if Kirova is in a good mood, and if the Princess is compliant." She smiled amused then went about her chores.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't get to see Rose any time soon. I knew I should try to speak with the King and get ahead of Natalie feeding the nobles lies about me. However, I couldn't find it in myself to care about a spoiled brat. Instead, I had to distract myself from my nightmare. I decided to take a stroll through the gardens. The gardeners were as usual busy tending to the massive grounds. One was cutting tulips and arranging them in a basket possibly for flower arrangements for the castle. I recalled Lissa had said the rose garden was Rose's favorite. With a destination and task in mind, I kept thoughts of Rose dying at bay.

Not too long after arriving at the rose gardens where I met the Princess, footsteps joined me, and I turned to find Christian groaning and rubbing his head. He still wore the clothes from the previous night and was utterly disheveled. Seeing him as such, I assumed this was the reason he never answered his door because Christian never made it to his room last night. I sighed and bit back my tongue as I pieced things together. I didn't have the morality to chastise him in decorum, not after my own fiasco with Rose. Instead, I waited for him to acknowledge me if he even noticed I was standing right in front of him.

"Good morning, Christian," I greeted him when I realized he was too preoccupied with his hungover and piecing things together a lot slower than me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Dimitri, hi. Hello. Good morning, sir." Christian cleared his throat and stood up straight as I was inspecting his uniform as I did many times in the past. "I did."

"Good," I turned back to my task of picking the loveliest roses and waited for Christian to explain.

"I spent the night with Lady Lissa," he shared quietly. "I will accept any punishment you deem necessary. I disobeyed your orders of treading carefully, but I won't apologize. I don't regret my choice."

I sighed. "I can't punish you if you're not sorry. You wouldn't learn your lesson." I turned to him. "Caution is out the window. We're both in deeper than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Christian frowned. "Are we compromised?"

I explained to him the events of the previous night leaving out the part where I kissed Rose. I did, however, tell him of my vision. There was silence between us. He was lost in his thoughts processing the events through his hazy mind while I continued choosing roses. I averted red ones reminded of the blood on my hands. Her blood and the meaning behind them. I didn't need to remind her of my love. Instead, I settled for yellow meaning friendship.

"What are you doing?" Christian asked as I began to pick the roses careful of its thorns.

"For the Princess. I'm hoping I can get back on her good side." I shrugged. "At this point, I'm willing to try anything to salvage our mission."

"Good luck with that," Christian snorted, and I ignored him unwilling to amuse him in his teasing. I was worried he didn't seem more concerned about the precarious situation we had found ourselves in. Once the high of being in love and hungover wore off, he would come running worried. "Your visions are predictions, correct?" He asked in Russian after moments of silence.

"That's what Babushka says," I responded continuing my work.

"You think you're going to kill her?"

I sighed and turned to him. "I would rather we don't speak of this at all. Murdering a noble is not necessarily how we get back on track."

"Because you love her," Christian added smugly. "I have never seen you like this. Picking flowers? Who knew you were a romantic?"

"I won't punish you for disobedience, but I will not tolerate disrespect. I am still your commanding officer." I said too forcefully and instantly I regretted it.

"Sorry, sir." Christian bowed his head in shame but didn't stop there. "I think your vision is about her stealing your heart. We're both in love with people we can't have. Yours is far worse. Your heart is going to broken or in this case, ripped out of your chest."

"Christian," I groaned. "I don't want to speak about this any longer. Go make yourself presentable. We might need to go grovel at the King's feet if I can't fix this."

With a salute in my direction, Christian left me to my task and my thoughts still on Rose. A few hours later, I decided to venture into the library hoping the Princess was done with lessons or close to it. If not, I could linger and explore the library.

I found Rose sitting on a table by the window her hair was loose in soft waves, and she wore an olive dress with red heels. Her head was bent as she read a piece of paper in front of her with a smile on her lips. She looked like an angel and all hope I had at remaining a friend flew out the window. I wanted nothing more than look at her all day even if I wasn't the one to make her smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Belikov," Adrian appeared from behind a bookshelf to Rose's right. He greeted me with a mischievous smile and an unlit cigarette on his lips. "We missed you at breakfast. We thought we would let you sleep. I hear you had an eventful night. Lion's Milk is not for everyone." He tsked and sat next to Rose. He pointed to the chair opposite them. "Please sit. I hope those flowers are for me. I do love roses. The Princess hates them."

"I do not hate them. I think they are cliché. How many men have brought me roses simply because of my name?" Rose sighed looking up from her reading material and looking at me pathetically holding the roses. "Oh." Probably seeing my embarrassment, she looked away back to her paper.

"Too many to count," Adrian chuckled. "There was that fellow from Wales. A distant cousin of the Queen, what was his name? He sent you thirty bouquets of roses on your sixteenth birthday. I think you threw them out your window."

Rose said nothing continuing to look at the paper in front of her. As for me, I was frozen, embarrassed, and relieved. There she was alive and well. I felt the air return to my lungs as if I had been holding my breath until I laid eyes on her even if she was in the company of the pain of my existence. Adrian was enjoying my embarrassment too much. I swore I remembered Lissa mention the rose was the Princess' favorite as Lissa gave us a tour. Perhaps I had heard wrong.

"I apologize," I cleared my throat and set the flowers down on the table. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I will return later."

"No, please sit." Adrian insisted.

"Thank you, but I'm sure you and the Princess…"

"Sit, Mr. Belikov," Rose said firmly and passed the paper she was reading to Adrian as she avoided my eyes. "I insist."

"Her Highness insists," Adrian smirked behind the unlit cigarette. I wanted nothing more than to wipe the smugness from his face with my fists. I took a deep breath. No need to let anger get the best of me and make matters worse.

"As you command, Your Highness," I bowed and took the chair.

"I think your speech needs work," Rose turned to Adrian ignoring my presence and pinching his cheek. If this was her way of torturing me for the previous night, I preferred being back in the middle of a war. "It needs more kissing the Princess' ass and less flattering the King. It's _my_ birthday celebration after all."

Adrian folded the paper and tucked it in his jacket. "I will make the necessary adjustments."

"Perhaps get rid of the initial poem?" Rose smiled recalling the aforementioned poem no doubt.

"I spent hours working on it!" Adrian pouted.

"Poetry is not your thing, Adrian. How many times do I have to tell you?" Finally, her eyes left him and as she looked at me, all light and amusement faded. Instead, I knew she was recalling the night before when she found out I had been lying. Rose straightened in her chair. "Now, run along and work on your speech. Mr. Belikov and I have work."

"Can I stay?" Adrian was like a child bouncing in his chair with excitement. "I would love to hear how you're going to change the world."

"No. You can't sit still for long, you will grow bored, and you will be a distraction. Go somewhere else, I command it. I will meet you later in the drawing-room." Rose shoved him forcing Adrian to get up. Like me, he had no option but follow instructions.

He groaned. "As Your Highness commands," he kissed the top of her head and spared me a glance before he left. "Edison! You can stop lurking now. The Princess and I are done making out."

Rose shook her head as Eddie made an appearance from behind a bookshelf. He nodded towards me politely acknowledging my presence but said nothing else to me. His warning was very much on my mind still. I wondered if he had spent the night watching me or had Mason been tasked to do so? I wondered if at any point the Princess' surveillance of me left her unprotected considering Grant followed Lissa like a shadow protecting her from Christian.

"Do you need me, Your Highness?" He asked closing his book and standing tall and ready for any command.

"No. You may return to your post, Eddie. Mr. Belikov and I will be working." Rose opened her notepad and picked up a pen. "Shall we?"

"Certainly," I cleared my throat. I knew I should move forward and forget what happened the night before. The Princess wanted to pretend like it never happened, so I had to respect her wishes. Seeing Ivashkov near her like a fucking vulture clearly pushing my buttons wasn't helping my resolve to be her friend. I wanted to be the reason she smiled and lit up with light and amusement. I wanted to be the one to kiss her head and put my arm around her. But I woke up this morning still a nobody, and I had to accept it. So why couldn't I? Adrian couldn't leave well enough alone and neither could I. "First, I need to apologize. I can't simply blame Lion's Milk for my behavior last night. I won't reiterate my feelings. I won't mention them again…"

"You are," Rose set her pen down and leaned back in her chair. "I said nothing happened and to forget about it. What part of that don't you understand?"

My jaw clenched. I accepted her anger, but it didn't mean I liked it. I didn't like hearing her talk with such disdain for me. "All of it. That's not how this works, Your Highness. Feelings simply don't fade away. You have to give me time, but you and Adrian must stop toying with me. I don't know what…"

"Toying with you?" Rose scoffed and interlaced her hands together on the table. "Not everything is about you. You think so highly of yourself to think we are doing what exactly? Trying to make you jealous? For what purpose?"

"To get a reaction out of me," I said a little too loudly. I inhaled sharply and forced my frustration to remain at bay. This wasn't Rose's fault; I had no one to blame but myself. "You are correct. This isn't about me; it's about you." I leaned back on my chair and ran my hand through my hair pausing to choose my words carefully. I looked up at her and saw her watching me intently allowing me to gather my thoughts and speak my piece. It was hard to focus on my thoughts and what I wanted to say when she looked so regal with the sunlight streaming through the window catching her eyes, and I saw again those specks of gold from our first meeting. Her lips reminded me of the previous night though they remained in a firm thin line as if holding back her own frustration, I knew those lips were softer than petals. I wanted so badly to caress her cheek and take her into my arms, but those were the exact dangerous thoughts I had to steer clear from.

"It's about you and the kind of queen I know you can be. You can be great, Rose. You have grace, kindness, love, wisdom, and a powerful name tied to a strong royal bloodline centuries old. Not many monarchs possess all those traits and your people are lucky to have you. I understand I failed you by betraying your trust; you allowed me into your life, into your secrets and desires, and I repaid you with deceit. From here on, I will not hide my intentions. I want to help you be a great queen, one the people all over the world will adore and countries will appreciate as an ally. Let me in, and I will not fail you again. Allow me the chance to prove I can be loyal and trustworthy. Draw a line in the sand, and I will never dare cross it again." I paused to lick my lips expecting her to say something, but she stayed silent and motionless, so I continued. "I know my word doesn't mean much to you anymore. How about actions? You can ask me one question a day about my life, and I will answer truthfully… to the best of my ability."

"The best of your ability?" She shifted suddenly interested in what I had to offer: insight into my life. I knew I shouldn't have offered, but I could tell my speech wasn't getting me close to her again. "What does that mean?"

I sighed. "As I said last night, I have to be whatever the czar needs me to be. I have done some atrocious things. Things that could put my family in danger. I have to hide who I am to keep my loved ones safe, you understand, Your Highness? I'm not a good man…"

I trailed off as moments from my past flashed before my eyes. The lives I took, the lives taken from me; it was all a vicious circle I voluntarily joined not knowing how my deeds would follow me throughout my life like a dark cloud constantly reminding me I was no longer good. I was a sinner and a killer, and no matter how much I prayed for salvation, I knew I was doomed. Now, Rose knew as well, and I felt smaller still because it was in the open how unworthy I was of her, and that's why I would never again speak of my love for her.

Rose sighed, stood up, and walked towards the window where she looked out into her gardens. She was silent no doubt processing my words and deciding my fate. I felt like I had been waiting centuries when she finally turned to me again, and her face was softer, her eyes kinder, and her lips were no longer pressed together in anger. She sat on the chair to my right, closer, and placed her interlaced hands on the table.

"You are not a bad man," she said softly and paused. "I think you and I are in similar positions because we do what we must for duty. You chose yours, and I was born with mine, but it's the same. We will do things normal people wouldn't, we make choices that are nearly impossible but have to be made, and it's all in the name of duty and loyalty to something greater than us. I understand now why you can't tell me everything. I wished you had been honest about all this from the beginning, but how could I ask for honesty when you barely knew me? Just as I barely knew you, and I should have refrained from sharing so much about me, but like you, I feel at ease around you. I shouldn't. For one, I thought your country had been responsible for the death of my grandfather. Now, I know it was the witches, and I don't want to blame them. We have been hurting each other for too long, and I just want to put all this hatred and bloodshed behind us. Just as I want to put our strife behind us." She extended her right hand out to me. "How about we start from the beginning? I'm Rose."

"Dimitri Belikov, at your service, Your Highness," I took her hand and shook it aware of the intense warmth of her hand and the shocking energy as our hands met. If she felt it, she simply ignored it retaining a friendly smile on her lips. Things between us had changed, and I had to wait patiently to find out if it had been for the best or worst.

"Now," she let go of my hand and cleared her throat. "That still doesn't mean I don't have rules, or, as you said, a line to draw in the sand. I don't agree with one question per day. I say at least three, but if you can't answer one, you have to be honest and tell me if answering puts your family at risk. You will continue to teach me self-defense. Lastly, you have to be punished."

"Punished?" I arched my eyebrows unsure if she was teasing or serious. Her face gave nothing away as she nodded. "For my deceit? I suppose I earned it. What do you have in mind?"

"The roses," she pointed at the wilting flowers on the table. "It's a crime to pick flowers from the Royal Garden without approval."

"Is that so? I apologize, Your Highness. I wasn't aware. In fact, I am embarrassed to say I thought roses were your favorite. I heard Lady Lissa mention the rose gardens were your favorite, so I assumed…" I trailed off sheepishly. "But I will take any punishment you deem necessary."

To my surprise, she started to laugh. Her hands covered her lips as she continued in her fit of laughter, her eyes glistening with tears of amusement. I wasn't sure what I had said or done to cause such a reaction, but I hoped I could always find a way to make her laugh.

"The rose gardens are my favorite because the hedges are so tall and thick with rose bushes, they're ideal for my training sessions with Mason. Lissa couldn't tell you the reason; we hardly knew you." Rose paused to breathe and wipe tears from her eyes. "Also, I'm only joking about it being a crime. However, I will have you thrown in the dungeon if you bring me roses again."

Her tone was so serious, I was having a hard time deciphering when she was joking and when she wasn't. One moment, she was laughing the next she was threatening to have me thrown in prison. Perhaps she was having a hard time trying to decide herself how to feel about our newfound understanding. However, I should have known bringing flowers to her was probably foolish of me especially considering I was supposed to overcome my feelings for her, and picking flowers for her was a romantic gesture reserved for her future husband.

"I apologize. I understand I crossed the line with the flowers, but I simply wanted you to know how sorry I was for lying and wanted to mend our friendship. If I do such a thing again, I will voluntarily walk into the dungeon myself."

"I'm only joking," Rose chuckled. "You are easily rattled, Dimitri. I just don't like roses, as I said. You couldn't have known, and it's certainly not a crime unless you send me roses deliberately to displease me."

"Well, in the spirit of starting over and to prevent me from ever making such a monumental mistake again," from my duster, I pulled out my notepad where I often wrote letters, daily reminders, and reports to my superiors, and readied myself to take notes on likes and dislikes of the princess. "What is your favorite flower, Your Highness?"

Rose's lips twitched in amusement watching me press my pen to paper. "I don't think I have a favorite flower. I'm not a flower kind of girl, but if I had to pick one… Thistle. My mother's home is famous for them. Sometimes we get them imported but they're not the same. I'd love to see a field of it as my mother described watching from her bedroom window as a little girl."

"The Queen is from Scotland, correct?"

"Yes. Have you ever been?" Her eyes glistened with curiosity eager to hear of places she has never been but hopefully one day see for herself on her royal visits.

"I'm afraid not. I would love to. I hear it's a majestic place with lots of open space and waters crystal clear. Castles with magnificent architecture and grandeur." I paused when she sighed dreamily. "I'm certain one day you will travel. As Crown Princess, you'll be expected to get to know your neighbors."

"Certainly and I cannot wait. To see the world beyond Istanbul and these four walls is a dream. But I can't help think that if I was an ordinary girl, I could visit without an entourage dictating my every move. Without a small army protecting and shielding me from enjoying some free time in those open spaces you speak of." She chuckled humorlessly. "I just can't seem to stop lamenting my fate."

"Nothing wrong with having dreams, Your Highness." Reminder of my dream, or rather nightmare, from last night made me reconsider my words. Sometimes dreams shouldn't exist, but hers were pure and valid unlike mine dark and terrifying. "Dreams are windows to escape reality and encourage you to reach for the Sky."

"My grandfather said that once," Rose swallowed hard and looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with her fingers. "However, he reminded me not to soar too high. He often told me the tale of Icarus to teach me a lesson in being careful with how high I took my dreams. I never had wings to begin with so there was no fear of flying too close to the sun."

The sad smile she gave me nearly broke my heart. Fervently, she spoke of her duty, and with sadness she spoke of her dreams. I would give my soul to give her all she wanted. "Icarus is not at fault for trying to go beyond human limitations just as you are not at fault for wanting more. Wings held together with wax are better than no wings at all. Take care of your wings, Your Highness."

Rose looked up from her hands and into my eyes. Hers glistened with tears unshed perhaps from remembering her grandfather or from me telling her she did have wings. Briefly, I wondered if I crossed a line again. I had encouraged her previously to speak to her father about changing the law which dictated she had to marry to ascend the throne. She was met by disappointment, and I didn't want her to go through that again. However, her lips parted with a brilliant smile that reassured me my words had lifted her spirits.

"If you had wings, where would you go?" She asked resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. "Assuming you don't meet the same fate as Icarus." She chuckled.

I inhaled deeply running through all the places I wanted to visit, or I had already been though on a mission but would like to one day return. "Budapest. I been there once, but it was a stop on our way to official business. It's a busy city with a lot of people, a lot of things to do, places to see, and the food is incredible. We stayed at a hotel and across the river, there was a restaurant highly recommended by the concierge…"

The conversation carried on between us as I described my one night in Budapest. Rose nodded and asked for more details very much entertained by my tale. There was nowhere else I wanted to be for the rest of my life but at this moment with her. I wanted the seconds to stretch into hours, and the hours to stretch into days, days into years and never forget the way her eyes glowed with curiosity and life. This was the Rose I always wanted to have engraved in my heart. One day, when I was back in Baia reminiscing about my past, I would think of her and this moment. My dark days would follow me to the grave, but I would have sunshine amidst them thanks to Rose. I was grateful to give her a few minutes of lightheartedness. In a way, we both needed it. I needed to forget my nightmare, and she needed to remember having dreams was valid.

"Budapest sounds incredible," Rose sighed looking at her fingers avoiding my eyes and showing me the sadness no doubt was there. "Maybe I can convince my father to allow me to visit before… Well, you know."

Oh, yes. I knew. Before she married and became far more unattainable. Before she ascended the throne. Before I lost her forever. "And maybe I can meet you there. We'll both fulfill our dream."

"We'll both be Icarus," she smiled sadly. "One moment of joy before it burns down."

And burn down it did.

* * *

 **AN:** I don't really have an excuse for how long it has taken me to update. I always mean to take a short break between chapters because once I'm inspired, I don't sleep or do much of anything. I have had a lot of things happen. I bought a house, got a puppy, currently trying to get my citizenship, and my laptop died on me somewhere in all that. I do apologize for leaving for so long. I hate for y'all to think I've given up, though I certainly thought so, but I love writing. Even though this isn't my best work, I'm enjoying writing it, and I am thankful to be able to share with y'all so thanks so much for reading!


	12. Fairytales and Unhappy Endings

**Chapter Twelve: Fairytales and Unhappy Endings**

Rose

I woke up in the middle of the night after a dream in which I relieved the kiss with Dimitri. I drifted in and out of sleep after that, for I was afraid of never wanting to wake up from that dream. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and, to the surprise of many, I rose before the sun and occupied myself with preparing for the day. For one, I needed things to do, and Lissa was busy elsewhere, or so I had been told. I planned on telling her everything I knew about Christian. She had a right to know, but I wondered if I was doing the right thing hurting her with the truth. I knew I was too late because Lissa was already in love with him, and he was in love with her. I wouldn't even be surprised if Christian was the reason Lissa wasn't by my side. Despite my woes, I saw Christian's shinning, wide, blue eyes never wavering from Lissa, and the way he hung to her every word as if she was the Messiah. He worshipped the ground upon which she walked, and I didn't have it in me to tear them apart, not that I could. Lissa was free to follow her heart where I was not. A knock at the door pulled me from somber thoughts.

"Come in," I called wrapping my robe tight around me and stepping out of my closet.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Mason bowed his head closing the door behind him. "It's time for guard change. Eddie will be here shortly. He will be with you until the afternoon."

"I would say good morning, but it's technically good night for you, I suppose." I chuckled.

"Yes," there was no visible amusement instead Mason cleared his throat. "Before I leave, I have some news you won't like, Your Highness."

"Oh no," I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Last time someone started with those words, my grandfather had fallen ill and consequently passed away days later. My mother being ill crossed my mind, and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Oh yes," a vein on Mason's forehead pulsated whenever he was truly upset, which was very often lately. "Grant came to me last night and informed me Lissa slipped away from the party last night. He looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I could have sent him and others to search, but we all know Lissa. I decided Grant deserved a break and sent him to bed. Besides, if His Majesty trusts the _diplomats_ , who am I to question the King?"

"Mase," I sighed and sat at the foot of my bed feeling lightheaded holding my breath as I expected worse news. Lissa being herself I could deal with. "I know you're unhappy, but yes, if the King trusts them, we have to trust his judgment."

"Then why do you have us spying on the spies, Rose?" Mason rubbed the back of his neck. "If you don't trust them, you must speak to the King. He will listen to you."

"No, he won't," I stood up and moved closer to him taking his hand in mine. "His Majesty has more pressing matters. I can handle our _friends_. I believe Dimitri, but I think there's more he's not telling me, but that is for me to worry about. Take the day off. I will stay with Eddie, and I promise I will take it easy today. I won't give him any trouble."

"What of the Russians?" Mason raised his eyebrows. "And Lissa?"

"I will keep an eye on Mr. Belikov," I sighed. Dimitri followed me to my dreams, now I had to somehow find a way to spend all day with him. But my friends were working double, and it was unfair to them. I was sure I could ask Pavel for extra security, but I hated being watched like a hawk anyway. "As for Liss, I think she's a lost cause. As you said, we know Lissa. If she wants to get away from Grant, she will. I will have a talk with her and tell her everything as soon as I can and let her decide for herself if she still wants to be involved with Christian."

Mason wasn't happy about my orders, but the fatigue was too much to fight me. Mason was definitely right about one thing: either I trusted Dimitri Belikov or I didn't. I had yet to make up my mind despite my father's letter entrusting Dimitri with me. I blushed in front of the mirror as I slipped on my sleeved, olive green full swing dress. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Even after hearing his lies, I was more focused on his lips and his strong arms holding me close as he stole my first kiss. My fingertips caressed my lips, and if I closed my eyes I could almost conjure his again. My stomach felt in knots, and my palms were sweaty. I shook my head and continued getting ready. I couldn't allow myself to daydream of Dimitri and what could be.

Finally ready, I stepped out and found Eddie standing by the door like a statue. Together, Eddie and I headed to my mother's room. After imagining the worst news from Mason, I decided to check on her health. Celeste was at her door dutifully keeping Mother safe. I was denied entry; however and was told Mother was sleeping exhausted from the previous night. I headed for the dining hall to wait for our guests to arrive for breakfast promising to myself to see her before the day was over. I arrived at the dining hall as servants finished setting up the table. I was the first there but soon people started to show up. All stopped in their tracks their eyes widening for a second shocked I was up and ready. My father, Lady Tatiana, Nathan, Daniella, and Adrian joined me at the table. I was surprised to see Adrian up so early, but something told me perhaps he never went to sleep even though his clothes were impeccable except for his hair painstakingly styled messy. I saw the fatigue in his eyes, and I wondered if he had been up all night drinking again. He certainly didn't smell like it, but I knew better. Adrian was crafty, resourceful and a true master of deceit. Nathan didn't approve of his son's vices, but as long as Tatiana indulged Adrian, there was no stopping him. Brief greetings were exchanged but silenced followed. The room was unusually tense almost suffocating. It was unbearable I wished I had stayed in bed fighting forbidden dreams.

"Mr. Belikov is missing," Lady Tatiana commented after taking a sip from her tea. I knew she'd be the first to break the silence. "I hope he is well."

"I sent a servant to fetch him, but he did not respond," my father said distractedly gazing into his glass as if it held all secrets of the world. His thoughts were probably on mother. "I assume he is nursing a hangover."

"I saw him drinking Lion's Milk like water," Adrian chuckled sipping wine. I held back a disapproval look at his choice to continue drinking. His tone was boastful about his tolerance for liquor and amused Dimitri hadn't been able to handle it. As if one's manhood was defined by liquor tolerance or lack thereof.

Drunkenness would explain Dimitri's inappropriate behavior and his confession of love. Perhaps that was all his confession was a man's drunken words. He was a desperate man trying to salvage his mission, and the liquor numbed his common sense. I just couldn't believe or accept that someone, anyone, could love me. Not that I wasn't lovable, but I was certainly imperfect with a mind that couldn't decide what it wanted, and a heart with hidden desires suppressed by my status. I couldn't make anyone happy because I wasn't sure if I was happy. Dimitri had had no option but come clean and in the process tried to confuse me. Somehow, none of that felt true. Dimitri's eyes often told the truth more than his words, and I saw the honesty in them when we spoke last night. I suppressed a sigh and remained silent pushing my strawberries from one side of the plate to the other.

"Or he is rather preoccupied," Adrian continued in a whisper turning to face me as Lady Tatiana continued her conversation with my father.

I had a feeling Adrian wanted my attention and had something to say, but I was preoccupied with my own gloomy thoughts and trying to listen to Tatiana attempting to drive a wedge between the King and Dimitri.

"Oh, my," Tatiana feigned surprise. "You would think a man with such an important role would refrain from such behavior. Is this going to be a problem as he carries out his duty to unify us with Russia in friendship?"

"I seem to remember Stan Alto drinking quite a bit as well," my father said with a sigh putting his glass down on the table with more than enough force causing the table to shake a little. His Majesty was in a foul mood. "The man is entitled to some fun."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Tatiana nodded fervently setting aside her own breakfast and interlacing her hands on the table. "However, I wonder if, in his youth, he will be able to handle such balance. Our relationship with Russia has always been precarious. I simply wonder if he is the right man for the job. There is…"

"If my father was murdered tonight," I sent a silent prayer such would never happen before I continued. "If the witches or anyone else came to take his life, who would ascend the throne?"

"You, of course, Your Highness," Lady Tatiana didn't hesitate to respond but seemed annoyed at my intrusion. "You will have the Ivashkovs to support your claim. Just as we would have supported His Majesty's ascension if given the chance. Of course, first, you must wed Adrian, Your Highness. But it is all hypothetical. Nothing will…"

"So would you say my youth is an asset or a liability?" I stood up and walked to my father's side putting my hand on his shoulder. He laid his hand on top of mine, and I knew he was on my side, so I continued. "Does not matter, I suppose. I have the right name and possess noble blood. I cannot help wonder, what do I have to offer? Without Adrian, I cannot take the throne, so my claim and my blood are not enough. I am neither wise nor experienced. How can I rule a country without those qualities? Adrian is supposed to help me lead, but I fear, in our youth, will we be able to lead a country through these dark times? We are much younger than D- Mr. Belikov, and our future role is much more complicated than his. Yet, his position is due to his intelligence and his merits. He has no noble name, blood, or riches. All he is, he has accomplished on his own. You, and many others, have such faith in Adrian and me; do we not owe the same to our Russian friends? I think we owe Mr. Belikov a little faith as he has already done much for His Majesty. As long as Mr. Belikov possesses His Majesty's grace, the Russians are our comrades."

I didn't wait for a response from anyone in the room. I kissed my father's head, excused myself from breakfast, and headed for the library where I waited for Kirova to start my lessons. I could no longer stand Tatiana attempting to soil Dimitri's name and insinuating he was a drunk. As I walked away, I couldn't help ask myself, did I believe everything I said? Did we owe Dimitri anything? Dimitri had lied and cheated his way through the palace yet somehow my father forgave him, and I still defended him. Many times, Dimitri and I were alone; he could have hurt me. If he had wanted to undermine our rule, he could have done so already. Instead, he was my biggest supporter. He provided me with words of comfort and encouragement to be a great queen. Why couldn't I forgive him then?

I roamed the library looking for something to read to pass the time, but even when I found a book interesting enough to pique me, my mind still wandered. I couldn't seem to stop thinking of Dimitri. I had more important matters than a man, who was leaving soon one day. I had a divided country and no way of mending it without bloodshed. I had Adrian to worry about and his happiness. I had an ill mother and a stressed father. Still, Dimitri found his way in. Was this love? Was love thinking of that person constantly? Love seemed a nuisance. How could I get anything done when he wouldn't let me be?

Kirova showed up punctually and was very surprised to see me already in the library. Even more surprised was my lack of smart ass comments and disruptive behavior. We finished school lessons and were moving to etiquette when Adrian made his way into the library. Kirova fawned and fumbled offering to fetch refreshments, which we declined, for us and instead offered alone time. Eager to report to Lady Tatiana my behavior, Kirova ended our lessons early leaving Adrian and me alone with Eddie dutifully watching from the doorway.

"You upset Auntie Tatiana," Adrian said lying down on the table with his head on my books. "Must you make this harder than it has to be?"

"Make what harder?" I ran my fingers through his hair messing up his style but accomplishing my intention of getting him to move.

"Us becoming family," he sat up and sighed trying to fix his hair to its original glory. "She will be your auntie and there has to be love and respect. As for your smart mouth…"

"I am the Crown Princess," I forcefully stacked my books one on top of the other hating myself a little for using my title to get my way, but I had no patience for Tatiana or Adrian, at least not at the moment. " _She_ should love and respect _me_ , no matter what. Smartmouth and all."

"Really? You are going with that?" Adrian shook his head and pulled out a cigarette. "Why not just admit you can't stand hearing the truth about your Russian?"

I stopped fumbling with my stuff and turned to glare at Adrian. "First, he's not my Russian, and he never will be." I prayed my voice didn't waver admitting the sad truth. My chest felt tight and my cheeks warm. I took a deep breath before continuing and was proud when I kept the emotion out of my voice. "Second, what truth is that exactly? We know who he is, Lady Tatiana doesn't. _Auntie_ Tatiana's only problem is that she is prejudiced against commoners, and she can't stand anyone else whispering in the King's ear. She's always wanted to be first. Only a blind man can't see how close His Majesty and Dimitri have become."

"Wow," Adrian pulled his cigarette from his mouth. "You really don't want to hear it. It's really low for you to criticize my family for wanting the best for you. We have always supported the Mazurs and at the first sight of a nice ass, you're willing to damage a friendship as old as time?"

"Are you threatening me?" I narrowed my eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"Are you naïve? Are you so blind you can't see we're only looking out of for you and your family? For the country?" Adrian sighed throwing his hands up and pacing about the room with the unlit cigarette still between his middle and index finger. For a while, he muttered to himself, and I ignored him.

I wasn't going to say anything especially not tell him that he was right. The Ivashkovs, regardless of their ulterior motives to better themselves, had always been on our side. The friendship started long ago through a deal: jewels for titles. Even though the Mazurs were always wealthy, free jewels in exchange for nobility titles and a seat at the King's table, was a small price to pay. Or so it seemed. I always knew Tatiana wanted control of the monarchy, and soon she would get her wish. I didn't agree with her disdain for the common people. A ruler with such a dislike for people would surely cause trouble. I knew she would do what was necessary to take care of the country, no doubt, but she would start by protecting people like her: the nobles and the wealthy. I often kept such thoughts to myself because Adrian was my best friend. We had been since infancy, but I couldn't hide any longer my distrust of his aunt as one of our advisors. Maybe it was my foul mood or newfound confidence in my future role as Queen, but I was going to let my smart mouth do the talking. If I couldn't speak freely with Adrian, how could our marriage function? How could we lead if we weren't on the same page?

"You didn't tell me everything," he finally said sitting next to me. "What did Dimitri say? What happened last night? You've changed. You're certainly more irritable."

"More irritable? Are you implying I am always moderately irritable?" I scoffed and avoided his eyes. I wondered if he would hear the guilt in my voice because certainly, he would see it written all over my face. The truth I hid from him. For someone who demanded honesty, I wasn't one to reciprocate. But there was no need to hurt Adrian. Soon, Dimitri would be nothing but a memory. Nothing but a whisper in the wind.

"Rose," he pressed his finger under my chin and tilted it, so I would look at him. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I pulled away and sighed. "I just trusted him. I shouldn't have, I know. We said way too many times we were going to be careful. By 'we', I mean me. I kept telling Lissa to be careful, and I was the careless one. I trusted him blindly, and I see now. I _am_ naïve. That doesn't mean your aunt is right. She can't speak ill of someone just because they weren't born with a golden spoon in their mouths."

"Have you thought maybe she distrusts him because she feels he's hiding something? Which he is. We found out the truth by chance; it wasn't easy. What will she find if she keeps digging? Perhaps, you shouldn't tempt her to. If she feels threatened, she can be terrifying and dangerous." He put the cigarette back in his mouth and searched for his lighter. "And no. That's not a threat. It's a warning or advice. Take it or leave it, but you can't go around making enemies of your friends."

"Dimitri is under the protection of the King, and by definition, he's a friend too," I reminded him pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "Are you trying to kill us?"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Lucky for you, I lost my lighter." Suddenly his face brightened. He was such a rollercoaster of emotions. One second, serious and confrontational. The next, lighthearted and mischievous. I had a hard time keeping up as his friend; I couldn't imagine what it would be like spending the rest of my life with him. At least he would keep me guessing and interested. "It must have been last night. I spent a lot of time with Natalie…"

"Oh, Adrian," I sighed and shook my head. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what? Deflower little Natalie?" Adrian put his hand on his chest and feigned innocence. "I would never! Seriously, I wouldn't. She's like a little sister. No, I didn't but someone might have. I took her for a walk because she was too drunk and needed air, so we started talking about life. You know future profession, marriage, plans, and whatnot."

"That sounds like a very short conversation," I chuckled humorlessly. "Your future is already planned, or I should say _our_ future is planned."

"You make it sound like I'll be a nightmare," he said pretending to smoke his unlit cigarette.

"Oh, I know you will be. You disrespected your future Queen and wife calling her naïve and yelling." I tsked and wiggled my finger disapprovingly at him. "You are supposed to adore me."

"I do," he set his cigarette on the table and turned to me. His face was deadly serious as he sometimes could be. His deep emerald eyes were soft as they roamed my face settling on my lips. That signature mischievous grin was long gone replaced by intense scrutiny. A thought floated through my mind then, did Adrian care for me more than a friend? When he licked his lips, I thought he might kiss me but instead simply caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I adore you, Rose. My Little Princess, I humbly ask for your forgiveness. I did not mean to disrespect you, and if you deem necessary, tie me up to the bed and punish me."

"Oh, hush," I smacked his hand away playfully yet seriously. I felt uncomfortable being so close to him like this. There was no way Adrian cared for me more than friends. He grew up with me and has seen me through every embarrassing phase. Besides, why would he want me? In his travels, he has met many women, all more experienced than I could ever be or more interesting. But even though he didn't care for me romantically, I still owed him faithfulness and respect.

"I was only trying to spice things up between us," he countered. "When was the last time we actually argued?"

"I don't recall," I said truthfully trying to remember a time he and I fought over something or someone. "You've always been on my side."

"I'll always be on your side, Rose," he took my hand and kissed it. "You can count on me to kiss your ass. Oh, speaking of kissing ass, would you like to look over my speech for your birthday celebration?"

Things returned to normal between Adrian and me. Any sign of strife disappeared with our light banter. Out of his pocket, he pulled a wrinkled paper with many ink stains and sentences scratched through as he tried to compose a worthy speech for my birthday ball coming soon. Eventually, Adrian grew tired and could no longer stay still waiting for my reaction to his speech and decided to wander the library. I took longer than usual to read his speech as I kept smiling and laughing at it. Adrian certainly had a way to make me happy, but it wasn't like when I looked up and saw Dimitri with roses in his hand.

My heart skipped a beat seeing Dimitri looking genuinely sorry and trying so hard to mend our broken friendship. When he told me the reason he couldn't be honest, because of the safety of his family, I felt like a selfish bitch. I had been a spoiled brat not once considering there might have been noble reasons behind his actions. And when he said he wasn't a good man, all my anger flew out the window. I had to step away to fight the tears threatening to erupt. I made him feel like he wasn't good and honest. His life had been much harder than mine of that I was sure, and I wanted to comfort him as he had done for me many times. I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't let him into my heart. It wasn't fair to him, Adrian or me. Dimitri loved me, and while I felt the same way, I couldn't give him any sort of hope that anything could happen between us. The kiss never happened, all we could be was friends and allies, and we both had to find a way to accept such.

It wasn't easy when Dimitri had such a way of comforting me with his words or giving me the strength to be better. He had such faith in me and my ability to be a great Queen when I was still trying to find myself. How could someone who barely knew me to have such faith in me? How did he know with certainty I wasn't going to run my country to the ground? And why did I find myself believing him with such ease? Was it my eagerness to be good? No. Something had changed between us, and I could hear the honesty in his voice. There were no more pretenses and lies. We were getting to really know each other, and while it was nice, it was also dangerous.

I was in danger of falling more in love with him because hearing him speak of his passion to travel made me realize we had more in common than I thought. We both wanted to do so much more with our lives, but we were caught in our duty to serve others. I could listen to him talk all day. His accent made me feel warm like hot chocolate on a snowy day. His eyes were like northern lights when he spoke of cities of lights and exotic food. I could picture myself in Budapest with him by my side sight-seeing and enjoying a meal at the restaurant across the river. If our wings could fly, I knew where we'd go and never come back. I had the feeling Dimitri thought the same way as he almost promised to meet me in Budapest one day. I knew it was too good to be true though. It was just a dream, a dangerous one, and we needed to come down from the clouds.

"Speaking of Budapest, did you know that's where magic was first discovered?" Dimitri cleared his throat changing the conversation. I was rather grateful for the change. We were steering into troubling waters if we continued talking of dreams and wings. It was best to get back to business.

"I heard but don't know the full story," I admitted shamefully. For being a future leader, I wasn't very knowledgeable. "To be fair, that's not my fault. When my grandfather ruled, he limited all talk of witches and magic. I guess he was uncomfortable. Do you know how it happened?"

Dimitri pressed his lips together in deep thought. "Stories travel fast, Your Highness, and on the way, they get distorted and modified. It's hard to tell which is true. I can only tell you the version I grew up with."

"I would love to hear it," I stood up from my seat. "Do you mind if we walk a bit? I'm tired of sitting."

"Not at all," he followed me as we took a stroll through the library. His prominent figure took much of the space, so our hands brushed up against each other frequently as we moved past bookshelves filled to the brim. "My grandmother told us the tale a couple of times in our childhood before speaking of witches became too dangerous…" He trailed off giving me the impression he was choosing his words carefully afraid to say too much. I didn't comment wondering if anyone in his family practiced magic and saying so would put them in danger. I did want to know everything about him, but I wasn't going to push him into lying to save his loved ones. I wanted him to feel comfortable speaking to me, and I hoped one day he'd feel safe enough to confide in me as I did in him.

"I can picture little Dimitri sitting by the fire late at night listening to fairytales," I teased trying to save him from saying more than he wanted. I interlaced my hands in front of me to keep our limbs from brushing against each other. Earlier, when he shook my hand, there was a shock that ran from my fingertips to my toes, and I wondered if he felt it. I wanted him to but at the same time, I didn't. This was the kind of thing I had to spare him from.

Dimitri chuckled as his eyes seemed far away possibly deep in thought of home, family, and fond memories of his grandmother. In his voice, I could hear the love he had for her, and I knew we both were close to our grandparents. Yet another thing we had in common.

"It's not what you think," he shook his head the smile slowly fading as his tone grew serious. "It isn't a fairytale, and there's certainly not a happy ending, as you know. Though the story has been passed down many times in the past twenty years, I'm certain there's some truth to all versions. The one I grew up with, well, sounds more unbelievable than anything. My Babushka has never been one to tell us fairytales about princesses and frogs."

"Your grandmother sounds like a strong and sensible woman," I said quietly unable to trust my voice when I was more and more aware of the space between us getting smaller as we continued. I couldn't remember the bookshelves being this big or space between them so small. Maybe it was us and the tension between us as big as the ocean. There wasn't nearly enough room for all those pent up feelings.

"She is," Dimitri smiled once more, and I wanted to see him smile for the rest of my life. He looked young and untroubled. It wasn't a polite smile he often put in front of my father or Natalie. This was genuine, and it was blinding. "I think she would like you. You're both fighters."

"I hope to one day meet her," I stopped to lean against a bookshelf and turned to look at him. "One day, I will invite you and your family to stay in the palace. Hopefully, my country will be in less turmoil, and we can sightsee. There's so much I have to show you!" I reached for his arm excitedly and without thought.

"We would like that very much," Dimitri whispered patting my hand on his arm. The smile slowly faded, and I removed my hand.

"I think we're easily distracted," I chuckled tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and feeling incredibly awkward. "Please proceed."

"Yes," he cleared his throat and began the tale in a whisper. I had to lean forward a little to hear him, and as he continued it was as if what he was about to tell me was a great secret only meant for me. "We have to go back to the beginning of Time when the Heavens, the Earth, the Oceans, and Magic were created. Tales speak of a being as old as Life itself and the most powerful witch that ever walked the Earth. They say this being created Moon phases, seasons, and other extraordinary phenomena. She also saved Humans from extinction in a time without medicine or science there was only magic. She graciously granted a select few the gift of magic passed down by blood, generation after generation. With her guidance, witches and humans lived and prospered for centuries. As gratitude, the witches gave this being the title of Queen of Witches, or as she is known in Russia, Baba Yaga.

"Baba Yaga guided witches for a long time until the carelessness of a few of her witches led humans to discover the magic. Humans weren't ready to discover there was something as powerful as their God, so they reacted with fear and hatred for the very thing that had kept them alive for so long without even knowing. They resorted to witch hunts, to accusing innocents, and sentencing many to burn or be drowned. Baba Yaga advised her witches to hide their abilities and be careful when practicing in front of non-magical folk. However, every few years, humans needing a scapegoat for their tragedies accused women, men, and children of witchcraft though more often than not those poor souls were ordinary humans. Baba Yaga didn't know what to do. If she intervened for a few witches foolish enough to be caught, things could get worse, for the humans would be more afraid and resort to more violence. It was like a hornets' nest, the more you poked it the angrier the hornets got.

"Baba Yaga retreated to the deep dark woods where she could be found if you dared to seek her, living in her small wooden cottage which stood upon a pair of chicken legs. Witches from all over the world sought her aid in spells, and humans heard the tale of Baba Yaga. Despite their fear, humans have always been curious creatures by nature. Curious and greedy. They also sought Baba Yaga's guidance and powerful magic. They begged for love potions and healing spells. They wanted wealth and beauty. Baba Yaga granted such, for they gave her magic a purpose. Against her better judgment, Baba Yaga opened her door to those willing to pay the price for her magic. Many say Baba Yaga was evil, for she let her people suffer for years. Others say she was good as she did her best to protect witches, and still find kindness in her heart to help the very creatures that often hurt her people. Baba Yaga wasn't just one thing. She couldn't be. A being as old as her, as powerful as her, knew things weren't black and white, so she was both. She was good and evil. Her intentions for granting eternal love to a desperate human were noble and cruel. You would never get exactly what you wanted, but she always did. Baba Yaga always had the upper hand. Until she didn't.

"In the 1620s in Wurzburg, Germany, the greatest witch hunt took place. Despite her efforts to keep magic hidden, humans couldn't and wouldn't leave them alone. More than 900 people, including children, were accused of witchcraft and executed. When Baba Yaga saw the beheadings, the burnings, the drowning and the death of precious magic, she couldn't accept it any longer. She cast a spell that worked like a veil over the human eye and made them unable to see things magical. Witches became a fairytale, a scary story to tell children so they would behave. Witches and magic became a myth, and Baba Yaga could finally rest as she faded into the darkness. No longer did she serve humans, and unless there was a good reason to help, she let witches fend for themselves.

"Twenty years ago, a normal day of December very cold and snowy in Budapest. People went about their business. Adults off to work. Children off to school. Some would say the day was too ordinary, almost suffocating like everything and everyone was trying too hard to be normal and calm. Suddenly, the Sun dimmed, and slowly the day got darker. People stopped in their tracks and looked at the Heavens. A Solar Eclipse unforeseen by scientists and meteorologists. Everyone was baffled as total darkness in the middle of the day interrupted the very ordinary day. The Heavens then shook, the Earth trembled, and the veil Baba Yaga cast was torn. Witches often draw magic from their surroundings, from Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and Spirit. But using their magic leaves them drained. It is said Baba Yaga drew her power from children devouring their souls for immortality, the flesh gave her strength, and their bones made potent potions. But on that day, many saw witches drawing power from the Solar Eclipse, recharging their power from daily tasks and spells. However, witches didn't count on Baba Yaga's spell breaking, and at that moment, as the sky was darkened, humans saw again."

I was speechless and had goosebumps by the time Dimitri finished his story. He was silent allowing me to process what I heard. Even in tales, whether made-up or not, humans had treated witches with fear and hatred. The more I heard about the tragic past of witches, the more ashamed I felt being human and even worse being part of the problem. I couldn't believe my own family had refused to stop the suffering of an entire group of people. If we had done something sooner, so many lives could have been spared. The witches wouldn't hold a grudge against the Mazurs, or better yet against all humans.

"What did people see that day? Did they see sparkles in the sky?" I chuckled nervously rubbing my arms.

Dimitri hesitated and then when he spoke he did so slowly. Again, he seemed like he was choosing his words carefully. "They saw magic. Some will say they did see sparkles in the sky, others say they saw devils with horns and golden glowing eyes. I'm afraid I can't say what they saw, Your Highness. It's also said you can feel the magic around you like a tingling sensation almost like goosebumps." As he said so, he shrugged his duster off and threw it over me seeing the goosebumps on my own flesh.

"Why or how was the spell broken that day? I'm sure there have been many Solar Eclipses in the past." I pulled the duster closer around me reveling in his scent and warmth. It was like being hugged by Dimitri. I prayed my cheeks weren't red thinking of his arms around me, and if they were, I hoped he assumed it was from the warmth of his duster.

"I don't know," Dimitri shrugged. "My Babushka said it was because that day Baba Yaga perished. Her time was up and her death brought the eclipse as a last gift to her witches. A phenomenon like eclipses is said to be revered by witches it's when magic is most palpable in the air."

"You think Baba Yaga really existed then?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation and surer than anything. "Everything and everyone needs a leader. Something to believe in and follow. Animals require an alpha, humans require leaders, and witches, well, needed a queen to guide them even if they didn't always listen."

"I've never heard of Baba Yaga or the Queen of Witches. I just never imagined they would have a leader. Why do you think we haven't heard of her here in Turkey?"

"You have. Baba Yaga goes by many names. She has become a legend sometimes used to scare children into eating their dinner. If they don't, Baba Yaga will eat them instead. Adults need lessons too. Be careful what you wish for or Baba Yaga will take your firstborn child." Dimitri chuckled.

"You're thinking of Rumpelstiltskin." I frowned. "He spun straw into gold in exchange for a woman's firstborn child unless she could guess his name."

Dimitri leaned against the bookshelf next to me and crossed his arms. "Fairytales vary by country, beliefs, religion, language and time. They are all different yet the same. They are inspired by something, in this case, Baba Yaga, which can either be real and spawning many stories. Or she can be another version of let's say, Rumpelstiltskin or the Fairy Godmother."

"No!" I gasped. "Is Baba Yaga in your version of Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes," Dimitri chuckled. "In our version, Cinderella traded her sister's souls for beauty and a prince. My Babushka made sure we always learned something from fairytales."

I chewed on my lower lip processing the cultural and historical lesson. I wished to hear more of his culture, his country, and his family, but the purpose of the lesson was to find a solution to the growing strife between witches and my government. I tried my best to focus on that, but it was hard when Dimitri standing next to me radiated warmth. I could picture us sitting by the fireplace, hot chocolate, and his alluring accent whispering fairytales, unhappy, and happy endings. It wasn't the time for fantasies not then, not ever.

"You think there's a new leader? A new Queen, or King, of witches?" I asked turning to look at him and found him already staring at me.

Dimitri frowned and seemed deep in thought. "I can't say I know the workings of the witches' hierarchy. If Baba Yaga truly perished, I can't say I know if she had an heiress or heir. I do know that every coven has a leader since Baba Yaga went into hiding."

"You think we need to find the leader of the coven and come to an agreement with them? We could present a treaty to my father." I started to pace in front of him as I gathered my thoughts.

"So you believe Baba Yaga is real, too?" I felt his eyes on me but I dared not look afraid of what emotion I might find in his eyes.

"Of course and I think she was very powerful and tried very hard to protect her people. Maybe one day we'll learn the true story but at least we know for sure, her unhappy ending is because of humans. Somehow, I have to make things right. We can't let anyone suffer. All those children killed in Germany… I can't let that happen here."

Dimitri inhaled sharply. "You are incredible. You are compassionate and kind willing to forgive those who have harmed you. We can certainly look for the coven leader here. It will take time, however. They don't like to advertise that kind of knowledge. But if that is what Your Highness wants to do…"

I remained silent and leaned against the bookshelf next to him again. I looked up at the cathedral ceiling and prayed for guidance. I didn't acknowledge his praise because I wasn't sure I deserved it. I wanted to avoid bloodshed, and find a deal that would make both the council and witches happy. I tried to put myself in my father's shoes, but I knew he was ready to wage war. I wondered if he had simply amused me by giving me a task, or if he wanted to piss off the Council one more time before he made his choice, whichever it might be. I couldn't think like my grandfather because he was apathetic. He wanted the witches and humans to resolve their problems without him.

"I'm not sure," I admitted pitifully. "There's no precedent on how to resolve issues with witches. No one in the history of our government has ever cared enough to do anything."

"History is important, Rose," Dimitri turned to me and tilted my chin to look at him with his index finger. We were so close I could taste his lips again and feel the heat from his body even while I wore his duster. "Learn from your predecessor's mistakes and make your own path. One day, you will be history; one day, a future Queen will look to you for guidance. Don't be your grandfather or your father, Rose. Be you."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I whispered swallowing hard not only nervous at our proximity but this moment. The moment that will change, or not, my country and the way people saw me as future Queen. "I'm afraid of making a mistake, too. I feel awful for the witches always treated as peripheral; they've been persecuted and marginalized for centuries, and I meant when I said I cannot allow all to pay the price for the errors of a few. My grandfather is still dead, and they have threatened us. How can I look past revenge and pain to make a suitable unbiased decision? You said I was kind and compassionate, but I'm not so sure I am…"

My voice trembled, and my eyes burned. Dimitri said something under his breath before he wrapped his arms around me crushing me to his chest. The shock didn't last long, and I found myself enveloping his torso with my arms and burying my face on his shirt. The tears weren't far behind, and I felt the moisture on his shirt from them. He whispered softly against my hair and kissed it as his right hand rubbed my back and his left was pressed on my lower back. A voice in the back of my mind said to move, to step away from his embrace. It reminded me of Adrian and who I was, but I found it was easy to tell the voice to shut the hell up. I was just Rose, and he was just Dimitri. He was comforting me for the loss of my grandfather. But I was reminded of the reason I lost him in the first place.

"I don't want to be hateful," I whimpered and looked up at him. "But I want to make them pay. My grandfather didn't deserve to die like that. I think he was as lost as me unsure of how to fix this mess. He didn't know what I know now. It wasn't just the witches' fault."

"I know," Dimitri kissed my head again and rested his cheek on top of it wrapping his arms tighter as if he was trying to hold me together. In a way, he was. My knees were weak, and I felt the air thinning around me maybe it was the sobs, maybe it was the pressure of doing the right thing, or maybe it was my hatred for those who hurt my family. Either way, being in his arms I felt there was a chance of being whole again, of being free of pain and only feeling love. "I wish I could take away your pain. I wish I could carry it for you and only give you joy. You deserve the world, Roza."

"Tell me what to do," I gripped his shirt with both of my hands. "Please."

"I can't," his voice was strained like he was in pain as well. "This is your choice, but I will support you no matter what you decide."

I sniffled and stepped back to look into his eyes. His words might say one thing, but I knew his eyes wouldn't hide what he truly meant. "If I decided not to fight for the witches, if I decided to let Lord Dashkov kill them all, you would support me?"

Dimitri shook his head slowly and with his right thumb wiped my tears away. "You won't do that. I told you, Rose. You are kind, and you won't let justice die. You may feel suffocated by the pain of losing your grandfather. I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost Babushka, and I can't say I'd be the bigger person and promise kindness to those who harmed her. But you are not me. You are your own person, and your soul is pure."

"What's the point of a pure soul if I'll be walked all over? I'll be stepped on the rest of my life?" I threw my hands up in the air frustrated. Tears continued to flow, but they were angry tears more than pained. "As soon as I marry Adrian, I lose who I am. My reign ends the day I become Rosemarie Ivashkov and with it ends the Mazur name, you think the Ivashkovs will let me rule? I will be nothing but a pawn. I _am_ nothing but a pawn, just the stepping stone to the crown. All my efforts would have been for nothing."

"I won't let that happen," Dimitri growled fisting his hands at his sides and standing taller and tense.

"What can you do for me, Dimitri?" I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and waited for his answer. Nothing came. "That's what I thought. I know you mean well, but…"

Dimitri closed the distance between us and grabbed my face gently with both of his hands. "Run away with me. Let's go to Budapest as we dream of. We can get lost in the crowds and start over. You won't have to carry this burden any longer. I will make you happy, Roza. I swear it."

I heard it in his voice: the brutal honesty I so begged him for. He would do it. He would take me away and never look back. He'd make me his wife, and he would father my children. Oh, Dimitri would be a wonderful father to little princesses and princes. I believed him, and I wanted what he promised. But this wasn't a fairytale, and I wasn't meant for a happy ending. I was reminded so abruptly.

"Your Highness," Eddie bowed his head averting his eyes from me and Dimitri. At the sound of Eddie's voice, Dimitri and I jumped away. I had forgotten my guard and that was foolish. If Eddie heard the entire conversation with Dimitri, others could have as well. Eddie would never tell a soul my secrets, but I couldn't say the same about other people. "I apologize for the interruption. Lady Natalie wishes to have a word with you."

I groaned. "I don't have time for her right now. Tell her I'm busy."

"As you wish, Your Highness, but I am afraid she insists. She is in hysterics and has requested an urgent audience with you." Eddie cleared his throat. "She said something about being a matter of life or death."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I knew all about Natalie's life or death situations. Usually, they weren't. Usually, it was about Camille Conta spreading nasty rumors behind my back, and like always, I listened to Natalie because I was a gracious host and princess, and my family needed the support of the Dashkovs. So I took a deep breath, stood taller, and wiped my tears away.

"Tell her to meet me in the tulip garden in five," I told Eddie as I shrugged off Dimitri's duster and handed it back to him. "Thank you for your company, Dimitri, and thank you for the story. I will consider your advice, and we can meet again to continue our task."

With that, I turned to leave, but Dimitri wasn't ready to go back to reality. He reached for my wrist clasping it in his right hand gently yet with enough force to keep me still though he didn't need much force. I was reluctant to leave him and our own world. I didn't want to play princess or hear Natalie complain about Camille. I wanted to stay with him and listen to stories all day long. I wanted to stay in his arms, never move, and let the world fall apart around me. I wanted to run away with him and forget my name, my blood, and my place. I could be ordinary, and I could be happily ever after. But this wasn't the end of my story, it was the beginning. The pages kept flipping chapter after chapter of duty and loyalty to my family and my country. As for Dimitri, he wasn't my prince charming. He was a part of my character development; he was the one to teach me first love and heartbreak. His story and mine were tangled for a short while, but he would soon continue his own story. I just prayed his ended happily. One of ours had to.

"Rose," he called my name softly and tenderly. "I have one more thing to talk to you about…"

"What is it?" I turned to him when his tone was no longer soft. Something was bothering him.

Dimitri opened and closed his mouth several times. "Just wanted to remind you about our training session later. Sunset in the rose garden?"

"Great and once again, thank you. You have been very helpful." I bowed my head respectfully and turned to leave. Before I rounded a corner, I spared a glance behind me. He stood with his duster in his hands watching me leave him. "Are you sure that's all you wanted to say?"

A second ago, he looked lost and detached almost lost in his own world even as his eyes followed my every move. Then, his lips parted in a sad smile. "You don't want to hear what I have to say, Your Highness. Besides, I rather not spend the rest of my life in a dungeon for crossing the line as I have already done again."

I sighed and left him. I couldn't push Dimitri to tell me what was truly on his mind. I promised myself not to push him harder especially knowing the reason behind his secrets. I couldn't hate him for loving his family enough to hide who he was from the world, from me. Even though he loved me, Dimitri owed me nothing. Even if it took time, I knew Dimitri would one day forget about me. One day, he would be standing in the kitchen surrounded by his family, and I would cross his mind like a fond memory but there would be no feelings. He would find his love had faded. However, as I made my way to Natalie, I couldn't help think something was bothering Dimitri. Something important, yet he refused to share perhaps not to burden me considering how I had fallen apart in front of him. I hoped he would reconsider and come to me if he needed help. It was the least I could do after everything he was doing for me.

Dimitri shouldn't have held me. Hell, he shouldn't have seen me fall apart so easily. If I was going to show vulnerability, I should have shown it with my close friends or my future fiancé, not the man I was forbidden to love. But no one understood me the way Dimitri did, and certainly, no one else brought peace to my heart. Even if his words and promises to run away unsettled me because I believed if he was pushed enough, he would throw me over his shoulder and carry me away.

The thought brought heat to my cheeks and actually caused me to smile. I could imagine him laughing as he carried me over the threshold of our home in Budapest with me wearing a white dress, and him in a suit and his beloved duster over it. Tears burned my eyes again only this time I couldn't and wouldn't let them flow. No one could witness my turmoil. I was supposed to be grace and strength personified. My mother always showed such traits even when incredibly ill, so I could do the same though my heart was tearing itself apart. I shook my head and took a moment to take deep and even breaths before reaching my destination.

The sun was high in the sky I thought it was almost foolish of me to invite Natalie out there; we would surely burn to death. Before I could change my mind about the meeting place, Natalie seemed to appear out of thin air and throw her arms around me as she sobbed. I was worried to see her in such a state. Had Camille finally done it and broken poor Natalie? I never liked Camille, and I certainly wouldn't feel too uncomfortable putting her in her place for doing whatever she did to Natalie to leave the poor girl in hysterics. I wrapped my arms around Natalie and patted her back gently.

"There, there," I felt inadequate. I didn't know how to comfort her. Perhaps I could also get lessons from Dimitri on how to make someone feel better. "What happened?"

"Y-y-your Highness," Natalie stepped back to curtsy and wiped her tears away with her palms. "I am so sorry to assault you so, but I-I… Oh, Rose."

I frowned. This wasn't Camille. Something serious had happened. Natalie never called me by name. She was too proper to do so. I was always 'Your Highness' or 'Princess.' If she was this upset to forget her manners, something worse than Camille happened. The only thing I could think that would upset Natalie this much was a tragedy in her family.

"Is Lord Dashkov alright?" I asked her pushing her wild locks out of her face. Looking at her then, I saw bags under her eyes, sweaty skin, wrinkled clothing from the previous night, and eyes red. Something told me she had a rough night.

"Yes," Natalie whimpered and buried her face in her hands. "Though not for long!"

"What do you mean?" I gripped her wrists prying them off her face. "Natalie, talk to me. Is your father ill? Did something happen?"

"I happened!" Natalie wailed. "I am a shame. I am an embarrassment. When he hears what I have done, he will hate me! He will disown me and worse he will have a heart attack and die because of me!"

"Natalie," I sighed leading her towards a nearby bench where we sat. I allowed her to rest her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her. "You couldn't have done anything to cause such a reaction from your father. You're such a good person. You're kind and respectful. In fact, Her Majesty wouldn't mind if I were a little more like you."

"You would not say that if you knew," Natalie pouted calming down slightly or at least enough that I didn't need to struggle to understand her words. "I was bad. I was a very bad girl last night."

"How so?"

"I will tell you," she sniffled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress. "But you cannot tell a soul and you have to promise you will not be mad."

"Cross my heart," I promised touching my left side where my heart should be.

"Last night, when you and Dimitri disappeared, I was left with Adrian. He is always very kind to me and kept me company all night." Natalie's cheeks and neck slowly turned redder as she continued, and I feared the worst. I didn't like Adrian's name was coming up not when I had asked him if he had deflowered Natalie. Had he? I hoped not. I wasn't jealous; I just knew he'd be in trouble for such an action. "We talked a bit and drank for the rest of the night. Anyway, I was feeling dizzy, so he took me to get some air and… And… We talked more and one thing leads to another and you came up… I told him you were a virgin, I am so sorry for telling him such, and because of that so was I. I wanted to be like you, and he said 'no, Natalie, you have to be your own person. What do you want more in this world?' So I told him… I told him I wanted… I wanted Dimitri Belikov…"

The jealousy monster reared its ugly head as Natalie continued her tale. The more I heard of her throwing herself at Dimitri, the angrier and more jealous I felt. I no longer held her or tried to comfort her. I remained silent as she sobbed and whimpered her words becoming harder to understand. I stared off into space and reminded myself to breathe. No use would come of yelling at Natalie; she was naïve and thought Dimitri had been flirting with her, I did warn him so. But the jealousy monster was angered and wanted me to reach over and wrap my hands around Natalie's scrawny little neck and choke the life out of her.

The thought was like a bucket of cold water. I stood up abruptly and paced in front of Natalie. I couldn't be like this. There was no reason to be so jealous almost murderous. Dimitri wasn't a possession, and even if he was, he certainly couldn't belong to me.

"You are mad, are you not, Your Highness?" Natalie sniffled and wiped her nose with the skirt of her dress. "I knew you would be. I had nowhere to turn, no one to talk to that might understand. I… I… I tarnished my reputation! Lord knows what Mr. Belikov must think of me, and the Dashkovs. I have brought shame…"

"Natalie, stop!" I inhaled sharply, turned to her, and sat back down on the bench. "Stop. I'm not upset. I just… I can't believe you thought this would end well. Dimitri is a diplomat; he's here for a little while, why did you think a relationship would work?"

"I was not looking for a relationship," Natalie looked down at her hand fumbling with her dress. "I was thinking more… I was thinking of one night."

"What?" I closed my eyes and tried to wrap my head around Natalie, sweet innocent Natalie, acting this way. "Why..."

"Adrian said I needed to be more assertive and take what I want," Natalie said sheepishly. "I just wanted Mr. Belikov. I mean, I am certain he is a great and kind man, but come on," she chuckled. "He is no noble. You think my father will allow me to marry him?"

"So what is the problem?" I stood up and paced again. I had to do something other than find Adrian and slap him for manipulating Natalie. Either that or shake some humility into her. Was everyone this prejudiced against commoners? No wonder her father wanted to eradicate witches if this was how he raised Natalie.

"Well, I was hoping you would talk to Mr. Belikov," Natalie stood up and took my hand in hers kissing it. "Please, Princess. You and he seem to be really close. I cannot imagine what he will tell His Majesty and my father of my behavior last night. Please convince him not to tell!"

"What makes you think he will say anything?" I patted her hand. "Dimitri is a gentleman."

"Of course," Natalie bit her lower lip and looked disappointed. "I am sure you are right. I… I am so sorry to bother you, Your Highness. You have much to worry, and I am so stupid…"

"Stop," I sighed and gave her a brief hug. The jealousy monster hadn't completely forgiven her, but I couldn't let this incident slide. "I will speak to Dimitri." Natalie squealed. "But you must do something for me. Keep this between us. Do _not_ tell Camille or anyone else. Otherwise, what is the point of talking to Dimitri? And for the love of God, don't drink with Adrian ever again."

"Yes, Your Highness," Natalie threw her arms around me and hugged me. "Anything for you. Thank you, thank you!"

Natalie left me. She had to go back home but first I allowed her to borrow some clothes from me. I couldn't let her go to her father looking so disheveled. I sat back down on the bench with Eddie keeping his distance but his eyes focused on me never wavering. I rubbed my face with both hands suddenly the lack of sleep catching up to me and needing a serious nap. But there was much to be done. I had to find Adrian and Dimitri. One had to be put in his place, and the other needed a pedestal. Adrian had tried to tell me something all day long about Natalie. He had deliberately tried to get Dimitri thrown out of the country by manipulating Natalie's infatuation. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know that Adrian. As for Dimitri, he was putting with so much shit from my family and those around us. The man had to be a saint not to run away or punch something, some _one_. I had to make things right. I motioned Eddie forward with my hand.

"Eddie," I stood up and straightened out my skirt. "Please find Adrian and Dimitri. Bring them to the drawing-room. I don't care what they're doing or if they refuse, you bring them to me."

"Yes, Your Highness," Eddie stepped aside letting me walk first.

"No, Eddie," the next words came through my teeth, and I felt like a spoiled brat. " _Now._ "

Eddie didn't even bow or said anything else. Very few times my friends saw me truly angry. They always said it was terrifying, and I assumed so when Eddie left me unguarded to carry out my instructions. I felt exposed and lonely, and I realized how I took for granted the continuous company. Maybe it was my anger or fear of being alone, but I stomped all the way to the drawing-room all the while people avoiding me or moving out of my way. I guess I was terrifying, and that would come in handy when speaking to Adrian and Dimitri. Things had to change around here. I would make sure of it.

* * *

 **AN:** I apologize for how long this chapter is. Yikes. I just couldn't find a stopping point. I might start splitting into parts one and two if the chapters continue to get longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
